Satan Salamander
by 03JTunice
Summary: Acnologia comes once again trying to kill Fairy Tail after the Grand Magic Games. But this time it's different as Igneel comes back and stops his attack from killing all the mages in the area. The battle resulted in the immense magic power reactivating the left over magic from the Eclipse gate sending Natsu and Happy to another dimension with Igneel and Acnologia still being alive.
1. Dragons' Departure Dragon King's Return

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings

 _'Italics'=_ Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Dragon's Departure, Dragon King's Return**

"Grow up Natsu Dragneel! Not everyone can be equally happy!" Future Rogue shouted as he shot out beams of **Shadow and Holy Dragonslaying Magic** towards Natsu as he narrowly dodge them, getting minor cuts around his body.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean we have to follow your future! We can choose our own and go through it because that's the choice we made!" Natsu screamed getting closer to Future Rogue.

"That is a child's way of thinking it! I have to have the world follow me so I can defeat Acnologia and become the king of this world!" Rogue shouted in anger as he wanted to kill the nuisance right in front of him.

"I don't need to know what will happen in future time! Cause I can fight to the fullest today!" Natsu shouted in disagreement at Evil Rogue's way of thinking.

" **Natsu**!" Atlas Flame shouted at him, stretching his claw out as he lit Natsu on fire with his flames and launched him towards Rogue. As Atlas did that Natsu rocketed towards Rogue at blinding speeds as he knocked him on down on the Dragon catching him on fire.

"Aaarrrhhhggg!" Rogue screamed as he felt his body literally burning and catching on fire.

"RROOOAAARR!" Natsu screamed aloud as the attack was so powerful that it sent the Dragon flying down to as its body caught on fire too. The more time past falling at high speeds towards the ground the more intense and powerful the fire grew as it was now roughly the size of half the Castle.

 **Location on the ground near the Eclipse Portal** :

" _If by some chance the gate in this era is destroyed, the **Eclipse Gate** in the future will cease to exist as will I_." Yukino said, reading aloud the text in Future Lucy's journal.

"What does that mean?" Arcadios asked looking at Lucy.

"Well if the portal is destroyed now, in the future Evil Rogue won't be able to access it. Which means the Dragons never came in the first place." Lucy explained.

"So if we're lucky both the Dragons and Rogue will disappear from this time period." Happy said analyzing the situation.

"It's worth a shot!" Charla said enthusiastically.

"But there's only one problem...how do we destroy such a large structure?" Panther Lily said thinking.

"It would be made even harder since it was built from **Maginanium** , a magic resistant material." Arcadios said.

"Huh? What's this heat?" Yukino asked no one in particular turning around with a shocked look on her face. As Happy saw what Yukino was looking at he panicked and screamed.

"Everyone move out the way! Get away from the gate!" He yelled in urgency. When they realized what Happy was talking they ran away in fear as a fiery object the size of a meteor was racing towards them. Anyone who was not holding on a sturdy structure at least 400 meters away was sent flying and even those who were holding onto something had time struggling against the winds of the explosion.

For a few seconds the city was encased in a bright red light. When it died down the mages(and Exceeds) were down hurting and struggling to get up. Finally when they succeed in standing they were surprised to see bruised Natsu standing over a scorched Rogue on an even more smoking Dragon both down and defeated. But what they saw next made their excitement rise as the **Eclipse Gate** was obliterated and the Dragons all around the city were glowing and disappearing to their own time.

When Happy was done celebrating with the other Exceed he looked at Natsu and saw that he was having a conversation with Evil Rogue about something but brushed it off as Natsu usually does that with his defeated opponents.

" **I will never forget you... Natsu Dragneel.** " Atlas Flame said as he to disappeared from the battlefield.

"Thank you...Uncle Atlas." Natsu said sadly but cheered up as his best buddy Happy came flying into his torso almost knocking him down from the force while Happy was trying desperately to wrap his puny little arms around his Dragon Slaying friend.

"Hey Happy how's it going!" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"Wah, Natsu! The explosion you made nearly killed me dummy!" Happy whined crying but still had a smile on his face. "I was so worried after dropping you off with that **Fire Dragon** but it turns out he was good! And then you go and fight Evil Rogue again and had your butt handed to you until you did that final attack!"

"Hey my butt was not handed to me! In fact I'm the one that served his burnt ass on a plate!" Natsu said getting a little angry that his furry friend didn't believe in him, but who cares he did still beat Rogue.

"Oh Natsu, you're in denial." Happy said shaking his paw him.

"Hey!" He screamed defense but still with no come back.

 **Location with Gajeel:**

"Well that was... unsatisfying." Gajeel said leaning his back against a wall.

 **Location with Sting and Rogue:**

"Man, we didn't even kill one Dragon. Makes me sick to have someone call me a **Dragon** _ **Slayer.**_ " Sting said in disappointment.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure our Dragons would slam us into the ground and train us till we drop everyday if they were here." Rogue said getting a laugh from Sting. "But I promise...I will never turn into that monster, you hear me...Sting."

"Of course we'll always be together no matter what!" Sting said with a smile trusting in Rogues words. "Now let's go and meet with the others already."

 **Location near the castle:**

Natsu and Happy were sitting on the rubble letting Wendy and Chelia heal their wounds and Natsu was happy that he got a new badass X-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen. As he looked around Natsu smiled at everyone getting along. When the fight with the Dragons was over all, the guilds met where the gate collapsed and started to converse while making some new friends.

When Wendy left Natsu grinned again as he put Happy on his lap, that was until he felt a jolt of fear course through his body. Breathing heavily as his Draconic instinct told him to run. Turning to look at Gajeel he saw that he was in the same condition as they both locked eyes. The nodded their heads at each other as they knew that _He_ was coming and needed to get everyone out of here. While the First and Third generation **Dragonslayers** were getting prepared the rest of the guilds were having a small party mostly because they were to tired to go all.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP, YOU NEED TO ESCAPE AND RUN AS FAR AWAY FROM THE CITY AS POSSIBLE!" Gajeel yelled out at the mages getting their attention.

"Uh! Why should we do that!? We won!" A random person cheered getting a few statements of agreement from the crowd.

"Listen, you all have to escape while you can or you'll regret it! Just listen to us **Dragonslayers** and you'll all get out of here unscathed!" Natsu said his fear rising as he felt _That_ Dragon coming closer every second.

"We shouldn't have to listen to you so called _**Dragonslayers**_! You didn't even kill a single Dragon!" Another random person spat out as they put salt on the already hurting wound.

"Natsu would you please tell us what going on so we can understand." Erza asked in a soothing tone trying to recuperate the slayer's feelings. It took a while before someone answered and that person was Wendy.

"He's coming." She whispered under her breath shivering.

"What? Sorry I couldn't pick it up." Erza said.

"He coming." Wendy said shaking uncontrollably this time.

"And who might I ask is coming?" Erza asked again getting more curious at the **Dragonslayers'** behavior.

"Acnologia." Sting said plainly his hair shadowing his eyes as he looked towards the ground. This time Erza froze at the name mentioned and so did everyone around who was also curious about the slayers' behavior.

"ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu screamed having everyone freeze and look at him. "HE'S COMING! ACNOLOGIA'S COMING HERE, SO RUN!"

With that, everyone ran pushing and trampling over others but it was to late as a deafening roar was heard. Turning their heads slowly in fear toward said roar they saw it. Acnologia in the flesh speeding towards them at unbelievable quickness breaking even mock speeds. With another roar Acnologia unleashed a devastating beam of energy from his jaw creating a chain of explosions of where he last was. Stopping over the group of scared mages he started charging up another roar.

Natsu stared up in fear as what was happening right then was a replay of what happened 7 years ago. He got to his knees screaming in pain while holding his stomach as unbearable heat come from it and he was surprisingly suffering from it too. His guild mates looked at him in worry as his torso was glowing a bright red-orange and a dragon's head could be seen forming. The more the head shone and appeared clearer the more Natsu screamed in agony. After a few a second's practically everyone started to move away as the heat coming of of Natsu was scorching.

To everyone's surprise Natsu let go of his stomach and arched his back screaming once again as the light got bigger blinding all of them wanting to open their eyes. But after what they saw they all wanted their eyes to be closed shut again.

A giant blood red Dragon appeared in the sky and head-butted Acnologia in the neck stopping his so to be roar.

" **RRROOOAAAARR**!" The new red Dragon roared as it got ready for battle.

" **RRROOOAAAARR**!" Acnologia did the same as they both flew at each other in speeds inhuman and head-butted each other sending shock waves that were even making the ground tremble.

"IIGGEEEELLL!"

A/N: OH MY GOD I got a story out in a day! HOLY SHIT! Well I hope y'all like crossover stories because this is not the last of them I promise. So share, follow or do whatever.

Have a nice time reading!


	2. Fire Dragon King's Roar!

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

 _'Italics'=_ Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Fire Dragon King's Roar!**

"IIGGEEEELLL!" Natsu screamed with all his might as tears started to streak down his face after seeing his father for such a long time. When Natsu yelled out that name everyone had a flash of when they heard that the **Fire Dragonslayer** was raised by a Dragon named 'Igneel'. Realizing that the **Fire Dragon** was fought Acnologia gave some of the mages fear that if one of them wins he will just kill them anyways. Those who knew Natsu well heard of the stories he uses to tell about the adventures he went on with Igneel and how cool but annoying the Dragon father was and knew that the Dragon was there to help them.

Getting up on his knees Natsu wiped off the tears on his face regaining his composure after that very emotional state and looked towards the skies once again seeing his father fighting the Dragon that struck fear in people for centuries. After another clash, the Dragons backed away from each other giving Natsu the perfect chance he's been waiting for.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled his father's name again igniting his feet with what little magic he has left as he flew to meet the Dragon mid-fight. "WHAT THE HELL!"

" **Natsu! This isn't the time! I'll tell you everything after I get rid of Acnologia!** " Igneel said in a deep rough voice kinda pissed that his son would interfere in such a heated battle.

"No, tell me now!" Natsu screamed in denial.

" **Fool! I said we'll talk later!** " Igneel yelled this time as his son got closer.

"I want the answers now!" Natsu yelled finally land on the back of his dad. "Where were you all this time!? And were you in my body the whole time!? Where are Gajeel and Wendy's Dragons? What happened July 7,777!? TELL ME IGNEEL!"

With this Igneel had no response to and staggered back if you could actually do that in the air. All the **Dragonslayers** heard this and gasped also wondering the same questions too. As Acnologia was getting impatient he flew towards the duo making a swipe with his tail as Igneel dodged and grabbed Natsu when he fell off his back. Quickly making a counter attack He took a deep breath and spewed out a torrent of fire at Acnologia making him back away from the force of the attack it kept on going.

"Even from so far away, my body feels like it's gonna melt!" Rogue said covering his face. The fire was devastating as the builds all around started to melt and people's clothes were burning even with magical barriers being put up.

"What flames... It's as if someone dropped the sun itself." Erza said in disbelief.

"Hey look! Acnologia's suffering!" Happy said cheering.

"Of course he is! He'd be helpless at the might of those flames!" Pantherlily said just as the giant stream fire stopped causing a bling explosion.

"Th-That's so...Badass!" Natsu yelled in victory throwing his arms up.

" **Nope... he didn't suffer any damage at all,** " Igneel said plainly. As he said that Acnologia came bursting from the crater barely unscathed

"No way," Natsu said.

" **I'm Fired Up!** " Igneel said with excitement as smoke came from his jaw as he said that. "Natsu! You're in the way!

"What are you talking 'bout I'm in the way! Is that what you say when we finally reunited!" Natsu fumed at his Dad.

"I told you we have a great deal to talk about, but later," Igneel said flatly as Natsu had no response. "Now go, I don't want you to get hurt." He said as he threw Natsu towards the ground at a fast pace but luckily Happy caught him mid-flight and landed him safely on the ground.

"Now watch...as two **Dragon Kings** duke it out with each other," Gajeel said as he stared intently at the fight. For the next few hours the Igneel and Acnologia, two **Dragon Kings** Fought endlessly as the sun started to come up and turned the sky a crimson red. During that time almost ¾ of the mages left scared for their life at seeing the power the Dragons displayed. They fought in the highest points in the atmosphere, Hundreds of miles underground and a few at least 2 thousand miles away and still felt the rumbling from the devastating attacks.

Now they were back where it started where all of Fairy Tail and the more of the powerful wizards of each guild still there watching the once in a Dragon's lifetime fight(which is like I don't know… 5 thousand years?Seems reasonable). While the astonishing fight continued the **First and Third generation Dragonslayers** looked at the red Dragon in worry as they saw that he was slowing down while Acnologia took major damage too, he was still able to put up more of a fight for Igneel.

" **Fire Dragon King Igneel...What has happened is this all the power you've got! The last time we fought you were stronger and the fight was left unfinished!** " Acnologia bellowed happily that he gets the chance to kill the almighty **Fire Dragon**.

" **What do you expect from being inactive and sleeping for a couple of centuries,** " Igneel said chuckling a bit at how he just admitted that he's been slacking off. " **But the same could be said to you Acnologia.** "

" **What'd you expect from not having worthy opponents after 4 centuries. And Zeref kept running away like a bitch!** " Acnologia said with venom in his voice.

"Let's finish this shall we!" Igneel said getting ready for the oncoming attack.

"Of course!" Acnologia roared out charging at speeds Igneel was not expecting being thrown to the ground with Acnologia on top of him. Seeing his chance Acnologia pressed on Igneel's chest ready to bite at his throat but Igneel didn't let that happen as he covered his talon in flames and kicked Him back into the air recovering from his chest almost getting caved in.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled desperately as he and Happy were flying at **Max Speed** toward the duo of Dragons.

"Natsu don't worry! I've been waiting for the chance to kill this Dragon who has tarnished our name! Although Natsu I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my promise." Igneel told him sadly.

"What are you talking about! When were together, you and me Igneel are invincible!" Natsu said tears once again flowing down his face freely. Igneel did not reply to that comment as both he and Acnologia charged their final roar.

" **I'm sorry...Natsu. Fire Dragon King's Roar!** " Igneel bellowed as a stream of fire 4 times bigger than the last one came out and Acnologia did the same matching both intensity and size of the attack. The result was a blinding light encompassing the radius of about 500 miles. When the light vanished all the mages had tears in their eyes as what they saw made them bawl their eyes out.

But the thing is they saw nothing.

That's what made them cry as the country of Fiore lost their lovable **Fire Dragonslayer**.

"Natsu!" The women of Fairy Tail screamed in sorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn what a cliff-hanger. I hate cliff-hangers! That's why I shall update this as soon as possible My beloved readers! Don't fear Super Hater of Cliff-Hangers is here! So comment, follow, share or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	3. Everything I want to Know

**Everything I want to Know**

 _Pain._ That was all he felt at the moment. It was coursing through his body every time he tried to move something even a little bit but it hurt like Erza giving him a beating in that one spot.

' _Am I dead?_ ' Natsu thought. ' _But you can't feel pain when you're dead...right?_ '

" **Natsu.** " A gruff voice spoke as its deep voice resounded in the area.

"God... is that you?" Natsu asked as he tried to flutter his eyes open but fail as that kinda hurt too.

" **No, it's not God numbskull.** " The voice said again.

"Hey, I'm not a numbskull! The man who knew God could be so mean?" Natsu said pissed that God didn't meet his expectations.

" **Natsu open your eyes already!** " The voice said giving him a flick on the head.

"Ow! That hurt like a bitch! What's wrong with you Go-... Igneel?" Natsu asked in surprise. Looking around he saw that he was in a golden bubble with a flat floor and outside it was a torrent of Blue, White and Black cloud-like things swirling all around them.

" **Yes, it's me, child. Don't go all around proclaiming people are gods. Besides I hate gods...especially that Flame God Amaterasu."** Igneel said thinking about annoying that female **Flame God** even when they were of even strengths.

"So Igneel... are you dead too?" Natsu asked curiously.

" **No we're not dead Natsu and unfortunately so is Acnologia,** " Igneel said depressingly.

"Huh? How does that make sense! That monster should've died in the explosion!" Natsu fumed.

" **I'm sorry Natsu but it's only logical that if we're alive he has to be too,** " Igneel said tilting his head in disappointment.

"Wait Dad! What about Happy! He was caught in the blast too!" Natsu screamed in worry. But that all went away as his father pulled out a blue blur from the back of his neck.

" **Don't fret my child your Exceed is safe, he just got knocked out from the blast but is still very injured but will live,** " Igneel said as Natsu examined Happy with a relieved sigh. " **Although I think I might know what's going on it's just a theory.** " Igneel said making a thinking pose.

"Well spill it already Igneel," Natsu said impatiently while Igneel just put Happy back on his neck.

" **Well I think that when Acnologia's and my spell collided, it reactivated the remaining magic from the Etherion Portal sending us drifting in space and time but since the structure of the gate was destroyed, which was meant to make going through space and time a safe travel, where we're going is not determined.**" Igneel said explaining to Natsu in the simplest way possible. To his surprise, Natsu understood all of it even asking his own questions to make the picture clearer for him. Igneel was proud at how his son progressed.

" **Although there is something I've been wondering about… if the gate was destroyed how are we still alive drifting in space?** " Igneel asked no one in particular, especial Natsu as he knew no one here had the answer to that.

"You still as observant as ever huh... Igneel." A blonde 13-year-old looking girl said with a pink dress on.

" **M-Mavis! What are you doing here!** " Igneel said surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah 1st master, what are you doing here? Wait are you able to travel through space!?" Natsu asked an actually very educated question.

"No silly! I'm just a projection from your guild mark!" Mavis said chuckling a little at their reactions.

" **Well Mavis, I assume you're not here for idle conversation. Do you know what's going on?** " Igneel asked seriously.

"Yes, actually I do. Igneel, your theory before is correct and the reason behind why you are still alive is that I casted **Fairy Sphere** on you and Natsu before you guys disappeared. But because I didn't have enough time to cast and control the spell Acnologia was protected too. But I made sure to separate your spheres. Right now he is way ahead of you in going to that new dimension and you two will follow the same path as he did." Mavis explained to her two friends.

"Oi, Master Mavis! What are you talking about going to another dimension, were going back to Earthland... right?" Natsu desperately said starting to lose hope.

"The thing is Natsu I have no idea where you are going. But fear not, I have thought something through to get you out of this situation." Mavis said trying to cheer up Natsu. "My plan is to try to create a new spell that will help us find and track to that new dimension so we can bring you back. Of course, this will take time even considering if we have all the resources in the world so you'll just have to stay put there for a... long while."

"Ok, Mavis I can wait if it means I can see my friends and family again," Natsu said with a huge grin making Mavis smile too at how much he embodies the Fairy Tail spirit. "Is there anything else Master?"

"Ah yes, there is. Ok, so when we are finally able to track you down your guild mark will glow gold and I want both you and Igneel to put out as much magical energy as possible which will make it easier for us to bring you home." Mavis told them almost forgetting the most important part. "I am sorry I can not talk more because it is getting harder to keep up this connection. Make sure you follow the directions I gave you and Natsu... good luck!" She said with a smile before fading away.

"Hey Dad, remember you said that after the battle with Acnologia was to finish that you would answer my questions. And since he's technically gone for now you can answer them now!" Natsu said trying to distract himself from feeling sad that it will take a while for him to see his Nakama again.

After what Natsu said Igneel stiffened. ' ** _Damn, I was hoping he would've forgotten that._** ' " **Yes, Natsu I know. What questions do have so I may answer,** " he said with a sigh with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, first question! What happened on July 7, 777 and why were you in my body, I don't remember eating you?" Natsu questioned the last statement being as silly as ever.

" **Well, Natsu the reasons why I was in your body was to create anti-bodies to help stop Dragonification and to not let you turn into that monster Acnologia,** " Igneel explained. " **In fact, all the Dragonslayers' dragons helped stop there Dragonification because the magic is so strong, an over use of it can cause you to transform into one.**"

"Hey, what makes you think that I would turn into that evil incarnate Acnologia!" Natsu screamed angrily that his father would think he would somehow turn into that monster.

" **Natsu** **listen, it was just a safety precaution. I've seen it happen to the noblest of slayers that I had to take down to stop them from hurting both humans and dragons.** " Igneel said trying to reason with his son.

"Ok, I get it you just wanted me safe right?" Natsu asked.

" **Of course child. Now there's a second part to that question. Because of something Acnologia did the dragons lost half their soul so and there wasn't enough Etherion in the world to sustain us after the great war. So using the Eclipse Portal we travel 400 years in the future with the help of Zeref and two celestial spirit mages. And on July 7, 777 was the day we dragon entered your bodies so Acnologia won't sense our presence again.** " Igneel clarified for Natsu.

"Damn that's a lot of info. Wait who were the two celestial mages and why were you working with Zeref?" Natsu in curiosity asked.

" **The names of the two mages were Anna and Layla. And we worked with Zeref because we had the common goal of killing Acnologia and with that, we became good friends.** " Igneel once again answered Natsu.

"Dad could you say Layla's last name," Natsu swore he heard that name from Lucy before. ' _Was she her aunt no. How bout grandma nope not it either. I know her cousin… that makes even less sense._ ' he thought with a sigh.

" **Her last name was Heartfilia. Yes, I know you might have just remembered what that Lucy girl said. In fact, I'm surprised she looks very much like her mother.** " Igneel said having a small grin at Natsu's flabbergasted face. Getting over the shock pretty quickly Natsu decided to ask another question.

"Igneel I realized that a lot of this stuff relates to Zeref. Am I in any way related to him? Because on Tenrou Island when I meet him he said how much I have grown and how he missed me. Then when I attacked he said I wasn't strong enough yet."

Now Igneel was scared.

' _ **I can't tell him now...can I? No, I will wait till he has matured some more than I will tell him the whole truth. But for now, I need to come with a lie fast!**_ ' " **Uh… yes, my son, you are in fact related to him as…a close friend. He's the one that told me to train you and you would have to kill him when the time comes and you are strong enough.** " Igneel said coming up with a quick excuse telling half the truth.

"Oh man... now I feel bad having to kill a close friend. But I get it, he has killed millions more of people. Hey, wait a second, how come I can't remember then?" Natsu said getting a feeling he was getting lied to.

" **Um...well...you had amnesia!** " Igneel came up with the story fast. " **You hit your head when you were younger and forgot everything and that's why he gave you to me so you can have a new start,** " Igneel said gloating on the inside at how much of a genius he was.

"Ok Igneel this is my last question. How do you know Master Mavis?" Natsu questioned again.

" **When you got your guild mark she sensed that I was in your body so she talked to me. I was surprised at first at how anyone can know I was in your body but she told me that the guild marks basically fuses with your body and magic. Then she told me of how she also knew of Zeref and he told her about me. That's how we became friends. But unfortunately, I was subjected to her constant rambling when she got bored.** " Igneel said with a shiver. " **Is there anything else you want to tell me, boy?** "

"No that's it for now," Natsu said processing the information. Wanting to move on to another discussion, Igneel spoke up.

" **Natsu, I see how you have gotten more powerful over the time I was gone.** " He said with a grin at seeing how excited his son was.

"Hell yeah! I was beatin' bad guys' asses all over the place!" Natsu said spewing embers of fire as he talked throwing his arms up but instantly putting them back down remembering the pain he was in.

" **Yes my son I am proud you developed your flame even more while I was gone and making it more powerful. But during that course of time you have gained two new magic and you already now one of them.** " Igneel said impressed.

"Oh, you mean my **Lightning Flame mode**. Yeah, it gets tiring using it but after I got my **Second Origin** it was much easier to handle." Natsu said realizing what his father meant.

" **Yes Natsu that is one of them but there is another one. Do you remember Zancrow the Flame Godslayer?**" Igneel asked.

"Bonecrown! Yeah, I remember that asshole thinking himself as all high and mighty but I taught him a lesson!" Natsu yelled steam coming out of his ears. Igneel was just happy his son hated the **Flame God** as much as he did.

" **Well, Natsu when you are his flames it seemed to have fused and adapted to your body just as the Lightning Magic did,**" Igneel explained.

"So does that mean I can call forth that power too and it will mix in with my regular magic?" Natsu asked another educated question(he's on a roll).

" **Exactly my son you're getting smarter to I see.** " Igneel teased.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean! Anyway, what about the disgusting dark flames uh what's it called… oh, **Dark Regulus** and the **Planetary Flames** I used them to so can I summon that power?" Natsu inquired.

" **No Natsu that can not be possible as they were not adaptable to your magic and body,** " Igneel answered. " **But there's one more magic you've acquired and that is Dragon Force. You experienced it facing Jellal and Zero but that was only the first stage of Dragon Force. There are three stages for that kind of magic. Stage two is where you form colored scales on your skin depending on your element and your element basically becomes a part of you and your able to use it in any way you want. The final stage is like stage two but more powerful and you gain the attributes like a Dragon.**"

"Oh shit, that sounds badass!" Natsu exclaimed thinking of how he was going to get that powerful while looking super cool.

" **But I warn you, immediately get out of the form the second you run out of magic or else you'll be stuck like that and I will not be able to stop your Dragonification in any way.** " Natsu's excitement went down after hearing that

"Mhm, that makes sense. Oh, wait, Igneel! I still have another question." Natsu said joyfully having a huge grin plastered on his face.

" **Mhm? What is it, boy?** " Igneel asked with a curious face.

"You'll start training me again right!?" He asked still with that grin on his face.

" **What'd you expect, child. You can not be called the Son of Igneel if you do not get stronger and defeat your foes!** " Igneel said with pride evident in his voice.

"Yeah! Now when I get back I will definitely beat Erza, Laxus, Gramps, and Gildarts!" Natsu yelled excited with his new training.

" **Don't think so small Natsu, when you finally finish your real training with me you'll be able to beat them no problem. Your real objective is killing both Acnologia and Zeref.** " Igneel said trying to get his son's mind on the right track.

"Uh, why can't you do that Igneel? You're strong enough." Natsu question never really doubting his father until now.

" **Yes I am very strong Natsu but I have gotten much weaker after Acnologia took my soul away so you must get stronger than me so you can keep the namesake of our family,** " Igneel said getting an understanding nod from Natsu. **"I'm sorry to say my child but the time has come for me to go back inside your body so I may recover from my fight with Acnologia.** " He apologized sincerely giving his son back his Exceed.

"Will be able to see you again... father," Natsu asked putting his head down in sorrow.

" **Hahaha of course child! You will be able to talk to me both in your sleep and when you're meditating if you want to. But I will not be able to come out of your body willy-nilly son for each time I do that, it takes away part of my remaining lifespan. But trust me Natsu I will come back when you really need me.** " Igneel said getting the spell ready.

"Okay, dad I trust you. But will this hurt?" Natsu asked fearfully as the last time he came out his body it wasn't the best thing in the world.

" **Hehehe, you have no idea son,** " Igneel said with a chuckle getting a gulp from Natsu as he prepared for the unpreparable. Igneel backed away from his child and as he was a good distance away he shot straight towards him at fast speeds while Natsu closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

The Dragon head seal once again showed up on his torso glowing a bright red-orange color. The minute Igneel got 10 ft. from Natsu the seal seemingly sucked him up like a black hole causing searing heat to attack Natsu again as the pain was too unbearable. When the spell was complete and Igneel was inside Natsu again he walked towards where he put Happy before the spell and cuddled against him finally succumbing to the pain as he passed out.

' _ **It is time for a new chapter in your life Natsu... and this time I will be in it all the way.**_ ' Igneel said in Natsu's body as he felt a shift in the magic deducing that they have entered their new home.

* * *

 **A/N: Comment, share, follow or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	4. Dazzling Flame

**Dazzling Flame**

A mini black hole opened up in the middle of a forest but instead of it sucking things up in an infinite darkness it spits out two beings one human the other a cat. The human had Salmon colored hair and tattered clothing but you can see that the pants were white and the vest is black with gold outlining it. Thankfully both of his essential clothing stayed on with only holes in them. The cat, however, was a usual color blue and had a green handkerchief as a traveling bag.

As time past the blue cat could be seen as the one waking up first and surprising was walking on his two hind legs toward the salmon-haired boy. Hopping on his chest the cat stared at the boy until something unexpected happened.

The cat _slapped_ the injured man.

"Natsu hurry wake up! Erza's mad at you!" For some reason, the cat could talk and the sentence he said got the boy going up on his knees scared.

"I'm sorry Erza for whatever I did! I swear I don't remember destroying anything!" The boy said bowing many times on the ground apologizing to no one in the area.

"Don't worry Natsu, Erza isn't here! I said that so you could wake up!" The blue cat said with a smile.

"Happy don't do that! You nearly scared the shit outta me!" Natsu said to the cat named Happy.

"Sorry Natsu, can't keep promises, " Happy said mischievously. "Although... Natsu do you know where we are?"

"Yeah it could be the new dimension Igneel and Mavis were talking about," Natsu said thinking.

"What are you talking about! A new dimension! Will I ever get to see Charla again." Happy screamed tears running down his furry cheeks.

"Don't worry buddy. Come on I tell you what Mavis told me." Natsu said in a soothing voice motioning Happy to sit on his lap. For the next dozen minutes, Natsu explained what happened in his own terms which was pretty simple compared to Igneel's or First Master's explanation.

"Wow, I get it! So we just have to wait a while to go back to our home." Happy said understanding the situation.

"That's right Buddy, but first let's find out where we are cause this is some weird dimension." Natsu said as he looked up at the sky to see swirling green lights that looked creepy in his opinion. As the duo went searching Natsu heard an explosion happened right in front of him and where there are explosions there's fighting and when there's fighting there are people.

"Come on Happy we gotta go see what caused that explosion," Natsu said in a hurry.

"Sorry, Natsu I can't. I'm out of magic." Happy said disappointed that he couldn't help his best friend as Natsu picked him up and put him on his head.

"Don't worry Happy I wouldn't expect you to have any magic left since I'm all drained out too." He said with a grin sprinting towards the sound of explosions came from. It took a while before they got there and what they saw was pretty cool.

Two women were fighting in the air with black leather-like wings and the one with black hair shoot a stream of lightning at the unsuspecting Violet haired women bringing her face to the ground looking defeated.

"Hmm, you're just as strong as they say 'Priestess of Lightning'." The violet haired women said as Natsu heard it his enhanced hearing.

"Fufufu, I'll take that as a compliment coming from you 'Bomb Queen'." The so called "Priestess of Lighting" said to the "Bomb Queen".

"I didn't think I would need to use this against you but you leave no choice. For Raiser-sama I will win." The "Bomb Queen" said pulling a bottle from her clothing. "This is Phoenix tears used to heal any injure and magic depletion that may occur." But it was at this time the dynamic duo decided to intervene.

"Oi lady! Do you know where we are!" The salmon-haired boy asked surprising the "Bomb Queen" as she accidentally threw it in the air towards Happy.

"Oh! Natsu look what I found!" happy yelled in surprise as he held up the bottle. Natsu took it away from his partner as he examined it.

"Hmm… smells like fire...but it's water. Oh well if it is fire it should heal me right up!" Natsu said opening the bottle and took the whole thing down getting a yell in response from the violet haired women.

"Why didn't you give it back to me when I told you to?" The "Bomb Queen" asked fuming at the new comers.

"Uh, you were talking to us? Sorry, we weren't paying attention." Just as Natsu said that the potion's effects were starting to lick in with his wounds healing up and his magic reserves being filled to the brink. "Wow Happy look the 'water fire' healed me up completing! I feel like I can take on Future Rogue again!"

"Really Natsu you shouldn't say those things." Happy said in protest but as he was about to say yet another comment an explosion happened right underneath him damaging his already injured body.

"Happy! Are you Okay buddy! Come on speak to me!" Natsu said getting desperate that his friend wasn't responding.

"N-N-Nats-s-u," Happy said taking his final breath as a sky blue light enveloped his body turning scattering into little glowing dust mites.

"H-H-Happy," Natsu said crying as he hugged himself in sorrow.

"Hmf serves you right, peasant!"

"You killed Happy." Natsu said in a whisper getting a confused face from the "Bomb Queen". "You killed my best buddy." He said again in a whisper. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND HAPPY!"

 _Unknown participate has been taken down_

"I didn't kill him, idiot I just- You know what that's right I killed your talking feline friend!" The "Bomb Queen" said getting up from the crater with a smug grin on her face completely forgetting about her fight before.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" Natsu scream in agony and saddest as his **Magic Power** was increasing dramatically scaring both women in the area and alerting everyone who was participating and observing that something powerful stepped on the battlefield. "I WILL DESTROY ANY ONE ASSOCIATED WITH YOU!"

"Ha like, you can kill Raiser-sama! He'll destroy you himself!" Now she was getting scared. Out of nowhere a kid with extremely powerful magic was threatening to kill her. Who wouldn't be scared?

"THEN HE'S MY FIRST TARGET AFTER I FINISH WITH YOU!" Natsu said gathering a large amount of air in his lungs as little flames could be seen being sucked into his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He screamed with all his might blowing out a giant stream of fire from his mouth way to big for the violet haired women to get away as she was completely enveloped in the attack. The stream of fire was still going muddling the streams of the women in them as when they finally stopped a huge explosion occurred at the end of the realm.

The aftermath was disastrous as the path the torrent of flames took burned everything to ash leaving nothing in its wake.

 _Raiser-sama's queen has been taken down_

Natsu looked at the destruction for a while before setting off to find the 'Raiser' guy.

"Um... excuse me Natsu was it?" The black haired girl asked.

"What is it? Are you with her?" Natsu said in a dark tone.

"N-No of course not. I am Akeno, Natsu and I was wondering if you're looking for Raiser than he should be on top of that building there." The women identified as Akeno said pointing to a school building to her right.

"Huh really!? Well thanks, Akeno that's some really helpful info!" Natsu said with his usual grin running towards the direction while getting a confused look from Akeno who thought that the boy was plain weird...but adorable in his own right.

 **Location with Rias and Raiser:**

"Issei stop it! Why won't you listen to me!" Road cried out feeling horrible seeing her precious pawn being beaten bloody on the roof.

"I will continue to fight for you…even if it meant dying, Rias! I won't give up, I can't your whole future depends on this fight. So that's why I'll do anything...just to see you smile." Issei said getting the literal shot beaten out of him as Riaser never let up his relentless attack.

"Hmm, what was that boy? You said you'd die for her! Well, that could arrange as killing in rating games are considered...an accident." Raiser said mischievously having an orb a fire around his wrist holding Issei by the hair. "Prepare to turn to ash _pawn_!" he said bringing down his fire covered hand down on Issei.

"Issei! No!" Road screamed at seeing her pawn die in front of her eyes. She continued to cry as Raiser walked up to her.

"Do you yield...Rias?" Raiser said with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"I-I-I g-give-" she did not get to finish her statement as someone interrupted them.

"Oi! Girly! Are you looking for him!?" Natsu said carrying Issei with his arms. Rias sealed even more at seeing her friend alive in the arms of the stranger.

"You know I can tell he means a lot to you for you to cry this much over him," Natsu said his hair shadowing his eyes as he put Issei down a safe distance from them. "So that's why Raiser for making this girl cry and hurting someone dear to her...you will definitely pay." Natsu said menacingly his eyes burning through Raiser's.

"Who are you, boy?" Raiser asked pissed off.

"The name's Natsu and I'm here to kick your ass to the ground." He answered plainly anger clearly in his voice.

"Well Natsu, you talk big but can you back it up!" Raiser asked smugly.

"Of course I can asshole!" And with that Natsu was off dashing at incredible speeds towards Raiser who did not expect this as he got a firm uppercut to the chin breaking it but instantly healed. Natsu did not let up as he did punch after punch still having no effect.

"Looks like I actually have to use my magic for this one." Natsu said as fire started to dance around his body.

"Huh, you're a **Fire Wizard** too!" Raiser said getting angry because during the whole exploit he was the one receiving the beating and the is also able to use his magic to infuriated him to no end.

"I'm not any **Fire Wizard**...I'm a **Dragonslayer** ," Natsu said as he charged once again at Raiser who was expecting this and threw a giant ball of fire towards him. When the fire finally reached him Natsu ate the flames hungrily as he continued his path towards Raiser. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

"Aarrgh!" Raiser screamed in pain as his regeneration got slower this time. "How!? How can you eat fire!? How can you nullify my healing powers!?" Raiser asked desperately wanting to know the answers. But Natsu said nothing as he kept raining down attacks on Raiser. Few about 2 dozen minutes the fight has been going on the same way. Natsu attacks Raiser heals and defends.

He was getting tired of this fiasco and decided to end it. Giving Raiser a **Fire Dragon's Talon** to the stomach to send them farther away from the girl as he did not want her to get hurt. Everyone there was flabbergasted at how powerful this new comer was and how easily he's taking on Raiser who's a high-class Devil.

But the one especially interested was Rias and Sirzechs. Rias because she has never meant anyone who would fight for someone else without barely know them at all. Sirzechs because this new magic he was seeing was unbelievable and wanted to know more about this boy.

Finally getting a good distance away Natsu spoke. "This distance seems reasonable." he said to himself.

"You insolent brat! You'll pay for embarrassing me in front of all those spectators!" Raiser screamed in anger as he was livid shooting an another stream of fire towards Natsu as he just stood there taking the attack as it did no damage once again.

"Raiser you will pay for having Happy die and beating someone precious to that girl!" Natsu said his magic flaring up as a pillar of fire surrounded him.

"What are you talking about!? Who's this 'Happy'!?" Raiser asked getting scared at how much magic was surrounding him was suffocating.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL FINISH THIS AND AVENGE HAPPY!" Natsu screamed in anger as black fire started to appear with his own flames mixing together and having the magic and fire increase to new heights.' _So this is the power Igneel was talking about!_ ' Shooting up into the air with his red and black flames trailing behind him he started to chant words.

" _With the powerful flames of a God on my left hand…"_ He chanted as black fire started circling around his left hand getting bigger. " _And the destructive fire of a Dragon on the other…"_ the same happened with his right hand as his regular flames started getting bigger. " _With the combined power of a Dragon and a God…_ **FLAME DRAGONGOD'S DAZZLING FLAME!** "

The two giant spheres of fire the size of the school building towered over everything else as Natsu smashed them together encompassing Raiser as the flames merged together as one creating a giant explosion bling everyone as the winds blew everything away.

"Sirzechs- sama! The dimension is about to collapse there's too much magical energy to sustain it!" a woman said panicking.

"Grayfia-san, take care of that would you," Sirzech asked with a smile.

"Of course Sirzech-sama." Grayfia said bowing walking away to fix the problem. Sirzech just grinned as the light in the area cleared showing the boy standing over a knocked out Raiser roaring towards the sky in victory as fire shot from his mouth.

' _It will get very interesting with you around, boy._ ' He thought curiously never stopping the grin he had on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. So comment, share, follow or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	5. Explanation Please

**Explanation Please!**

After the Rating Games were over when Raiser was defeated Grayfia summoned everyone back to their original dimension mainly the only ones left which was Natsu, Rias, and Akeno. For everyone else there that saw what happened with Natsu and Raiser for the most were left speechless having nothing to say about the extraordinary power the salmon haired boy possed.

Issei was sent back to his home to recover with Asia taking care of him when she finally come to. Rias was to the Gremory castle along with her brother, Natsu and Happy to interrogate them. While Akeno also went to her home to rest and recuperate for the upcoming days.

Going to the Gremory household there was one specific room that was the loudest and sounded like there was a monster in there. Unfortunately, that monster was Natsu snoring completely knocked out with a sleeping spell by Grayfia once again carrying him to their home in the underworld.

Inside the room was Rias completely healed up looking upon the boy and blue cat with curiosity. ' _How did they even get inside the artificial realm? Plus how does the boy have that much power inside him? He doesn't looking much older than me!_ '

Waiting a few minutes for the return of her family and Grayfia to investigate this anomaly Ri as started to think about the fight the stranger put on with Raiser and tried to come up with different theories of how he got in their dimension. Not that she wasn't to happy that the boy beat the crap out of her soon to be fiance but the question was asking was _how_ he did that amazing feat.

Finally, after 10 minutes the Gremory family got together in the room with Grayfia and surprisingly MacGregor.

"Uh, what is MacGregor-san doing here?" Rias asked never seeing her brother's bishop a lot.

"He is here to find out what kind of magic the boy uses. As you saw before it is very destructive." Sirzechs answered to his sister. Getting a nod from Rias signalling that she understood Sirzechs followed MacGregor towards the bed that held both The boy and blue cat. Zoticus and Venelana Gremory walked close behind as Grayfia stood next to Rias for safety.

Literally working his magic MacGregor lifted the sleeping spell on the salmon-haired boy as he started to twitch and flutter his eyes open.

 **Location in Natsu's mindscape a few minutes earlier:**

Natsu opened his eyes to find nothing. No, there was really nothing everywhere except black darkness all around. The weird thing is that he could still see his own body but not everywhere else. Deciding to walk through to nothingness Natsu took a step from where he was and fell. He didn't why, how or where he was falling to but he knew he fell.

Landed hard on the nothing Natsu stopped, feeling a familiar warmth in the area. Looking around to find where the warmth was coming from he heard a voice that brought a smile to his face.

" **Natsu my son... I am happy to see you are doing well. I watched your fight earlier and am proud you found the** **God Flames** **I was talking about.** " Igneel said with pride at his son's progress. He came as a giant flame morphing into his regular form gaining his body again.

"Hey Igneel! Man it's glad to see you here! Although I lost Happy coming to this new dimension." Natsu said as his tears almost came falling out again.

" **Silly child, no your Exceed is not dead he was just teleported somewhere. But I can tell you now, that his presence is right next you. Although Natsu I am disappointed you got captured so easily. How could you not notice her magic. It was strong.** " Igneel said with a sigh not believing how careless his son could be at times.

"Well sorry Igneel, but I was celebrating my victory! Plus am not as good as sensing magic like you are! That lady was a ninja!" Natsu screamed in defense.

" **Whatever child but I have something to tell you. I can sense multiple strong demonic magic presence surrounding you right about now so when you wake up be on your guard. This time you can't win this fight as there are too many of them so run when you have the chance.** " Igneel said in urgency worried about his son he could feel the sleep spell being lifted right now.

"Roger that Dad! I'll do my best!" Natsu said posing like a soldier getting a laugh from Igneel.

" **Good luck my son.** " And with that a blinding light replaced the darkness as Natsu felt he was regaining consciousness again. Opening his eyes he saw long red hair which reminded him of Erza's already missing her. Getting a better view of everything now that he was fully awake, the red hair belonged to a male of average build and height looking upon him with curiosity. To his left was a man wearing a robe so he couldn't exactly see his features. In back of the red haired man was a man that had the same red hair and wearing a suit making him look professional and next to him was a lady with brunette hair.

"Who are you people and what do you want with me? And where's my buddy Happy?" Natsu asked in a deadly tone taking Igneel's advice to heart as he was right about the people here having insane **Magic Power** especially the red hair dude that was standing in front of him.

"We are the Gremory clan, one of the last remaining pure Devil clans of the 72 that use to exist before. I am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four Satans of the underworld, where you are right now." Sirzechs said to the stranger not wanting any hostile actions to take place.

"Aaaahhhh! What am I doing in the underworld! Igneel said I wasn't dead that bastard!" Natsu screamed in terror cursing his father along the way for lying to him.

"Do not fret boy you are not dead. You are just in the underworld which is the home to us devils." The older looking man with red hair said. "By the way I am Zoticus Gremory head of the Gremory clan. The man you talked to before is my son. The women next to me is my wife Venelana and this my daughter Rias. This is our maid Grayfia who is the wife of my son. Would you like to introduce yourself sir?"

"Of course old man!" Natsu said cheerfully while Zoticus got a tick mark. "The name's Natsu Dragneel the one and only **Fire Dragonslayer**!"

" **Fire Dragonslayer**? What is that?" Rias asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I think that we will continue this conversation later at supper Rias. Let Natsu have his rest, in the meantime Grayfia, please help this man pick out new clothing." Zoticus said glancing at his tattered clothes then signaled everyone to walk away except Grayfia as she stayed behind.

"So do you know where Happy is?" Natsu questioned towards the maid.

"If you mean the cat then yes, he is right there." Grayfia said pointing to a crib that held a bandaged Happy sleeping soundly. "Now if you follow me we have a room of unused clothes that we use for guests that may come here such as yourself."

Exiting from the room with Grayfia as instructed, Natsu walked through the hall almost endlessly. ' _Wow this place has to be as big as the palace back in Fiore._ ' Natsu thought in amazement. Getting to clothing room Grayfia stayed outside kindly waiting for Natsu to be done picking out his clothed.

"Wow there's so much good stuff here but I at least want something close to my original outfit." Natsu said pondering on what he should choose, and for 10 minutes of waiting outside Grayfia heard the door open showing what Natsu was wearing.

He had an open collar long sleeved black jacket with gold trimmings on the outside. The arms had a long gold strip starting from the shoulder down with the picture of a skull on the end of it. The jacket had no shirt under it showing his torso and was left untucked(the jacket he wore in Tartaros arc). His pants are baggy and are a light gray color with many pockets built in and stopping near his ankles making them seem like "high-water" pants. Finally he had black combat boots left untied with no laces and his ever present scarf around his neck.

' _Pretty simple outfit. Must be use to that kind of thing.'_ Grayfia thought examining his choice of clothing. "Ok I will lead you back to the room you were in and call you when the food is ready."

"You got it Graffia! You know you guys don't seem all that bad. But one question... are these clothes fireproof?" Natsu asked worried. The last time his clothes weren't fireproof he was left stark naked in front of a whole crowd of spectators who were watching the fight.

"I'm sorry Mr. Natsu the clothes are not fireproof but I would gladly make them, so you won't burn them. By the way it is Grayfia not Graffia Mr. Natsu." She said.

"Hehehe my bad, I'm just not good at remembering new names. But thanks anyway for making my clothes fireproof!" Natsu said cheerfully as Grayfia casted a spell on him making his clothing glow a light red color. After the picking of the clothes was over Grayfia lead Natsu to his room just as she said.

"Hey Grasha, do you know what time Happy will wake up?" Natsu asked.

"Once again Mr. Natsu it's Grayfia and he should be waking up before supper so you could bring him a long to if you like." The maid said getting tired of Natsu miss pronouncing her name.

"Yosh! That's great! Now you can explain everything all at once without me relying the information to him." Natsu jumped in the air excited. Leaving the boy and cat duo alone Natsu waited a while probably 2 hours until Happy woke up just sitting down on the bed that was definitely better than Lucy's.

"Mm Natsu... don't cook the fish... they taste better raw... yummy," Happy said dreamily shaking in the crib as drool came out his mouth. Rushing over to his best friend Natsu beamed a smile at his sleeping deciding to wake him up the usual way.

"Oi Happy, wake up buddy! Oh how I missed you, I thought you were dead!" Natsu said excitedly as he shook Happy vigorously.

"S-stop-p s-s-shaki-ing m-m-m-e-e!" Happy complained as Natsu complied and stopped the shaking. "Ne Natsu, could you tell me what's going on again because I seem to be missing a lot." Happy asked as he saw that they were in a luxurious room that seemed fit for a princess(or prince whatever floats your boat).

"Well uh... you see... how do I put this... we're in the underworld Happy." Natsu said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"What! Does that mean I really did die Natsu!?" Happy said in urgency getting scared for his supposedly non-existing life. He calmed down however as Natsu again told Happy what positions they were in right now. "Wow, you really screwed up this time Natsu." He said unimpressed.

"Hey I told you that maid lady was like a god damn ninja!" Natsu screamed in defence having no good come back what so ever. ' _Man how did Happy get so good at this?_ '

"Mr. Natsu it's time for supper. Oh I see that the blue cat has recovered, well you can take bandages off now he should be fully heal. Now let us not waste time the Gremory family are waiting." Grayfia said waiting for the two to hurry and take the bandages off. When they were done Grayfia lead them down the halls going to the dining room.

"This is amazing! It's like the palace back at Fiore Natsu! Oh yeah, when did you change your clothes?" Happy questioned his friend.

"Oh yeah, Mafia kindly gave me a room to choose my own clothing and even made it fireproof!" Natsu said thankfully but Grayfia gained a tick mark once again but decided to leave it alone thinking he would get it eventually.

"Wow, you must be really nice ne... um, what's your name? I can't trust Natsu with it so I asking you." Happy asked politely having Grayfia turn her face showing a small smile.

"My name is Grayfia maid of the Gremory Family and queen of Sirzechs-sama. Now let's come along we need to discuss where you came from and eat the food too." Grayfia said speeding up her pace. Finally getting to the their destination Natsu and Happy's jaws hit the floor at how beautiful the dining room was. In their eyes the food was sparking and calling their name.

"Ah Natsu, Happy I am glad you made it on time. Now come on take a sit and eat so we can continue where we left off." Zoticus said as he sat down on the head of the table with his wife on the left on his two children on the right with Sirzechs being the one right next to him. In all honesty the table was huge as if they planned on having hundreds of guest here at any moment and the line of food on the table reached at least 20 feet long.

"You got it sir! You are a godly old man!" Natsu said praising the man by bowing multiple times but got hit upside the head by Grayfia making him stop. With Happy and Natsu rushing over to the dinner table Sirzechs didn't even have time to talk to them as they literally were digging through the food, Natsu eating the meat and Happy eating seafood.

"Oh Natshuu~the fish here are so good!" Happy exclaimed getting back to eating his fish.

"Bi mow puddy! Bitz so hood!" Natsu tried to say but failed as his mouth was bloated with food. Everyone sweatdropped at the duo's antics and how little table manners they had. "Becomes sleaze!" He yelled asking for more food as he ate all the food leaving none for the people across who was being bombarded with chunks of leftover bones and food.

Waiting few seconds a giant roasted bird came into view with multiple chefs carrying it.

"Woohoo, second win! Ready for another round Happy!" Natsu asked with enthusiasm.

"Uhg... Natsu... you can start without me... to much fish." Happy said burping the last part as he looked like he was going to throw up as his stomach was inflated.

"Oh well buddy your loss again." Natsu said getting to his food without another delay looking like Pac-man as his mouth went around and devoured his bird with nothing left but bones. "Man, dimensional travel sure makes you hungry." He said to himself patting his satisfied stomach.

"Okay uh, now that you guys are done with your… (not so)little food contest contest let's get down to business." Sirzechs said a little amused and amazed at the endless pit that was Natsu's stomach.

"Brother I don't have an appetite anymore." Rias said whispering to her brother.

"But you have to admit it was pretty cool how he downed all that in less than 35 minutes." Sirzechs said impressed again. Coughing into his hand to get the attention back on him he spoke. "Okay Natsu and Happy would you please explain where you came from, how you got here and what your magic is." He said getting straight to the point.

"Well how I got here is pretty confusing but I guess I should start from the beginning. Okay, so I'm from another dimension and when I was fighting Future Rogue and the Dragons-" Natsu started but was cut off as Rias asked something.

"Heh! What are you talking about!? What's-" She was cut off as well by Natsu who got kinda pissed.

"Hey girly you would know the answers if you just sit back and pay attention right!?" Natsu yelled, his temper getting the best of him as Rias sat back down as if trying to hide but Natsu calmed down deciding anger would not resolve this.

"So as I said when Future Rogue and the Dragons that came to our timeline I destroyed the thing that made them come in the first place. That thing was the **Eclipse Gate,** able to manipulate time which Future, and may I add evil Rogue, used to bring the Dragons from the past to our present time. When the Gate was destroyed the Dragons and Rogue returned to their era but that's when _he_ came." Natsu said with venom in his voice obviously hating who he was talking about.

"May I ask who this person was who you seemingly hate so much?" Grayfia asked surprised that the boy would despise someone so much. Even being with Natsu for a few minutes at a time she knew he had a good heart and would never hold a grudge on someone until now.

"His name... is Acnologia the self-proclaimed **Dragon King** of our world. But fortunately, my father came in and stopped him from killing everyone there." Natsu said as his hair covering his eyes.

"Your father must be a very powerful man to be able to stand up against a **Dragon King**. Who is he if I may ask?" Zoticus asked impressed.

"His name is Igneel! And you got it all wrong he's not a person he's a Dragon and to be exact the **Fire Dragon King,** the most powerful one out there!" Natsu said cheering up from his mood earlier.

"Wait are you saying you were raised by a Dragon!?" Rias exclaimed getting off her seat in surprise.

"Well duh. How else would I call him my dad?" Natsu said plainly not getting this girl's surprise. "Anyway my dad and Acnologia were fighting for hours on end with no one holding back and then when they decided to finish it with one last attack the **Magical Energy** was so great that it reactivated the left over magic from the **Eclipse Portal** and that's how we ended up here."

"Natsu, were the dragons teleported here too?" Sirzechs asked curious and worried.

"Yeah, both Igneel and Acnologia are here too." Natsu answered.

"Can you tell us where they are?" He asked again.

"Sure. Igneel's right here with me while I don't know where Acnologia went." Natsu explained.

"What do you mean Igneel is here with you? I don't sense him anywhere." Zoticus asked.

"Oh well, that's because he did a spell to stay in my body... for certain reasons of course." Natsu said not really wanting to explain every detail to them. It seemed like they were invading his privacy with all these questions.

"I see, that makes sense and I'm getting a feeling you don't want to tell us why he's in your body do you?" Zoticus said getting a nod from Natsu in response.

"Well now that you told how you got here how about your magic?" Sirzechs asked getting interested in the boy's story.

"Oh, that's easy. My magic is **Fire Dragonslaying Magic** used to take on and killing Dragons!" Natsu answered with a grin proud of what Igneel taught him.

"Aye! Natsu also gained new magic like **Lightning Flame Dragon** mode." Happy added.

"Yeah but there's another one called **Flame DragonGod** mode." Natsu said scratching his head as everyone gasped. Natsu just felt sheepish, forgetting to tell Happy about this one.

"Natsu you never told me this!" Happy said unhappily(see what I did there) accusing his partner.

"I know but that's only because I found out about it a while ago!" Natsu said trying to have Happy forgive him which fortunately happened as he went along with his excuse.

"Excuse me Natsu, but could you show us your magic?" Rias asked kindly feeling sort of inferior right now.

"Sure no big deal. Okay so here's my **Fire Dragonslaying Magic**." Natsu said as his regular flames erupted from his hand having everyone stare in awe. "Here's **Lightning Flame Dragon** mode…" He said as lighting started to mix in with the fire. "And finally **Flame DragonGod** mode." Just as he said that the lightning was gone and was being replaced with black fire mixing in with **Dragon Fire**. Having a feeling that everyone had their take on his magic he stopped and let his flames die down.

"That is very impressive Natsu. I am not surprised anymore about how you took down Raiser Phenex." Zoticus said with a smile.

"That bastard... oh yeah I had fun taking him down talking about being better than me and how his **Phoenix Flames** are better than mine. Nothing's better than Igneel's fire!" Natsu said getting angry but calmed down when everyone was staring at him.

"Anyway, Natsu just to make sure you're telling the truth I'm going to call McGregor to check your memories." Sirzechs said.

"Oh you mean the guy that's been invisible for the whole time? I was getting tired of him hiding and was wondering when he was going to show himself." Natsu said picking the leftover food from his teeth. This got shocked looks from everyone as they did not expect anyone to notice their top magician. "You might be able to hide your body but you didn't bother to do the same for your scent."

Getting over the shock McGregor made himself visible again and started to cast a spell while putting his hand on Natsu's head. As a **Magic Circle** began to form on his forehead a projector of light shown from where it was and showed the events Natsu was talking about. The Gremory household was even more surprised when they saw what was happening in front of there eyes as everything he's been saying was true and his power was unbelievable.

"Hey, Natsu one more question... would you like to join my peerage. It's like a group of powerful mages like yourself that serve under me as king and became a Devil. I would like you be my pawn." Sirzechs said with a smile.

" _ **Natsu can you hear me? Whatever you do, don't become a Devil like them, it will have certain drawbacks when it comes time for your training.**_ " Igneel said to Natsu with worry. " _ **If Natsu becomes a Devil like them it might loosen the seal on E.N.D and we're already so far away from it.**_ " He said to himself not letting Natsu hear.

' _Okay you got it Igneel but I will at least join them. It would be the most likely chance I can get stronger additionally with your training.'_ Natsu said back to his dad as Igneel gave a snorting sound agreeing with his plan. "Yeah I would like to join your peerage but Igneel said that I can't become a devil like you because it will cause drawbacks on my health."

"I understand Natsu. As one of the four Satans of the underworld I can bend a few rules." Sirzechs said with a smile. With the discussion over Natsu and a sleeping Happy went to their room escorted by Grayfia again. They went to sleep pretty quickly without a care in the world even when sleeping in the house a of Satan.

"Sirzechs, you have been searching forever for another piece and when you find one you don't turn him into a devil? What's wrong with you boy?" Zoticus asked his son, surprised.

"You heard what Natsu said. His _father_ a _Dragon_ specifically said don't turn him into a Devil so I listened to his word. Plus watching his memories we can obviously see he is stronger than any of the **Dragon Kings** from our world might be as strong as the **Great Re** -" Sirzechs didn't get to finish as he was cut off by his father.

"I get it. But how will you convince the underworld to let you have a human as part of your peerage." Grayfia asked getting back from dropping off Natsu and Happy.

"You'll see," Sirzechs said with a sly grin showing everyone that he had a devious plan.

 **A/N: It seems the more I write this story the better I get at it. So here's another chapter guys and man this took a while to write I mean a full day and only over 3k words. I need to step up my game if that's possible. Anywho In terms of power let's say Acnologia is stronger than Igneel but not by a big margin(because of the reasons I stated last chapter)and The Great Red and Ophis are at the same level but a little bit stronger than Acnologia so Natsu has some catching up to do. Oh yeah, and his level in terms of strength is like um... at Kokabiel's level at full power including dragon force.** **Also I didn't want to do the usual "Natsu becomes a Devil" thing cause I had my own plans in mind.** **So comment, share, follow or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	6. Dragon vs Phoenix

**Dragon vs Phoenix**

"But Onii-sama I-" Rias was cut off by her brother not letting her finish the sentence.

"No buts Rias, since Natsu isn't apart of your peerage you did not win the rating games. So that means Raiser wins by default because you were going to say 'I give up' anyway until an outside force came along." Sirzechs explained his rezoning behind all this.

"Yes, Sirzechs." Rias answered moping with her head facing the down.

"Now hurry along Rias, might as well get the engagement party over with." Sirzechs said with no one seeing the devious grin he had on his face.

 **Location 2 days later in Issei's house:**

"Huh... what happened? Where am I?" Issei asked looking around and realized he was in his room. Trying to remember the events before an image of Rias popped into his head shocking him.

"Hmm, it seems you have awakened Issei," Grayfia said coming out of her **Magic Circle.**

"Grayfia! What happened to the president!? Where's Rias!?" Issei asked with worry not really remembering the events that happened before but knew it was bad.

"The game ended with Raiser-sama's victory," Grayfia said plainly.

"So we lost…" Issei said in disbelief.

"Rias-sama resigned," Grayfia said again with the same tone.

"The president resigned... no that's bullshit you must be lying!" Issei said not believing what the woman in front of him was saying. "She would never lose voluntarily! That's just not like her!"

"Raiser-sama was going to kill you, it was the only strategic way to end the battle," Grayfia explained.

"What happened back then, I don't really remember…" Issei said grabbing his head as a headache starting to come from trying to recall the events.

"You stood up countless times to face him but ultimately your body couldn't take that much of a beating," Grayfia said telling him what happened.

"So...that's what happened...after all that training...it was all my fault!" Issei said as tears finally came out of his eyes sitting down on his bed weeping. "What about the others are they ok!?"

"All of the others have accompanied Rias-sama to the underworld. Asia only stayed here to look after your healing." Grayfia said explaining to Issei once again what was happening.

"Accompanied? What do you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"They were invented to attend her engagement party with Raiser-sama." Grayfia said.

"President... I can't believe it... I can't have her doing something she hates... especially with that asshole." Issei said crying again thinking about Raiser.

"You are definitely amusing just as Sirzechs-sama said. Here take this and decide whether or not you want to go through with it or not. It is an invite that will send you to the party." Grayfia said handing Issei a piece of paper showing a **Magic Circle** embedded in it. "In all my years I never witness a Devil show their emotions so freely. Make sure you at least try to make it." She said as she disappeared in a flash of light."

"I don't need to think about it," Issei said under his breath. "Ddraig if you can here me I need all the power you've got."

 **Location at the party:**

"Fufufu, my brother won a _bride_ for his rating game. We already knew how it was going to end we just wanted to put on a good show!" Ravel Phenex said arrogantly dressed in an elegant pink dress.

"She conveniently forgot it was filmed," Sona said walking over to the group of Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. "The result was that they won by default." Sona said not wanting to tell them everything except she knew that Akeno knew what happened.

"Thank you for your words but you needn't play on our side," Akeno said with a smile.

"I don't think the battle is really over. That's what we believe anyway." Kiba said grinning.

"He's right the battle isn't over," Keneko said agreeing with Kiba taking a sip from her drink. With a burst of fire Raiser came out in an unbuttoned white suit showing half of his chest.

"Noble Devils that have assemble in the underworld for this glorious day. May I have your attention. I would like to make a grand announcement in the name of the Phenex clan. I have assembled you here in the name of me Raiser Phenex and the heir of the Gremory clan Rias Gremory to be married. I just wanted to share this historic moment with all of you when the to pure Devil clans have finally joined to create an everlasting peace. Now I present to you my future bride Rias Gremory!" Raiser said giving his speech as rias came in a flash of red light showing her to be in an elegant dress.

As she came the door burst open showing Issei in his sacred gear and a couple of beaten guards.

"Hey, who do you think you are interrupting a sacred ceremony!" Raiser fumed as Issei ran forward a little.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou Fresh man in the Occult club and I am here to kick your ass bastard!" Issei screamed getting prepared for a fight. "Rias doesn't belong to you Raiser, she belongs back with her friends in her real home and that's with us!"

"What is that man thinking?" Ravel said to herself in shock while Raiser gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Stop that nuisance!" He screamed at the guards as they surrounded Issei making him get into a fight stance.

"Let us join in then, yes?" Akeno said to her friends with a smile.

"Of course!" Kiba said dashing forward summoning one of his swords. "Leave this to us Issei!"

"Hurry," Keneko said kicking a guard in the face.

"You got it guys!" As Issei said this Akeno electrocuted multiple guys in the back about to jump him.

"Go on Issei, save Rias!" She said.

"What is happening?" Raiser asked not knowing what to do. "Rias, is this your doing!?

"This is something I prepared," Sirzechs said coming from out of nowhere.

"Who's that?" Issei said as he stopped running.

"Onii-sama! What are you doing here!?" Rias asked surprised.

"Does that mean he's… Sirzechs Lucifer!? _That_ man is a **Demon Lord**!?" Issei yelled in response.

"Sirzechs-sama, you needn't concern yourself with this-" Raiser was cut off by Sirzechs as he also had something to say.

"Raiser-kun, I watched the rating game out of curiosity as it was my sister's first one and who had no experience of one before and had fewer pieces than you."

"Then were you dissatisfied with the game?" Raiser asked nervously.

"No, not at all. But if I made a word I could make the very existence of that game disappear without a trace. But there is a certain exception I would like to make and that is... interrupting my little darling sister's engagement party." Sirzechs said as out of nowhere Natsu came out too with a big smile on his face.

"Woo! The food here is great! Ain't it Happy!?" Natsu yelled with a piece of meat in his hand.

"Aye! But the fish here could have been more seasoned." Happy said as he came out of Natsu's jacket holding a cooked salmon taking a bite out of it.

"W-w-w-what's h-he doing h-h-here!?" Raiser asked visibly shaking and sweating in front of the whole crowd.

"This boy here is named Natsu Dragneel! He too has the blood of a Dragon just as you do Issei! What I want is a battle between a Dragon and Phoenix to see who's superior!" Sirzechs said yelling to the crowd of noble Devils who were getting interested in seeing the fight Sirzechs promised. "Plus this could be a way to redeem yourself from last time...Raiser-kun." He said in a tone only Raiser could hear while he let his pride get the best of him.

"O-of course Sirzechs-sama." Raiser said bowing.

"This battle will determine whether or not my sister Rias will marry you, Raiser-kun. Do you accept the terms?" Sirzechs said grinning already knowing the answer.

"Yes I accept the terms my lord. I will try to put on a great show for you." Raiser said nervous but didn't want his reputation to be tarnished not taking on the battle the demon lord himself presented.

"Yosh! Get ready Princess! Your brother told me what you were going through and I not gonna let that happen!" Natsu said walking over to Rias giving her a grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled agreeing with his partner. Rias could only look at her brother and Natsu in disbelief as she didn't know this is what he had planned as tears started to stream down her face.

"Thank you...Onii-sama...Natsu-san." Rias said crying into her hands.

"Oi pinky! Are you really going to beat Raiser to save Rias!? Cause if you can't do it I'd gladly take your place!" Issei said shouting to Natsu.

"The hair's not pink it's salmon, dumbass!" Natsu said head butting Issei.

"Oh yeah, what's the difference!?" Issei said getting irritated headbutting Natsu too.

"Why you! Your luck Sirzechs said I could beat anyone up until the showdown with Raiser!" Natsu said walking away. Everyone just sweatdropped at how he handled things. "Oh yeah, and I will beat Raiser's ass! I already did it before!" He said as everyone gasped at the information.

 **Location in the arena:**

" _Now let the battle between a Dragon and Phoenix commence!"_ Sirzechs said through the speakers as everyone in the spectating room looked upon them in anticipation.

"Don't worry Princess... I'll definitely win. I'll kick this guys butt just for your sake got it!" Natsu said screaming in the arena.

" _Thank you... Onii-sama... Natsu-san."_ Natsu thought of Rias crying. " _Are you really going to beat Raiser to save Rias!? Cause if you can't do it I'd gladly take your place!"_ He also thought of what Issei told him.

"Don't worry Raiser I'll make this beating as quick and painless as possible but seeing as I went overboard last time I'll turn it down a notch. And I promise you ten Seconds is all it will take." Natsu said getting into a fighting stance. Raiser was left shaking in his boots getting prepared for battle too.

" _He thinks he can defeat my brother in ten seconds!? Is this man sane!?"_ Ravel said through the speakers.

"Time starting... now!" Natsu yelled activating his **Lightning Flame Dragon** mode as the pebbles on the floor started to levitate off the ground. " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!** " As he said that a large torrent of fire and lightning rocketed toward Raiser who narrowly dodged it in the air still feeling the heat that came from the attack and when it hit the barriers it shook the whole stadium.

Still staring at the possible death attack Raiser didn't notice Natsu dashing towards him at fast speeds.

"9! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Cauterizing Wingbeat**!" Natsu yelled covering his arms in fire and lightning and smashing them down on the unsuspecting Raiser who was sent crashing to the ground. When he got up everyone was surprised to see his regeneration was taking longer than usual. Trying to recuperate from the devastating attack he didn't have a chance as Natsu jumped in the air doing an axe kick which Raiser put his arms up to block. "8! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Voltaic Talon**!" The magic enhanced kick broke his arms and left them hanging towards the ground as once again the healing process was delayed.

"Gahh! Won't you just die!?" Raiser screamed flying into the air throwing a stream of fire at Natsu with his recovered arms as he just ate them standing where he was while the spectators gasped in shock.

"Sorry no can do 6! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Scorching Sword Horn**!" Natsu jumped high into the air headbutting Raiser electrocuting and burning him as he was sent high into the air. "5! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**!" He covered his hand and forearms in his magic and launched a giant stream of Fire and lightning towards the still flying Raiser who flew out of the way but got half his body caught in the attack screaming in agony.

"Why are you even fighting me!? There's no reason for you to do this now is there?" Raiser said panicking.

"I'm fighting for Rias! You made her cry, pushing her into something she didn't even want! And you're asking why I fight!? I'll burn anyone to ash who gets in the way of protecting my friends! And that includes you!" Natsu screamed in anger. Rias staggered back in surprise tears brimming from her eyes again at the speech Natsu just said.

"Now there's 3 seconds left and I think I should end it already!" Natsu yelled charging his magic as Raiser tried running somewhere, anywhere to get away from the monster he was seeing as the magic he was giving was suffocating. Daring to look back Raiser stopped running as the image of a giant angry Dragon was behind Natsu roaring. " **Dragonslayer Secret Art-Crimson Lotus:** **Exploding Lightning Blade!** "

In the motion of swiping his arms in a circular fashion a spinning torrent of Fire and Lightning approached Raiser as he stood there paralyzed at his oncoming doom. The spell consumed him completely as the spectators heard his muffled cries of agony through the stream of fire and lightning. An explosion occurred when the attack finished and surrounded the arena in dust as no one could clearly see what was going on.

Waiting a few moments for the dust to clear the Noble Devils looked upon a sight they never thought they would lay eyes on.

Raiser _wasn't_ regenerating.

Walking up to the beaten man Natsu looked over him with discuss as a **Magic Circle** appeared in front of Raiser before he could get any closer.

"N-no! Get away! I-I don't want you hurting him any further!" Ravel said. Even though she was scared to death at what this man can do she still wanted protect her brother even though he was a stuck up jackass. Taking a whiff in the air Natsu sighed.

"You must be his sister right, since you two smell alike. But don't worry I wasn't going to hurt him 'pigtails' I was just going to do just going to do this." Natsu said walking around Ravel then picking up Raiser putting him over his shoulder. "Now let's go pigtails we gotta get him some help. He seems to be out of magic, that's why he's not healing." He said patting Ravel on the head causing her to blush.

"M-my name i-isn't 'pigtails' it's R-R-Ravel!" She said flustered trying to catch up with Natsu's fast pace. Before they got any further the ground began to collapse and the sky shattered to pieces as the realm they made for the fight started to deform. Before falling into an infinite void Natsu activated his **Fire Dragon's Talon** to keep him afloat catching Raiser that he formerly dropped out of surprise and putting him on his back while Ravel just sprung her Devil wings.

"Um Natsu… can you give me my brother back?" Ravel asked shyly realizing how weird the question sounded.

"Sure no problem. Kinda getting tired of carry him like a baby anyway." Natsu said throwing Raiser toward Ravel as she almost dropped him.

"Natsu! Thank you so much!" Rais said flying toward him giving a big hug crying into his chest.

"Hey, didn't I tell I would beat him. Plus you saw me do it before so why are you crying?" Natsu asked not understanding her emotions.

"I'm just so happy is all." Rias said joyfully still crying with a smile.

"Oh well, can't stop you from being happy can I? By the way where's Happy? I'm getting tired of flying with my own magic." Natsu said lazily while patting Rias' back comforting her.

 **Location 2 hours later in a garden:**

Taking out a slip of paper Akeno summoned a Griffin from it in an open space.

"Uh what is this?" Issei asked looking at the creature.

"This Issei is a Griffin. This will be your treat for trying to save me." Rias said to Issei. "You will now take me home."

"See ya Princess! And not so nice meeting you Pervert!" Natsu greeted them off getting a yell of defiance from Issei.

Getting on the Griffin Issei and Rias flew off with Rias laying her head down on Issei's shoulder.

"You know Issei... I got permission from my Brother and he said that it was okay for me to live with you if you want." Rias said.

"Oh! Really, that would be great!" Issei said. ' _Now I'll have two beautiful women in my house. Oh this is great! My quest for becoming harem king is inching closer to reality!_ ' He thought with a perverted grin.

 **Location with Sirzechs and Grayfia:**

"Hopeful the day will come when Both Natsu's and Issei's power will come in play and protect us all." Sirzechs said watching his sister ride off with Issei.

"I know you are right Sirzechs-sama but I just wish that horrid day will never come." Grayfia replied back looking at him.

"You are right Grayfia but we should at least prepare for that day. But I never once thought that we would have the **Red Dragon Emperor** on our side... I especially didn't think a **Dragonslayer** from another dimension would come to rely on us either. Fate sure is a twisted thing." Sirzechs said pondering about the last few days.

"It sure is... Sirzechs." Grayfia said.

 **A/N: Woohoo, done with the first arc of the story. Well, my precious readers how much did you like it? Comment if I should continue. You know what screw it I'm still continuing. Honestly, I don't know what I have planned for the second season so I'll try to wing it. Oh yeah, I'm not so good with pairing people up and forget about creating a harem so I will try my best in the end. So sorry if there's no romance development. Also, I'm having a hard time trying to balance both Natsu's and Issei's growth in strength. Anywho comment(it's my source of fuel I need to continue writing), share, follow or do whatever the heck you want.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	7. Training Time

**Training Time**

The fight between Natsu and Raiser finished leaving all the noble Devils in awe. Rias went home to live with Issei and Asia while Natsu just went along with Sirzechs because he had no place to live for now. Walking through the hallways searching for Grayfia with Happy flying behind him, Natsu was tracking her with her scent seeing that the house the Gremory's lived in was too big to actually search.

Finding Grayfia walking down the hallway Natsu called out.

"Oi, Grayfia wait up! I have something to ask you!" Natsu yelled out getting the attention of Grayfia as she smiled internally that he finally got her name right. Grayfia stopped to comply with Natsu's demand as she let him catch up with her. "Grayfia do you have a map of the underworld I can borrow?"

"No, I don't. I am sorry I could not have been of more use. But I am sure Sirzechs-sama has one for you." Grayfia answered.

"No need to worry and you can drop the 'Mr.' now, it's making me feel old. Anyway, can you tell me where Zechs is so I don't have to search again." Natsu said not realizing how hypocritical the first statement was.

"Of course Mr.-I mean Natsu. Sirzechs-sama should be in his office upstairs. Just go down this hallway take a left then you will see a set of stairs. Take them and go left again then make a right and that will take you to his office." Grayfia said giving Natsu the instructions. Getting a puzzled look from him she sighed. "Do you want me to take you there Natsu?"

"Don't worry Grayfia, Natsu can be an idiot sometimes so don't bother. I will guide him since I remembered the instructions you gave us." Happy said chiming in getting an angry look from Natsu.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!? I not stupid I can be smart too! Just that using my head takes too much work." Natsu said not wanting to be called dumb(I honestly think he isn't just need to use his noggin more).

"Whatever Natsu just follow me." Happy said flying in the direction Grayfia told them while she watched the two go by with a small smile of amusement. After a few minutes of walking, but flying for Happy, the duo made to the office in one piece.

"Hey Zechs hows it goin'!?" Natsu greeted kicking the door down that was the entrance to his office. Sirzechs smiled at the nick name Natsu had given him.

"Nothing much Natsu just finishing paperwork that needs to be done." Sirzechs said frowning at the mention of doing the work. "Anyway what have you come here for?"

"Oh yeah, well I just wanted to have a map of the underworld so I can go train somewhere without destroying any property." Natsu explained plainly. He actually felt bad for Sirzechs because from the stress Makarov had from doing paperwork he didn't want his new friend to suffer from hair loss.

"Hmm, is there a specific place you wanted to go?" Sirzechs asked.

"Actually there is. Igneel said to go to the coldest place you had in the underworld." Natsu replied back remembering what his father told him.

"Well, that would be Niflheim located south of this area in which the Gremory family owns. But I warn you the temperatures there have been recorded to only go as high as −128 °F and that's only the warmest temperature there in the summertime." Sirzechs said warning his new pawn of the upcoming dangers.

"Meh, don't worry Zechs the harder the challenge the more success I feel when I conquer it!" Natsu said reassuring Sirzechs about his travels.

"Okay Natsu, I trust you'll come back in harmed. Please take this **Magic Transferring Circle** that will take you to your destination and back again. The distance is about 1000 but with the **Magic Circle** it will get you there in minutes. But make sure you come back in a month because I have an important topic I need to talk to you about." Sirzechs said handing Natsu a piece of paper that had the Gremory clan symbol on it.

"A month sounds reasonable. By the way, how do you use this?" Natsu asked.

"Just put your magic I to it and it will take you where it was designed to go." Sirzechs said explaining the transferring slip.

"Well, I'm off Zechs see ya in a month!" Natsu saluted good bye walking off with Happy on his head. Getting a good distance away Natsu decided now was the time to tell the news. "Hey buddy... I'm sorry about this one but you can't come on the training trip this time."

"Huh? Why not Natsu? We're always together." Happy asked confused at his friend's way of thinking.

"Well, you heard what Zechs said, it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt, buddy. You understand right?" Natsu asked desperately not wanting his friend to get hurt.

"Kay Natsu, I get it although it'll be boring here without you." Happy said moping.

"Hey how about we do one of our bets again. Here it is, whoever trains more and gets the most improvement over the next month has to buy the other the best fish the underworld can get." Natsu bargained as Happy piped up on this information.

"Aye sir! You're on Natsu! When you come back be ready to empty your pockets!" Happy said getting pumped about the bet.

"Hahaha! That's the spirit Happy! Now, I'm off for now, see you later!" Natsu said walking off down the hallway. Stopping he whispered to himself. "Damn, how do I get out anyway?"

 **Location in an unknown forest:**

Walking through the forest Natsu somehow found a way out of the maze that is a house of Gremory. Trending southward Natsu looked around seeing the horrid plants and beautiful flowers, admiring the weird nature the underworld had. Stopping, he sat down by a near tree sitting back on it and crossed his legs.

' _Igneel can you hear me?_ ' Natsu asked within his mind.

" _ **Yes, child I hear you. What do you want?**_ " Igneel said grumpily as Natsu interrupted his sleep.

' _Well before you just said to find and go to the coldest place possible. But you never said what you are going to make me do for training.'_ Natsu said not understanding his father's ways but didn't have to, because it was for a stupid reason.

" _ **Oh yes that's right I totally forgot about that. Ok well, to start off you will have to increase your Magic Container so that means meditating 2 hours in the morning Natsu.**_" Igneel said in a gruff voice.

' _Aw but that's boring, all you do is sit around and think._ ' Natsu whined.

" _ **No buts Natsu, this part of the training is important if you want to survive in Niflheim and I promise to try and make it interesting. Now after you meditate you'll just walk the rest of the time which should get us there in a week or so to Niflheim. Then 3 hours before you rest there'll also be training. The first hour will be for stretching and enhancing your reflexes. The second will be for Cardiovascular endurance and the third for muscle strength and endurance. Got it?**_ " Igneel asked.

' _Yeah! Now when do we get started._ ' Natsu asked excited liking the second part of his training.

" _ **Today we will take a break and walk for the rest of the time. Tomorrow is when we start.**_ " Igneel explained.

 **About 12 hours later:**

" _ **Natsu wake up!**_ " Igneel screamed in Natsu head.

"Huh! What! Is there a monster attack!?" Natsu yelled startled.

" _ **No child it's time for your training,**_ " Igneel said. " _ **You know what to do.**_ "

As he said that Natsu sighed heavily getting up from the ground he was laying on and moved to the middle of a clearing that he made. Sitting down and crossing his legs Natsu put his arms on them.

" _ **Listen child, the way you will do this is easy. Take deep breaths and inhale and exhale slowly. Feel the magic within you flow through your body increasing in magnitude. Let your Magic Container expand going to its full limit and make it stay that way. Do not waver in this or it will backfire. Literally.**_" Igneel said helping and waring his son what to do.

Natsu did as his father said taking breaths, in and out and feeling the magic flow in his body. After a while fire started to dance around his body becoming smaller as he inhaled and larger when he exhaled. They more time past the farther the radius of the fire became stretching outward from Natsu as if trying to consume everything in its path. That is until Natsu, as his father said it would happen, reached his limit of his **Magic Container** and the fire stopped growing and just reacted to his breathing getting smaller than bigger with each breath.

2 hours past and Natsu collapsed on the floor exhausted using up all his magic just meditating.

" _ **Good job son. Keep this up and your container will expand tremendously.**_ " Igneel said impressed. Natsu struggled to get up feeling all the magic he once had drained out of his body but he did feel a slight difference.

' _Damn, this meditating stuff is actually working. I feel like my container just got a little bigger. Then if that's the case I should do this every day!'_ Natsu said determinedly. Walling a while feeling the magic entering his body he decided to ask a question that's been on his mind.

"Hey dad, will I get to train with my **Dragon modes** cause I at least want them to get stronger too." Natsu said aloud knowing Igneel could hear him anyway.

" _ **The training you are doing will help progress your Dragon modes as well Natsu. The more you increase your regular magic the more powerful your modes will become and the longer you can use them.**_" Igneel explained.

"That makes sense. The more magic I get doing the training the more power my overall magic abilities will become." Natsu reasoned in his head.

" _ **Couldn't have said it better myself.**_ " Igneel said, proud of his son for getting a complex topic so quickly.

 **6:00 in the evening:**

" _ **Okay son, you can stop here. It's time for the second part of your training.**_ " Igneel said making a not-so-tired Natsu stop. " _ **For now go look for the biggest boulder you can find in the area and also get some strong vines from the trees.**_ "

Natsu did as he was told looking around for strong vines and a giant rock that was at least 5 feet tall and 6 feet in diameter. Getting back to the stop he was in not wantong to lose his check mark he asked a question.

"Oi, Igneel what now?" Natsu asked.

" _ **Just do regular stretches before we start your real training,**_ " Igneel said plainly. Doing as he was told Natsu did a couple a stretches for 10 minutes. " _ **Now uproot at least 12 trees in the area.**_ " Natsu once again did as he was told.

"Hey, what's all this stuff supposed to do anyway!?" Natsu asked irritated.

" _ **Well, I can't do all this stuff outside your body so I'm asking you do it. Now shut up and listen brat! Throw the trees as high as you can and be on your best guard or you will die!**_ " Igneel commanded having Natsu rush to throw the trees. As he did so he saw something peculiar. The leaves seemed to be turning into spikes. As realization struck him it was already too late as the tree fired the spiked leaves at him at fast speeds. Dodging recklessly as a result of his curiosity Natsu got cuts all over his body and when the tree didn't have any leaves left on its branches it fell.

"Shit! Igneel were you trying to have me killed you overgrown gecko!" Natsu fumed at his father.

" _ **I did warn you. Now do it again!**_ " Igneel bellowed in his son's head,

"Aye sir!" Natsu yelled getting back to work.

 **35 minutes later:**

Natsu is seen lying on the ground with cuts all over his body sweating profusely.

" _ **Now my boy, It's time for the cardiovascular part. You see that boulder and the vines the vines I told you to get. Well, tie the boulder to your back with the vines.**_ " Natsu did as he was told feeling the cuts around his body sting. Tying the rock to his back he tried to walk but fell over.

"Why is this thing so heavy!? It wasn't before!" Natsu said struggling to get up.

" _ **That's because the rock you picked up wasn't just any old rock, it's alive and whenever it feels threatens it increases its weight dramatically to crush the person threatening him.**_ " Igneel explained.

"Uhg! How… do you even... know this stuff! Hah!" Natsu asked finally able to get back on his feet.

" _ **That's because when ever you were around that Sirzechs guy I asked him some questions using telepathy. I can't rely on you to just go to their library and read about the underworld.**_ " Igneel said plainly.

"Hey, that's not fair! I can't even read their language!" Natsu yelled defensively.

" _ **Natsu, they have the same language back on Earthland surprisingly. Now hurry! Run 10 miles around the forest and make sure you don't get lost!**_ " Igneel said.

"Uh fine. You're such a slave driver." Natsu said not having fun with this event as he expected. After 1 hour of intense running and sprinting from monsters and demonic animals alike Natsu finally made it back to the clearing he once again.

"Oh, how I loath you right now Dad." Natsu panted out of breath.

" _ **You can hate me all you want son, but for now it's the third part of the training which is muscular strength and endurance. Keep the bolder thing on your back and do as much push ups as you can until you collapse, then climb the highest tree in the area to the top and finally do 1000 lunges! Go Go Go!**_ " Igneel instructed.

"Roger that! Yosh let's do this, I still gotta beat Happy!" Natsu said determinedly. He did all the exercises he was told to do and was left a heaping mess. Sweat was coming out of his skin none stop making the cuts he got earlier sting even more, the cuts and bruise he got running through the forest multiple times were bleeding and in all, he passed out the minute he made it back to his temporary sleeping space.

" _ **Good my son you are going to advance to great levels if you keep up this work. All that needs to happen now is to locate Acnologia again and keep tabs on him.**_ " Igneel said, proud that his son was fulfilling his wish to get stronger than himself one day.

 **A week later:**

Each and every day Natsu did the same routine in the mornings but Igneel mixed up the evening exercise for... his amusement to say the least, but to also have Natsu adapt to certain situations. As Igneel predicted it only took them a week to get to their destination as they had three weeks left until the undesired due date to return. Walking through the forest, even more, they seemed to have stopped at a border that leads to Niflheim. Going up to a giant gate Natsu was forced to stop as two guards came in a blizzard of wind knocking Natsu off his feet.

Looking back up he saw that the guards were pretty huge going up to at least 8 feet in height. And their skin was blue as if they had frost bite but didn't affect them. ' _Must have adapted to the harsh weather and got that as a result.'_

"What have you come here for peasant. This territory doesn't belong to you but the great lord Ghalgeth!" The First guard shouted.

"Well, Zechs told me to come to train. He said it was okay." Natsu said plainly not afraid of the two giants.

"Who this 'Zechs' you speak of." The second giant asked.

"You know, Sirzechs the **Demon Lord.** He said it was okay to come here but just to be careful." Natsu explained having the guards get to their knees.

"We are sorry, I didn't know the great **Demon lord** sent you. Let me check in with my lord and you will be able to enter. Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The second guard apologized sincerely but Natsu just laughed it off.

"Hahahaha it's okay guys just a little misunderstand. No need to go to your knees, it's a little over excessive." Natsu said as the giants got up and started talking to no one in the area.

"Okay, sir my lord said that it's okay for you enter his territory, but for how long?" The first giant asked.

"Eh, like 3 weeks or so, won't be long." Natsu said. The giants nodded in understanding and opened the gate that led to Niflheim. As the doors opened he could already feel the chills coming to him but decided to take it and walk through while the guards closed the gate.

"M-m-m-m-man I-I-I-Ig-g-gneel-l-l! I-i-i-it's l-l-like h-h-h-hell in h-h-here!" Natsu screamed shivering none stop.

" _ **Natsu we were already in hell. But I guess this is hell frozen over. Anyway do you see any near by mountains?**_ " Igneel asked. Looking around for said mountain Natsu finally spotted on through the blizzard.

"Y-y-yeah I-I s-see one." Natsu answered shaking again.

" _ **Now Natsu I need you to travel to it. But as part of your training, you need light a fire above your head and keep from being put out by the coldness of this land got it? But you also still need to do the meditating in the mornings and forget about the evening exercise, we need to get to the mountain fast.**_ " Igneel said as Natsu complied and starting walking to the mountain he saw with a small flame on his head. It took three days to get to the base of the mountain with the meditating included and Natsu finally got used to the cold a bit.

"Kay Igneel, I made it here. What do you want me to do now?" Natsu asked.

" _ **Obviously climb it son. Go to the peak of the mountain and when that's done the training is finished. But I warn you to be careful about the falling rocks. The winds here are strong and can blow both you and the debris off the mountain.**_ " Igneel warned.

"You got it, dad! Time to conquer this thing!" Natsu said jumping high unto the mountain walls and crawled his way up at a fast pace. After getting up about 400 meters above the ground, the temperature dropped and the oxygen level was depleting leaving the flame above his head to get weaker and smaller as he too slowed down his pace.

Getting up on one of the flatter levels of the mountain, Natsu rested finding a cave on the leveled place to shield him from the storm that was happening. Waking up sore from the climb he started to do his meditating with Igneel instructing him.

" _ **Listen here child, the environment of this mountain is deadly. You and your flame need to keep up with its changes as it gets colder towards the top, for survival. Your fire needs to be able to withstand these changes and become stronger as the flame you posses is one of a**_ _ **Dragon King's**_ _ **\- which is my fire.**_ " Igneel said motivating his son even more to complete the training. " _ **The fire you have within you one of the most powerful one's I have ever seen and is capable of extraordinary things. You are a**_ _ **Fire Dragonslayer**_ _**son of Igneel and you will be able to withstand the most frigid of weather and the most scalding of heat. So get stronger so you can do me proud son.**_ "

As he said this Natsu finished the meditation feeling more confident in his abilities to be able to complete the task of climbing the mountain. Jumping back on to the rocky wall Natsu trended up the walls of the mountain at a fast pace as the fire above his head burned brightly as if showing his determination. Scaling about 200 meters up he heard rumbling as the sound got louder the more time past.

"Oh shit," Natsu said realizing what the sound was when all of a sudden giant mounds of ice fell towards him. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fists!** " He yelled punching a block of ice coming towards him. Time past as Natsu was defending himself, alternating his hands to punch the ice mounds and keep his balance. When he thought the barrage of ice blocks were over he let his guard down but he was wrong as of block of ice hit him sending him flying towards the ground.

Grabbing onto the icy rocks Natsu stopped himself from dying as his hand and boots were torn from the rocks cutting him. Not wanting to lose the distance he gained Natsu started to scale the walls once again at a fast pace ignoring the pain he felt from his hands. It was Night fall and Natsu made it to another temporary base camp feeling sore. Laying down on the snow Natsu relaxed looking at his bleeding hands but decided to leave them alone thinking they would heal in time by tomorrow morning.

"Hey Igneel... I've been thinking about this for a while. Why do I even have to keep this flame on my head burning? And what's climbing this mountain for anyway, plus where's food I can get, I starving." Natsu asked when his stomach grumbled.

" **Well the reason you suppose to keep the fire on your head burning is to let your body naturally learn how to use magic without exhausting your reserves. Second of all your climbing the mountain is to make up for the evening training you skipped. This will make your sure you're in top physical condition. But for the food part... I actually didn't know about. You are just going to have to toughen it up and deal with it.** " Igneel nonchalantly.

"Ah, that's bullshit! How I'm supposed to-" And with that Natsu passed out falling asleep only to wake up and do the whole thing all over again. 2 weeks passed and there was a routine that set into play since then. Natsu woke up doing his morning training, then went on climbing the mountain while slipping and punching ice mounds, then got to a secure platform and fell asleep complaining about how there's no food. This day he was almost to the summit of the deadly mountain and it was as cold and harsh as it can get. The flame he had above his head was dwindling in size but was still there. Natsu slowly and painfully climbed all the way to the summit that was surprisingly flat in some places and roared to the skies signaling his victory and that he conquered the mountain that seemed to try and kill him multiple times.

"See that Father... I did it just as you told me. Now all I need to do is... get... down." Natsu fell to the ground hard passing out from exhaustion, lack of oxygen and starvation.

 **Location in a castle:**

Natsu woke up feeling his body bandaged and sore but was still manageable. He opened his eyes to find himself in a luxurious room like the one he slept in the Gremory residence but everything was some different shade of blue. Seeing that he was on a bed, he got up and looked around walking towards his clothing that was shockingly all fixed up. Putting them on and taking off the robe he had on Natsu walked towards the door and opened it only to see a lady dressed in a maid outfit staring at him blankly.

"Oh, I see you are awake sir. I just came here to check on you. Please follow me so we can meet my lord, he has been waiting for you." The maid lady said.

"Uh, where am I and who's this "lord" you speak of?" Natsu asked.

"You are in the estate of Lord Ghalgeth." The maid answered not looking back.

"Well Okay then. Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked again getting curious about this Ghalgeth guy as he swore he heard the name before.

"I am taking you to meet with Milord. He has taken interest in the person Sirzech-sama has sent here." The maid answered again like a robot which Natsu thought was weird.

"So is there gonna be food when I'm meeting him 'cause I'm starvin'!" Natsu said enthusiastically as drool was seeping from his mouth.

"Yes, there is, the chefs are preparing a buffet for you and my lord to conversate in. Now if you may be quiet until we make it to the dining room ,I would appreciate it." The maid answered coldly this time as Natsu gulped in fear.

"A-Aye sir." He said pathetically. Walking through the castle that was seemingly like a maze similar to The Gremory home, Natsu looked around to see statues made of ice that looked like it was showing a tale of events the more you go down the hall. Stopping at a giant door that was too made of ice the maid opened it effortlessly showing the dining that had a table two times the size the Gremory's had and had food that was humongous going down the whole table.

Seeing that the two head table seats were at least three times his size Natsu decided to sit in one of the regular seats.

"Hahahahaha I see you are awake little one. Tell me, how did you sleep?" A man of large proportions with a deep rough voice came through the door that was as tall as the guards at the gate. His body was very well built making Elfman's look like a beginner and his veins were visible on his arms and legs. His skin also had a shade of light blue on it like the guards but had two big dark blue horns coming out from his forehead. His hair was as white as the purest snow going down to his waist and was wearing armor. Although he only wore boots that stopped at his knees, a vambrace, metal shoulder pads, and a chest plate that only covered the front and under it he was wearing a standard toga.

"Ahh... who are you?" Natsu said having a blank face at this man's entrance.

"Hohoho how rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Lord Ghalgeth and I presume you are Natsu?" The man named Ghalgeth introduced himself.

"Yup, Natsu Dragneel at your service!" Natsu said happily.

"Well, Natsu go ahead and fill yourself! Although I am surprised you made it to the top of our deadliest mountain Mt. Gradinare. The environment there makes it impossible for things to live there so I'm guessing you had nothing to eat for weeks." Ghalgeth said concerned.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. I still survived didn't I so let's leave that in the past. Anyway, how did you find me?" Natsu asked.

"Well my men were just doing a regular check of the territory to see who snuck in and that's when they found you on top of the mountain almost dead," Ghalgeth explained. "They recognized as the one they let in and sent you here to recover and that's when I called Sirzechs to see if you were telling the truth about who you are and turns out you weren't lying."

"Uh... well that sucks... I almost died... again." Natsu said sweat-dropping.

"Well Natsu let's get eating I'm guessing you're starving and so am I!" Ghalgeth said digging into his food like a monster similar to Natsu. Minutes past and the two didn't stop eating, looking like they were in some sort of competition as determined faces were etched on and were filling themselves to the brink only for all the food to gone before they finished their "food fight".

"Hahahaha I never meant anyone that was able to keep up with me in a food eating contest." Ghalgeth said impressed patting his bloated stomach.

"Ahh~ yeah, I have some friends at home who eats like this too and would totally envy me about doing this," Natsu said burping at the last part sighing as if in full bliss. "So Ghal I was wounding how you have such a huge territory. Are you part of one of the 72 Devil clans?" Natsu asked taking in the lesson Grayfia taught him about the Devil world into play.

"No boy, I'm not part of the Devil clans. I got this much land from my power alone! I can say truthfully that I'm at least on par with Sirzechs level or stronger than Grayfia when it comes to controlling ice!" Ghalgeth yelled proudly.

"Oh really! If you're that strong than fight me! I wanna see how far this training got me!" Natsu yelled jumping from his chair.

"Oh, you're a feisty one I see. Ok Natsu, I shall fight you. I want to see how strong the soon to-be-pawn of Sirzechs is!" Ghalgeth said excitedly.

"Huh, you know about that? I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone yet?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Hahaha, my boy! Sirzechs and I have been friends for hundreds of years! He knows I won't tell anyone mostly because I like being solitary." Ghalgeth explained. "Now follow me to my personal arena! There we can have the fight of our lives!"

Getting to the arena Natsu gasped as it was almost two times the size of the Grand Magic Games arena. ' _This man sure likes to go big._ ' Natsu thought. The whole thing was made of ice and was surprisingly not slippery, feeling like real ground.

"Ok, Natsu this place is filled with **Magic Runes** to protect the castles so you can do as much damage as you want! Don't hold back because I won't!" Ghalgeth said charging his magic.

"I'm betting you'll regret saying that when I'm done Ghal!" Natsu yelled excitedly, charging his magic too. Being as reckless as he always is, he charged forward seting his fist ablaze ready to knock out Ghalgeth with one punch. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He yelled punch towards Ghalgeth aiming for his abdomen but Ghalgeth was quick to take action using his forearms to block the attack but the force of the punch made him skid back losing his balance.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**!" He screamed setting his hand on fire and did a swiping motion down towards the defenseless Ghalgeth sending him to the ground.

"Hohoho this is going to so much fun! I haven't had a good fight in years!" Ghalgeth said getting back up dodging a swift kick towards the head as he grabbed his legs and threw Natsu in the air. " **Glacier Smash!** " As he said that a huge block of ice formed above his head slamming him down to the ground breaking the ice in the process.

Getting up from the rubble Natsu brushed off the pieces of ice that stuck on him and set his body on fire. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Dashing towards Ghalgeth, Natsu did headbutt to him in the stomach destroying his chest armor and sending him back. But Ghalgeth retaliated grabbing hold of the boy who embedded himself in his stomach and picked him up ready to smash his head to the ground. Natsu acted quickly doing a flame-enhanced axe kick to the head of Ghalgeth as he letting him go.

Backing away, Natsu tried to think of a strategy. ' _Damn, he's using his size and strength against me I need to stay back and do long rage attacks and try to get up close when his guard is down.'_ Getting out of his train of thought as Ghalgeth send a wave of ice towards him, he jumped to the right getting away from the attack and sucked in a lot of air making his chest swell. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu sent a huge wave of fire to the unsuspecting Ghalgeth as he was sent back trying to regain his balance.

' _Tsk, this boy is using his speed and agility against me. How am I supposed to counter that if he just hits and runs?_ ' Ghalgeth thought, finding his footing again. "Whatever, at least the boy knows how to use his head in a fight. **Avalanche!** " Ghalgeth yelled sending another wave of ice and snow to the still airborne Natsu as he put his arms up to block while being sent back to the runes wall.

"Time to test out something new. **Flame DragonGod** mode!" Natsu yelled out covering his arms in black and red fire dashing towards Ghalgeth as he was about to do counter attack but was shocked when he stopped ten feet in front him. " **Flame DragonGod's Implosion!** " Natsu smashed his arms together creating a giant contained explosion that burned Ghalgeth who was inside of it. "Ha! it worked!"

"Don't celebrate now boy! The fight isn't over. Now it's my turn, **Absolute Zero!** " Ghalgeth shouted as a huge blue **Magic Circle** formed above the arena encompassing the whole place in ice as it froze everything except himself. "You have put up a great fight lad, but no one has been able to break out of that ice."

As he said this the thick ice that covered Natsu whole was cracking and a few moments later, a fiery eruption came from Natsu as he looked at Ghalgeth with a big shit-eating grin.

"Unbreakable ice you say? Well, sorry Ghal but I've been known to do the impossible!" Natsu charged at Ghalgeth covering his hands in black and red fire. " **Flame DragonGod's Explosive Fist!** " He jumped high punched downward towards Ghalgeth's face who put his arms in defense. When the attack met with his arms it created a crater underneath Ghalgeth who punched Natsu back, sending him flying.

" **Flame DragonGod's Ignition!** " Natsu yelled as fire came from his elbows and boosted him forward at fast speeds to Ghalgeth who encased his right hand in ice. Natsu and Ghalgeth's attacks connected but with Natsu's enhanced punch getting overtaken by the sheer amount of force from Ghalgeth, sending him to the ground.

" **Glacier Smash!** " Ghalgeth shouted forming a giant mound of ice over the downed Natsu and brought it down on him.

' _Crap gotta move!_ ' Natsu thought when the giant ice crashed down on him creating an uprise of debris to cloud Ghalgeth's vision. Sending a pulse of magic to blow the dust away he looked around to see Natsu unharmed by the attack and lightning crackling around him. ' _Wow Igneel's training did work, I can switch my **Dragon modes** instantly. Now let's put it to the test!'_

"Impressive Natsu, you truly are worthy to be Sirzechs' pawn. Now that the warm-up is over let's start the real thing!" Ghalgeth yelled excitedly as his magic swelled up showing snow and ice swirling around him.

' _You gotta be kidding me right? He still has this much energy left? Well better get serious too!'_ Natsu thought impressed with Ghalgeth's strength as he too flared his magic energy as lighting and fire covered his body. "Let's do this! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He yelled bringing down a huge torrent of fire and lightning.

" **Avalanche!** " Ghalgeth shouted creating a wave of snow matching in intensity as the two magic attacks fought for dominance but none of them came out on top, creating a giant explosion sending both of them flying back. " **Hailstorm!** " Ghalgeth yelled being the first to recover bringing down a barrage of huge ice mounds to where Natsu was before.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!** " Natsu screamed getting out of the ice attack with a few bruises sending a wave of lightning and fire towards Ghalgeth who just put up an ice wall. " **Flame DragonGod's Scything Horn!** " Natsu yelled switching modes and covered himself in the black and red fire dashing towards Ghalgeth as he did a move similar to his **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** but was spinning at fast speeds like a drill breaking through the thick ice wall and hitting Ghalgeth who was sent flying back but recovered quickly.

" **Ice pillars!** " Ghalgeth yelled in frustration as giant spiked pillars of ice were protruding from the ground trying to impale Natsu as he dodged swiftly. The battle went on for hours but anyone with keen eyes saw that Ghalgeth had the upper hand.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed getting hit by his **Hailstorm**. Panting Natsu tried to think of a strategy. ' _I can't keep doing this! Everything I hit him with just doesn't effect him, it's like his skin is a piece of armor alone!'_

" _ **Natsu listen you can't beat him without using**_ _ **Dragon Force**_ _ **.**_ " Igneel said interrupting Natsu's train of thought.

' _Igneel! What are you talking about, I don't know how to use_ _ **Dragon Force**_ _!'_ Natsu thought in a hurry dodging more of Ghalgeth's attacks.

" _ **What do you think the training for!? Listen you have to look deep within yourself and find your inner Dragon. Once you do let it out and go on a rampage! You heard what Ghalgeth said, you can do as much damage as you want!**_ " Igneel smirked when he felt the change in his son's magic.

"Heh, you're right Igneel I just gotta let loose!" Natsu yelled to himself as his **Magic Power** increased dramatically, causing the heat to rise melting the surrounding the ice shocking Ghalgeth.

' _This boy truly is incredible. I'm glad I got to meet you Natsu but it seems you want to end the fight as well!_ ' Ghalgeth said raising his power even more like Natsu, getting ready for the finishing attack. Natsu's appearance as Ghalgeth saw was changing with his skin forming lines like scales, his already sharp teeth growing and his hair getting more wild and spikier.

" **Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus-Exploding Flame blade!** " Natsu screamed sending all the power he had into this attack as golden flames were shooting towards Ghalgeth who also had an attack ready.

" **Eternal Ice Age!** " Ghalgeth yelled swinging his arms back and bringing them forward again shooting a large torrent of ice that collided with Natsu's golden fire. The result of the two enormous magic attacks colliding which caused a brilliant light to cover the arena as the attacks shook the whole castle. When the light finally died down you can see a silhouette standing above a beaten one. As the dust died down Ghalgeth was the standing over an unconscious Natsu, but was very beaten and bloody with burn marks all over his body.

"You truly are a Dragon's son... Natsu Dragneel. You will rise to the top in no time at the pace you're going." Ghalgeth said smiling. "Rosette! Make sure Natsu gets medical treatment! I want it so that no one can tell we even had this fight!" He called for the same maid that escorted Natsu down the hall as she picked him up and teleported in a flash of light. ' _Now I just gotta wait till I'm all fixed up too.'_

 **3 days later:**

Natsu awoke to see that he was in the same bed as last time. Groaning as he got up he remembered what happened during the fight and realized he lost. Frowning at his defeat he got over pretty quickly just deciding to train harder. Once again getting up and finding his clothes all fixed he took off his robed and put his original clothing back on.

Walking to the door Natsu opened it only to see the same maid again. ' _What a strange case of Deja vu._ '

"Oh, Natsu-sama, I didn't know you have awakened. I just came here to check on you." Rosette said.

' _Okay, major case a Deja vu!_ ' Natsu thought. "Oh hello, uh... I actually never caught your name. Can you tell me what it is?"

"My apologies Natsu-sama, my name is Rosette. Now would you like to eat breakfast with Ghalgeth?" She asked Natsu who grinned in response.

"Hell Yeah! Man, fighting Ghal sure takes a lot out of you! By the way, you can just take out the 'sama' out of my name please, makes me feel like I'm some sort of important person." Natsu said scratching his head.

"Oh but you are Natsu-sama. You will be Sirzechs-sama's Pawn not too long from now so I need to show you the utmost respect." Rosette said bowing.

"Ah come on, can't we just be friends? How 'bout this, you can this still call me 'Natsu-sama' and I can call you... Rose, hpw about that?" Natsu asked as Rosette blushed at being called a new name and just noded. Following Rosette to the dining hall, Natsu drooled at smelling the food and ran towards the door kicking them down, only to see Ghalgeth smiling at him with the table filled with food.

"Hahahaha Natsu my boy! I'm glad to see you are alright! Now come and eat with me, friend!" Ghalgeth shouted enthusiastically as the two participated in another eating contest that sent food flying everywhere as Rosette just sweat-dropped at their childish actions.

"Whew, this is the life~." Natsu said satisfied as his stomach was huge like a balloon.

"Ahh, " Ghalgeth sighs burping. "Natsu, I was wondering how long you can stay here. And for your reference, you were out for 3 days."

"Uh well, Zechs said I have a whole month so I guess I have like... 2 days left." Natsu answered.

"Hahahaha that's great! Now I can have fun with my new friend before he leaves." Ghalgeth said happily getting a shout of approval from Natsu. So for the last two days, the two friends fought, battled, joked and laughed with Rosette, unfortunately, being in the middle of it. Natsu at the end of it considered Ghalgeth to be his new rival and of course Ghalgeth agreed with it saying, "I will not lose this battle of superiority!".

Also during the two-day period Natsu found out he can now use his modes freely without feeling any exhaustion while can changing between them instantly and can go into stage one **Dragon Force** but for only a half an hour.

"Ok Ghal, Rose, see you guys soon!" Natsu said waving them good bye.

"See you Natsu-sama." Rosette said surprisingly having the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Hahahaha see you again my friend!"Ghalgeth yelled as tears run down his face comically. So in a flash of light Natsu was gone heading towards the Gremory Household via Magic.

* * *

 **A/N: Wuzup guys. So you saw I put some OCs in this chapter and for the character pronunciation for Ghalgeth it's(hal-geth) the "g" in the beginning is silent. Plus I know this chapter is very long(which I'm proud of) it took a lot of time to write and I really enjoyed this one. I plan on doing something else like this in the future but probably less long and more humorous. Also, so you guys won't confused, my interpretation of Natsu's lightning flame dragon mode is that it increases not only his strength but his speed and accuracy as well. But for flame dragongod mode it increases his strength and his destructive capabilities making it stronger, but not as efficient, as the** **lightning flame mode.** **So comment, follow, share or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	8. The Devil Strays

**A/N: Wazzup people! Back here again in this story with a new update! Let's go! But now that the celebrations are over I have to seriously thank you guys for supporting this, especially as you guys really helped me put my all into this last chapter cause recently I've been thinking of just giving up on the story but you guys and the readers really helped. So I want to thank y'all again for the encouragement.**

 **Anywho see ya at the bottom(hopefully)!**

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

 _'Italics'=_ Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **The Devil Strays**

"Aww, when is Natsu gonna get here? He's supposed to be here today." Happy whined missing his best friend.

"Don't worry Happy-kun, you know he will come here. He's just probably doing something "stupid", as you would say." Sirzechs said with a smile as both of them including Grayfia were waiting outside of the house for Natsu, who should be coming soon according to himself. Waiting for a few moments, the shift in magic in the area changed meaning Natsu has come again. So popping out of a **Magic Circle** in the sky he landed with a thud getting up slowly and holding hurting his side.

"Natsu you're here!" Happy said excitedly flying towards his fire-breathing friend.

"Oh! Happy I didn't know you were going to greet me this soon!" Natsu said getting knocked back on the ground by Happy as he started crying for some unknown reason. "Anyway, it's good to see you to partner!"

"Natshuu, Grayfia-san was bullying me the whole time you were gone! When I asked her to help me train before you got here, she made me do actual hard work!" Happy whined in Natsu's chest he just laughed at his friend's antics.

"Well, Natsu it's good to see you are back unharmed. May you please follow me to discuss our plans I told you about earlier this month." Sirzechs said smiling at the duo.

"Sure Zechs, let's go! Come on Happy, we gotta see what he was talking about so we can do it. It might be some job to exterminate a monster or something!" Natsu said happily dragging Happy along with him until he just stopped. "Oh yeah almost forgot! Here Grayfia I got you a present for taking care of Happy!" He said taking out a beautiful ice blue necklace with a turquoise gem at the end of it. Grayfia took it as Natsu ran off to meet with Sirzechs.

Examining the beautiful necklace she smiled at it and put it on, happy about how it looked on her. ' _Natsu you truly are something else.'_ Grayfia thought happily.

On his way to Sirzechs' office, with Happy leading him, Natsu started to think what kind of improvement Happy has made over the past few weeks so he decided to ask him.

"Oi, Happy. Tell me what kind of improvements you've made so we can know who won the bet." Natsu said dying to know what kind of new abilities his partner has gained.

Grinning smugly Happy answered. "Fufufu, Natsu you don't want to know. With my training, I practically blew you out the water!" He said speeding up his flying.

"Hey wait up! If that's the case then I won't tell you what I did!" Natsu said puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Oh, Natsu, I don't need you to tell me your improvements if you're going to show me in a fight you're surely going to have later on." Happy said laughing evilly at his plan while Natsu just wanted to hit his partner's head if he didn't stop flying away. Getting to Sirzechs' office with said man waiting a while due to the two's "activities", they sat down on some of the most comfortable chairs they had ever sat on.

"Ok Natsu, are you ready to receive the information?" Sirzechs asked getting serious.

"Yeah, lay it on me Zechs. Do I have to stop a rampaging monster or something?" Natsu asked curiously at what made Sirzechs tense up.

"I need you to protect Rias, my sister, from a treat that is sure to come. Although I don't know what it is I do know it has something to dowith the **Holy Swords** that were stolen." Sirzechs said seriously.

"Holy, what now? I don't get what you're saying." Natsu asked confused tilting his head to the side.

Sighing at Natsu's lack of knowledge, which he knows is his own fault, Sirzechs explained. "A **Holy Sword** is a weapon made specifically to kill Devils. One cut and they lose all their magic, but one stab ends their life entirely. So I am asking you because you are not a Devil, to protect Rias and her friends at all costs, you hear me Natsu?"

"No worries Zechs, Princess will be safe no matter what." Natsu said his tone being a deadly one.

"Whew, now that I got that off my chest let's go on to something more, light-hearted. So if you're going to be protecting my sister you're going to have to be with her at all costs, which means going to school." Sirzechs said and with that Natsu visibly sunk into his chair.

"Y-You don't mean I-I actually have to learn stuff there right?" Natsu asked shivering remembering the "Lessons" Erza taught him.

Laughing Sirzechs answered. "No you don't have to learn anything there Natsu, you just have to keep a surveillance of Rias. Plus, to make it seem less suspicious about you always being around her I going to assign you to the name of Gremory."

"HEH! No way, I can't let you do that! I just got here and I don't think Princess would agree!" Natsu said trying to back away from the offer.

"Natsu listen. Everyone in the Gremory estate already thinks of you as their family for all that you've done for them in the past few weeks. I'm sure Rias wouldn't mind. Plus it's only temporary." Sirzechs said winning the argument, leaving Natsu to sigh but with a small smile.

Talking again Sirzechs went on to another matter. "But that also leaves the matter of you completing tasks and gaining contracts. Since everyone in the Devil world thinks you are one, you're going to have do what they do and get human contracts. Although you are not a Devil, you can still have contracts with humans, just have them sell their soul or anything precious to them to you."

"Damn, so I'm going to have them as my slaves or something?" Natsu asked.

"No and yes. Devils get their power from the more souls they get so I guess you can put it that way. But since you're not a Devil all the souls you have a contract with will go to my sister. Got it?" Sirzechs explained getting a nod of understanding from Natsu. "But you if you're also going to go to school you have to have some place to live, so you'll be living in Issei's home for now."

"What! Hell no! I won't live under the same roof let alone a house of that pervert! I'm pretty sure he already did indecent things to Princess which I will beat his ass for." Natsu said fuming at the same guy who got on his nerves at the engagement party.

"Relax Natsu, I'm sure nothing is going on there that you need to be concerned about."

 **At the Hyoudou Residence:**

"Uh, what?" Issei awoke feeling something soft against the back of his head. Turning around he was shocked to find the discovery. ' _Why am I waking up to a face full boobs!?_ ' Looking up he saw what he never expected. ' _President!? Well, I guess a little accidental squeal won't hurt anybody.'_ He thought with a perverted face on etched on. But he immediately stopped his soon-to-be-grope when he heard noise above him.

"Hmm, good morning Issei." Rias said with a smile.

"Uh, good morning to you too president, but one question. Why are you naked in my bed?" Issei asked actually curious not letting his primal desires take over.

"Mm, well I just got in when you were asleep." Rias said.

"Yeah but that doesn't answer my question-" Issei was cut off by a knocking noise made by the door.

"Issei-san it's time to wake up for your morning training!" Asia called out behind the door.

"Uh, I totally forgot about that. Hang on Asia, Issei and I have to get ready!" Rias called out having no regard for Issei's input.

"Wait, no, don't come in yet!" Issei yelled in urgency not wanting to be caught like this. But it was to late as Asia opened the door to be struck with the image of a naked Rias on Issei's bed.

"I'm going to get undressed too! I will not lose to you Rias!" Asia yelled taking off her shirt. After the fightt about who will get to sleep with Issei ended, they headed downstairs dressed properly to eat breakfast.

"Delicious! I never thought a foreigner would be able to cook Japanese food so well!" Issei's father said impressed.

"Well, I have been living here for quite a while." Rias said trying to be modest.

"He right though Rias the food is good." Issei said getting a pinch from Asia.

"Anyway, I never expected another visiter after Asia, and never expected you to help me cook. And you too Asia, you helped me clean the house countless times!" Issei's mother said thankfully.

"No need to thank us Ms. Hyoudou, we're the ones that barged into your house unexpectedly so this is the least we can do. By the way, can we have our next club meeting here?" Rias asked.

"Uh, why do we need to have it here?" Issei asked looking puzzled.

"Well, this week is the club's annual cleaning so we can't have it there." Rias explained.

"Oh, of course you can have it here! I would love to meet more of your little friends Issei!" Ms. Hyoudou said enthusiastically.

 **Location at Kuoh Academy Issei's classroom:**

"Damn, why is having two beautiful living in my house so hard." Issei said to himself laying his head on his desk.

"Oi Issei! We've heard some dirty rumors about you lately!" Matsuda yelled pinching Issei's ear as he screamed in pain.

"Yeah we heard that you blackmailed Asia-chan, making her do lued stuff for you!" Motohama yelled telling the new rumors.

"What, that's not true! I didn't even know those rumors existed!" Issei yelled trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, I would be so jealous if we didn't create those rumors ourselves!" Matsuda said yelling in Issei's face.

"You did what!?" Issei screamed jumping off his chair.

"Fufufu, it seems the three perverted stooges are at it again." Aika said walking towards the group with Asia behind her.

"Hi Issei! How are you doing?" Asia asked cheerfully.

"Oh, saying Hi to your Boyfriend I see? You too are always together so people can assume, the... you know..." Aika asked slyly causing Asia to blush.

"Hey, she just got here and I'm just showing her around! It gives you no right to call us that." Issei said blushing too.

 **In Rias and Akeno classroom:**

"Ok class I have an announcement to make today we are receiving a new student. You may come in sir." The teacher said motioning for the student to come in. As he came in Rias and Akeno gasped at the sight. "You may introduce yourself now."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel Gremory! Nice to meet y'all!" Natsu said giving his signature grin causing the girls to swoon while the boys just cursed under their breath. While everyone was looking at Natsu, Rias was shocked to say the least, as she found out she had a new brother. But the thing that was most shocking was the fact that instead of Natsu's regular salmon colored hair, it was crimson red like hers.

"Now Natsu, you may sit down wherever you like." The teacher said as he went back to teaching the lesson. Looking around Natsu spotted his eyes on Rias and walked over to her. Seeing as someone was occupying the seat next to her he spoke up.

"Excuse me, can you get up so I can sit next to my sister." Natsu asked politely with a grin as the girl sitting there somehow floated off the seat into another desk with stars in her eyes. Taking the seat, Natsu grinned at the flabbergasted Rias. "Hey Princess, how's it goin'!?"

"Natsu, what are you doing!? How did you get my last name!?" Rias whispered loudly into Natsu ear.

"Well, this is how it went."

 **Flashback:**

" _Listen Natsu, no one is going to believe that you are related to Rias with that pink hair of yours." Sirzech said._

" _It's salmon damn it! Get it right!" Natsu yelled at Sirzechs._

" _Oh yes, of course. Well getting back on topic we need to change the color of your hair, with magic of course, so you can change it back to normal when you're back in the underworld." Sirzechs explained._

" _So it's that simple, uh? Ok, let's do this. It's not like I have anything better going on." Natsu said with a bored expression._

 **End Flashback:**

"And that's what happened." Natsu said whispering.

"Yeah, but why are you even here!?" Rias said not liking the answers she was getting.

"Well, I'm just here to join your club and get some contracts." Natsu said telling half the truth, but seemed like Rias was satisfied with the answer as she backed off.

"Hmpf, fine if that's all you're here for then meet us at Issei's house at 4:00. We're having our meeting there in three days. So in the meantime, you can go try to get some contracts." Rias said. ' _If you can get any at all that is._ '

 **Location the Club meeting at Hyoudou Residence:**

"All right everyone! Let's tally up the amount of contracts you have gathered during this month." Rias said to peerage that gathered in Issei's room. ' _Of course, Natsu wouldn't be here.'_ Rias said sighing. Lately, she had been taking the honorific of "-san" out of Natsu's name as he had been losing her respect slowly but surely with his rambunctious actions.

"Okay, my servants, let's get down to business. Akeno formed 11 contracts. Keneko got 10. Yuuto formed 7 and Asia formed 3." Rias said impressed with Asia's progression.

"Wow, good job Asia! You certainly did better than me." Issei said.

"Oh no, no, that's not true Issei, you did a good job too!" Asia said trying to deny the attention she was getting.

' _Trust me on this one. You definitely did better.'_ Issei thought sweat dropping.

"Issei you got... zero. Huh, that's odd I saw you work hard all month, how could you get zero?" Rias asked. Issei scratching the back of his head answered sheepishly.

"Yeah you see... uh there was some... complications with the people I tried to contract with." He said shivering as an unpleasant memory came to mind. "But do not worry president! I shall make it to the top of the list by next month!"

"Hey, guys! What's up! How's the meeting going?" The door opened showing Natsu with a plate of sweets with his hair still crimson red and wearing his school uniform as he plastered an innocent smile.

"Natsu! Where were you? You missed half the meeting." Rias said getting somewhat aggravated.

"Well, I was just doing some of my evening exercises but then I remembered we had a club meeting. Oh, and by the way Pervert's mom gave us free snacks!" Natsu said cheerfully. Setting the plate of sweets on the bed as he spoke. "So did I miss anything important?"

"No, not really. Right now we were just going over the amount of contracts we have gotten. So sit down and I'll tell you yours." Rias explained while Natsu sat down crossing his legs and eating the cookies. "Natsu, even though you have been a pain in my side for the past couple of days and never left me only... I have to commend you on this one. You have gained one contract in just three days."

"What! How could this numbskull beat me when he just got here!?" Issei said in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you calling numbskull, you degenerate!" Natsu yelled as both boys got up and started wrestling causing a dust cloud to form around them.

"Enough boys." Rias said in a scarily calm tone causing Natsu and Issei to stop immediately in an awkward position.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Natsu and Issei saluted towards Rias, causing Akeno to laugh softly at their antics and Kiba smiled while giggling.

"Hello children! How's your little club meeting going?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked as she walked in with a huge binder filled with papers and plastic.

"Kaa-san! What are you doing here!? This is supposed to be a private meeting." Issei lied, feeling as though somehow his mother was going to screw things up.

"Oh Issei, lighten up. I just came to check if Natsu-kun brought the pastries up. Although it is odd we keep on getting more guests even if he is Rias's brother." Mrs. Hyoudou said to herself, but not pondering on thought as she came for something else.

"Well if you're looking for the cookies, they're gone." Kiba said hinting towards Natsu.

"Well that doesn't matter, what I really want is to show you… Issei's baby pictures!" Issei's mother squealed in delight, walking over to the group of teenagers. Opening the binder to the first page she spoke, "This is little Issei in elementary! Even then he was looking up girl's skirts." She said excitedly.

There in the book was a naked picture of a very younger Issei drinking a glass of milk from the fridge. Although, as most people from the club meeting were confused as to why he was naked, others didn't care for the fact and thought it was cute… somehow?

"HAHAHAHAHA! How were you were even more perverted back then!? I just can't believe you were stripping at such a young age anyway, Exhibitionists!" Natsu hollered, laughing his ass off of how this reminded him of that lovable strippin' bastard, Gray.

"Shut up! I had some… bad habits back then, but I got rid of them!" Issei defended himself, blushing up a storm trying to hurt Natsu but it didn't work of course.

"Come on Natsu-nii, stop teasing. I'm sure you had some bad habits when you were younger, right?" Rias voiced out trying to calm the two boys.

"Yeah right, if I did have a bad habit back then I'm pretty sure it wasn't this absurd!" Natsu continued laughing until Rias had enough and slapped him across the head getting a painful yell from said person. Natsu getting angry at what happened started arguing with Rias as the spectators watched on, except Yuuto. He was still looking at the photos.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Issei asked walking over to Kiba wanting to get away from the craziness.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at some of our old photos. Your mother must be nice to keep all of this." Kiba said smiling at the pictures while flipping through the content.

"Yeah it's nice and all but it gets annoying and embarrassing when she keeps trying to show them off during her library club." Issei sighed lowering his head.

"Hey… Issei, who is this person?" Kiba asked, his voice shaky and nervous as if seeing a ghost.

"Oh, that was my neighbor and friend back then, although I don't remember his name, I do know that his family moved due to his dad getting a job as a priest in some other city," Issei explained looking fondly at the photo of him and a dark orange-haired person, both sitting behind a giant majestic sword. "My family went to church with them a couple times when we were invited."

"That sword… that sword behind you, do you remember where it was." Kiba asked as his grip against the binder was tightening.

"Mhhm, no notta clue. But why do you need to know?"

"Never mind Issei. See you later." Kiba said with a dead voice, walking out the door leaving a confused… well, everyone.

 **A Few hours later with Issei:**

"Time to start getting the contracts!" Issei said with determination, riding his bike to the next person that summoned him. Literally right after the meeting ended he asked the president to find him a new contract so he could finally catch up to Asia and, ' _Natsu…'_. Yep, right now he really hated that dude and for his own selfish reasons too.

"Although Kiba was acting pretty strange today," Issei pondered with himself, "Meh, it must be nothing. I mean he's Kiba, he's freakin' perfect!" he exclaimed.

After biking for a few more minutes he finally came to a luxurious apartment that had lights glowing in every corner and surprisingly palm trees near the entrance.

"I guess this is the place? If it is, it's pretty sweet." Issei parked his bike on the sidewalk, not strapping it onto anything and walked towards his new contractor's home. Getting to the apartment door Issei knocked on it a few times to get the person's attention. Although after he knocked he swore he heard the laughs of men inside the room. A while later the door finally opened to show a tall man looking in his late twenties with tanned skin and an average build in a blue robe.

"Wait," The man had jet black hair but dyed the ends of his hair blonde hiccupped in the middle of the sentence, "Are you suppose to be the Devil I summoned?" The man asked seemingly drunk out of his mind.

"Uh, yeah I am… I know it must be weird to see a Devil come to your house on a bike but I still need work controlling my magic." Issei said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry about it! The other one here came by sprinting his way here most of the time! What a dumbass." The man chuckled a bit under his breath while hiccupping in an odd fashion.

"What do you mean other one?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I forgot to invite you in. My name is Azazel by the way." The man identified as Azazel walked into the house with Issei following close behind. Hearing glass hitting a table and sounds of someone drinking, Issei got curious as to who would be in a house when a Devil is being summoned besides the summoner.

' _This guy doesn't even look Japenese, so what could he want here and with with a Devil no less?'_ Asked himself following the man who seems to be leading him to the living room.

"Oi! Azazel, where's the booze and rum! This stuff is tasty!" The person from the living room shouted as another bang of glass sounded from there.

' _Wait a second! I know that voice!'_ Issei thought to himself. Running ahead of Azazel Issei stopped shocked at who was chugging a jar of liquor.

"Natsu!? What are you doing here!?"

"I was summoned here of course! What do you think happened?" Natsu answered from the couch he was sitting on.

"Oh, so you two know each other?" Azazel asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, this guy is the pervert I was telling you about. See you can even see it in his face now." Natsu said insulting Issei.

"So this is the disgrace of the Dragon race you've been telling me about. I can see why he would be unwanted." Azazel said nodding looking at Issei in am analyzing way.

"Hey take that back bastard!" Issei yelled furiously.

"Anyway, would you like a drink Issei?" Azazel asked pulling out a bottle of rum from a closet nearby.

"Uh, no, sorry I can't drink. But can you Natsu? And are you even drunk?" Issei questioned surprised.

"Yeah, of course I can drink! I did it all the time back in my world. But sadly I get can't get drunk. I think it's cause my magic burns the alcohol before it even affects me." Natsu sighed.

"Yep, I definitely envy him for that ability. But here Issei, have this. And don't worry, it's not liquor, its water." Azazel offered Issei a drink which he gladly accepts. Biking a few miles does tiring you out even if you're a Devil.

"What did you even call me for?" Issei asked.

"I just wanted someone to drink with me." Azazel answered.

"Was that your wish!?" Issei asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"N-no the contract will be made once I grant your wish. Plus I am to do anything you wish that is within my abilities once you give me compensation." Issei answered stuttering.

"Eh? What are you talking about Issei, I'm getting the contract since I got here first!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"What!? That's unfair!" Issei yelled.

"Being a Devil means things aren't fair Pervert!" Natsu shot back.

"Why you!" Before Issei could strike a blow Azazel interrupted.

"Hey, before you guys destroy my home why don't you take the painting over there. It's not a copy so it's gotta be worth something to you Devils." Azazel said trying to get things compromised.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Natsu said instantly calming down.

"What! That fast!?" Issei commented on Natsu's sudden behavior, "But I guess this could work. You know, why not. We'll take it!"

Walking out the house with the expensing painting, Issei asked a question to Natsu who was walking beside him and his bike.

"Hey Natsu, how did you even get here?"

"I sprinted."

"You what!" Issei yelled in surprise almost dropping the painting.

"Yeah, I sprinted here. Is there something wrong with that?" Natsu questioned with a confused face.

"No, not at all. I just didn't think a person could sprint 3 miles in such a short time." Issei said impressed and scared at the same time. Feeling a vibration in his leg Issei pulled out his flip phone and checked it. "Natsu we have to go help the President. She said it's urgent." He told Natsu.

"Yeah I got it. But just one thing… You have a flip phone!? Hahahahaha!" Natsu cried, laughing at Issei's outdated phone.

"SHUT UP! Do you even know what a phone is!?" Issei said defending himself.

"Yeah I do, and yours looks like it was from ancient times compared to mine! Hahahaha!" Natsu continued laughing but this time pulled out a Samsung Galaxy S7 edge.

"Wh-wh-who-why-ho-ho-how did you get that?" Issei asked in awe, staring at the sexy design of the phone.

 **With Rias and her Peerage:**

Rias and her peerage were at an abandoned factory out in the middle of somewhere. The windows were cracked and broken, the metal door was rusted, and random chains were hanging from the wall.

Getting to where Rias sent them, Issei and Natsu they immediately went up to talk with her.

"Hey, Rias! What's up!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Nothing good. We have orders to kill a stray Devil in that factory tonight. It's become too powerful to let it roam about." Rias explained to the rest of her kin.

"In there's a stray Devil?" Issei asked.

"Yes, and I want Asia to stay with us as it's too dangerous for her. As for you Issei you will go with Kiba and Koneko in the factory to lure it out.

"Yes, President." They all said at once.

"Let's go Kiba, Koneko!" Issei yelled determined as they ran towards the factory doors.

"Hey Rias can I go!?" Natsu asked jumping up and down like a puppy.

"No, I need you stay here." Rias said sternly.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with flaming stakes on top!"

"Natsu I don't even eat that."

"Please… Princess!" Rias blushed. Ever since Natsu became her "brother" she told him not to call her that in public for reasons obvious. But the other reason was because the name was getting to her, almost as though she liked Natsu calling her tha-

"I said NO!" Rias boomed with a red blush on her face. "Anyway, I need you here cause you have a job to do. And since I heard from my brother that you had done some training I want to put that power to some use." Rias explained getting back into posture.

' _Fufufufufu! It looks like Rias is in love with someone that's not Issei. This could get interesting.'_ Akeno laughed to herself. It was 5 minutes ago when Rias sent in her pieces to take care of the Devil and was starting to get worried when she heard explosions and Keneko's scream.

"Hey don't worry about them. I know they're fine but you have to have faith in them too, ya know." Natsu reassured Rias as she calmed down and her heartbeat slowed, "Anyway the fight is all over as far as I can tell."

When Natsu said this the stray Devil shot through the roof of the factory falling from the sky.

"Akeno, if you would." Rias asked as Akeno knew what she meant. Sprouting her Devil wings Akeno flew in the sky casting a spell. Chanting the words, lightning came striking down from the sky hitting the centipede-like Devil. Hitting the ground, the stray still tried to get up but was failing miserably after the attack made by its attackers.

"A disobedient creature who leaves its master should not be allowed to live by pursuing its own pleasures. Such a drastic sin should be punished with any second thoughts. In the name of lord Gremory of the Gremory clan, I hereby sentence you to death. Natsu, if you would do the honors." Rias said.

"But is it really right to just kill her? I mean yeah she did some bad things but can't she get a second chance?" Natsu asked. Rias sighed understanding Natsu's point of view.

"Listen Natsu, that thing is not a "she" anymore. Anytime when a Devil leaves their masters, their minds become deteriorated, becoming less and less civilized and more like a monster, as you see now. That monster is only able to survive without its master by feeding off of human souls." Rias explained as Natsu frowned understanding.

' _That's not a person. That's not a person. That's not a person! It's a monster! Come on Natsu, you killed monsters before how can this be any different!?'_ Natsu's turmoil in his head caused him to agree with Rias, finally being able to carry out the deed. But during that time something else happened too.

"Uh, Rias! You hafta hurry up!" Issei screamed scared. The stray was healing its wounds slowly but surely and was starting to stand up.

"Natsu, it's now or never." Rias told him, "But if you are gonna do it now I want to see that new power up of yours."

"You gotta it Princess! Everyone back away now or you'll be turned to ash!" Natsu yelled as Rias and everyone else back away far enough for Natsu to finish it. " **Flame DragonGod's mode**! **Flame DragonGod's Implosion**!"

When he said that an explosion of red and black fire, 10 meters in radius erupted from Natsu encompassing both him and the Devil. The ball of flame covering him lasted a few seconds until it completely disappeared in the air. There was a little crater where Natsu was standing and where the ball of fire erupted but the thing they didn't see was the stray.

"What power. It's unbelievable what **Dragonslayers** can do." Akeno said in awe.

"Hey, where's the stray Devil?" Issei asked.

"Yes, he's right. I don't see it either." Asia said agreeing with Issei.

"It's gone… not even its ashes remain. Incredible." Rias said walking to Natsu.

"Hey! I would watch your step! The crater is still hot and could burn your skin completely off so don't come here." Natsu warned. Instead, he went over to Rias as she smiled at him.

"Good work Natsu." She said smiling.

"Well, I don't feel too good." Natsu said as they both chuckled. All of a sudden Rias captured Natsu in a tight hug.

"I know this was hard for you but you don't have to do it anymore I promise." Rias said holding Natsu tighter.

"Thanks, Princess, but… what good would a pawn be if not serving his queen." Natsu said going on one knee and bowing. Rias blushed at this and the others laughed along with Natsu. "Well, we should be going now."

"Yes, Natsu-san is right. I'll be excusing myself now." Kiba said walking away slowing with his head down.

"Hey, Kiba what happened back there in the factory? You've been acting all weird since I showed you that picture." Issei asked catching up to him.

"I'm sorry but it's none of your business."

"But I'm worried!"

"Why would you be worried?" Yuuto scoffed.

"Cause I'm your friend!" Issei yelled back.

"Friend? No that's impossible. Devils are naturally greedy creatures. They have no friends, only people who can benefit them. Anyway, goodbye." Yuuto walked away head in some direction. ' _I'm sorry, you just wouldn't understand.'_

"What's his problem?" Natsu asked Issei as he came back.

"I don't know why. He just started acting weird when I show him some pictures at my house." Issei sighed slouching his shoulders.

"Then we check at your house for the cause Issei. Come along guys, Issei's house we go!" Rias said teleporting everyone to the Hyoudou residence.

 **Later with Kiba:**

It was a dark rainy night. The raindrops hit the ground hard, wetting everything it touched- including Kiba. He walked down some random street in the sleeping city. As he approached an alleyway he heard a noise.

"Help! Help me please!" Kiba looking at the man, seeing that it was a priest in bloody clothing. Before he could even get to him a long bending spear pierced his chest.

"Ohohohoho! Hey there freakin' scum! Been awhile hasn't it sword Devil man! Hahaha! I was just taking a peaceful walk killing any worthless priest I found in this lovely rain but then I find you! Oh God must be blessing me today!"

"Freed Zelzan!" Kiba said under his breath forming a sword in his left hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo guys, glad to see you made here at least! So one commented and asked if I was going to put a harem. The answer I have is, I seriously don't know. If you guys comment and tell me whether or not to make a harem would be easier than choosing myself and displeasing all the lovely readers. But the main pair right now is Natsu x Rias which I have decided. If there's gonna be a harem than the possible people would be the following.**

 **1\. Rias**

 **2\. Keneko**

 **3\. Xenovia**

 **4\. Serfall(If possible. I feel like this character is going to be hard to put into the harem)**

 **5\. Ravel(It just came to me)**

 **6\. Rosette(The OC)**

 **So if you want any of them to change please contact me so I can update it. But anyway comment, share, follow or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading! :)**


	9. Holy Sword Cooperation

**A/N: Crap, I need to stop updating late, but unfortunately this is the only time I have. So what I wanted to say about this chapter was this: it was freakin' hard to write. And it had mostly to do with the show portraying my religion like something in the holocaust. That's right, I'm a Christian if you didn't guess and in this chapter I didn't use the words God or Lord for my own sake. It didn't feel right putting God into a story line and then saying his followers are bastards. Just didn't sit right, you know what I mean?**

 **See you at the bottom!**

"Bold"= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

'Italics'= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Holy Sword Cooperation**

"Didn't ya know, I have a **Holy sword** now huh!?" Freed yelled charging fast towards Kiba with a glowing sword in hand.

"Impossible. how could the likes of you have it!?" Kiba asked dodging a slash from Freed as he tried to counter attack. To his shock, the sword extended blocking the strike Kiba tried to make on Freed.

"Well I got this as a present from an old friend, let's say that!" Freed laughed while charging towards Kiba again.

" **Holy Eraser**!" Kiba yelled sending multiple black magic ropes from his sword towards the sword Freed had. Just as it touched the magic was dispelled.

"Shocked aren't chya? Hahaha!" Freed laughed waving his sword around in the air.

"No, I was just testing whether it was real or not, but now that I know it's real I won't stop to destroy both you and the sword!" Kiba yelled as another sword formed in his hand.

Rushing at the senile maniac, Kiba struck downward with both of his swords while Freed jumped high into the air on a lamp post.

"I would love to continue destroying you Devil shits, but my boss is calling so… to-da-lo!" Freed said as smoke started to form around him and the next moment he was gone.

"Well, that was weird."

 **The next morning in the Hyoudou House:**

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Who's there?" Issei said sleepily from his bed.

 _Knock! Knock Knock!_

"What do you want?" Issei questioned tossing and turning in his bed.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Gosh darn it! Who's there!?" Issei yelled throwing his covers away from his body as he sat up.

"It's me Pervert. It's time for your morning training. But it's not like you could ever catch up with me." The person at the door boasted.

"Damn it Natsu! You can stop with the teasing already, even though I asked you to help me train!" Issei said getting up from his bed, "You can come in if you want."

"Gladly!" Natsu said happily, walking into the boy's room.

' _How the heck does he wake up that early? He even woke me up before my alarm!'_ Issei thought, looking at the time.

"Good morning Pervert! How's it goin'?" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"Terrible because of you." Issei sighed picking out his clothing for the day.

"Well, I'm glad I made it so!"

"Bastard." Issei said under his breath.

"Same to you exhibitionist." Natsu said stretching his sleeping muscles.

"That was when I was a kid! Come on dude, can't you lay off with the teasing." Issei asked sighing again. Natsu frowned. He thought Issei liked the fights they got into.

' _I guess this place can't be exactly like home. Right… Gray. Damn it, why am I even missing that person?'_ Natsu asked sadly in his mind.

" _ **It's 'cause he's like a brother to you idiot.**_ " Igneel said answering Natsu.

' _I guess you're right about that dad.'_ Natsu thought back to his dad.

"-Astu! Natsu!" Issei called out to him getting him out of his trance. "Hey, what's the matter man?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. Anyway, to answer you, I'll lay off on teasing you." Natsu said as his normally cheerful face was gone and replaced with a solemn one.

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you might be missing your home and that somehow us fighting gives you some nostalgia of that so I won't mind." Issei reassured.

"Really Pervert! Wow, you can actually take your mind off things that are not about a woman's body! Unbelievable!" Natsu said imitating surprise.

Ignoring the obvious insult Issei wanted to get to the question he was wanting to ask, "Hey Natsu, I know we both harbor the powers of a Dragon but how come yours are so different from mine?"

"How the hell should I know? The way I got my magic was from my father with him infusing his magic into mine and teaching me how to control it." Natsu said explaining his magic origin.

"That does make some type of sense…" Issei pondered.

"Are you questioning how I got my power from Igneel, you bastard!?" Natsu fumed not liking the idea of people not believing his stories.

"No, you just misunderstood! I just meant that if that was the way you got your power then how exactly did I get mine?" Issei said clearing up the misunderstanding while Natsu thought about what Issei's words meant and nodded when he understood.

Still thinking, Issei sat on his bed confused when Natsu heard his father speak.

" _ **Natsu my boy. I need you to touch that boy's left arm.**_ " Igneel instructed.

" _What!? I not fucking gay!"_ Natsu yelled at his father. Feeling his magic being disturbed from the inside out Natsu knew this wasn't something he could argue with.

Walking up to the still thinking Issei, Natsu forcefully put his hand on Issei's arm.

"Hey, what are you doooiiiinnnnggg?" Issei said feeling suddenly drowsy.

"Damn you Igneel. What'd you do thhhiiiissss tiiiiimmmmee?" Natsu asked himself as he too felt tired. The two boys fell down on the bed, both lying in an awkward position.

 **Location someone's mindscape… again:**

"What's going on? Natsu asked getting up and feeling a massive headache.

"Hey Natsu, is that you?" Issei questioned also getting up.

"Yeah, it's me. But the better question is, where are we!?" Natsu yelled as an echo sounded, going off into the distance. Meeting up with one another, the two boys looked around the desolate place and of complete black and nothingness.

"Wait a second! I know this place! What, you've been here too!? Of course I have-it's my mind! What are you talking about _your_ mind! Stop copying me!" The teens spoke in a synchronizing way which made it pretty weird to watch as they were also butting heads. "Fine let's settle this! 1, 2, 3, Dragons! Damn it, I was supposed to say that!"

" **Enough already! Having to deal with a major idiot is enough, but now I have to deal with a second one.** " A booming voice came from the nothingness insulting both males.

"Hey who said that!?" Issei yelled pissed off.

"Dad!? What the hell is this guy doing in my mind!?" Natsu said pointing to Issei.

"Well if this is your mind I can see why you're so stupid." Issei said plainly, looking around at the nothingness.

"Hey, you take that back! You said that it was also you're mind, so the same could be said to you!" Natsu defended.

"Touché."

" **Both of you shut up already**!" Another booming voice came out of nowhere as the boys looked around to find where it came from.

"Ddraig!? What is going on here? I don't understand any of this." Issei asked.

Just as he said that a rumbling happened on the black floor the two were standing on and a huge crack formed, tearing it apart. From the crack you could see fire and lava leaking out as it got bigger, lighting up the black area. Getting bigger each second Natsu and Issei jumped on one side of the cracked floor waiting for something to happen.

From the crack, the fire and lava shot up into the air lighting up the area with a beautiful soft light and warmth. When the eruption subsided a blood red Dragon could be seen standing above the two teen males as Issei looked up in awe.

"Igneel! Man, what an entrance!" Natsu complicated on his father's intro(which was pretty cool).

"W-w-who a-a-are you-u-u-u!?" Issei asked shivering in fear at the giant Dragon in front of him. His scales were a bloody red and his underbelly was a light beige color. The wings were like that of a bat as the ends were ripped and shriveled while his body was covered in multiple scars. His head was in a triangular shape and had a horn sticking out from his forehead and nose, with smoke constantly coming out of his slightly opened jaw showing its razor teeth.

" **I am Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons and father to Natsu Dragneel**." Igneel answered.

"Wait, this guy is _your_ father!?" Issei asked bamboozled.

"Heck yeah he is! Isn't he awesome!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah, he is actually." Issei said still shivering.

"Hey don't be scared Issei. My dad might be huge, scary lookin', extremely powerful and could destroy us both with little to no effort but he wouldn't hurt someone like you!" Natsu said failing miserably to calm Issei, but somehow it worked and he was back to normal.

"But how come I heard Ddraig's voice? He must be here somewhere?" Issei asked.

" **Ddraig. I think it's time for you to come out now**." Igneel said in a deep scruffy voice.

" **I guess you're right**." Ddraig said as Issei's left arm started to glow a bright green. The light started pulsing and getting brighter as his **Boosted Gear** was activated and started to get bigger, growing larger than it usually did.

"What the hell is happening!?" Issei yelled as his gauntlet fell off his arm; still growing to enormous standards. The Gauntlet started to take the form of a Dragon as the gem that was on it started to split going on both sides of the head forming eyes that glowed bright green. Still as it was growing, the Dragon sprouted bat like wings that was rippled at the bottom and golden horns around the crown of his head and at the tip of his tail and wings.

When it stopped growing the Dragon spread out his wings and roared. Its scales were crimson red unlike Igneel's but instead of the scales looking like regular scales, they took on a metallic appearance with sharp ends and its head was triangular like Igneels.

" **Hello Issei** _ **.**_ " Ddraig said greeting him.

"The hell was that!? You could have killed me!" Issei yelled.

" **How can I kill you in your mind**?" Ddraig asked rhetorically.

"Hey, other Dragon, who are you and how do you know Igneel?" Natsu questioned, similar to Issei's boast.

" **I am Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons named the Red Dragon Emperor or the Welsh Dragon. I am currently occupied inside Issei's Boosted Gear.**" Ddraig answered.

"Okay then Ddraig. What are we doing here anyway?" Natsu asked.

" **When I asked you to touch Issei's arm that was supposed to be a passageway for us to communicate at the same time. As for how we met, Ddraig contacted me through telepathy when he sensed me in your body Natsu.** " Igneel answered.

"What do you want to discuss anyway?" Issei questioned.

" **Well, Issei, I just wanted to warn you of an upcoming danger. I've been feeling a strong magical presence following you.** " Ddraig said, " **And I want both of you prepared to deal with it.** "

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

" **Well you see, I have a rival that's another Heavenly Dragon called Albion who also has a host. And every time we're reincarnated the host have to fight each other until one is dead.**" Ddraig explained.

"Wow that must suck for you Pervert." Natsu said pitying Issei even though he has just as bad with Acnologia.

"Well I can tell you one thing. I can't and will not die! I still have to become a high-class Devil and have a peerage filled with hot girls!" Issei yelled determined to fulfill his dream. Everyone in the area sweatdropped at what he said.

"You're really twisted you know that." Natsu said plainly, waving his hand in front of his face.

" **You know that dream could be reached. My powers can mesmerize women to become drawn and attracted to you so it's definitely possible**." Ddraig explained.

" **Yes, my Natsu can do something similar. During mating, season he unconsciously releasing a pheromone that attracts girls and women alike to him. That's why he always stays away from his guild during August by taking a bunch of requests made by people.** " Igneel said with pride in his voice.

"What, he can do that!?" Issei screamed.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing to talk about it." Natsu said scratching his head.

Getting over his jealousy Issei decided to ask the same question he asked Natsu.

"Hey, I have a question. How come Natsu and I both have the powers of a Dragon, but his is different than mine?"

" **Well, you got your powers by me living inside your lending you some of my Dragon essences. Igneel gave Natsu his power by infusing his magic with his so the two ways are very different but similar at the same time.** " Ddraig explained thinking of the answer last minute.

" **It could also be because we're from another universe. Although, you two must wake up now. I'm getting tired of hearing your bickering.** " Igneel said as he blew a wave of fire at the two instantly waking them get up.

" **You know Igneel, that son of yours is going to be a big problem if his loses control of that Demon.** " Ddraig said to a sighing Igneel.

" **I know, but how can a stop his power from growing when he's around Demonic powers? I mean, I already told him to get stronger to defeat Acnologia but to also suppress E.N.D. That's the whole reason why Acnologia kept on attacking us in our old world, it was because he sensed his power in Natsu and wanted to get rid of it before it could become a burden.** " Igneel explained.

" **You could always give him a Sacred Gear like Issei's to suppress his power. That Azazel guy is already working on a project like that to create artificial ones.**" Ddraig suggested.

" **No, if that happens then it would take longer for him to get powerful enough to defend himself from the powerhouses.** " Igneel countered. " **I'll just have to believe in Natsu for now before I can take any drastic measures.** "

" **Understood.** "

 **Back in cruel reality:**

"Sometimes I really hate that Dragon." Natsu sighed.

"Well, I guess since that's all over, we have to dressed for school." Issei said walking into his bathroom.

"Man, screw school. It's not any fun without Happy around." Natsu said. "Wait, they never said I couldn't bring Happy here so why did he stay over at Zechs' house?"

 **Flash Back:**

" _Natsu the fish here are so good! I'm sorry but I can't come with you right now." Happy said stuffing his mouth with raw bass._

 **End Flashback**

' _That tiny little trader.'_ Natsu thought. "I guess I better prepare too."

 **Later that day at the club room:**

"Ah yes! I do love these monthly cleanings the club room goes through." Rias said breathing in the nice fresh air of the newly polished room.

"What's so great about cleaning? I never cleaned my house and I was perfectly fine." Natsu questioned jumping onto the couch as Rias sat next to him.

"You wouldn't understand Natsu." Rias sighed as Koneko walked through the door with a stick of ice cream in hand.

"What's up Neko- _chan_!" Natsu teased as Koneko sat down on the couch seated opposite of them.

"Natsu-senpai, would please refrain from calling me that." Koneko asked emotionless biting into her ice cream.

"Gah, you're no fun." Natsu said playfully. Minutes later Asia and Issei walked through the door with smiles on their faces.

"Hello President! How's it going?" Issei asked happily.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rias spoke with a small smile.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Issei asked looking around the room only to see the three of them.

"Yuuto-senpai was absent from school." Koneko answered taking another bite of her ice cream nearly finishing it.

"What are you talking about? Is this because of yesterday?" Asia asked concerned.

"I'm afraid so." Rias said rubbing her temple in frustration.

"Tell me president, please! What grudge does Kiba hold for **Holy Swords**!? You only talked about how he was related to them." Issei demanded feeling a rush of urgency go through him.

"As I told you before Yuuto was a survivor of the experiments. But he wasn't the only one there. When the test subjects were deemed unfit, they went to dispose of them. Kiba's friends all died that night as he almost did too. But when I found him lying on the ground, I decided to use that grudge as a good working force for Kiba so he could eventually let to of it. But as you can see that didn't go so well." Rias explained getting shocked looks from everyone except Koneko as she already knew the story.

For a while, the atmosphere was filled with depression until the door vastly opened showing Akeno walking in with a smile.

"Hey Akeno, you're late." Rias said stating the obvious.

"I know but I brought guests!" She said merrily opening the door more to let the guests in.

"Uh? Who are you people?" Natsu asked stupidly, tilting his head to the side.

"School president, what are you doing here?" Issei asked surprised. "Hey Rias, do you know her?"

"Of course I do. She's my childhood friend. Now, what would cause you to come here?" Rias asked up to her.

"Rias, I would like you to accompany me to my house. No one would be able to interfere there." The school president asked.

"This must be urgent for you to invite me over your house after all these years." Rias said, "Okay I'll come with you."

"I'm going too." Natsu said standing up from the couch.

"What are you talking about Natsu? This is a matter that you have no need to take part in." Rias said sternly.

"But I have to go." Natsu said keeping his composer.

"Fine, but could you at least tell me your reason?" Rias said smirking.

"I uh… ya see, I can't…"

' _Whatever you do, don't tell Rias that you're following her on my orders or else things will end badly for both you and me.'_

"Uh you see, I just wanted to… ah, never mind." Natsu said giving up.

"Exactly what I thought. Now I will see you all later!" Rias called walking away from the group.

 **In the Sitri residence via Magic:**

"So, what have you called me for Sona?" Rias asked taking a sip of her tea. They are in the living of Sona's house as Akeno suggested it would be a good idea to talk in a sauna to relax, but Sona disagreed saying it was too inappropriate for the situation. Rias agreed with her but also kind of regretted it as she hasn't bathed with her best friend in years.

"Well, affiliations with the church came by to see me about something." Sona answered.

"What!" Akeno yelled almost spitting out her tea, "Why would they confront you and with what?"

"That's the thing, they told me that they wanted to get an acquaintance with you Rias." Sona said looking at said woman.

"What do they want with me? I haven't done anything to anger the church." Rias put her tea away looking at Sona in a serious manner.

"I don't know what. But the thing that frightened me most was the fact that they had **Holy Swords**." Sona said deciding to get a taste of her own tea.

"Wait a minute… affiliation with the church. Possession of **Holy Swords**?" Rias gasped realizing something important. "Akeno let's go. We have business to attend to."

"Yes, president." Akeno said gathering her stuff.

 **With Natsu, Issei and Asia:**

"Hey Asia," Natsu said walking towards his new home: Issei's house.

"Y-yes Natsu-san?" Asia stuttered getting surprised as this seemed to be the first time the two of them talked face-to-face.

"Did you know…" Natsu started off, his face becoming more distorted as if he was holding something back, "Did you know that Issei has… a flip phone!"

Asia staggered back in shock, not expecting that statement to come out as it was very random.

"Damn it Natsu! Can't you lay it off!" Issei yelled angrily, "Yes I have a flip phone but I'm planning to buy another phone soon!"

"With the amount of money you have, soon must mean when your graduate! You must use all your savings for porn or something!" Natsu pointed a finger at Issei, laughing his butt off. Issei just stood there puffing his cheeks in annoyance because he was actually right.

"Wait… do you feel that?" Issei asked, his other demeanor suddenly gone but Natsu was still trying to stop his laughing.

"What do you mean Issei-san?" Asia asked stopping to where Natsu was to help him off the ground.

"I mean there's this presence that I can't get my finger on but I know that it's something dangerous." Issei answered fixing his bag of school supplies.

"Uh? I don't feel anything?" Natsu said getting out of his fit of laughter.

"Now that you mention it… I think I feel it too." Asia said catching up with Issei.

"What are you guys talking about? Hey!" Natsu screamed as Issei took off sprinting leaving both him and Asia behind. Deciding not to be left behind Natsu picked up Asia from the back and carried her while running, catching up to Issei.

"It's coming from my house! This feeling is the same one I had when I first meet Asia; when I first went to the church!" Issei picked up his pace scared for his mother that was there home alone.

Bursting through the door Issei called out for his mother with Natsu, and a carried Asia, not far behind. Hearing the strange noise of conversing and laughter, Issei got curious, walking slowing towards his living room where the sound was originating.

"Mom!?" Issei yelled walking into the room only to find two strangers oddly dressed in white robes sitting across from his mother.

"Oh, Issei! It's good that you're here!" His mom said cheerfully patting the seat next to her. "Come, come! These are our guests!"

"Yo, Issei, why'd you run off like that?" Natsu asked walking into the room still carrying Asia who struggled to loosen his iron grip.

"Natsu-san! Please let go of me!" Asia shrieked almost falling down as Natsu gently set her down.

"Sorry, I was just worried you'd fall off, but by then I just forgot you were there." Natsu sheepishly scratched his head as he saw how awkward the situation was. Luckily that's what mothers were(sometimes) for!(I say sometimes because mothers usually embarrass their kids)

"Natsu, Asia please meet our new guests!" Issei's mother said happily, "Come on Issei don't you remember her?" She pointed to one of the women with light brown hair.

"Uh, no I don't. Am I supposed to?" Issei asked worried if he said the wrong thing.

"No don't worry, I don't expect you to remember after all these years." The brown haired woman said smiling.

"Mou Issei. Look it's her, in the picture!" His mother pointed to the same person in the photo that he himself showed Kiba. "It's Irina, Irina Shidou!"

"What! He was a "she"! I thought that you were a boy!" Issei screamed shocked, pointing to the picture.

"How rude Issei. That's not how you treat our guests!" His mother smacked Issei in the head as he rubbed the sore spot to soothe the pain.

"Really, cause I also thought she was a boy too when I saw the picture." Natsu said dumbly as getting a smack to the head but by Asia this time(what a twist!).

"No, it's okay. I was a real tomboy back then so it doesn't really phase me." Irina tried to calm the to raging women but it was inevitable. Feeling a bit awkward in this situation she spoke again waiting to leave, "Uh, you know, my friend and I really have to go… do… something important, so we'll take our leave."

She got up with the other girl, from the couch they were sitting on, and walked out quietly while the rest of the group watched not knowing how to feel. Natsu being the person he was, didn't like the quiet and proposed to make dinner as he was starving. Agreeing with him, the mother walked into the kitchen preparing the food with Asia while the boys waited. To their shock, Rias came bursting through the door with a horror struck face.

"What the!?" Natsu yelled jumping off of the couch surprised.

"Rias? What's wrong, you seem troubled?" Issei asked already used to this.

"Oh, you're okay!" She yelled joyfully hugging the two boys simultaneously. "I thought you guys were in trouble with the Angels!"

"Angels! You're saying those girls were Angels!?" Issei screamed horrified realizing he could have died.

"Why are you guys so scared? They seemed friendly enough to me." Natsu said getting his act back together.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Issei said as Rias let go of them.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Asia yelled coming to the room in an apron. "Oh Rias, I didn't know you came?"

"Yes, I just did right now." She answered walking towards Asia. "What are you waiting for Issei, don't you want to eat?" Rias said signaling to Natsu as he was already there eating all the food.

"Hell yeah, I do! I won't lose to this guy!" Issei sprinted to the table where the food was located and started gobbling the food down in a similar manner like Natsu but stopped when he got to his second plate, passing out. Natsu, well he just kept going.

"My, my I won't even have enough food to feed Natsu-kun when the week is over." Issei's mother said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Bon't rorry bout sit! Zi fot sombun do bay dor sit!" Natsu incoherently said while chowing down on his meal.

"What did he say?" The mother asked still confused.

"You'll get used to it." Rias answered sweat dropping.

 **Location in the club room a few days later:**

"We appreciate your cooperation." The other woman in the white robe finally spoke sitting down next to Irina. "And for reference, my name is Xenovia."

"For what reason do we have the accomplices of Angels in our presence?" Rias spoke crossing her arms as Akeno was sitting right next to her. The rest of her peerage- with the exception of Kiba- were there behind her with seriousness plastered on their faces. But Natsu just grinned seeing Irina there.

"The three of the six found **Excaliburs** have been abducted by Fallen Angels. The ones we have are two of the now remain three. Mine is called the **Excalibur of Destruction**." The girl named Xenovia pulled the giant sword from her back but not unwrapping the bandages that were around it. Natsu's eyes sparkled at the name of the sword and how awesome it looked even though it was still unwrapped.

' _I bet Erza would love one of those!'_

"And my sword is named the **Excalibur of Mimicry**!" Irina took her sword out of the hilt showing the also wrapped sword which was much smaller than her partners.

"So what do you want from us anyway?" Rias asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Well, this situation is only between the Fallen Angels and us. We do not want the Devil forces to try and steal or even worse, work with the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said calmly while Rias almost looked taken back.

"You thought we would decide to work with the Fallen Angels and do something with the **Holy Swords**. I feel disgusted." Rias said plainly as she looked at the surprised faces of Xenovia and Irina, "I would never, not in eternity, work with the heathens you call Fallen Angels."

"But Devils despise the swords." Irina said confused.

"That we do, but with my brother being a Satan I don't know why you would think that I would make such a foolish choice as that." Rias said smiling.

"If we must, we will destroy you and your peerage to keep you from taking the swords even if you're the sister of a Satan… but seeing as you never even thought of such an idea I'm grateful for your cooperation." Xenovia said standing up ready to leave. About to walk out the door with Irina by her side she stopped, looking at Asia evaluating her. "I've wondered this ever since I saw you at the Hyoudou residence but… aren't you Asia Argento?"

She shook her head yes backing up a little in a shy manner.

"Yes, that's right! You're that witch who's able to heal both Devils and Fallen Angels! I never thought I would see you in a place like this!" Irina walked closer to Asia trying to get a better look at the "witch" she heard in the news.

"To think… a saint becoming a Devil." Xenovia said turning completely around to see the whole group. Natsu looked at the situation in curiosity never hearing this information about Asia before. All he knew was that she was in a bad situation.

"Hey! What hell do you think you're saying! Asia is not a witch! She's a good person and if you guys don't see that then screw you and stupid Angel superiors!" Issei screamed, irritated that someone would make fun of Asia like that. Luckily Koneko was there to stop him from attacking the two.

"Some blasphemers still feel some guilt when they betray their religion. Do you feel guilt Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

"I… uh… I don't…" She stuttered not knowing how to answer.

"In that case let us kill you now if you still believe. I mean, if you do still believe you will always be forgiven and sent to heaven no matter what. So, let us save you." Xenovia slowly took out her sword again from her back but stopped when the temperature in the room raised greatly with the people in it sweating excessively.

"What did you _say_?" Natsu spoke for the first time in this meeting, walking towards the two **Holy Sword** wielders with his eyes being shadowed by his crimson hair.

"Natsu. Please." Rias struggled to talk, her mouth became very dry and her head becoming dizzy. The words didn't reach him as he was lost in his turmoil.

"Did you just ask Asia to _kill_ herself?" Natsu asked again this time within a close proximity of the two women with them suffocating from the dryness of the air. Not being able to speak Natsu talked again. "You don't do that," He stated plainly while clutching his fists, "You don't just ask someone to just give up their life! Something as precious as that should be cherished and used to the fullest! You can't know when you might lose it all in an instant; you don't know when it will end, so never, _ever_ ask someone you barely even know to give up their life for something as foolish as their beliefs!"

The temperature started to drop slowly as the air once again became breathable. The people in the room started to get off of their knees, choking and gasping for the coolness of the air. Natsu walked towards Asia and helped her up as she wasn't as resilient as the others.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that," Natsu smiled apologizing for the uncomfort. "I didn't realize I was letting some of my magic seep through."

"N-no no it's o-ok, I know you were just defending me Natsu-san." Asia coughed, smiling at him getting up from the floor, "Thank you too."

"No problem! You're like someone I know from my universe plus you're someone really precious to me even if you don't know it." Natsu finally helping Asia up, switched his focus to the people he just had a stern talking to. "Hey before you go-"

"Stop right there," With the door opening it showed Kiba with an obvious frown on his face, "I want to fight you, right here right now."

"Oh, that's a surprising statement from such a feeble Devil." Xenovia said smirking, composing herself from before. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm your superior." He stated simply, walking out the door and calling them to follow him. Doing as told, everyone in the room walked with Kiba to a very spacious clearing not far from the school.

"Hey if you're gonna fight so am I." Issei said stepping up with Kiba by his side.

"Very well, although it won't make a difference." Xenovia smiled unwrapping her sword along with Irina.

"I'm going to fight Issei!" Irina cheered happily swinging her sword around.

"Akeno, if you would." Rias said signaling for her to surround the area in a protective barrier which she did. Beside her was Natsu, Asia, Koneko and obviously Akeno.

"Is this ok? Should we really be fighting with the subordinates of the church in own accord?" Asia asked worriedly putting both her hands up to her chest.

"This is simply a sparring match. If any of the higher ups knew about this… we would be wiped out from existence." Rias answered seemingly unphased by her own statement.

"Are those people strong?" Natsu said getting giddy.

"Unbelievably strong Natsu. In fact, they could take on whole armies and destroy all of them without a single sweat." Rias answered closing her eyes remembering the one time she saw her brother get angry.

"Cool! I gotta see them right now!" Natsu said jumping up and down.

"Natsu… you already know one of them." Rias said.

"Really? Who!?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"My brother, Sirzechs." Rias said sighing.

"Oh yeah, Zechs! I totally forgot about that. He just doesn't seem like the kind of person to destroy armies." Natsu pondered. ' _Except Grayfia.'_ He shivered at the thought.

"Oh, it looks like the fight is about to get more interesting." Akeno said getting everyone's attention. She was right as Issei was charging his magic in his hand. He has been trying to tag Irina almost getting her a few times.

"What are you trying to do!?" Irina yelled as she dodged another strike from Issei.

"I want to see every inch of that well curved body of yours!" Issei yelled as Irina shrieked surprised.

"Issei-san is able to magically tear off any clothing from women." Koneko answered stoically.

"Wha, why would you tell her that!?" Issei screamed feeling betrayed.

"You're an enemy of all women." She said plainly while Issei felt heart struck. At the same time, Natsu saw Xenovia destroy Kiba's swords and smashing her own into the ground creating a crater, blowing Kiba away.

"Oh, so that's why it's called destruction. Impressive." Natsu smirked at the sight feeling a challenge coming on.

Issei was still chasing Irina until she got tired of the game of cat and mouse and decided to be the dog(I don't know how I came up with that it just happened to be typed there). Dodging another attempt from Issei Irina struck down on Issei who she tripped ready to end the fight. Turning around in time in mid-fall Issei blocked the sword with his left arm shocking everyone.

"What, how did…?" Irina was speechless looking at the sight of a Devil blocking a **Holy Sword** without immediately dying.

"It must be because of that left arm. It's not the arm of a Devil, but of a Dragon." Rias said observing. Getting out of her shock Irina struck again as Issei rolled out of the way but felt a cut on his stomach. Getting up Issei felt as though he was going to fall again as he examined his cut. His eyes widening, Issei saw that his cut was letting out his magic from his body making the **Sacred Gear** on his left arm disappear and him tumbling on the ground.

With that fight ended, the group looked to see how Kiba was doing when they saw him summon a huge sword as it appeared in his hand. Screaming about vengeance he ran quickly to Xenovia who prepared for another strike of her own. Getting there, Kiba swung his sword down but Xenovia quickly struck first hitting Kiba in the stomach making him cough as the air was pushed out of his lungs and he fell defeated on the floor.

"It's finished." Xenovia said looking towards Rias while Kiba grunted in annoyance.

"You're not going to fight them- the Fallen Angels- by yourselves, are you?" Rias asked crossing her arms again.

"If you're referring to Grigori then yes, we are." Xenovia answered.

"Are you crazy? You're going to die like that." Akeno said shocked.

"We are willing to destroy the swords themselves than letting them get into the wrong hands." Irina answered this time getting serious. Asia watched the conversation while healing Issei and Kiba too as she wondered what "Grigori" was.

"And we know what we're getting ourselves into. One of our priests was already killed investigating this." Xenovia added.

"It was Freed Zelzan. It was him who killed the priest." Kiba answered finished getting healed from Asia. "I happened to be there fighting him and he had a **Holy Sword** with him too."

"Are you serious!? That nut job!" Issei yelled.

"Well we appreciate your information but we asked that you meddle in this no more." Xenovia said walking away.

"Hey, hold it! Since we're already in the spirit, why don't you two fight me!" Natsu grinned cracking his knuckles.

"What?" Xenovia questioned not getting why he would want to fight now.

"Xenovia, are you sure you want to do this?" Irina asked unsurely.

"We'll do it. We'll fight you pawn of Gremory." Xenovia said walking back to the group.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Natsu said having a feral grin on his face scaring Asia who never saw this side of Natsu before.

"Okay, Natsu Dragneel. On guard!" Xenovia said getting into a battle stance.

"Eh, what are you doing? I said I'll face the two of ya!" Natsu walked closer to the two women who both got into their stances. "I'm fired up now!"

He charged at the two with fast speeds, punching towards Irina who dodges swiftly. Seeing that Natsu sweep kicked her legs making her fall while doing the same to the unsuspecting Xenovia. Getting back up quickly, Xenovia tried to swipe downward at Natsu while he bent his back backward seeing the sword pass his face. Seeing her opportunity Irina did a stabbing motion to the still bent Natsu ready to end the fight. Sensing the attack Natsu fell completely on the ground as the sword strike whooshed passed his head.

Flipping backward, Natsu smiled looking at the two.

"Whoo, that was close! You two have some good teamwork! I almost got stabbed in the balls!" Natsu exaggerated as Irina was only aiming for his stomach.

"Oh, Natsu." Akeno giggled.

"He really didn't have to do this." Rias sighed looking at Natsu rushing the two girls again with a creepy grin on. The fight was very entertaining with both sides going back and forth with no clear victor.

But as of right now the **Holy Sword** wielders were on the attack making Natsu move back, leaving him only to dodge or counterattack. Once again Xenovia did a powerful strike towards Natsu as he flipped backward in the air. Not giving him the chance to recover Irina aimed for his side as he landed on the ground making Natsu move back, tripping on himself. Seeing this as his moment of weakness Xenovia picked up where Irina left off and swung her sword downward ready to split him in half.

Natsu just in time regained his balance and planted his feet firmly on the ground ready for the strike to come as he realized that he couldn't dodge it. Holding his hands up like he was going to catch the sword Xenovia and Irina were shocked beyond belief when they saw him _actually_ catch the strike with both of his hands above his head.

"H-how? That's impossible!" Irina screamed backing away.

"Issei had the arm of a Dragon which let him block your **Holy Sword** thing. I don't have a special trick or anything like that, but unlike Issei who has the arm of a Dragon… I'm Dragonborn." Natsu letting go of the sword knocking it out of Xenovia's hand as she felt his magic rising.

' _We both know that part isn't true, Natsu.'_

"So he finally decided to get serious." Rias said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean by that President?" Issei asked.

"I mean, haven't you noticed that Natsu wasn't using his magic until now." With this everyone except Akeno stared at Natsu in shock at what he was able to do.

" **Fire Dragon's** …!" Natsu lit his right fist in red and orange fire cocking his arm back, " **Iron Fist**!" He punched Xenovia squarely in the forehead sending her flying back to Irina who couldn't dodge in time as her partner was going too fast towards her. The two of them collided knocking both of them out with swirls in their eyes.

"Natsu… that was overboard." Issei said looking at the sight distressed. Asia hurriedly went to them and started healing the two immediately. It only took a few minutes until both of them gained consciousness and walked away like nothing happened.

"Geez, what's their problem?" Natsu asked stupidly.

 **Location at school with Natsu, Rias and Akeno during Lunch:**

Walking to her usual eating spot with Akeno, Rias sighed as people were looking at them with interest which bugged her to no end. Oh yeah, Natsu was there with her too.

"Oh look, it's the Crimson Prince!" A random girl screamed excitedly pointing at the trio.

"Really, the Crimson Prince!? Let me see!" Another girl screamed.

"Ah~ please look at me!" And another one.

"His hair is wonderful!" And another.

"He's so handsome!" And another.

"He looks so sharp in the way he dressed!" And another. Seriously what's wrong with these people.

"I can't believe the Crimson Prince is really here!" Okay this is tiring. This is what the three teens had to deal with on their way to their eating spot under the giant oak tree behind the clubhouse.

"Who's this "Crimson Prince" and why is he getting so much attention?" Natsu asked the two ladies next to him as he was in the middle.

"The Crimson Prince is you Natsu." Akeno giggled looking at the flabbergasted Natsu.

"What part of me makes them call me the Crimson Prince!?" Natsu yelled.

"Well, just look at your hair." Akeno answered again smiling as Natsu realized that his hair wasn't salmon right now.

"Oh, well I guess we should just eat. I don't want to think about this stuff right now." Natsu said sulking about his hair. Getting to the oak tree Rias opened their lunches showing a whole lot of meat sandwiches which was mostly for Natsu.

"Well let's dig in!" Rias said happily getting her fruit salad. While the three of them were eating the surrounding students were of course gossiping.

"I heard that Natsu has gotten Akeno-senpai under his evil grasps." A boy whispered to his friend in the bushes.

"Yeah I bet he made her do all sorts of naughty things with her body!" The other boy said in jealousy. All of a sudden another boy popped up from nowhere as he fixed his glasses.

"You know I also heard… Natsu and Rias-senpai are in an incest relationship." That said as a glimmer went off his glasses. The other boys stared shocked at what they heard.

"Really! They're into that stuff!?" They said in unison.

"We gotta spread the news!" And this is where we stop for now.

Rias heard their conversation along with Akeno as she blushed up a storm on her face with Akeno laughing at the sight. Natsu didn't hear jack shit, as he was still concentrating on his food.

"Fufufufu, Rias is that true?" Akeno teased.

"Of course not!" Rias yelled defending herself as she was still blushing.

"Really, cause your face doesn't seem to be denying it."

"Shut up!"

"Uh, what're we talkin' about?"

 **Location with Natsu at a café:**

"Man, school is so long, but I'm glad it ended." Natsu said to himself walking out of the store with a box of cake he was eating. Sitting down on the nearest table outside he absorbed the peaceful scenery of people conversing and getting along with dogs, cats and animals alike prancing around minding their own business. That was until…

"Please!" Natsu looked towards the direction of the scream and saw it was Issei with some other dude. It looked like he was begging the other guy for something.

' _Better listen in more closely._ ' And that he did, using his enhanced senses to find out what they were talking about.

"I refuse! Who knows what the chairwoman will do to me if she found out that **Holy Swords** were involved!" The dude said again walking away before he was stopped by Koneko.

"Issei-san, you said you want to cooperate with the church?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, they said that they would rather destroy the swords then let it get in the Fallen Angels' hands, so I'm thinking that we invite Kiba to destroy the swords so he won't become a stray Devil. It's a win for both of us." Issei explained while the other dude was trying to get away but was stopped by Koneko again.

"I don't think they would want our help though." Koneko said understanding his plan.

"Well, it's worth a try if we want to get Kiba back!" Issei said determinedly.

"I want to get Yuuto-senpai back too… so I'll go with you." This is all Natsu needed to hear.

Walking up to the group with a finished cake in his mouth, Natsu greeted them like usual.

"What's up Pervert!"

"Oh, Natsu-senpai."

"Someone already found out! We're doomed!"

"Anyway, I heard you guyses'(not a real word) conversation and decided to join!" Natsu said happily.

"Really? Natsu-senpai will help Yuuto-senpai?" Koneko asked with a bit of surprise on her face.

"Of course! We're partners right?" Natsu answered smiling.

"This is perfect! Now there's now why of this failing!" Issei yelled finally getting some definitive hope.

"What're ya talkin' about? You could have gotten him yourself without my help." Natsu said smiling walking away, signaling for the group to follow him. "Hey, who wants to eat cause I'm starving!"

"But wasn't there cake in your mouth not too long ago?" Issei asked catching up with him.

"There's always room for seconds!" He cheered patting his stomach.

"This guy is too weird." The same blonde dude said walking away but this time was stopped by Natsu.

"You're not going anywhere; you're gonna help us with this got it? Plus what's your name?" Natsu asked wrapping his arm around his neck, trapping him.

"Uh, my name is Saji. And would you let me go! I'll help you already!" The blonde identified as Saji wiggled his way out of Natsu's grasp dusting himself off like the pinkette had a disease. "Anyway, how are we gonna find them?"

"Oh, that's easy." Natsu smiled pointing towards his nose. "I can smell them out."

"The hell?" Saji questioned making an odd face to Natsu.

"Nevermind you'll get used to it." Issei assured patting Saji's back as he knew the feeling.

"Welp, let's go. They're not far from here actually, in fact, they're right 'round the corner." Natsu started leading the group through town walking through the streets when they went to the end of the road. Surprisingly he was right about them being around the corner as they were begging for food too.

Now here we are with the group, plus two, eating their meals they brought for their holy guests in a little local restaurant. They were sitting in a booth with Natsu, Irina and Xenovia on one side and Issei, Koneko and Saji on the other.

"I guess they really were _that_ hungry." Issei let his mouth drop looking at the two women chowing down on their paid meals, luckily from Natsu's pocket. Unfortunately said person was also out eating the other two by double looking as if he had been starving himself.

"Man, my lunch was light. I think I only had, like, five bacon sandwiches and half of Rias's lunch." Natsu patted his stomach satisfied. Looking over to the person sitting next to him(Irina) Natsu stared at her as if she had something on her face. Not noticing this Xenovia started the conversation.

"So, why have you brought us here?" She asked putting down her bowl.

"We want to help you destroy the **Holy Swords,** " Issei answered seriously getting a shocked reaction from Xenovia. "We have a goal of bringing Kiba back but that can only happen if he somehow destroys the swords. And we want to lend you our assistance in that."

"I see. We could have you help us." Xenovia closed her eyes thinking about what she just said. "The enemy has one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels: Kokabiel. I doubt we could take him on alone."

"But isn't that what we came for!? This is our ideal test of faith! We can not risk working with the Devils." Irina countered, not feeling right about having the Devils' help.

"But we have only a 30% survival rate." Xenovia explained looking back at her partner.

"That's a chance we have to take. We came here to risk that chance anyway." Irina said defending her point.

"But at the same time, it's a 30% _success_ rate. We just can't risk them having the swords." Xenovia won the argument with Irina backing off entirely not having anything else to say. But she was still being bugged by the person next to her.

"Uh, why do ou keep staring at me?" Irina said feeling a bit self-conscious.

' _She reminds me of… Milliana?'_ Natsu thought, still staring at the girl.

"Now that we have that settled, let's go get Kiba!" Issei rushed out of his seat forgetting the rest.

"Does he even know where he is?" Saji asked.

"Stupid, Issei-san." Koneko said shaking her head.

 **Location at a park with Kiba and the rest of the group:**

"I see your situation. But I don't need permission for something I was already set on doing." Kiba said turning to look at the fountain he was at.

"Your words have contempt in them." Xenovia said, "Look, I understand your reasons to hate the **Holy Sword** Project. In fact, we ourselves loath what happened there and have declared the leader of the atrocity a heretic and exiled him."

"His name was Valper Galilei and he had an associate with him as well." Irina said informing them.

"Freed again, uh. I'm getting tired of hearing that guy's name." Issei sighed relaxing his arms on his head.

"I guess I no longer have any reason to refuse if it can help me avenge my fallen comrades." Kiba turned back to them with a small smile on his face.

"Then I guess it's settled then!" Irina cheered waving. "We'll see you soon then!" She walked off with her partner leaving the rest of the Devils and Natsu to themselves.

"Well, that worked out great!" Natsu yelled throwing his arms up in celebration.

.

"Yeah, it did!" Issei also cheered high-fiving Natsu.

"Like hell, it did! We could have died and started another war!" Saji screamed feeling anxious about the whole thing.

"You worry too much! Plus I didn't smell any hostile intent from them." Natsu said patting Saji's back.

"What's wrong with you!?" He screamed backing away from Natsu. Watching the exchange in words, Kiba smiled knowing that he would have to tell them what he thinks sometimes.

"Hey guys, I don't think you should some with me on this. I don't want to let you be consumed by my own darkness of revenge." Kiba's smile was gone and was replaced with a look of sorrow. He looked down to the ground not wanting to see their expressions, already knowing what they were going to be like, shock and betrayal.

"What the hell are you talkin' about!?" Natsu yelled frustrated. "Of course we'll still help you! You're our family right now and Nakama sticks together!"

"Natsu's right! I won't let a good friend of mine go astray, especially when there's a chance I can save him! I'm not the only one that thinks this too, Koneko and President would both be really sad and depressed if you were to leave." Issei rallied behind Natsu as he walked up to Kiba and pulled him into a hug shocking him. Eventually, everyone came in and started a group hug. Everyone except Saji.

"Come on Sanji! Get in here!" Natsu smiled at him motioning for Saji to come over.

"It's Saji, not Sanji!" He reluctantly joined the hug anyway to feel the bone-crushing feeling of Koneko being happy.

' _I'm really lucky to have a family such as this one.'_ Kiba smiled, tightening his wrap around his friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I know you're all thinking, "Why the heck was this chapter so long?". The reason being that was when I saw the show I was thinking that the two episodes could be together in one chapter since they're so closely related. And now this is my creation! Hope you readers liked this and be sure to comment, share, follow or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	10. Everyone Hates Freed

**Everyone Hates Freed**

It was in the darkness of the night. The town clock struck its twelfth time singling midnight as we journey to an abandoned church in the middle of a forest of a small town. In this time of night, there were in fact, people still in there as they looked to be discussing something while dressing in black robes. They settled under the giant cross in the church near the altar still talking about a certain subject.

"So you want to dress us up as priests?" A brown haired boy asked buttoning his black robe up.

"That is the plan. I don't want you Devils to look suspicious when surveilling the area." A blue haired woman wearing a white robe addressed to the brown haired boy. If you couldn't guess these are our protagonist Issei, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Saji and Natsu meeting up in the designated place to discuss their plans for taking back what was stolen from Xenovia and Irina.

A day has passed since their last meeting and this is where we will start this story.

"I really don't want to do this… but I'll do anything to get my revenge." Kiba sighed, finishing putting on his robe.

"Uh, guys… I need help." Natsu wiggled in the confinements he locked himself in as his robe was tangled all over him.

"I will help you Natsu-senpai." Koneko walked over to the troubled boy and started to help with the removal of the black clothing.

"Anyway, I suggest we split into groups. We won't accomplish anything if we stay in such a large group." Irina spoke up getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"We also need to contact each other when we find Freed and the **Holy Swords** , got it." Xenovia said handing out what seemed to be little communication crystals.

"I guess to start off, our group will search the east side of the city and you guys can take the west." Saji said still a little uncomfortably.

"Yosh! Let's get things goin'!" Natsu cheered walking over to Irina.

"Uh, Natsu I thought you were coming with us?" Issei asked confused.

"Well, I thought to even out the teams I would join their side unless anyone of you want to switch places?" Everyone shook their heads "no" as Natsu just shrugged not getting why they don't want to move to different groups. With the reconnaissance meeting over the two groups walked out of the church eager to fulfill their duties. "Good luck Neko-chan!" Natsu yelled waving goodbye. Koneko sighed trying to hide her blush in the robe.

' _Please stop calling me that Natsu-senpai.'_

 **Location at the old abandoned Factory:**

"So why are we here again?" Issei asked walking up to the door.

"We're here because it's the suggestion I made for finding the stray exorcist," Kiba explained again walking up to Issei, "And I think I made the right call."

"What's this chill I'm feeling?" Saji questioned getting a bit nervous.

"Yup, definitely the right place." Kiba prepared his magic, already summoning a sword in hand.

"Up there." Koneko warned as everyone saw the silhouette on the roof top. Hysterical laughing came from where the shadowed figure was as it jumped down to their level showing who it was.

"How's it hanging about-to-be-dead Devils?" The man that jumped down started laughing at his own joke while swinging his sword around. "I guess it's time to kill y'all now ain't it!"

"Freed!?" Issei yelled surprised while Kiba took charge. "Hey Kiba, be careful! He has a sword that feels the same as Irina's!" Issei yelled again making sure Kiba heard him.

"I know that! Freed has a **Holy Sword**!" Kiba shouted back slashing at Freed again who just ducked out of the way. "Besides I don't need your help during this fight! I've got this!"

"That idiot!" Saji threw his robe off like the others getting ready for any surprises that may come. "We'll back you up then!"

Kiba didn't answer this time as he was too busy crossing blades with Freed who could actually keep up with him, speed wise.

"What the? How's Freed keeping up with Kiba's speed as a knight?" Issei asked himself, watching the blurs of light pass his face wondering why Freed was so fast. The two stopped dashing and swinging their swords to take a break, but Freed's the one that spoke up from the roof of the building.

"Surprised, huh? This my **Excalibur Rapid** , which can enhance anyone's speed by tenfold, but for me, I call it the Chop-Chop sword!" Freed's distorted voice shocked everyone as they learned about such a dangerous **Holy Sword** was in the hands of a maniac.

"I gotta help Kiba!" Issei brought out his **Sacred Gear** and started building energy with the artifact. "If only I can send Kiba a boost, but they moving too fast for me to aim!"

"I got this! If all you need to is to get them to stop then…!" Saji's left hand started glowing and forming a small lizard gauntlet around his wrist. "This is my own Dragon **Sacred Gear**! **Line**!" From the lizard's mouth shot a small but thick glowing line towards the fight as it wrapped around Freed's leg, immobilizing him(what a stupid ass weak useless weapon. It's a lizard with a long tongue, what a shocker).

"What the hell!? What is this crap!?" Freed tripped over himself with the rope tied around his leg and when he tried to cut it with the sword it just bounced right back off. Koneko walked over to Issei picking him up and throwing him over to Kiba as he screamed in terror but ultimately getting the power boost over to Kiba.

"Thanks guys, I'll make sure to use this power well." Kiba smiled as he readied his sword, " **Sword Birth**!" From the ground sprouted tons of swords of all shapes, sizes and a variety of colors all aiming for Freed while he cursed aloud. Swing his sword around him wildly Freed just managed to fend off some of the swords coming at him but taking a misstep he was about to be impaled when all the swords stopped for some reason.

An old man wearing a white bishop robe walked out of the metal doors stopping Kiba when he heard a certain name from Freed.

"Oh, old man! I can't believe you're here, Valper!"

"Valper!?" Kiba said the name with poison in his voice when he recognized the man from the experiments.

"Ah, Freed. It still looks like you don't know how to use the swords properly." Valper faced Freed from the roof as Freed frowned.

"It's not my fault! This stupid blue rope is tying me up!" He demonstrated with another stab at the line that encompassed his leg while the sword bounced off again.

"Why don't you put your following magic into the sword, make it become one with you." The fake priest said smiling at Freed.

"Wait, isn't that the leader of the **Holy Sword** experiments then?" Saji asked still holding on tightly to Freed.

"Harness my power into the sword, uh?" Freed started to concentrate while the others got alarmed by this. The sword in Freed's hands started glowing a yellow-orange color after a while as he was just grinning like a maniac. "Hohohoho! It's working! Now let's cut you guys up!"

Swinging his newly powered up sword at the rope straddling his leg, Freed managed to cut through this time sending Saji flying back from his own applied force. Relishing his now free leg, Freed launched high up in the air ready to slice open Kiba. Realizing this, Kiba readied his own sword to counter his opponents but was surprised to see Xenovia blocking the blow for him when Freed was about to strike.

"What the heck! When did she get here!" Saji screamed very surprised by this.

Answering his question, Koneko spoke turning to look at him, "We were supposed to call them anyway." She held up the communication device while the others caught up.

"What's up guys!" Natsu yelled running to the fight with Irina.

"Natsu! Gosh, I'm glad you're here!" Issei smiled at his friend/bane-in-life as he came walking up to him.

"Hey Issei, is that the "Viper" guy? And does that maniac have a Holy Sword?" Natsu asked pointing at the people named.

"Don't worry, you'll get caught up eventually." Issei patted Natsu on the shoulder while he just looked at the situation in confusion.

"Freed Zelzan… Valper Galilei, you will hereby be punished for turning to heretics and joining over to the Fallen Angels!" Xenovia and Freed got into a sword lock until Kiba came in slashing his own sword towards Freed who dodged, jumping back to Valpar's side.

"Freed…" Valper started, getting Freed's attention. "You mustn't fight them now." The person next to him stared wide eyes at him but he continued on. "Two of them have **Holy Swords** and another has a powerful **Sacred Gear** ; we are clearly outmatched."

Sighing, Freed complied, "Fine you win," He said to Valper, "But I'm getting you fucks back next time, got it!" Then once again in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

"Damn it. We were so close," Xenovia got down from the roof of the factory standing next to her partner. "Come on Irina, we have some searching to do." Looking back at the rest she smiled a little, "Thank you for the help you gave us. You've helped greatly in this investigation."

"Eh, it was no biggy." Natsu smiled back at them waving.

"Wait Natsu. Can't you smell them out?" Issei asked hurriedly, not wanting to give up.

"Smell the out? What?" Irina confusedly asked not expecting to get an answer.

"I tried that when he left but his trail ends and starts here, like when I got here." Natsu sighed scratching his head.

"As I said, I thank you for your help, but now we must go." Xenovia and Irina dashed off leaving them rest of them to sulk.

"Wait… where's Yuuto-senpai?" Koneko pointed out having the rest realizing that Kiba was gone.

"Damn it! He's gone too! This whole thing turned out to be a failure." Issei stomped his foot on the ground trying to let out his anger about this situation.

"Hey don't say that! Kiba said he was going to help us and he still will! I don't think he's the kind of guy to turn his back on family!" Natsu screamed getting Issei back to his senses.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. I shouldn't look at things like that." Issei still had a gloomy face on but was automatically gone when Rias and Sona appeared out of the blue. "President?" That's when it dawned on him, "The heck are you doing here!?"

"Hello to you too Issei. And I found you by having Akeno keep an on you guys." Rias stepped out of the **Magic Circle**.

"Fuck." Issei felt like he was caught doing drugs by his parents.

"Now will you explain what's going on?" Sona spoke sternly this time putting her hands on her hips. It took a while for the explanation to happen, mostly because of Natsu's constant budding in, giving unnecessary information.

"And that's what happened. We're very sorry, we just wanted to get Kiba back." Issei and Saji ended up on their knees at some point, begging for mercy.

"And why are you in this again Saji?" Sona turned her head to the boy while started sweating from her glare.

"I-I heard what they were going through and wanted to help!" Saji was terrified. He did warn them about the severity of the punishments she dished out.

"I see. You just didn't want to lose Kiba, correct?" Rias looked at Koneko and Issei on their knees with Natsu sitting on his butt.

"Really President! Man, am I glad I got you; so caring and understanding; you're the best!" Issei bowed his head smiling thinking he got out of trouble.

"Thank you for the compliments Issei, but you're still getting a punishment." Rias smiled at his surprise face, "Look at that, Sona already got started on hers." It was true as she was already spanking him with magic, probably going to go up to one thousand.

"With magic! You've got to be kidding me!" Issei yelled scared for his behind.

"Well, what kind of master will I be without punishing their servants for misbehavior." Rias got up from the place she was sitting at and looked towards Natsu. "Oh and Issei you are only going to get 500 while Kaneko gets 1."

"But that's unfair!" Issei whined.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that lured her into this." Issei shut his trap knowing that it was partly true, "Natsu, you're getting 1000 spankings."

"The hell!? That doesn't make sense!" Natsu screamed throwing his arms about, while Rias shook her head.

"You could have stopped them from doing this but instead you aided them. That's why you're getting the most." Rias explained.

"No, that's just being biased! You doing that just to get back at all the times I pranked you at your house!" Natsu yelled making his face comically angry while pointing at Rias who just smirked at him.

"That might be true." She still smirked summoning the magic into her hand. "Now show me that butt of yours Natsu."

 **Location at school the next day(filler):**

"Damn spoiled Princess." Natsu was walking out of his changing room for gym class rubbing his behind. The regulated gym outfit that he was supposed to wear was modified by him of course. With his white t-shirt, Natsu ripped both short sleeves off showing his "tattoo"(that's what people in the school called it) and the regular sweatpants were cut off at the knees and he opted to wear black sandals. The gym instructor, of course, went against it but seeing as she's in her 20's we all see why she didn't.

"My ass is all sore because of her. How am I supposed to do any exercise like this?" Natsu continued rubbing his sore behind as the other classmates walked out to the gym. Since this was originally an only girls school there were only ten boys including Natsu in that class while rest of the 30 students were girls.

"Okay, class!" The gym teacher yelled getting everyone's attention. "Today we will stay inside to do some dodgeball! This time let's not have all the boys on the same team!"

' _They all got destroyed.'_ The teacher thought sighing. Eventually, everyone got into two teams with Natsu going on Rias's side. Akeno was surprisingly against Rias on the other as the two of them had an intense staring contest.

"I won't lose Natsu to you got it." Akeno said all too sweetly walking up to meet Rias in the middle of the court.

"What does that even mean?" Rias asked blushing.

"You know what I mean President, so don't _pussy out_ , ne?" Akeno smiled knowing she got on Rias's nerves.

"Oh, we'll see who pussy's out _Aky-chan_. And I won't let _my_ Natsu get into your sadistic hands." Rias butted heads with Akeno as the both of them smiled creepily at each other shaking hands. Watching this Natsu almost pissed his pants.

' _I'm getting a bad nostalgia from this.'_ Natsu was getting flashbacks from when he was a kid with Erza and Mira in them. ' _I'm screwed if I'm somehow involved in this in any way._ '

He was screwed anyway.

"Let's do this!" The teacher blew her whistle signaling the start of the game. Everyone started running up to the balls placed in the middle of the court grabbing as much they can like animals.

"What a second… what the hell is dodgeball?" Yep, he was screwed any way.

Everyone started throwing balls at each other while Natsu walked over to the coach asking, "What in the world is dodgeball?"

"I won't lose to you Akeno!" Rias threw a ball at her as she managed to dodge it while it hit another person.

Akeno caught a ball from the air and threw at Rias as hard as she could without her magic. "Neither will I!" Rias also dodged the ball doing a flip while picking up another one from the ground. Thus the cycle began.

Back with Natsu, he just got informed in the worst way possible about what dodgeball is. Did I mention that the gym teacher is slightly and unnaturally more into gore and violence than a regular person? Well if I didn't, she is and just told another violent person what how violent this game was.

Oh, how the Dragon comes.

"I'm all FIRED UP!" Natsu's voice echoed through the gym as everyone stopped to look at him.

' _I love it when he does that._ ' The Gym instructor thought dreamily. Picking up the closest ball, everyone watched his movements like it was something to behold as Natsu examined the ball in his.

' _So this game is basically like everyone brawl I've been in with Fairy Tail. This should be fun.'_ Natsu grinned mischievously as he looked at his first victim who happened to be a boy. Winding up for a throw, Natsu threw his arm back and launched it forward as the ball flew fast at the boy knocking him in the noggin.

"Holy shit! He's-!" Another boy screamed as he was suddenly knocked down to by a red blur.

"We're doomed!" Another screamed as he tried to ran away but was blown back from another one of Natsu's balls.

"This guy's freaking OP!" A boy with an odd haircut screamed terrified.

"No, we can do this if we just work together!" A girl said this, picking up a ball from the ground as others followed. "Come on, all at once!" Then from her lead, eight balls were thrown at Natsu as he just grinned. Quickly taking a ball from the floor, he blocked the first two, dodge three and caught one between his legs and the other in his left hand and the last one between the two balls in his hands.

Dropping them all Natsu grinned throwing one at the girl who started the whole barrage instantly knocking her down.

"He has no mercy! Even for women!" Some random person said while the coach drooled over his performance.

"Come on who's next!?" Natsu screamed excitedly liking this game but no one answered.

"Natsu, I think you should take it down a hundred notches." Rias said looking embarrassed.

"I should have expected this from Natsu-kun." Akeno smiling putting a hand on her chin dreamily looking at Natsu.

"This isn't over yet!" Rias screamed throwing a ball towards Akeno who just barely dodged it. And just like that, the whole game started again but with no one obviously throwing at Natsu. After a couple minutes, it was only down to Akeno, Rias and Natsu with the "siblings" on the other side.

"You don't deserve him!" Akeno screamed throwing another ball at Rias.

"You can't have him!" Rias dodged it and picked up a ball to the side of her rolling to the side to dodge another incoming ball. Throwing that ball, Rias aimed directly for Akeno's stomach while she turned to the side quickly avoiding the red object. Picking up another ball Rias started to let her magic seep out. No one was there because of head injuries and stomach aches(because of Natsu) and the others just got out because it got too dangerous. The only there was the coach.

Akeno also let her magic rise putting it into the balls in her hand.

"Uh, Princess, I don't think it would be good to-" Natsu was cut off as Rias looked at him with a stare that reminded him of Erza's.

"Don't get into this. I have to do this for myself Natsu." She threw her magically infused ball towards Akeno who jumped high into the air to dodge it as the ball broke into the wooden floor.

"See, you're not fit to have him! He just wants to help and you push him away!" Akeno threw the ball in her hand aiming for Rias while she dodged like Akeno. About to land Rias, did not see the other ball in Akeno's hand… but Natsu did. "This is it!"

She threw the ball towards Rias while she realized she couldn't dodge it as she was still in the air about to land. Rias closed her eyes waiting for the ball to hit until… she noticed that it never did. Hearing a gasp from Akeno, Rias opened her eyes to see Natsu standing in front of her with his arms wrapped protectively around her as there was a red mark on his back shirt.

"Natsu… you didn't." Rias watched as he fell to the ground as she caught him just in time.

"Natsu!" Akeno rushed to him as she held him just as Rias did. They both looked at him in worry not sure if he was conscious. Turning him to face front they found that he was indeed unconscious and breathing normally. Sighing in relief the two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Still friends?" Rias asked looking at Akeno.

"Always." She smiled at Rias agreeing.

"Erza… Mira… scary..." Natsu trailed off in his sleep as the two looked at him wondering who the names he mentioned were.

"Let's get him to the Nurse's office." The gym instructor said walking up to them, "I say that I do it." The two didn't answer as they were already gone. "I have to find my moment with Natsu-kun somehow."

 **Location in the club room at the end of the day:**

Everyone was present at the time of the meeting as they were talking about the only person missing.

"So there was no word from Kiba, mhm?" Rias contemplated, worried from her knight.

"Yeah, he hasn't contacted us at all from when he left the factory." Issei answered.

"Well, hopefully we'll find him. Akeno and I have sent out Familiars to search the area so hopefully, we'll find something." Rias informed crossing her legs on the couch she was sitting on next to Natsu.

"Ah, Rias. One of our Familiars has found something." Akeno said turning to face her from her seat.

 **Location in the edges of town within the forest:**

"What the!? Irina!" Rias and her Peerage, excluding Natsu, popped out of a **Magic Circle** that lead to the area where one of the Familiars found something interesting, which happened to be Irina's beaten up body. Her clothes are in shreds showing parts of her body that it use to cover as she was laid out on the ground in pain. Issei, Asia and Natsu ran to her side as Natsu held her in his arms for comfort.

"Irina what happened to you!?" Issei yelled in anguish seeing his new friend in this state.

"I was attacked… you must leave while there's still time." Irina's voice was low and soft as each breath was hollower than the other. Asia already took the intuitive by healing her beaten body as best she could.

"Where's Xenovia and Kiba!?" Issei asked again.

"They- we were… separated." Irina answered, her voice much stronger than before thanks to Asia.

"Separated? By who?" Issei wondered.

"He's incredibly strong. You have to watch out, he has **Holy Swords** too, including mine." Irina felt as though she wanted to pass out but held on long enough for one more question.

"Who is this person?" Natsu asked this time changing her position to make it more comfortable.

"It was… Freed…" She finally succumbed to her sleep while Natsu was fuming. No, I mean he was literally breathing out small puffs of steam from his mouth.

"Not that bastard again! I'm really starting to hate that guy!" Issei proclaimed at the top of his lungs. At that moment another portal opened showing Sona and her two subordinates.

"Sona, you came!" Rias went to greet her friend as Sona checked on Irina.

"So she's this badly hurt?" She asked Asia.

"Yes, although I have started to heal her wounds my magic can't help recover lost magic." Asia answered sadly bringing her head down.

"Don't worry, we have an emergency room in my home." Sona comforted Asia, "Tsubaki, I bet you already know what to do."

"Yes, I'll do it right away." Tsubaki picked up Irina as she instantly disappeared in a **Magic Circle**.

"Man, Issei, I don't understand a thing that's going on here." Saji spoke scratching his head while shaking hands with Issei.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Issei smiled at his friend feeling ignorant too.

"When did you two get all buddy-buddy?" Sona asked as Soji went stiff.

"Ever since we bonded from our spankings." Issei answered.

"That's a good point-" Sona couldn't answer back as there was a very dangerous and ominous feeling in the air that made her chest hurt a bit. Turning to look she found that the others were experiencing the same except Natsu.

"My oh my, the little Devils have taken the bait and fell into the spider's web. Ironic isn't it." A voice was heard through the trees in front of them as they all got tense and ready for battle.

"Wait… I know that smell." Natsu growled as he lit his hand on fire.

"Woah woah, woah! No need for violence Devil shits! I just came to talk." Freed walked out of the bundles of trees with his ever present crooked smile on. Rias and Sona immediately jumped to the front lines ready for action.

"What do you mean 'talk'?" Rias questioned, seriously considering coming here.

"Yeah, _my boss_ wants to talk to you Rias Gremory." Free spat out as the air suddenly had a sickly darkness shrouding it.

"But isn't your boss Valper!?" Issei asked feeling a giant magical presence coming closer.

"Nope," A deep snarky voice echoed in the area sending chills through everyone, "I am." Out of nowhere, a very pale person appeared in the sky with neck length black hair. He was wearing a black robe that covered his whole body but had gold chains with gems accessorized around the neck part of the clothing.

"That Fallen Angel… he has ten wings." Koneko said in disbelief.

"He must be a leader. One of the leaders of Grigori." Akeno added.

"Yes, I am Kokabiel, one of the leaders of Grigori and I only came to talk to the sister of the Satans." Kokabiel smiled seeing the shocked faces of Sona and Rias.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kokabiel," Rias put on a strong front even though she was scared shit less, "My name is Rias Gremory as you already know. What brings you to our territory?"

Not answering the question, Kokabiel went off on his own, "My what beautiful crimson hair you have. Almost as bright as your brother's." Kokabiel looked at the crowd seeing their tense faces until he landed on one that wasn't even scared but had a grin on it. "You boy, who are you? And why do you have crimson hair, that is only the sign of being a Gremory." He pointed towards Natsu as he realized it.

' _Shit! I forgot I still have my red hair!'_ Natsu thought, trying to come up with an excuse, "I'm uh… you see it's a bit complicat-"

"He's my brother!" Rias screamed standing in front of Natsu, "He's my older brother that came here to see what the human world looks like!"

"What! You're saying that the Gremory's have kept one of their children hidden for all these years! But for what reason…" Kokabiel said the last part to himself but decided not to ponder on it too long as he was going to die anyway, "Anyway, to answer your last question, I came to have some fun in your little hideout: Kuou Academy. If I do Sirzechs will come won't he?"

"That's only going to cause another three-way war between Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels." Sona said fixing her glasses.

"I expected the angels Michael or Gabriel to come but they only sent two women with **Holy Swords** and a weak ass priest." Kokabiel snarled.

"So your intent was clear from the start. You just want to create another war behind the other Fallen Angels back. In fact, I'm sure Azazel and Shemhazai went against it." Rias deduced as Kokabiel gained a tick mark.

"Those two can go screw themselves! All I want is war! A Glorious war that shows which race is superior to the other! And I will make sure that the Fallen Angels will come out on top!" Kokabiel threw his arms up in the air wanting to destroy them right now but decided against it. "You all will not get in my way."

"The three factions on teetering on the edge, so if you do this everything will be thrown into chaos!" Akeno screamed at Kokabiel as he just grinned.

"You have no idea how _bored_ I was when the war ended. I need excitement back in my life! I need another war to give me back some adrenaline running through my veins!" Kokabiel laughed joyfully liking how that all sounded. "Your brother there knows what I'm talking about." He said evilly looking at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"Don't play dumb boy! I can see it in your eyes, you live to fight; you thrive in it!" Kokabiel yelled.

"What are you talking about! I may like fighting but I don't kill just for fun like you! I have principles unlike you and I don't enjoy watching people die in a war, so I'll do everything in my power to stop you!" Natsu screamed back at him as Kokabiel just chuckled.

"Natsu…" Issei trailed off looking at him.

"This guy's insane!" Saji yelled.

"Don't you love it though! He even gave me these presents!" Freed yelled enthusiastically opening his robe, showing two more **Holy Swords** on the sides. "Look! There's even that little girl's sword! She was so weak, it was like taking a weapon of destruction from a baby, Hahahahahaha!" Freed laughed hysterically closing his jacket again, "But of course. I can use them all as I'm invincible!"

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Issei stared at the three swords wide eyes with his mouth gaping.

"Now let us begin the war, Gremory's!" Kokabiel sent multiple spears of light at them as Natsu did a **Fire Dragon's Roar** protecting them but also blowing up the light spears making a smoke screen. Rias sent a blast of magic blowing away the smoke only to see both Freed and Kokabiel gone.

"I really hate that guy." Natsu said under his breath.

"Damn it! Where'd they go!?" Issei frantically looked around getting up from the ground.

"They went that way, towards the school." Koneko pointed out from the top of a tree.

"We have to hurry then!" Sona disappeared in a **Magic Circle** with Soji as Rias and her peerage prepared to go to the academy.

"You know a Fallen Angel of that caliber could easily destroy this whole town." Akeno said facing Rias.

"Then I won't let that happen!" Natsu and Issei proclaimed in unison.

"But Rias," Natsu started, " I have to get something from Zechs so I'll be gone for a while. You'll be fine by yourself right?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course she'll be fine, I'm with her!" Issei hit his chest in pride as he stood in front of Rias. Laughing a bit Rias stepped in front of Issei and gave Natsu a hug.

"Yes, I'll be fine 'nii-san', we'll all be." Rias smiled hugging Natsu tighter, "But why are you leaving anyway?"

"I have to get something back at the castle that will surely help us win!" Natsu grinned pumping his fist in the air as Rias let him go. "But don't worry, I'll be back Princess." Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered piece of paper. Then he was gone in a flash of light while Rias recomposed herself.

"Okay, my servants, get ready for battle!" Rias yelled determinedly.

"Yes, President!"

* * *

 **A/N: When I saw the episode that I based on this chapter I realized that Kokabiel is a serious racist. And I'm not just saying that. The evidence is all there. Anyway, enough of this nonsense that I've been speaking(or typing, or that you've been reading) comment, follow, share or do whatever the hell you want!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	11. Preparation for War

**Preparation for War**

"My peerage and I have put up a protective barrier around the school. Hopefully, this will hold through what will transpire." Sona walked up to Rias and her group as they just arrived at the school prepared for battle.

"Understood." Rias nodded. Around the school grounds were many students turned Devils that were a part of Sona's peerage as they were constructing a crystal-like layer of protective magic around the place they were guarding.

"Kokabiel's already inside waiting." Sona informed, "I advise that you call your brother to aid us in this fight."

"If that's the case, then why don't you call your sister." Rias answered back crossing her arms under her chest.

"My sister… she cannot be summoned right now." Sona looked down at her feet not wanting to have this discussion with Rias right now but luckily for her Tsubaki came with news.

"Master, Irina is stable now and will survive. But that's only thanks to you, Asia Argento." Tsubaki said walking up to Sona.

"Thank you, I'm just glad I could help." Asia smiled, clasping her hands together over her chest.

"But what happened with Xenovia?" Issei asked facing Tsubaki. She did get to answer ass Saji came in and answered for her.

"There's no sign of her." Saji responded, "I'm sorry to say this too but we couldn't find Kiba either. There's no trace of the two."

"I just hope he's okay. I tried calling him earlier but he didn't pick up." Issei informed the group as he turned to Sona. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"My group will try our best to hold up the barrier. But alas, the buildings will not stay intact, I'm sure of that." Sona sighed as she closed her eyes thinking of how bad of a situation this is.

"While my group will go in and stop Kokabiel in his tracks." Rias smiled while Akeno walked up to her.

"We don't need to beat him Rias." Akeno said putting a hand on Rias's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked puzzled.

"I already called your brother. He said to just stall them for now because he's sending in an army to help aid us in his defeat." Akeno just looked at Rias's shocked face as if she'd been betrayed.

"Akeno, I specifically said-"

"Not to call your brother. I know that, but do you really think we can win this fight alone?" Akeno asked while Rias was calming down seeing her reasoning.

"But Natsu is coming. I know he'll come and help us win!" Rias yelled throwing her arms down to her side.

"I know Natsu is strong- we all do. But this was just a safety measure." Akeno brought Rias into a hug as they both smiled.

"So you just did this in our best interest, huh? I guess I can't punish you for that, now can I?" Rias said jokingly.

"I thank you for your approval Rias." Akeno smiled even more freeing Rias from her hug. "The reinforcements should be here in a half hour."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Rias smugly said.

 **Location with Natsu when he left:**

"But Rias, I have to get something from Zechs so I'll be gone for a while. You'll be fine by yourself right?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Of course she'll be fine, I'm with her!" Issei declared. Laughing a bit Rias stepped in front of Issei and gave Natsu a hug.

"Yes, I'll be fine 'nii-san', we'll all be." Rias smiled hugging Natsu tighter, "But why are you leaving anyway?"

"I have to get something back at the castle that will surely help us win!" Natsu grinned pumping his fist in the air as Rias let him go. "But don't worry, I'll be back Princess." Natsu reached in his pocket and pulled out a tattered piece of paper. Not a minute after, Natsu disappeared in a flash of light heading to Sirzechs' mansion.

"Aaahhhhh! Umpf!" Natsu screamed terrified as he looked down bellow. He was teleported high in the sky of the underworld above a random forest while falling at fast speeds towards giant carnivorous plants with teeth as sharp as knives.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Natsu screamed again as the plants started to elongate in the sky as he was still falling, "Fine! You what to play it like that! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!" Sending a giant ball of fire towards the plants. Natsu instantly burnt them to a crisp as they started crippling on the ground. "That'll show you to mess with me-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement as he forgot he was still falling and eventually his face came into contact with the ground that was inconveniently covered in the plant's ash.

"Gah! Taste disgusting! That's why I'm not a vegetarian!" Natsu brushed his tongue with his hand as he started to get up from the ground with mild scratches along his face. "Now I'm hungry." Natsu sighed brushing off his school pants he also realized that his shirt was torn. Brushing it off Natsu grabbed the nearest log and started to burn it. When it was completely consumed with fire he sucked the flames right off the log.

"A quick and easy snack. I should be good for a while until I find out where the hell I am." Natsu looked around and saw that this forest was the same forest he traveled in before. "I guess I'll just have to smell my way outta this." And with that Natsu sniffed the air finding a familiar scent and sprinted towards it knowing that he was pressed with time.

 **A few minutes later with Sirzechs:**

"Have you been able to track him?" Sirzechs was in a dark room and was sitting in a chair that was placed around a circular table made with a hard material. The table was a huge size as it was showing a projection of a blurry picture in the middle of it. There were others seated around the table too as they could be identified as Zoticus, Grayfia, McGregor and Azazel although there were some others that were unknown.

"There has been trouble keeping up with him but we are able to get his general location, "Zoticus said crossing his arms. "Sirzechs… are you sure this is all right?"

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked his father.

"I mean… do you really think they are going to be up for the task? Natsu himself said that his father battled him and that he is injured, but the more time progresses it seems he also is getting back to full strength," Zoticus explained looking at Sirzechs dead in the eye. "I think we should bring this information to all the superior beings and discuss how we should deal with this threat."

"No, we can't." Sirzechs said flatly.

"Why not!" Zoticus yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"It would cause an uproar. It's obvious that you would just say to keep this information quiet, but people will start getting suspicious if the underworld and the other factions start building an army again. Worst case possible is that the general population thinks we're having another war with the other factions. Another possibility is that the enemy will hear of this and began to counter our efforts." Sirzechs' explanation caused any disputes to be silenced as they all saw the reasoning in his answer.

"Anyway, can you tell us where he is right now?" Azazel asked breaking the silence.

"He's still in the underworld." Mcgregor waved his hand showing a barren wasteland in bird's eye view of the mountains and valleys destroyed, the lakes and other spots of the area were filled with puddles of blood being spotted everywhere. He began moving the monitor showing the rest of the place. Gasps were heard by Azazel while he just shook his head in disgust.

There was a broken and ripped body of a Dragon that was splattered in random places with it being covered in its own blood. There were chunks of its body missing looking as if they were bitten by something huge.

"It seems… he began hunting our Dragons. Most likely for sport." Zoticus said with a stern voice. "Listen, I strongly believe we should stop this threat now before it gets out of hand." His hand formed a fist as his arm was shaking in anxiety.

"You do not have to worry. I believe that Natsu and Issei will handle this." Sirzechs said calmly.

"And why is that?" Azazel asked looking at Sirzechs.

"Well it only makes sense for a Dragon to take down a Dragon, doesn't it?" Sirzechs said smiling as Azazel did the same.

"If that's the case… then I'll happily look after them and monitor their growth in strength. In all honesty, I'm interested to see how this will all play out." Azazel smirked, putting his feet on the table. Before the conversation could go on any further, Mcgregor called for Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Master, it seems Natsu has returned." He informed.

"Great. Now I thank you all for joining me in this brief meeting and apologize for taking up your time." Sirzechs got off his chair while Grayfia and Mcgregor began preparing a **Magic Circle** for themselves and Zoticus. "We will meet again to discuss the matter about… Acnologia."

With that said the Gremory family left off to their home to meet with Natsu.


	12. Gotta get There

"Bold"= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

'Italics'= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Gotta get There**

"Hey, Zechs! You there!" Natsu screamed running up to the giant entrance. Kicking the door open, Natsu rushed inside running through the halls still screaming out for Sirzechs and Grayfia. "Hello, is anyone here!? I need your help!"

"You could stop screaming Natsu. We're here." Grayfia and the rest appeared in a flash of red light as they teleported right in Natsu's path. Not being able to stop in time, Natsu collided with Grayfia as the other males dodged swiftly in time to avoid the pyro. Both Natsu and Grayfia fell onto the floor, landing with a "thud" noise while the Sirzechs looked perplexed at what he saw.

Apparently, the force of the hit caused them to flip over as Grayfia was now on top of Natsu with her bountiful breasts enveloped around Natsu's face.

"Please... help me!" Natsu managed to wheeze out as his flailing arms became nimble.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean for that to happen." Grayfia got up from the floor recomposing herself as she also helped Natsu with his suffocation. "Even though it was your fault."

"Well it's not my fault you've got a huge chest, now is it." Natsu puffed his cheeks in annoyance while Grayfia gained a little blush on her otherwise stoic face. "But I'm happy you're still wearing the necklace I gave you." He said looking down at the item. Deciding to ignore the awkward situation, Natsu turned to the man he came to see. "Zechs! Man have I got a story to tell you!"

"What story? Does it have something to do with Rias?" Sirzechs asked as his father stood next to his side. Nodding rapidly, Natsu's behavior suddenly became frantic as if in a hurry. "Would you please tell?"

"ThereisthisevildudewithwingsthatsayshewantstostartawarwithDevilsorsomeshitand-" Natsu's incoherent talking was stopped by Zoticus as he walked up to Natsu putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Please my boy, slow down. We could barely get what you were saying." Zoticus said. Prepared to give another explanation, Natsu took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves.

"Okay, let's see." Natsu went into a thinking position to find the best way to put the current situation into his an explanation(in his own words of course). "There's this evil dude that has black wings and says he wants to start another great war or some shit. And I think his name is Cocobelts, although it might also be Kakibill. Why do bad guys always pick the stupidest names?"

"Natsu, you couldn't mean Kokabiel could you?" Sirzechs asked urgently.

"Yeah, that's the one! That's his name." Natsu answered shocked, "How do you know it?" Sirzechs couldn't answer as a mini red **Magic Circle** formed in his left ear.

"Hello, Sirzechs-sama? Are you there? Can you hear me, this is very urgent." A voice spoke from the **Magic Circle** , "This is Akeno." Sirzechs answered immediately.

"Yes, Akeno! What is it?" Sirzechs sounded worried while he walked away to have a conversation with Akeno. After a few minutes, Sirzechs came back with a very stern face. "Natsu..."

"Uh, yeah Zechs?" Natsu answered uncertainly as he never saw this side of Sirzechs before.

"What do you need to go back there and fight?" Sirzechs looked Natsu straight in the eye while Natsu knew exactly what he meant.

"Well first... I think a change of clothing is an order." He grinned ferally as both Natsu and Sirzechs walked away to wherever they were going.

"May the Great Satans be with them," Zoticus said watching the two walk off.

 **Location with Natsu and Sirzechs in Natsu's room:**

"Ahh~, feels nice to get out of those stuffy school clothes." Natsu walked out of his closet with his hair back to its salmon color and wearing his newly picked out clothing that he got from this new dimension as he smiled in satisfaction. "Oh, that reminds me Zechs; where's Happy?"

Sirzechs was sitting idly on the bed staring off into space until Natsu brought him back, "Oh, sorry. Happy's in his regular crib, it's just been moved to another space in this room." He answered it plainly not bothering to look up at Natsu who was approaching him.

"Yo, Zechs... what's wrong with you? Ever since you got the call from Akeno, you've been acting all weird." Natsu questioned as he sat down beside his red-haired best friend. _'Almost "Lucy" weird.'_

"No, it's nothing." Sirzechs waved it off still not bothering to acknowledge Natsu as he got a bit irritated.

"Like hell it's nothing. I might not know what you're going through but I think I get the gist of it. You're afraid." Sirzechs' eyes widen as he finally turned his head to face Natsu with a puzzled face, "You're scared for your sister... and for her friends too. I felt a similar feeling back in my own home." Natsu chuckled remembering his past, "The funny thing is that it I was in a situation similar to this. My friends and I were fighting this super strong Dark Guild and I was beaten to a pulp. The worst part was that I saw my own Master-the strongest one of us all- go down in a fight. That really messed me up."

"What'd you do? I mean, how could your group survive something like that?" Sirzechs asked curiously knowing that there was a lesson somewhere in this tale.

"Well, it wasn't anything special. All I did was believe. I trusted that my guild, my Nakama, would pull through in the end, which they did. I also believed in myself. Just by doing that I was able to defeat the guy that beat my butt in the first place with this super badass move that caused a huge explosion causing him to get in an instant!" Natsu fist pumped the air in his own excitement as Sirzechs just laughed.

"Thanks, Natsu, I really needed that." He smiled brightly while Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I just told you what happened in my past, there's nothing that I did that someone else couldn't do for you." Natsu wrapped his arm around Sirzechs' neck as he pulled him in closer. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about Princess! I'll protect her and everyone else with all I've got!" He gave a thumbs up while beaming a smile as Sirzechs put his own arm around Natsu.

"This might sound selfish but... I'm really glad you got stuck in this dimension." They both started laughing for a while sharing the good vibes but eventually it ended as Sirzechs told Natsu to finish getting prepared for battle.

Finding out where the other room is in his own gigantic room, Natsu found a sleeping Happy cuddled up in his bed holding a toy plushy of a fish as drool came out his mouth. Walking over to his dreaming partner Natsu woke him up the usual way, which was the method used by both of them: scaring each other awake.

"Happy! All the fish are gone!" The reaction was immediate. Happy jumped up and out of his bed sprouting his wings as he flew around in a zig-zag formation.

"Nooo! My fishies! I was saving them up for Earthland to share with Carla!" Happy dropped down from the air while Natsu caught him and started bawling tears.

"Hey-hey buddy. I was joking! Your fish are still intact." Natsu cradled Happy like a baby until he stopped crying.

"Really?" He asked hopefully as the tears were gone completely.

"Yes, there here but I have something else to tell you," Natsu said putting Happy on his head.

"Like what?"

"To start off..." Natsu went on about the situation they were in, to Happy as he just sighed throughout the whole thing. "And that's where we are now."

"Aye," Happy sighed, "I know I said this already but I really need to stop missing out on this stuff."

"Anyway I'm almost ready to go, I just need to get something to eat." Sirzechs overheard this and walked up to the duo before they walked out the door.

"Hey, Natsu I may have something for you to eat." Sirzechs watched Natsu's face glow as saliva started to form. "If you want, you can eat my **Gremory Flames**." As he said this Sirzechs opened his palm in front of Natsu as a black void fire started to form with a red outlining.

"That looks good..." Natsu's face slowly went towards the fire as he gulped and opened his mouth ready to consume the delicious looking flame but was stopped by a voice in his head.

" _ **Stop now, Natsu! Don't eat that fire!**_ " Igneel's voice boomed in Natsu head almost causing him to have a headache. Jerking back in surprise Natsu stopped his journey to Sirzechs' fire.

' _Why the hell not!? I'm hungry and he's offering some good lookin' fire!_ ' Natsu yelled back in his head at his father.

" _ **Just don't do it Natsu. Trust me.**_ " Igneel's voice sounded pleading with those last words as he didn't say anything more after.

Sighing aloud Natsu complied with Igneel's wishes, "Sorry Zechs but Igneel said not to eat yours for some stupid reason. But do you have anything else I can eat really fast?"

"Well, I can just give you regular fire if you want." SIrzechs offered as the **Gremory Flames** were replaced with regular fire. Knowing that he was in a hurry Natsu just ate the fire continuously as he felt his own **Magic Container** being filled back up, as well as his stomach.

"Thanks for the meal Zechs! Well, I'm off!" Natsu ran out of his room kicking the door open as this time it actually broke. Still having Happy on his head Natsu ran through the halls with Happy directing him outside. On their way there the dynamic duo saw Grayfia in the middle of one of the hallways cleaning as they were running through the same one. Deciding to stop by Natsu wanted to say his farewells before going off completely. "Hey, Grayfia, sorry about earlier. I couldn't stop myself 'cause I was just running too fast." He said sheepishly scratching his head as always.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad none of us are hurt." Grayfia said turning to face Natsu. Looking at his attire Grayfia saw that it was the same one he picked out when he first meet each other and that he change his hair back to the original color. But while examining Natsu's clothing she saw a tattered piece of paper in his right pocket. "Natsu, what is that?" She asked pointing toward the paper.

"Oh, this thing? It's the magic teleportation thingy that Zechs gave me. Somehow it allows me to teleport where I want but before I can go to another place it sends me here. All I have to do is put magic into it." Natsu explained taking out said piece of paper.

"I know how it works Natsu. But why is it so ripped?" Grayfia asked, "Natsu when using that have you ever been teleported off target?"

"Yeah I have! How'd you know?" Natsu asked dumbly as Grayfia sighed.

"Ne, Grayfia, what's wrong?" Happy asked climbing down to sit on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well since the magic is controlled within the paper itself, now that it is broken the magic is unstable. I'm able to repair some parts of it but not all." Grayfia took the paper from Natsu as her hands and the paper started glowing while the holes and rips were being closed.

"Wow." Happy and Natsu said at the same time.

"Here, this should be good." Grayfia handed them the paper back as she started to speak again, "Was there any other problems?"

"Uh yeah. I've always been sent to the place but in mid air. It scares the shit outta me when I forget how to land properly(which is never)." Natsu said.

"Well I can't fix the height problem but I did fix the accuracy. All you have to do is be prepared for the falling." Grayfia explained.

"Thanks a bunch Grayfia! You've been a lot of help ever since I got here! I really wish I could repay you somehow." Natsu said looking down a bit as he felt a little dispirited by not thanking Grayfia properly.

"You can thank me by coming back to us alive and make sure Rias also comes back safe with her friends." Grayfia couldn't help but smile as Natsu's attitude did a complete 180.

"If that's what it takes I'll add Cakibllit's burnt ass alongside with that serving!" Natsu screamed excitedly as Happy gave an "Aye!" in approval. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that I made sure to apologize and say goodbye properly so I guess I'll see you later." Before he could run off again, Grayfia stopped him abruptly by the arm pulling him back as Natsu almost fell over.

"The thing is... I didn't get to say thank you either." Grayfia pulled out a silver chain as it was filled with many detailed carvings all around it. "I didn't get to thank you for the necklace you gave me anyway."

The chain was very detailed as it had many curved lines around the whole body while the end of the chain was getting thinner in width and seemingly had a tail forming at the end. However, on the other end, it was getting thicker forming a narrow head as two red rubies are seen on either side of it.

"I thought this would go well with your unique... preferences, I guess." Grayfia handed him the chain as Natsu looked at it in awe. "It's an eastern stylized Dragon from our own world if you didn't know."

"This... this is... amazing." Natsu didn't say anymore as he knew exactly where to put it. Rushing to put it on Natsu moved the Dragon chain down to his waist and clipped the ends to the right side of his belt loops. Not wasting another second Natsu suddenly hugged Grayfia (while Happy jumped off of Natsu) as she was very startled by the gesture. "I really can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to right now," Grayfia said returning the hug. "But you do have to go."

Halting the hug Natsu backed away with his ever classic grin on his face, "Well this time for real; I'm off to help my friends!" Sprinting at top speeds Natsu was still grinning as he looked at his flying partner next to him. "This is gonna be one helluva fight, Happy. I can tell."

"Aye, sir!"

 **Location inside the barrier with Rias' peerage:**

"The **Red Dragon Emperor** can release this much power just to suck on some women's breasts!? Incomprehensible!" Kokabiel bellowed out, fuming at the situation.

First, he was gonna blow up this damned city and create the ultimate **Holy Sword**. He planned on killing the foolish priest and keeping the crazed swordsman. Then when all is said and done, go out to find and kill the Satan's sisters. When that was finish he also wanted to find the **Holy Sword** users and kill them, planning to blame it on the Devils. With that, a glorious war would start with him behind it all; controlling it all.

But then the same sister he planned on killing pops out of nowhere and disturbs his plans. It should have been easy to kill them all but he wanted to take his time, slowly wanting to make them lose hope to the point where they begged for death. But as it was, the decision was a mistake.

Somehow they took out both the priest and Swordsman using a **Holy Demonic Balance Breaker** and the **Excalibur Durandal**. He brushed those problems aside, ruling them as trivial matters. But to make it worse, some kid with a perversion problem popped up with the **Red Dragon Emperor Sacred Gear** declaring that in order to suck on the sister of a Satan's boobs he would defeat him, the Great Kokabiel one of the leaders of Grigori and the person who faced off against God and survived with everything intact.

The nuisance actually managed to get a couple of hard punches into Kokabiel's defense as he was left shocked at the sudden boost in magic.

"That's right! Be in awe of the man whose power is derived from his libido, one that is endless when it comes to the topic of a woman's body!" Issei threw his left arm into the air as another surge of power came from his **Sacred Gear**.

"He may think that sounds cool..." Kiba started.

"... But he just listed his biggest problem." Koneko said finishing.

" **BOOST!** " A bright green light shone from the gem while Issei charged again at Kokabiel. Not expecting another double of power, Kokabiel took the hit to the jaw, then to the stomach, and arm, then the shoulder, the forehead, ribs and so on. Issei put on a relentless barrage of hits at Kokabiel while said victim was just taking the hits getting multiple bruises everywhere.

"This is for Rias' boobs!" Issei attempted another punch towards Kokabiel face as his armored left fist meant with flesh and bone.

"ENOUGH!" Kokabiel shrieked catching Issei and the others by surprise. "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Turns out that Issei's fist collided with his hand as Kokabiel started moving it away from his face and squeezing the gauntlet as it was cracking. "This is absurd! Me- the Great Kokabiel- reduced to a punching bag for a person who only seeks power for breasts! Unacceptable, inexcusable!"

"Issei!" Asia screamed horrified by the situation. Issei was being swung around by the arm until Kokabiel threw him towards the group of Devils. Asia quickly went over to help heal Issei while his **Sacred Gear** disappeared, leaving his regular arm.

"You bastard!" Yuuto yelled out in anger, charging recklessly at the fuming Kokabiel.

"Die peasant!" Kokabiel let his rage take over as he formed a **Light Spear** in his hand not noticing the disturbance in the air.

"The cavalry is here!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Natsu?"

"What the fuck-" Kokabiel couldn't finish his sentence as he got decked in the face from above, knocking him down to the dirt and unintentionally dispersing his **Light Spear**. Kiba stopped his charge to see the pink haired pyro come flying down with a blue cat with wings on his back.

"Natsu? Is that really you?" Rias asked clasping her hands together in joy. Natsu floated out of the crater he made that had an unconscious Kokabiel in it and went towards Rias, Xenovia, and the rest.

"What's up guys!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Aye!" Happy chimed letting Natsu down as he showed himself to the rest.

"Happy? I can't believe you're here too." Rias said smiling.

"Wait, isn't the blue cat from the engagement party?" Issei asked feeling a bit recovered from Asia's healing.

"You betcha'!" Natsu answer until his eyes locked onto something that peaked his interest. "Woah Kiba! What a gnarly sword! Where'd you get it!"

"Uh..." Kiba couldn't answer straight away as he was still confused by the situation. Natsu comes from the sky and punches their enemy knocking him out. Now everyone is acting like a war was never about to happen.

"That's a tale for another time Natsu." Akeno said walking up to Natsu, "I just can't believe you came; and just in the nick of time." She hugged the startled boy until Natsu deliberately ended the hug quickly.

"The fight's not over yet. I was just lucky to get a punch in to knock him out. I only did that so you guys can get a temporary break." Natsu explained getting serious, "Also to save Kiba's ass."

"Thank you... I guess." Issei said awkwardly. The reunion couldn't last any longer as Kokabiel awoke up from the crater pissed.

"You peasants..." He grumbled under his breath as he sprouted his ten black feathered wings.

"Oh shit! Already!" Natsu yelled feeling unprepared.

"You worms... you really think you can take me on?" Kokabiel magic started rising while a visible dark blue aura was starting to surround his being. "That was the last straw. That was your last chance to take me out and you failed. Now you will feel my wrath; the wrath of Kokabiel!" The ground beneath him ruptured under the pressure of his magic as the crater he was in expanded hugely. A pillar of light exploded from where Kokabiel was as the explosion blew the teens away, bringing up dust in the process.

"Hey! Is everyone okay?" Natsu called out wanting to hear someone answer through the dust.

"We're fine Natsu!" Akeno answered back as the others called out too except for Issei. Natsu walked through the field of dust blind, not knowing where he was going until he tripped over something big.

"Ouch! Damn it, who was that?" A voice cursed out causing Natsu to grin.

"Issei, it's me. Man, am I glad you alright, I thought you died from that blast!" Natsu said helping Issei up.

"Wow, Natsu. Really optimistic." Issei said sarcastically as the two went to go look for the others.

"Natsu! Natsu we're over here!" Natsu heard Happy's high-pitched voice as he started to follow it with Issei trailing behind slowly as he was still injured. Eventually, Natsu offered to help which Issei gratefully accepted. The two boys couldn't meet up with the others as Kokabiel spoke this time demanding their presence.

"Come out, come out! Don't try to stall your doom!" The dust cloud suddenly was blown away by Kokabiel launching **Light Spear** in a random place completely destroying the little area. "There you are!" He grinned mischievously forming another spear in his hands aiming it for Issei and Natsu.

Jumping out of the way of the spear's trajectory, Natsu landed roughly with Issei still holding on to his side. Looking frantically for his friends Natsu finally spotted them a few dozen meters away while he dodged another incoming attack by jumping into the air.

"Happy! Catch!" Natsu called for his partner as he threw a terrified Issei while Happy quickly left the group and flew towards Issei catching him right before he hit the ground.

"Wait, aren't you Rias' brother? Why do you have pink hair?" Kokabiel asked flabbergasted.

"We lied. I dyed it red." Natsu answered plainly.

"Why you little-!"

"Thank you little Neko." Issei sighed in relief at having his life saved again.

"I'm not a cat. I'm an Exceed!" Happy said proudly setting down Issei near the group as Asia went to heal him again.

"Okay, Exceed, thanks for the save." Issei smiled, letting Asia heal his new wounds.

"You can repay me with fish." Happy said plainly looking toward where his partner was.

He saw that Natsu was fighting Kokabiel without holding anything back, going full power immediately as he was already using his **Lightning Flame** and **DragonGod mode** intermediately. He decided to stay with Rias a little longer, just until Natsu really needed his help.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Breakdown fist**!" Natsu threw his lightning and fire clad fist at Kokabiel's jaw giving him a firm uppercut that caused him to be shot up in the air. " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**!" Natsu punched the air in Kokabiel's direction sending a torrent of lightning and fire towards him. Kokabiel retaliated using a giant **Light Spear** to pierce through the attack as it phased right through at Natsu.

" **Flame DragonGod's Shattering Fang**!" Natsu did a swiping motion, hitting the spear head on as the red and black flames ate through the attack completely dismissing it.

"Just die already! I'm tired of your resistance!" Kokabiel screamed irritated as a **Magic Circle** appeared in front of his outstretched arms. " **Light Arrows**!" He sent a continuous barrage of arrows from his hands as Natsu dodged them flipping backward until he had his own attack in mind.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Cauterizing Wingbeat**!" Natsu covered his arms in fire and lightning as he waved his arm forward while a giant wave of his elements was sent towards the incoming arrows totaling it into oblivion. The wave of fire and lightning still went on towards its target as Kokabiel knew that it wasn't going to stop no matter how many light arrows he threw at it.

The attack reached his location causing an explosion happen in the sky. Closing his eyes for a while to not wanting to be blinded by the light, Natsu looked back up to only find that there was no Kokabiel anywhere. He looked around trying to find where he was until Natsu decided to use his nose. Sniffing around Natsu was surprised to find a Ligh **t Spear** coming towards his face at fast speeds as the spear licked his cheek when he narrowly dodged it causing a cut to appear on his face.

Sniffing the air again Natsu smelled even more magic light coming at him from all directions but still no Kokabiel. Seeing the attacks coming at him from a distance, Natsu didn't expect to see hundreds of spears coming at him from all his sides.

"Ah no," Natsu said dreadfully as the spears of light caught up to his position.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. That's all he could think of at the moment. The spears came at him from too many angles, too many at a time for him to counter so all he could do, was dodge. Luckily this was the time Happy decided to intervene.

" **Max Speed Triple**!" Happy's came in as a blur. Before anyone realized it, Happy and Natsu were already hundreds of meters away from the center of attack. Natsu looked around confused as he was sure that he was right there... but now was right here?

"H-happy? This was what your training was for?" Natsu asked in awe.

"Aye! Grayfia helped me triple my top speeds and now I'm able to go faster than ever! In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm twice as fast as Jet right now." Happy answered happily, while Natsu grinned.

"If that's the case..." He said to himself, "Happy! I need you to do a sweep of the area. And make sure to stop once you find the guy with wings!" Natsu order as Happy gave a salute.

"What are you gonna do Natsu?" Happy asked.

"You'll see. Just make sure you dodge in time." Natsu grinned mischievously as Happy shivered a bit at the look he had on his face. Deciding that now was the right time to search, Happy reactivated his **Triple Max Speed** and flew quickly around the area while the others, including Natsu, only saw a small blue streak flying around.

Natsu used to nose to try and keep track of Happy but proved a bit too hard as his scent was being thrown everywhere. It took a while but Happy's scent stopped suddenly a few hundred meters from where he initially started grinning that his partner did the job Natsu was just about to complete his own.

" **Flame DragonGod's Ignition**!" Natsu bellowed as his **Magic Power** skyrocketed while a giant pillar of black and red flames surrounded him. _'Hopefully, this works!'_

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's**...!" All of a sudden, the pillar of fire that was surrounding him was gone but his magic was still rising at a fast pace while small sparks of electricity jolted around this time. Taking a deep breath Natsu widened his stance ready from this new technique. " **RROOOAARRRR**!"

Out from his mouth came a colossal amount of fire that rocketed in the direction that Kokabiel was supposedly in. The stream of fire escaped his mouth in a flash as it was covering the distance with a new speed that his roars never had before. Lightning was surging through the fire as if it was a part of it with arcs of electricity jumping around the torrent as it continued on. The most surprising thing was the small amounts of black fire that was also traveling with it making it seem like it was powering up the already devastating roar Natsu created. The amount of magic put into that attack was immeasurable as the fire, lightning and even some small stream of black fire was rocketing towards Kokabiel as it the force of it blew many trees, buildings and even concrete away while it consumed everything, turning it to ash.

" **RROOOAARRRR**!" Natsu continued his attack putting every last drop of his magic into this attack to finish the fight and also hoping that Happy got out in time. His feet started digging into the ground slipping every now and then as it was apparent that even Natsu couldn't completely control the roar.

It didn't take long for the attack to hit something in Kokabiel's direction as an explosion of fire happened in the area that kept on growing, shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet while the fire bomb was still expanding with the winds picking up multiple items and trash around the area, throwing it to some random place. Eventually, the fire explosion collapsed in on itself causing a blinding light to reach the whole city with the after effect causing tornado like winds to blow Rias, Kiba, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko and even Natsu away like a ragdoll.

The blast subsided with the winds relinquishing and calming as the effects could be seen clearly. Practically everything was leveled, no sign of trees, buildings or life in the area.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to find his was high in the air. Wondering how that happened he turned to look at his back to find his best buddy Happy carrying him while he was panting loudly and uncontrollably.

"Hey, Natsu! That's it for me, I don't think I have any magic left." Happy said descending slowly from the air.

"Nah, that's all right! You did a great job anyway!" Natsu gave Happy a thumbs up, "Plus it's the same for me. I don't have anything left in my container either. Feels like my magic got put into a toilet and someone flushed it all down."

"I'm pretty sure that person was you Natsu." Happy said landing on the ground. Ignoring that obvious insult, Natsu placed Happy on his head and started walking to find Rias. Using his always helpful nose, Natsu was able to track them down to a specific spot in the now barren wasteland made by no other than himself.

Happy was lying tiredly on Natsu's head but had enough energy to open his eyes to see that they made it to their friends.

"What's up guys!" Natsu said gleefully waving.

"What's up you ask," Issei said in a threatening manner. "What's up!? You nearly blew us up along with Kokabiel!"

"But I didn't, right? That's the upside!" Natsu said happily, patting Issei on the back.

"Natsu, Issei does have a point. You even destroyed the school- no, you destroyed everything. I mean, look at this place." Kiba said sweat dropping.

"Ah, don't sweat Yuuto-kun. Natsu here saved us, we should be thankful not nagging about how he saved us." Akeno said smiling causing chills to go up Issei and Kiba's spines.

"Hurray for Natsu-senpai." Koneko said stoically.

"I'm just glad it's all over," Xenovia said lying on the ground exhausted. "I'm thankful for your help Natsu. I'll be sure to notify the high Angels about your assistance."

"No need for that. If you could, though, can you set me up to fight one of those powerful Angels!" Xenovia had no answer as she was confused as to why a person would want to do that, "It's okay if you can't. I'll just ask them myse-" Natsu was interrupted as he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. "What the?" Looking down at it, he saw that a glowing spear pierced it going right through his shoulder.

"Natsu!" Rias screamed horrified.

"You guys leave now!" Natsu screamed, pulling out the spear with his other arm as blood gushed from the wound. Taking Happy off his head he immediately gave him to Asia while telling them to get away again. Doing what they were told they left Natsu to deal with the matter by himself leaving Rias extremely worried. "Damn it. Damn it!" He screamed as he held his numb arm.

"You... You did this. You did this to me!" Kokabiel came out of nowhere screaming in animosity rage. "You ruined everything!" He showed himself to Natsu as he had two of his wings burnt and destroyed while half his body was covered in burn marks.

"You're really are strong. Just like Ghalgeth." Natsu said to himself still looking at the fuming Kokabiel.

"This is the end!" Kokabiel yelled summoning another **Light Spear**.

"Like Hell it is!" Natsu started running up to him at fast speeds ready to bash his face in. " **Flame DragonGod's Explos** -" Natsu tried to use another magic technique but failed as he felt like his life essence was being drained if he tried to use another move. He fell and tripped over himself at the immense decrease in stamina and magic while Kokabiel slowly walked over to him with the **Light Spear** still in his hand. "Bastard! I won't give in to a person like you!" Natsu yelled from the ground. He tried to move but he couldn't even move his pinky finger, let alone his body.

"Go to hell," Kokabiel said darkly throwing the spear into his left leg.

"Aaarrggg!" Natsu screamed in pain feeling his leg getting penetrated.

"And suffer." He summoned another spear ready to end his life, aiming for the heart.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **A/N: You guys are the best! I'm serious! This story almost has a little over 100 followers! I'm shocked! *Audience claps* thank you, thank you all for your support! So with that news given, I got a message from someone(won't say who) That asked me, "How does Natsu's new move Flame DragonGod's Ignition work?" To answer that person and anyone else who is confused, that move temporarily boosts his magic power to make his other moves stronger than ever before. The downside is that it takes a lot of magic from him. So the longer he uses it, the more magic he gets drained. Another question by said person was, "Why don't you put a space between Dragon and God?" The story with that is when I first created the moves I forgot to edit and put a space so when I published it, I realized that mistake and just brushed it off thinking that it looked cooler that way. I know it sounds stupid but I really thought it looked cooler so I stuck with it. *Audience boos* Yep, keep it coming, those haters are my motivators. Anyway, comment, share, follow or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

 **A person from the audience: You should change your slogan! It's getting freaking old!**

 **Me: That's right. Keep 'em coming.**


	13. Stage Two

"Bold"= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

'Italics'= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Stage Two**

"NATSU!"

Kokabiel already bore the spear down. He watched as the **Light Spear** penetrated through the person's torso as their blood splattered all over his face marking his already dirty clothing.

"Hahaha. Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel laughed gleefully at the situation, "What a glorious sight! To see you finally succumbing to the misery you peasant! All that had to happen was for her to die in your place!"

"No." Natsu watched helplessly as the person in front of him fell lifeless on the ground. He felt his body shiver, feeling an actual coldness within his being, as he lost someone... someone precious to him. "Please. No." His voice was weak and shaky as the body fell right in front of his face. He saw the person's face; the person that saved his life by sacrificing their own. Then came another shudder of coldness. "No! This- it wasn't supposed to happen this way!" He only felt like this in the darkest times of his life. When he thought Igneel left him, he had played so many scenarios trying to come up with a reason why his father left him, but the only things that came to mind were that he was weak, not strong enough, a disappointment to his name. The worst one of all was... that he died somewhere else... alone, without anybody... not even his son.

"Hahahaha! Yes, that is what war is like! This is why I love it! To see weak maggots like you crawl on the floor!" Kokabiel continued to laughed hysterically as he watched Natsu's morose expression.

"Why'd you do that?" Natsu crawled over to the person who took the hit for him. Tears were streaming down his face endlessly just as the blood from his wound continued to bleed. "You were supposed to escape with the rest; call for help. Why did you come here!?" He yelled at the figure wanting a response but got nothing. Natsu used his functioning arm to sit himself up and pulled the last spear from his leg flinching from the pain.

He looked down at the lifeless face again while he quivered from the coldness he felt. He felt like this when he heard the news that Lisanna died. So badly, he just wanted to so badly go on a rampage and kill Elfman himself for doing that to his best friend. His only friend at the time. But he didn't. He knew that a loss of another life wasn't going to make things better, but just getting the satisfaction of avenging her death sounded good to Natsu, but then he realized again... that it was Elfman that did it. It was Elfman- the big, tough, mushy guy that only thought about _protecting_ his sisters.

"I never thought I would see a person of her standards dying so... uh, what's the word? Ah, that's it. I never thought she would meet her demise so casually." Kokabiel jokingly said enjoying the moment to the fullest.

"You didn't deserve this." Natsu's tears lingered on his face as he caressed the face of the other person on the ground, moving her hair out of her face and wiping the blood that covered it. Natsu once again felt a freezing chill travel its way throughout his body as he shuddered tremendously not used to the chills that were inside of him. He experienced this when Erza tried to sacrifice herself to the lacrima in the Tower of Heaven. His heart sank when he saw her slowly and painfully get sucked in the blue orb saying her goodbyes. He watched helplessly just as he did now while someone gave their life to save his. Natsu hated it. He was supposed to be the giving his life, not her. His life was worthless compared to Erza's, so why did she do that? He felt weak, inferior, powerless against what life threw at him.

Natsu's continued to look at the person's face, as his mind went to dark places only thinking about how he would kill Kokabiel in the most painful way possible.

"What a pathetic worm you are. Can't even take a beating without someone taking it for you." Kokabiel spat his in Natsu face while he wiped it off along with his tears. "But it's not just your fault. Her family is renowned for caring for their servants. Eventually one of them would have died protecting them. Poor Rias Gremory."

Natsu bawled even more at hearing the name mentioned. The girl that saved his life; the one currently lying lifeless on his lap; the one that died by Kokabiel's hand was Rias Gremory.

"Oh, I like that." Kokabiel said grinning, "You present yourself as a strong willed person. But when it comes down to it, you're just a child treading in the grown-up territory." Kokabiel kicked Natsu in the face sending flying him away from Rias' body. "Maybe I have to kill more of your friends for you to beg for mercy, hmm?" He charged a giant **Light Spear** in his hand ready to throw it at the onlookers who were also crying at their loss.

"No!" Natsu screamed, attempting to get up. "I won't let you hurt them! Those are people that are precious to her! People that are important to me! I will not let you even graze them by their hair!" Natsu was on one knee using his functioning limbs to help him up. Then from his knee, he pushed himself up with his other arm to help as he was now standing but was shaking and wobbling from the pain experienced.

"Oh, it that so?" Kokabiel asked rhetorically. "Hahahaha! If that's the case how are you going to stop me?" He shot his spear towards Issei while he dodged just in time to avoid the hit.

"Stop it!" Natsu screamed raging at Kokabiel while he slowly limped towards his position. The man didn't even pay attention as he continued to play joyfully with the group while Xenovia and Kiba being the ones blocking the attacks with their swords.

"I said stop it Bastard!" Natsu inched closer and closer to Kokabiel but for him it felt like an eternity, watching his friends suffer at the hands of this maniac.

" _I'll be safe 'nii-san'. We'll all be."_

"She was supposed to leave. Leave me and go find help and be safe." Natsu said not giving up on his journey.

" _Don't worry Zechs! I'll definitely get Princess back home safely!"_

"I made a promise. A promise I was supposed to keep but failed at it." His hair shadowed the majority of his face but it could be seen clearly that he had a huge frown formed on his lips.

" _You can thank me by getting Rias here back safely. Including her friends."_

 _"If that's the case I'll add_ _Cakibllit's burnt ass as an extra side!"_

"I have to save them. I have to avenge her. I have to keep my promise by beating your ass!" Natsu yelled finally getting to Kokabiel's position as he decked him once again in the face with his good arm sending him staggering back.

Rubbing the cheek that was hit, Kokabiel turned to Natsu as he punched him in his right shoulder causing him to scream. "You peasant! You really think you can take me on!"

"Of course I do!" Natsu went through the pain and blocked Kokabiel's punch with his injured right arm while using his left to uppercut him in the jaw as he was flying in the air. Sprouting his wings again Kokabiel descended down to where Natsu was and summoned another **Light Spear** as he stabbed Natsu through the left side of his ribs.

"You are a naive child! You should know your place in this world!" Kokabiel screamed in Natsu face, twisting the **Light Spear** while Natsu didn't even flinch. Kokabiel pondered on this but couldn't any longer as Natsu tightly grabbed his hand that was holding the spear and crushed it in his palm. Kokabiel screamed in agony at feeling his hand get crushed as he felt every tiny bone break or dislocate in his fingers. He looked at Natsu's eyes only to see them turned to golden slits as he growled showing his elongated canine teeth.

"I know my place in this world Kokabiel..." Natsu's voice was deep and husky as he sounded like he was growling throughout the whole sentence, "And it is surely above yours." Gripping his hand even tighter Natsu managed to throw Kokabiel across the field as he skipped along the dirt like a pebble thrown across a lake.

"You hurt my friends... you threaten my life... and then take the life of a person dear to me... I just can't forgive that." Natsu took one step forward with his left leg as it was surprisingly healed and looked as though nothing happened to it. He began to walk towards Kokabiel as said person got up from the dirt and glared at Natsu.

Natsu didn't care as he continued walking and lifted up his right arm as it was in the same condition as his left leg: completely healed. He brought it over to his left hand and started cracking his knuckles, prepared for the fight that was going to take place.

Kokabiel looked perplexed at what he was seeing as he was sure he stabbed him in the right places where he shouldn't be moving, much less be alive and walking. What confused him, even more, was the fact that Natsu was steaming, with literal steam coming out of various places of his body. When he got even closer he saw that Natsu had scale-like lines forming around his face and arms.

"You don't scare me, boy. No one can stop me right now!" Kokabiel began walking towards Natsu as well while forming a sword made out of light that was exceptionally long.

Natsu didn't respond to that as he kept on walking towards his opponent. Kokabiel saw that along with his golden slit irises, and the scale-like lines, was that his hair was starting to stand up even more, becoming spikier and wilder with the sides of his hair having ridges. The scales also traveled further along his body as they were now covering the whole side of his face, the back of his hand and forearm, and the entirety of his back and torso excluding the parts of the chest and stomach.

As they both met each other in the middle, Kokabiel struck first with his sword in hand while Natsu simply blocked it with his forearm. Summoning another sword, Kokabiel tried to stab Natsu in the stomach but the sword was stopped by Natsu again, as he was holding the hilt of it. Making his next move, Natsu in turn, jumped up from his spot kneeing Kokabiel in the jaw as he stumbled backward.

" **Light Hammer**!" Kokabiel conjured a huge hammer of light, swinging it down on Natsu, wanting to smash his brains in. That didn't happen as Natsu used his arms and blocked the strike overhead. Once again he began steaming as the scales he had around his body were getting thicker and longer while also gaining a dark red color. Then, the steam was being replaced with fire. But this time it was a bright gold color as it was covering his whole body, seemingly dancing around limbs.

Throwing the hammer aside, Natsu got into a fighting stance while chanting something that was well heard by Kokabiel, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu dashed towards Kokabiel at unimaginable speeds as he punched him straight in the stomach as Kokabiel coughed, feeling as though all the air got knocked out of him. Natsu didn't stop, while the golden fire around his hand got bigger and his fist dug deeper into Kokabiel's stomach burning through his clothing and cauterizing his skin with him screaming in pain.

"Argh! You'll pay!" Kokabiel was able to speak through the pain while Natsu kept pushing his fist deeper into his abdomen almost reaching his spine. Natsu finished the attack with a burst of golden fire exploding from his fist sending Kokabiel flying in the air at fast speeds while he tried to use his wings to slow him down, as it did help, but not a lot.

Looking towards the sky, Natsu opened his legs further digging his feet into the ground while arching his back, " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Suddenly he recoiled his back and sent a massive stream of gold fire towards Kokabiel as he had could do nothing but take it head on. His muffled screams were heard by everyone in the barrier while Natsu kept the attack going until it caused an explosion, spitting Kokabiel out of its mist and onto the ground trembling.

Walking slowly towards Kokabiel. Natsu looked down at him glaring with full intensity. All Kokabiel saw was an angry Dragon who he pissed off very much. "Who... who are you? Really?" Kokabiel asked hatefully, also glaring at the boy above him.

"I am Natsu Dragneel! Son of the **Fire Dragon King** Igneel and friend of Rias Gremory... the person you _killed_." Natsu disclosed as he picked him up and threw him back on the ground, "Tell me! Who do you think the worm is now! **Fire Dragon's Talon**!" Natsu vigorously smashed his leg on the back of Kokabiel's head, nailing his face into the ground until he did one final kick causing the ground beneath his strike to crack sending ripples through the ground around him.

Taking him by the collar, Natsu brought him up from the ground to see his beaten, bloody and messed up face. He almost grimaced at the sight but didn't 'cause Kokabiel had something up his sleeve.

Raising his right arm, Kokabiel summoned a **Light Spear** aiming for Natsu's head. Seeing this, Natsu swiftly dodged the attack by moving his head to the side only getting a minor cut on the unprotected part of his face. Natsu looked at the desperate man with a loathing expression throwing him aside on the dirt as he left to go after Rias' body.

"I cannot be defeated. I need to create a war before that happens." Kokabiel got up from the ground while Natsu didn't even acknowledge it. "And I won't be stopped by a brat that says his father's a **Dragon King**!"

Hearing this, Natsu whipped his head back as his eyes started glowing bright gold again with fire bursting from his being.

"And especially not by a pink haired nuisance like you!" Kokabiel formed a large **Light Spear** the size of the former school as it kept growing and growing over Kokabiel. Natsu turned completely around as he face was morphing into a kind of anger that couldn't even be described in any dictionary.

"What'd you say!?" Natsu yelled with his golden flames increasing in height and width. The ground around him started melting into magma as his feet sunk into it but he didn't even feel it as he was to consumed by his anger. "First you hurt my friends, killed one of my first friends coming here and insulted me!" Natsu yelled as the temperature in the area was scorching like the whole place itself was an oven put to a high degree. He glared at Kokabiel dead in the eye as his magic just kept growing along with the size and temperature of his fire, "But worst of all... YOU FUCKING INSULTED MY FATHER!"

"You think I give a crap! Take this as an invitation to Hell!" Kokabiel threw the giant **Light Spear** towards Natsu's way putting everything he had into that attack.

" ** _Yes! You've finally unlocked stage two of Dragon Force! Natsu, remember, your flames are a part of you now! So take this son of a bitch down like the badass son you are!_**" Igneel bellowed in Natsu's head, really wanting to get at Kokabiel himself.

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fist**!" All the fire that previously surrounded him all went to his right arm as he punched towards the giant **Light Spear**. The golden flames that wrapped around his arm were sent in the air as they formed a giant fist that matched the size of the spear shocking Kokabiel to no end. The giant flaming fist and spear of light clashed head on as shock waves went through the air.

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!" Natsu pushed even harder, sending more flames to power the punch as the flaming fist was starting to push back the giant **Light Spear** , "THIS IS FOR RIAS!"

Just as Natsu said this the giant fist demolished the spear into smithereens while it continued its path towards Kokabiel. Before it reached him, the barrier surrounding them was destroyed, as a bright blue light came crashing down in front of the humongous golden flaming fist.

" **Divine Dividing**!" Natsu heard this as his attack shrunk to half its size.

"What?" Natsu asked expecting no answer.

" **Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**!" This is what Natsu heard over again until his attack was nonexistent.

"Damn it! Why has the **Vanishing Dragon** come here!?" Kokabiel screamed.

"Why... why can't I stop shivering?" Issei asked looking at the person in the sky.

He was wearing a white armor suit that resembled a Dragon's body while having multiple blue gems at each joint of the armor.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked furiously, summoning his golden fire.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys and gals. I want to get straight o business. For those of you who lack the imagination, Natsu's new move Fire Dragon's Crushing Fist is basically like Luffy doing his 3rd gear but the entirety of the fist his made of gold flames. For those people who don't watch one piece(shame on you) this new attack is Natsu sending a torrent of fire towards his opponent that takes on the form of his own fist but to gargantuan standards. That's why Natsu's fire is "a part" of him now. Now that the explanation is over, review(or ask questions, I love answering them), share, follow or doing whatever.**

 **Tunis out!**

 **Me: Is that better?**

 **Person from the audience: It stills sucks!**

 **Me: Yeah, then you swallow!**

 **Same person: You choke!**

 **Me: Well you deep throat!**

 **Same person: Woah man, took it too far there.**

 **Me: My bad, sorry.**


	14. Moving on

**"Bold"** = Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

 _'Italics'_ = Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Moving On**

"Now... who the hell are you?" Natsu set himself ablaze with his gold flames, looking dangerously towards the guy in white armor.

"Mhm?" The person in the white armor turned towards the fuming Natsu as he was about to speak, "I am Albion. My **Sacred Gear** is **Divine Dividing** , able to halve the enemy's power and transfer it to me. That's how I was able to stop your attack."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't give a fuck about your power or where you came from." Natsu's fire started growing to new heights while Albion didn't seem to acknowledge this, "But... you just stopped me from turning this guy into oblivion!" He pointed towards the terrified Kokabiel as Natsu got into a fighting stance.

"I wasn't sent here to fight anyone. I just need to take this person with me." Albion gestured to Kokabiel but it didn't get to Natsu while the pillar of fire around him just kept growing.

" **Fire Dragon's**..." Natsu's golden fire disappeared out of nowhere as he continued his speech, " **Crushing Fist**!" Natsu stayed where he was, uppercutting the air as nothing seemed to happen, confusing Albion. Suddenly, he felt a rumble underneath his feet but it was too late to move as a giant golden fist made of fire exploded from the ground launching him into the air.

" **Divide**!" Albion yelled out, sticking his hand on the giant fist of fire as it shrunk in size until nothing was left. Recovering from the attack, Albion saw that he had a small crack in his armor. "What is this?" He asked himself. Flying back down, he landed near the angry Natsu wanting answers. "You! Just what in the world are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of the **Fire Dragon King** Igneel!" Natsu boasted pointing his thumb towards himself, "Best remember it! **Fire Dragon's Crumbling Fang**!" Natsu swiped the air as huge claw-like waves of fire shot towards Albion. Quickly he activated his magic causing the attack to disappear. "Hey! Stop using those dirty tricks and fight me for real!"

" **You made a good decision diminishing the attack, Albion.** " The sound came from Issei as his red gauntlet was back again glowing a soft green color.

"Ddraig! You spoke!" Issei yelled surprised.

" **That boy's magic is harmful to us Dragons. In fact, it's made to kill our kind by making the user have more Draconic features and abilities.** " Ddraig spoke from the **Sacred Gear** as he continued on, " **And especially don't underestimate this boy, Natsu. The magic he uses isn't the only thing that makes him strong.** "

"Yes, I've realized this. But he is still no match for me." Albion said turning to face Issei's **Sacred Gear**.

"You want to test that statement asshole!" Natsu yelled charging towards Albion.

"I know you're strong, Dragneel. I witnessed your fight with Kokabiel and saw that you still held back some of your power to keep your friends safe." Albion swiftly dodged Natsu's attempt at attacking him while he stopped, skidding on the ground with a flabbergasted face.

"How did you..." Natsu whispered to himself until something came to his realization, "Wait, you mean you were watching us the whole time!? You're saying that you could have come in at any time, but you decided to let Rias die!" Flames blasted from his body while his whole being started to morph and turn into fire himself. He then suddenly vanished from everyone's sight in a wisp of fire and appeared right in front of Albion, shocking him. " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**!" Natsu held tightly to the blue gem that was in the middle of the armor as a humongous blast of gold fire erupted from his hand, barraging him with a vast amount of flames that kept going on at point blank range.

" **Divide**!" Albion yelled while the torrent of flames that were hitting him got smaller by the second.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu yelled, squeezing the gem even harder while the fire that was escaping from his hand got even bigger and brighter, temporarily beating Albion's magic. It was back and forth, with Albion using his magic to diminish Natsu's flames while he kept on putting more magic in his attack increasing the power of it greatly each time.

Having enough of it, Albion shoved Natsu off his him as the gem from his chest plate of his armor was torn off completely. "This is enough! I don't have time to play with you!" With that he dashed off with great speeds dragging Kokabiel and Freed with him, leaving a trail of bright blue light in the sky.

"That bastard." Natsu said under his breath growling, as he put the gem in his coat was until another thing popped into his head, "Princess!" He rushed towards where he last left her to find Asia trying to heal her with Koneko, Xenovia, Happy and Kiba surrounding the area. Issei followed his lead also running towards Rias. "Move!" He yelled as he looked at Rias's body. Kneeling down he placed a hand on her forehead to feel to find that it was cold. Asia kept doing her best while tears streamed down her face.

"I-I can't. I can't do it!" Asia cried as she stopped the healing and put her hands on her face trying to hide the tears.

"Yes, you can do it Asia! You have to! We... we gotta get her back!" Natsu yelled trying to encourage her but to no avail as she kept crying. "Happy!" He called out.

"Aye." Happy said shakily, wiping the tears from his eyes, walking towards his friend.

"We're going." Natsu said in a demanding voice.

"B-but where?" He asked, not getting an answer.

"Asia! You're coming too." Suddenly he picked Rias up bridal style while putting Happy on his shoulder. Asia complied with Natsu's demand, getting up quickly to be next to Natsu.

"Hold on tight Asia. I mean it, I don't want you to fall." Natsu said in a caring way as his last tone was completely gone and replace with a solemn one. He told Happy to get the **Magic Transferring Paper** out of his pocket, which he did.

"Where do you guys think you're going!?" Issei demanded walking towards the group.

"To save Rias." Natsu said simply, as a bright red light started to surround them with a **Magic Circle** beneath their feet.

"Wait!" Issei yelled jumping towards the group, but it was too late as they were gone in a flash of red light. "You better make this right, Natsu." He sighed.

 **Location in the Gremory Household:**

"I hope they're alright." Venelana worriedly said clasping her hands together. The whole Gremory family-including Grayfia- were sitting down in their living room area waiting patiently with the others on a luxurious red couch.

"I'm sure our daughter and her friends are fine, dear." Zoticus said soothingly, sitting down next to his wife.

"I guess you're right. They'd have to be fine if-" Venelana was cut off by a servant bursting through the door gasping for air as his face was sweating and had a grieving expression on.

"Natsu!" He screamed urgently, "Natsu came back, but Rias is severely injured- could be dead in fact!" The butler regretted what he said instantly, as the whole group within the room raised their magic to a whole 'nother level.

"What'd you say about my sister?" Sirzechs asked threateningly towards the butler who already passed out.

"We have to go, son. We have to see what's happening for ourselves. Killing the butler won't help anyone," Zoticus said putting a hand on Sirzechs' shoulder, "And especially don't try to kill Natsu." He said squeezing his hand this time.

The Gremory family hurriedly teleported to where their butler said Natsu and the others were as they popped out of the **Magic Circle** right into an infirmary.

"Natsu, what's going-" Grayfia couldn't finish her statement as she saw what was in front of her. Rias' body was lying on the bed motionless with her skin being even paler than it was before. The most notable feature was the medium sized hole in the right side of her chest. "Rias-sama..."

Sirzechs' anger blew over the top this time. He screamed loudly flipping over the other beds and cabinets as he yelled some more, "Where's Natsu!?" He yelled fuming out loud.

"Sirzechs!" His father screamed trying to stop him.

"No! I need to know how this happened! He promised me, he would get her home safely!" Sirzechs bellowed, "He... he promised..." Tears started to form around his eyes threatening to spill but he pulled himself together knowing he had to set an example. Calmly he walked around the infirmary to find Natsu, Asia and Happy behind one of the curtains while Natsu was sitting on the bed facing away from him. Happy and Asia were sitting on the bed with him but on the other side, able to see Sirzechs, "Natsu. I _demand_ to know what happened."

"I failed," He said with a cracky voice, "I wasn't s-strong enough."

"That's not an excuse. I said, tell me what happened." Sirzechs sternly said not caring for Natsu's current state.

"The guy Kokabiel was about to-" Happy's explanation was rejected as Sirzechs gave him a deadly stare.

"I said for Natsu to tell me." Sirzechs repeated. Natsu didn't bother to turn around as sniffling sounds came from him.

"Kokabiel... he almost killed me. I... I was fully prepared to die, knowing what I got myself into, but..." Natsu trailed off having Sirzechs tell him to continue, "But Rias took the hit for me. She risked her life... to save mine. I-I don't get it. I would have probably survived since one of my abilities include fast regeneration, but she did it anyway. I watched her being stabbed right in front of me, while I was on the ground helpless." Natsu explained, "I... I wasn't strong enough..."

"Then how were you able to get back here?" Sirzechs asked expecting an answer. Getting nothing from the man, he went to the other side of the bed but was stopped by Asia.

"Please sir... Natsu doesn't want anyone to see him right now. I know this means nothing coming from a person like me b-but please don't do it." Asia bravely took a stand, wanting to help her friend by going with what he said but Sirzechs didn't bother to consider her opinion as he continued walking to his destination.

"Natsu, answer me alrea-" Sirzechs managed to go all around the bed to find himself speechless at Natsu's state. He saw that his salmon hair was spikier and wilder than ever and his canine teeth were protruding a bit from his mouth even though they were closed. Natsu's pupils were black slits while the irises around them were glowing a soft bright gold. The most notable and frightening feature were the _scales_.

They lined up and formed around the most vulnerable parts of the visible parts of his body. The forearms, knuckles, back, ribs, neck and the sides of his face were cover in the thick, blood red scales except for parts of his chest and stomach. He could even tell that they were all around his legs because of the way Natsu's pants lifted when he sat down.

"Natsu... what happened to you? What exactly happened there?" Sirzechs asked worriedly. His other strict and angry demeanor was gone as he was scared for what was happening to his first _real_ friend.

"Thanks, Asia... for trying," Natsu said smiling weakly at her, but it was gone as soon as he faced front. He hung his head down staring at the floor as he continued speaking, "That's why I didn't want you to see me like this. I knew you would get worried and I don't want that, especially when you have your sister to worry about."

"Natsu... that doesn't matter. You are _family_. I told you this before- we all think of you as a part of the Gremory family, even Rias." Sirzechs sid sitting down next to Natsu. "You don't have to worry either; I'm not mad anymore. That was just me, having my feeling take over my thoughts without trying to see the other perspectives. And just to let you know... no matter what you do, we'll always forgive you, even for this. We know it's not your fault."

The dam broke. Natsu's tears fell straight down on the floor he was looking on as Sirzechs gave him a hug to comfort him. Eventually, he too started crying as Natsu also began to engage in the hug.

"What are you two doing- get in here." Sirzechs said opening up his arm while Asia looked shocked. Happy gladly joined the hug, enjoying the warm and security his friends brought with them. Natsu jumped on the other side of the bed and practically dragged Asia over to the group hug, startling her. She was stuck in the middle- along with Happy- as she started to enjoy the sensation she felt too, unconsciously smiling.

The moment was ruined, however, when a nurse came in, "Sirzechs-sama, the **Phoenix Tears** have arrived."

"What?" He asked very confusedly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I called everyone I knew in this world to come and help with our problem. But it turned out Ravel was the only one that had the medicine to actually help Rias. She said she'll bring them as fast as possible but I didn't think this fast." Natsu explained as Sirzechs looked at him with a very puzzled face.

"Where'd you get their contact information?" He asked.

"It wasn't hard. I just asked the maids, they know everything to know about the underworld." Natsu answered.

"And where'd you get that idea?" Sirzechs asked again.

"Well Grayfia is super smart, isn't she? So I just assumed that every maid was like that." Natsu said plainly. Sirzechs wanted to facepalm himself.

"Oh, and Asia-sama. We'll need you for this operation. Your heal abilities will make this much easier and safer." The nurse informed as Asia tensed in fear.

"Hey, don't sweat it Asia. I know someone just like you in my own world and she fad healing powers too. I can't tell you how many times she saved my life but one thing that always brought her down was fear of the uncertain, but that didn't stop her from healing me when I was injured." Natsu said placing a hand on her shoulder as they both locked eyes with each other, "You want to save Rias, I get that. But you're too scared that you'll mess up to through with it, I get that too. But fear will never help at times when you're faced with a challenge that's ahead of you. So whenever I'm uncertain of something I say "I;m fired up" to help face what's in front of me."

"Thanks, Natsu-san." Asia said smiling.

"Hey, we're not done. Come on, say it." Natsu said smiling brightly.

"I'm fired up." Asia said timidly, not used to this.

"That was weak, come on. Say I'm fired up!" Natsu cheered on.

"I'm fired up." Asia said a little louder than before.

"I said I'm fired up!"

"I'm fired up!" Asia yelled getting into the spirit.

"I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms up

"I'M FIRED UP!" Asia did the same as she walked out the with the nurse ready to go and heal Rias.

"You've got this in the bag Asia!" Natsu yelled supporting her.

"Aye! Go, Asia!" Happy cheered alongside his partner jumping up and down. Getting into the mojo of things, Sirzechs joined in.

"Go save my sister Asia!" Sirzechs cheered happily.

 **One day Later:**

A day has passed since the incident and many things happened. The operation with the **Phoenix Tears** and Asia's **Twilight Healing** helped save Rias as everyone rejoiced at the news, but not as much as Sirzechs and Natsu. They partied that day drinking alcohol, making things explode and having a contest of strength and eating capacity(which Natsu won the latter obviously). When Grayfia ended their party- just when things got good and Zoticus joined with them- the three males went over to see Rias' condition. To their surprise, they saw that she had no mark, no scar, no nothing on her where she was struck!

Natsu proposed that they party again over this revelation which they all agreed to. The party ended with Venelana ending it this time causing both spouses to have an argument of whether or not Zoticus can cause damage to his own house. The boys slipped away from the fight as they hung out together while occasionally going to check up on Rias. The duo also trophied the blue gem Natsu got from the white armored dude.

Another thing that happened was when Ravel came, she decided to stay as she had nothing important to do except this. So she slept over in the Gremory estate while watching Natsu around the mansion without him noticing. She even dared to go into the same sauna as them but realized that she was going too far with her... uh, well, she doesn't really know but she knew that she'd gone too far with following Natsu(it's a crush if you couldn't guess).

But the one dreadful thing that happened- or stayed the same- was that Natsu didn't return back to normal for two days. Igneel explained that Natsu had inadequately or prematurely activated his stage two **Dragon Force**. So for three days Natsu stayed the same way with the scales attached to him until Grayfia found out a way to suck out the dragon energy from his body; three days Rias stayed in bed unconscious as the others waited patiently. It wasn't till the fourth day where Rais woke up from her slumber, had Natsu returned to his normal state.

"Ugh... what happened?" Rias asked, lazily sitting up from her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw that everyone, her whole Family including Natsu, Asia, Grayfia and Happy standing around her with smiles on their faces.

"Rias! I'm so glad you're back!" Aisa cheered in delight.

"Back from what?" She asked again.

"Oh Rias! I missed you so much! Watching you die felt horrible!" Happy cried as he jumped into Rias' breasts.

"What! Dying!?" Rias jerked up from the news as everyone facepalmed at Happy's bluntness.

"Oh, right. I wasn't supposed to say it until the end. My bad?" Happy said sheepishly while Natsu just flicked him in the forehead, "Ow! I guess I deserved that." Happy sighed.

"So will someone explain?" Rias asked again, really hoping to get an answer. Being the one who blurted it out anyway, Happy explained the whole story to her as the spectators saw the different reactions Rias made. "I... I remember now... what happened... Natsu?"

"I'm sorry." He said shamefully, putting his head down.

"Natsu, come here," Rias ordered as Natsu did as he was told. Looking at him sternly, Rias' eyes turned soft as she smiled. Pulling Natsu down from the side of her head, Rias placed him head right in between her chest. "There's no need for you to be sad Natsu. I did what I did and I don't regret any of it."

That's when Natsu remembered back at the Tower of Heaven again, even with everything going on, he still risked his own life to save Erza's. He did what he did and he doesn't regret it either. Rias let go of Natsu, smiling at him while she began to talk again.

"Anyway, I heard from Happy that you got a "super mega extremely fantastically awesome new badass form of **Dragon Force** that can beat anyone or anything"." Rias quoted directly from Happy's choice of words as everyone giggled at the end. "What's **Dragon Force** anyway Natsu?"

"Well, it's hard to explain when I barely understand it myself, but it's like the highest and ultimate state of **Dragonslayer Magic**. The user is able to take on some characteristic of a Dragon like scales and fangs but in a much more humanoid way." Natsu explained, trying his best to not confuse the people around him, "Igneel told me that there are three stages. The first has you gain scale lines around your body while increasing your prowess and other abilities. Uh, the second one is similar to the first one as you gain scales and stuff but Igneel said that the scales take on a color depending on your element and that the element you use become a part of you. Whatever that means."

"What's the third stage?" Zoticus asked getting interested in this new magic.

"Oh, the third stage is like the closest you can get to a Dragon. Not only do you get scales but wings too! Your senses are enhanced tenfold along with your other abilities! I could even get horns!" Natsu said giddily. "Except there's a downside. If I don't get out of that stage when my magic is finished then I would be stuck like that forever and they'll be no way to stop my Dragnification." Natsu said sadly.

"What?" Rias asked.

"That's when Natsu will turn into a real Dragon! But also might become a bloodthirsty animal of destruction!" Happy chimed in while Natsu flicked him again.

"That seems pretty serious, Natsu." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, I know," Natsu answered leaning into Sirzechs' ear, "But to let you know something, that's what Acnologia is. He's actually a **Dragonslayer** that turned into a Dragon. And he hunts them to for no reason." Nodding in understanding, Sirzechs pulled away from Natsu.

"Well Rias, I think that you should get your rest now. I want you raring to go before you get your new Devil pieces." Sirzechs said while tucking in his sister.

"Huh?"

 **A week Later in the club room:**

Time passed since Rias' awakening. She recovered fully after two more days as she returned to her duties in the club as president once again. When the rest of the peerage found out the great news, they all spent time with Rias in some way, enjoying the feeling of when she was around. Natsu joined the group, trying to show them how to celebrate "Fairy Tail" style like with Sirzech and Zoticus, but Rias strongly disagreed saying that it's just an excuse for Natsu to destroy things. Happy also tagged along saying that he didn't want to miss any of the action so he too is staying with Rias in the human world. Although something unexpected was going to happen today, that was actually predicted by Sirzechs.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new companion and Knight of Rias Gremory," Rias announced from her chair in the head of the room, "Xenovia." Just as she said this, said person walked through the door wearing a Kuoh school uniform.

"EH!? What's she doing here!?" Issei yelled, pointing towards Xenovia.

"Like I said, she's my new Knight along with Kiba." Rias explained. Xenovia didn't bother to pay attention to Issei's boast as she turned to look at Natsu.

"Hello, Prince of **Fire Dragons**." She said bowing a bit. This got Natsu a bit startled.

"W-what? Prince?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, prince. You said your father was the **Fire Dragon King** , so you must be the prince since you're his son." Xenovia explained as Natsu scratched his head in confusion.

"I never thought of it that way..." He said while Happy consulted him trying to help his friend understand.

"Wait a second, if you're a Knight then..." Issei started to study Xenovia until she suddenly sprouted Devil wings, "You really are a Devil!"

"Let me explain. Since the high Angels know that I have unwanted information about their secret, they told me to go serve under the Gremory as they would take of me." Xenovia retracted her wings while everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You got kicked out?" Kiba asked putting down his cup of tea.

"Not per say. I mostly volunteered to do this because some of them suggested erasing my memories, but I disagreed, wanting to see how this will all work out," Xenovia explained while walking up to Asia, "Asia Argento, I'm sorry for calling you a heretic and a witch. When I proposed to kill you for your sins, I apologize for that too." She bowed towards Asia while she stood up to confront her.

"There's no need to apologize Xenovia. I'm very happy we how things are right now. This life has lent me some of the best friends that I could ever ask for. I just wish the same can happen to you." Asia said lifting Xenovia's head.

"If that's the case I would like to ask you a favor," Xenovia said smiling, "Would you do the honors of being my first friend?"

"Of course!" Asia said happily. Feeling the good vibes, Natsu joined in the conversation wrapping his arms around both women's neck bringing them closer together.

"Isn't this the best! Getting a new friend, having parties, and just goofing off in general!" Natsu said as he swung side to side merrily, having the two girls under his arms sway with him.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled, flying towards them while Natsu let go of Asia and Xenovia. Unfortunately, the duo started singing a silly song.

"Oh, mighty Dragon, come and save me! Soar free in the sky with your glorious wings! Breathing hot fire-!"

"Natsu, stop it!" Rias screamed irritated, "Your song is terrible! So is your singing!"

"You want to take this outside, _Princess_!?" Natsu yelled in her face while the two had a heated argument.

"Anyway..." Xenovia turned away from the awkward fight and went to talk to Asia again.

"You're so damn careless!"

"You think I care!? I'm just awesome like that and you're just jealous!"

"You dumbass!"

"...Can you give me a tour of the school? I'm pretty lost." Xenovia said while Asia nodded her head rapidly. "Oh yeah, I also have to mention, I applied for a third year in this school."

"This is it!" Rias yelled hitting Natsu in the head with magic, instantly knocking him out.

"Uh, sure. That would be great!" Asia said happily.

"Attention everyone!" Rias yelled standing on top of an unconscious Natsu, "Now that we have a new Knight and everything has returned back to normal, let's get back to doing our club activities!"

"Yes, President!"

"Aye! Natsu, are you alright!?"

"So much like Erza... scary."

* * *

 **A/N: My awesome lovely readers, I would like to tell you something that is a bit ambitious and selfish. I know this story is very new but I would like to have it get to at least 500 followers. Please don't hate but I have a very bad condition that runs in my family when it comes to overachieving. Although I don't hate the fact, I embrace it sometimes and even encourage people too. So _if_ it ever does get to that number I want to reach even higher! But _if_ it doesn't I'll just work harder! _If_ I never get to that goal I'll settle with what I have now 'cause you guys really are the best when supporting this story, so thank you. Anywho, ask questions by reviewing(I'd love to answer), share(really emphasizing this part) follow or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	15. I Will Get Him Back

**I Will Get Him Back**

"I will slay every monster, destroy every Dark Guild and defeat all my foes if it means bring Natsu back!" Erza was sitting in the bar that was located in the back of the guild as she slammed her mug down. Her face looked flushed and her speech was almost slurred as Mira walked over to her seat.

"Hey Erza, I think that's enough alcohol for now." She said worriedly at her best friend. Mira knew exactly what she meant, though. A few months ago, a person very important to them was lost to the Dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia. The First Master Mavis said that he was still alive but was sent somewhere that was unreachable unless they all worked together to get him back. Since then, time has passed with some of the other smaller guilds giving up, not even bothering to believe that Natsu was still alive. But the other Guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games didn't give in to the depression and continued their work to find a way to get Natsu back.

Everyone used every resource they had about Space, Time and Teleportation Magic on hand and all pitched in their effort and money to try and help Fairy Tail get their member back. Surprisingly, the King and Princess offered their assistance by allowing them entry to their most sacred library and even sent their knights out to help on some occasions. Another shocking thing was when Crime Sorcière also handed their assistance as well, giving the members of Fairy Tail some forbidden knowledge of magic that they saw and discovered through their journeys.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world was that Mavis was the mastermind behind everything. She sent her Guild members on missions to acquire certain items she thought would further drive their progress. Makarov has been the cover Mavis used to communicate with the outside forces because, well, she's a ghost. Levy, Lucy, Warren, Kinana and herself have been the ones reading the books and doing the research while Erza, Mira, Gray, and the rest went on missions to get the artifacts.

"No!" Erza yelled defiantly, "I need more! I just need to take my mind off things, that's all."

"I know these months have been hard on you Erza, because they've been bad for me too. But drinking as much as Cana would won't make things better." Mira explained, taking the wooden mug away from Erza who slammed her head down.

"I think I'm going to check up on Lucy." Erza's muffled voice was heard from her face that was currently resting on the table. She got up slowly and walked over to the basement door in a lazy fashion.

' _She sure isn't herself when she's drunk._ ' Mira thought, watching Erza walk away. She walked down the stairs carefully, knowing that she was drunk, and didn't want to fall down the staircase. Getting to the bottom safely, Erza immediately saw a mountain of books that blocked the entrance as she had to maneuver herself around the pile to not have it fall on her. It proved very difficult because of her current drunken state. Finally getting around the books, Erza walked through the giant library noticing that there were much more books there than before, especially the ones on the floor as she tripped over some. Walking around another bookcase, Erza got to see Lucy and the others reading the material intently, showing their determination each page they flipped by.

"Hey, Lucy." Erza stood in her spot and called for her friend as Lucy jumped back in surprise and fell off her chair but immediately got back up and walked over to Erza, "Have you got a minute to spare?"

"Yeah, what is it Erza?" Lucy asked, standing in front of Erza.

"I just wanted to see how everything is. I know you guys have been working a lot and I feel like I'm not contributing enough, so I want to help with the research." Erza determinedly said while Lucy had a solemn look.

"Erza, if you work too hard, even a person of your standards would collapse. You've been out of the Guild countless times to get even more materials than we need to help so I think you did your part." Lucy smiled at Erza, placing a hand on her shoulder while Erza looked at Lucy with the same determined face.

"I won't stop Lucy. I need to help." Erza said sternly.

"Erza, come on, look at yourself. It's five o'clock and you already look like you did ten missions. We all want Natsu back but over working isn't the way to go," Lucy explained not backing down, "Listen... I know you thought of Natsu as your brother but you're taking this way too far."

' _It's more than that... you just don't understand.'_

"Fine, you've convinced me. I'll go home and rest for tomorrow, Lucy." Erza slowly turned back, waving Lucy goodbye as she started walking out of the library, leaving Lucy behind to finish her work.

' _You won't stop me, Lucy... no one will. I need to get Natsu back.'_ Erza walked out of the Guild saying her goodbyes to her friends as she already had a devious plan set. The ironic thing is that she was doing something that her friends considered bad so what she's doing can end up being good. Hysterical.

The hours passed by, the night took over the day as the town started to close their curtains and shut their doors ready for the new day ahead of them. Fairy Tail did the same, as they cleaned and fixed everything that had transpired throughout the day and closed their doors only for them to be opened again by someone else.

A dark silhouette was watching Mira and Makarov close up, while also activating the Magical Protection Barrier around the Guild. Waiting for them to pass by, the dark figure moved in at fast speeds around the gates and easily hurdled over them. This intruder was no other than Erza Scarlet, as she walked through the backyard of the Guild.

"It's a good thing Makarov allows S-class mages to have access through the barriers, or else this would never work." Erza said to herself while moving to a giant rock that was by the back wall of the Guild, "I can't go through the doors or else it'll notify Master that I'm here... so," Lifting the rock aside, Erza looked down at where the rock was to see a hole the size of a human being. "I'll go through here."

She jumped in, descending down the dirt hole until she met the soft ground. Walking through the dark cave, Erza found herself at a dead end as she grinned, "I made it." Jumping high in the small cave, Erza surprisingly didn't hit the top of it as there was already an even bigger hole heading towards the top. She stopped when she felt something above her. Moving it aside, Erza climbed her way out, only to be in the basement storage room for food.

"I guess I have to you thank for this one, Natsu." Erza said to herself smiling as her mind went back to a certain moment in her life.

 **Flash Back:**

 _"Hey, Erza." Makarov called out from the second floor, "Go find the new kid. I think he's up to something."_

 _"Yes, Master." Erza sighed. Ever since this pink haired boy came everything's been in disorder, just the way she didn't like it. He caused fights, depletion in food and supplies, caused property damage and even managed to tick her off as well. Although there were some bad sides, there were also good ones too. She also sympathized with him because he lost his father at a young age and had to survive in the wild by himself._

 _So, for the whole day, Erza went looking for the little pyro in every place she could think of. Even going as far to go about town asking where he was, but got nothing. She was almost thinking of giving up, just ruling that he decided to run away but something caught her attention when she walked passed the bar. Erza heard strange noises through the door that lead to the storage room below and went to go check it out._

 _She walked passed the bartender and asked about what the noise was but she only said that it was the freezer acting weird again. Not believing the story, Erza wanted to check it out for herself and went to the storage room below, walking down the steps as the noise got louder._

 _"These definitely aren't normal noises a freezer would make," Erza said as she continued to investigate. The sound got louder and more audible the more she moved towards the sound. "Wait... that sounds like...!" Erza took a sharp turn around a box to find a crying Natsu with food surrounding him, "Natsu?"_

 _He sniffled loudly as he looked up to Erza, "Hmm?"_

 _"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza asked concerned for the little boy._

 _"I went out to go find Igneel on a lead I found." Natsu started while sniffling, "But it just turn out to be a guy dressed in damned red Dragon costume!" Natsu yelled in fury as he took the nearest piece of food and stuffed it in his mouth vigorously._

 _"Are you... are you stress eating, Natsu?" Erza asked surprisingly._

 _"Stress eating? Is that what the thing I ate is called? If so, then I'll eat stress anytime!" Natsu said happily but that immediately went away as he started crying again, "I don't know to do. I don't think I'll ever find him Erza." Natsu brought his knees to his face covering it as he wrapped his arms around himself._

 _"I, uh... Natsu, I don't know..." Erza sighed. She knew she wasn't good at counseling but she also knew she had to try anyway. Natsu seemed to be going through a rough time and the authoritative instincts in her said to help this boy. Erza sat down awkwardly next to Natsu as she slowly scooted closer to him._

 _"Uh? Erza, what'cha doin'?" Natsu asked wondering why the redhead was so close. Not bothering to answer, Erza wrapped her arm around Natsu and brought him into the most awkward hug you could ever see in your life. His face slammed right into her armored chest as Natsu tried desperately to pry her off. It was no use, Erza has the unrefined strength of 5 elephants as Natsu started to suffer greatly from his loss of air._

 _'He's... warm? Even under all my armor I still feel his heat.' Erza thought to herself. 'What a strange sensation. I like it.' Erza started to pull Natsu closer to her while the poor boy already passed out. That weird moment stopped though when Erza opened her eyes to see a hole where Natsu was just sitting in front of._

 _"Natsu!" She screamed, waking the boy up immediately, "What is this!?" She pointed towards the hole while standing herself up from the ground._

 _"Oh, that..." Natsu said looking at the hole intensely, "I'll tell you Erza, but only if you promise to keep it a secret." Natsu said seriously._

 _"Damn it!" Erza cursed her breath while closing her eyes to think about this, "Fine I won't tell." She struggled to say._

 _"Phew! I thought I would have to beat you up or something!" Natsu said in relief while Erza just scoffed, "Okay, this is my secret tunnel that I use to get around places in the city. I'm not done yet, though. I thought of what you said to me before about using my energy for something productive and I also followed Master's advice when he told me to go dig a hole to get me off his back. I'm planning to create a whole underground city called Natsumania!" He threw his arms up in the air to add effect to his explanation, but Erza just couldn't find the words to express how literal this boy was, so she just stared at him like a deer in headlights. "Or Igneelville... I was also thinking of Dragneel Paradise, but that seems too over-the-top. Don't you think?"_

 _"I'm telling the Master about this." Erza said walking away._

 _"What! But you promised!" Natsu whined. Erza sighed again, rubbing her temples. She knew she made a promise and it wouldn't be very chivalry to break one._

 _"Fine, I won't tell. But on one condition." Erza said sternly._

 _"What is it?" Natsu asked curiously._

 _"Please don't name the city Dragneel Paradise." Erza grinned slightly at seeing Natsu's bright smile, knowing that with him around, nothing will ever be the same._

 **Flashback End:**

Erza reminisced about her past all while walking to the library. She got to the place Lucy, Mavis and the others were working at and saw that everything was in order, just the way she liked it. Quickly she started flipping through the books while summoning Gale-Force Reading Glasses to make the task easier. All through the night, Erza looked at their work and read through the books, piecing the things together herself until she found something that might be able to help.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Erza said to herself, putting her current book down, "This can't be the only way... can it?"

"I'm afraid so, Erza." She heard a voice behind her and turned around swiftly, not to alarm to another person.

"This can't be, Master Mavis." Erza said pointing towards her work. Everything was placed all around the walls, floors, books and tables and it all came to one point...

"I'm afraid so Erza..." Mavis said softly, sitting next to her, "It all comes down to Zeref."

"But you can't expect him to help... do you?" Erza asked again.

"I think he will. After all, I did know him before."

"What? Master, this isn't making any sense." Erza rubbed her head to ease the pain she felt as Mavis put her ghostly hands on Erza's shoulder.

"Just go home Erza. I'll take care of this." Mavis said sweetly. Erza complied and went to her home still pondering about things.

' _First Master really doesn't think she can commune with the_ _Dark Wizard_ _... right?'_ Erza questioned herself for the umpteenth time in one day.

 **On Tenroujima Island:**

It was still the same blissful night. The strange creatures that roamed slept peacefully while the nocturnals crept in the night hunting for their prey and next meal. Throughout all of this, there was a man sitting in the midst of dead plants and decomposing animals that were once lively and free. The man's face had an obvious frown as he was brooding in his apparent loneliness.

He had straight, neck-length black hair with piercing crimson red eyes that had black circles around the pupil. His attire was simple. He wore a black toga-like robe that covered the entirety of his body as some gold striped lines were incorporated into the plain design. Even though he looked thoroughly mad, tears were streaming down his face, hitting the dead grass around him.

Suddenly, his demeanor changed as he looked alerted for some reason. The man calmed down just as fast when he knew who it was.

"Mavis... why do you disturb me again?" The man asked. His voice still sounded young and didn't have a deep tone for it to be considered adult. He fixed his legs to a different potion that allowed him to put his arm on top of his knee.

"Hello Zeref," Mavis greeted. She appeared in front of the man identified as Zeref as he looked away, "Don't do that Zeref. I need your help, something terrible has happened and I know you sensed it too. You wouldn't be crying if you didn't."

"What happened to Natsu?" Zeref asked dangerously as he looked at Mavis with hatred clear in his eyes, "I don't sense him anymore in our world. I just know he's still alive because his book hasn't been activated yet.

"That's the thing- he's gone from our world and was transported to another because of Acnologia." Mavis explained.

"Acnologia..." Zeref said under his breath, clearly hating the person, "Ever since I made that mistake, he's been a pain in my side for too long. But... I can't defeat him by myself. It's too risky." Zeref said to himself, "What do you want with me then, Mavis?"

"I want you to help me create a new spell- one that will bring Natsu back safely and unharmed. I already have the basics down, I just need your knowledge Zeref. That's all I'm asking of you." Mavis said hopefully.

"You want the plans on the Eclipse Gate, don't you?" Zeref said frowning.

"If that's all you will gives us... then yes." Mavis said.

"I want to get Natsu back... he still hasn't fulfilled his duty to me. He is the one person in the world that I don't want to lose to anyone or anything. That's why..." Zeref paused thinking of what he was agreeing to, "I will help you find my brother, Mavis."


	16. The Swimsuit Setback

**The Swim Suit Setback**

"This is unbelievable!" Rias yelled out to her peerage. They were currently residing in the club room with Natsu and Happy joining them, "I can't believe that Azazel- the leader of the Fallen Angels- was passing through my territory like it's his own!"

"Uh, Rias, I think you should calm down. Azazel isn't as bad as you think. In fact, he's a really fun guy!" Natsu said while Rias just ignored him.

"He even tried to have Natsu and Issei join his side!" Rias nagged.

"It wasn't that serious. He was just talking to us. It's not like he actually wants to take my **Sacred Gear**." Issei trying to calm Rias.

"Rias-senpai, is it true the meeting for the leaders of the three factions will be held here?" Koneko asked, scooping up some pudding from her cup.

"Unfortunately, yes. I've just received word from my brother that it is indeed going to be held here. The three leaders- including Azazel- will arrive in due time to resolve future relations." Rias answered, crossing her arms under her chest.

' _Phew! She finally calmed down!'_

"That must mean that Kokabiel has disrupted the peace between the three worlds." Xenovia informed while putting her book aside.

"If one of the leaders had actually shown up, it would have been much different and Kokabiel would have gotten the war he wanted," Rias added while turning to face her whole peerage, "But enough of this. I don't want to talk about these political matters anymore, they're too stressful. For now, though, we must aid Sona for helping us in our battle by cleaning the school pool for repayment."

"What?" Natsu asked, "Cleaning a pool? How the heck do you do that- can't you just use magic?"

"Are there fish in the pool!?" Happy asked cheerfully.

"Oh boy..." Issei facepalmed himself at their idiocy.

 **The Pool District of the School:**

"What a mess," Rias said to herself, looking down at the pool. And what a mess it was. There were cans, bottles and bags floating on top of the water while leaves, dead bugs and other trash were there as well. The pool had a horrible smell and the color of it was a like a swamp, "It smells like methane is here."

"It hasn't been cleaned since last year..." Akeno said disgusted, "Who would do this?"

"And yet, you expect us to clean this?" Issei asked flabbergasted.

"Don't worry Issei," Rias smiled, "In exchange for cleaning the pool, we can be the first ones to use it."

"Oh, Gloria!" Issei yelled loudly fist pumping the air. ' _Seeing these girls in swimsuits... what a gift!'_ "Bring it on dirty pool!"

"You hear that Happy!" Natsu turned to his partner excitedly, "We can have this place all to ourselves!"

"Aye! I can't wait to have barbecued fish!" Happy sprouted his wings and started flying around the pool, drooling as well.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Natsu grinned joyfully while summoning a small ball of fire in his hand. " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"

"Wait, no! Natsu!" Rias yelled jumping over to the pyro, but it was too late as he already threw the small flame into the pool, "NO!"

It was as if watching the whole thing transpire in slow motion. Rias knocked down Natsu to the floor trying to stop him but Natsu already released the ball of fire. It flew into the air, burning as bright as the sun until it came down to the pool, then...

BOOOM!

Smoke rose in the air while everyone was coughing, trying to get the smoke out of their lungs. The water inside the pool was gone but everything surrounding it was covered in soot.

"I told you-" Rias coughed in the middle of her sentence as tears brimmed in her eyes from the stinging of the smoke, "That I smell methane gas, stupid."

"Hehehehe. My bad?" Natsu said sheepishly, getting a whack on the head from Rias. Happy came out of nowhere with his wings pitch black and his blue hair standing on its ends. Looking at his partner, Natsu gasped, "Ahh! Happy, you've turned into a Fallen Angel! You have black wings!"

"What!? No! I don't want to be that Kokabiel guy!" Happy fell on the floor crying along side with Natsu while everyone else looked at the duo, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Asia asked.

"I have no clue..." Issei continued looking at the two bawling their eyes out while the rest went to get the supplies to clean the pool.

 **A few Hours later:**

After that whole... incident? Everyone began cleaning the pool while Koneko broke the news to Natsu and Happy that Happy wasn't a Fallen Angel. They began changing into their swimsuits with the boys(including Happy) and the girls going to their own changing rooms. It was a bit awkward for Natsu and Issei when Kiba came up to them shirtless, saying that he would protect both of them if anyone tried to do any harm to them. It was sweet... but Natsu ran out of the room screaming, "I'm not fucking gay!" leaving a bewildered Kiba and a betrayed Issei. Happy just went along to the girls changing room to see how they were doing. After all, he wasn't a boy but and Exceed, there's your loophole.

"Aww, man. That was freaky." Natsu panted as he sat down on one of the chairs near the pool, "I didn't know Kiba was like that. Oh well, that just goes to show you that you don't know a person as well as you think. Although, it might just be a misunderstanding too?" If you're wondering, Natsu was wearing red trunks that went down to his knees that had a black flame design coming up from the bottom and lightning coming down from the top. (Custom made by Grayfia) He also had his scarf tied around his forehead.

Natsu didn't ponder on the topic for too long, he just wasn't like that. He laid down on the chair for a good few minutes, enjoying the sun hitting his face. Although, he couldn't really do that either because he was constantly hot and barely felt the heat but thought getting another tan would be nice. Just like the one he had with Gray awhile back.

Natsu couldn't enjoy the good sensation for too long as he felt a pulsing within his body. Looking towards his arm, Natsu sighed when he saw scale lines starting to form.

"Not again. I thought it wasn't supposed to appear until another week." Natsu got off the chair and walked off to go inform the others of his... condition? He didn't really know what to call it but he was sure it was close to that.

"President!" Yuuto called out as he met with Rias outside of her changing room, "Natsu's scales are coming back!"

"Really? Didn't Grayfia say it wouldn't come back until another week?" Rias pondered. She turned to Akeno next and spoke, "Thankfully Grayfia taught you how to suck out Natsu's power. I need you to do that for him, OK?"

"Yes Rias." Akeno answered happily. She traveled to where Natsu was currently residing which was the boys changing room and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Akeno! Are you gonna help me with... this?" Natsu raised his arms up to show that his skin was forming once again into scales but they had a slight red tint this time.

"Yes Natsu, I know how to take the power out," Akeno said cheerfully, "But I found my own way of doing it as well."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curiously. If she found a way to suck his power out in a faster, better way then sign him up for good!

"You'll see." Akeno walked over to Natsu, slightly waving her hips and looked down at Natsu who was sitting on the bench. Slowly, she descended on her knees wanting Natsu to take all of it in as she grabbed his arm while Natsu looked puzzled.

"Uh, what are you doing, Akeno? This isn't how Grayfia did it." Natsu said awkwardly.

"Just give me your hand and I'll do the rest." Akeno's soothing voice made Natsu comply as he saw no reason not to. But he would soon regret what was about to take place.

Akeno took Natsu's fingers in her mouth and started to lick them slowly, up and down, going all around them. Then she began sucking on them, bobbing her head back to try and get all the magical juices out.

"Uummm, I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable with you doing this Akeno. Maybe you should stop. I mean, look at it, it's all better." Natsu pulled his hand away from Akeno's mouth, showing that it was indeed healed.

"Hey, Natsu." Akeno called out in a sultry voice.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked, still not feeling fine about this whole situation.

"You wanna have an affair with me?" Akeno asked in the same low tone.

"I feel like any answer I give will be the wrong one." Natsu said to himself, low enough that Akeno couldn't hear, "Uh, listen Akeno, this seems like the wrong time, place and situation to ask this. Maybe if we just..." Natsu scooted away slowly, preparing for his escape but unluckily for him, Akeno jumped on top of his body before he could actually get away.

"Nuh uh uh, naughty Natsu-kun." Akeno pushed Natsu's shoulders down so he wouldn't be able to move and positioned herself to be sitting on his lap, "I always wondered how it would feel being ravaged by a man like you, Natsu-kun. We won't tell anybody about our secret, ne? Not even Rias." Akeno moved in slowly to Natsu's face while he was sweating bullets.

' _I'm so fucked if Rias finds out! She'll skin me alive and stuff me like an animal!''_ Natsu thought scared for his life, ' _Happy, Zechs, Issei- hell, even freakin' Kiba- help!'_

"Come on Natsu-kun, man up. I didn't think you were one to back down from a challenge?" Akeno said knowing she already won.

"What'd you say?" Natsu asked, his pride being insulted on a whole new level.

"That's right, I didn't know the Prince of Fire Dragons was a wimp when it came to handling women." Akeno smirked when she saw Natsu's face change immediately from scared to aggravated.

"A wimp?" Natsu's body temperature was felt by Akeno as it was rising with his anger.

"Let your lust take over Natsu-kun. Come at me." Akeno bent over to kiss Natsu as he was about to do the same to prove her wrong, but that all went crashing down when the door opened.

"Akeno, you're taking to long. Come back so we can-" Rias stopped her sentence, looking at the two with displeasing eyes, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Oh, Rias. I was just finishing up, that's all." Akeno answered sweetly while Natsu's ghost was trying to pry itself away from his body in fear.

"Like hell you were," Rias said to Akeno. She then looked towards Natsu who seemed to have trouble getting back into reality, "I expected better from you Natsu."

His ghost went back inside its vessel, bringing Natsu back from his shock. "It wasn't my fault! Akeno was using mind tricks! You know how I don't like backing down from a challenge!"

"Yes, and it would seem to be one of your biggest weaknesses." Rias answered back, "Fine, see if I care when you both are living miserably together." She walked out the room, leaving a desperate Natsu and a smiling Akeno.

"Take me with you!" Natsu tried jumping out the open door but Akeno caught him just in time.

"We're not done yet Natsu." Akeno said sadistically.

"Someone fucking save me!" Natsu yelled but it was not heard by the rest as the door already closed on them.

 **At the Pool(when the** **fiasco is done):**

"Ha!" Akeno raised her arm up, summoning a large amount of water to appear in the pool. Rias Asia, Koneko and herself were all finished dressing in their bathing suits.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu screamed joyfully. And if you're wondering, nothing weird happened in the room with him and Akeno. She just wanted him to look at her outfit in return.

"Awesome! It's swimsuit time!" Issei cheered, seeing the girls walk out in the swimming attire.

"Now, let's swim to our heart's content!" Rias said happily as the water filled the pool completely. Kiba was the first one to jump in as he dove straight to the bottom. Just before Natsu could do the same, Rias called for him, "Natsu, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it Princess?" Natsu asked walking towards her.

"How do you like it?" Rias questioned, posing for Natsu.

"How do I like it? It's great!" Rias smiled brightly at hearing those words, "The pool looks fantastic! I can't wait to take a dip!"

Frustrated, Rias yelled at him, "No, I mean my swimsuit dummy!"

"Oh, that." Natsu started scratching his head, examining Rias closely, "It's fine."

"Just fine?" She asked feeling insulted.

"Yeah, isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Natsu asked, feeling like he just said something wrong.

"It is, but you're supposed to say it with more enthusiasm!" Rias whined.

"I like your swimsuit Rias!" Issei yelled happily.

"Shh, Issei! I'm still talking to Natsu!" Rias said, shooing Issei away.

"But-" He was cut off by the stare he was getting from her, "I'm leaving!"

"Say it with more enthusiasm? Okay, I think I got this," Natsu said nodding, "Rias, you look great in that outfit!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. The moment's gone." Rias said sighing.

"Fufufufufu! Poor President. She can't get Natsu to compliment on her swimsuit." Akeno walked up to them, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter, "It's a good thing I had Natsu check out mine before he saw yours, isn't?"

"Akeno, that's the last straw!" Rias yelled at her.

"Oh, it seems Rias is a little too desperate, now is she." Akeno teased again.

"Natsu, Issei! I'm done changing- how do you like my swimsuit?" Asia asked coming up to the boys.

"You look great Asia!" Natsu said cheerfully. ' _Yeah! Just like that! If I keep this up, I might actually survive this!'_

"Issei approves!" Issei yelled pervertedly as blood came down his nose. Turning to look around, he saw Koneko in her bathing suit as well, "Looking great there Koneko!"

"I feel bothered being the one receiving your dirty glare." Koneko said turning away.

' _I better compliment her on the swimsuit too!'_ Natsu thought urgently, "Neko-chan! You look awesome in that! Now you just need to add some cat ears!"

"Oh Natsu, You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that!?" Issei yelled.

"Stopping it now you two." Rias ordered, getting back from her argument with Akeno, "Natsu need you to do me a favor, you too Issei."

"Really? What is it?" Issei asked curiously.

"Natsu I need you to teach Koneko how to swim. Issei, do the same for Asia." Rias explained while the two boys grinned widely.

"We'll gladly do it!" They said in unison as they ran into the pool with their partner in hand. Jumping inside, Natsu realized he almost forgot someone.

"Hey, Happy! Where are you partner?" Natsu called out waiting to get an answer.

"Aye, Natsu!" Happy said flying over to Natsu.

"Hey buddy, you wanna help me teach Koneko how to swim?" Natsu asked.

"Sure I do. She likes fish just like me." Happy pulled out a piece of tuna from his bag and handed it to Koneko.

"What makes you think I like fish?" Koneko asked, staring at the tuna intensely.

"Well, you smell like a cat." Natsu answered plainly.

"Aye, and cat buddies stick together!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Koneko said slapping the fish away even though she really wanted it. Happy chased after the fish, leaving Natsu alone with Koneko.

Natsu began with the basics. He held Koneko by the arms, walking her through the water while she was kicking to propel herself. They did this for a while until Natsu wanted to step it up. He told Koneko to rotate her arms in the water, one by one, and to make sure that at least one of her arms were holding on to him. She complied and did what Natsu said as she started to get the hang of it. By now, she looked like a pretty decent swimmer, but with another person helping her stay afloat.

Moving to Issei and Asia, it turned out that Asia is a little harder to teach when it comes to swimming and was still in the kicking phase.

"Hey Asia, one question." Issei said keeping up with the swimming.

"What is it Issei?" Asia asked with her head out of the water.

"Where's Xenovia? I haven't seen her this whole time. I'd feel pretty bad if she missed this." Issei said to Asia while she decided to stop so she can answer the question.

"Well, Xenovia is still trying to find out how to put on her bathing suit. Turns out that this is her first time doing this." Asia explained to Issei while he looked surprised.

"Wow, being in the church must have really put restrictions on what she could do." Issei pondered.

Going back to Natsu and Koneko, Natsu was enjoying his time teaching Koneko how to swim but she just had her ever-present stoic face.

"Natsu-senpai." Koneko called, bringing her head out of the water.

"Huh, what is it?" Natsu asked, looking down at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry you have to teach me how to swim." Koneko said shyly while Natsu just grinned.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout? You have no reason to say sorry. I love helping out my friends, and that includes you Neko-chan." Natsu continued to smile and didn't notice he was traveling to the deep end of the pool. Slowly he started to lose his footing on the ground the more he continued to walk. "What the heck?"

"N-Natsu-senpai!" Koneko called out from the water. Her arms were flailing around in the water, hitting Natsu as he finally lost his footing on the floor. He slipped into the water, bringing Koneko down with him. She continued to move around frantically, losing air fast. Natsu swam over to her and grabbed her by the arms to stop her from moving. He looked her in the eye and held her arms tightly while Koneko began to calm down. He let go of her arms and let her float on her own surprising Koneko herself. Eventually, they came up for air with Koneko holding onto Natsu as tightly as she could so she would fall back in.

"Natsu-senpai... I was so scared." Koneko held on even tighter while Natsu acted as the lifeboat, keeping her above the water.

"You did a great job, though. You swam all the way up here on your own." Natsu said smiling at her.

"Natsu-senpai... can be surprisingly gentle at times." Koneko said timidly.

"Come on, we better get goin'. I think his cat has had enough water for now." Natsu said jokingly while he moved Koneko to his back. She hung onto his neck while he swam the rest of the way across to the edge of the pool. Picking her up by the hips, Natsu lifted Koneko off of him and put her safely on the outside of the pool, "There you go, all better right?"

"Natshuu!" Happy cried, flying over to them, "Koneko lost my fish! I looked everywhere!" Happy looked at said person then whipped his head to the side away from her, "I guess that's what happens when I share my fish." He said sourly.

"I'm sorry Happy-kun. I won't do that again." Koneko said sweetly while Happy turned back to look at her, "In fact, may I please have another piece of tuna?"

"Sure thing!" Happy gleefully said pulling out another tuna and gave it to Koneko.

"Thank you." She said accepting the gift.

"See, now everything's awesome again and Happy gained a new friend! You can tell 'cause he never shares his fish with anyone 'cept Charla." Natsu got out of the pool as well, sitting next to Koneko, "But you know Koneko... anytime you need me, I'll be there. So there's need to be so uptight, kay?" She nodded slowly, staring at Natsu while he just looked to the skies.

 _'Natsu-senpai can be a real idiot... but he's really compassionate. And what he's saying to me... it might be...'_

"Natsu, come over here! I need your help!" Rias called out. Natsu sighed when he got up from the ground and turned to Koneko.

"It was nice spending time with you Neko-chan. Hope we can do it again!" And with that Natsu ran off to Rias with Happy not far behind. Getting to Rias, Natsu saw that she was lying on her chest with the straps of the top piece of her swimsuit detached and sunscreen lotion next to her.

"What's up Princess?" Natsu asked walking up to her.

"Do you mind putting some lotion on my back. I can't reach it myself so I'm asking you." Rias explained.

"Sure, why not." Natsu agreed while inside of Rias was exploding fireworks.

"Ne, Natsu, are you sure about this?" Happy asked his partner.

"What are you getting at Happy?" Natsu asked turning to his buddy.

"Well, I'm just saying that you might be able to avoid a catastrophe if you don't do that." Happy explained.

"I see your point. Something bad usually happens when I mess with a girl's privacy." Natsu said nodding in a sage-like manner.

' _Damn you Neko!'_

"But I still don't see the harm in doing this. I did it all the time for Mira and Erza." Natsu said picking up the bottle of lotion.

' _Yes! Thank you, Natsu!'_

"But don't you remember what happened after you did that?" Happy asked rhetorically as Natsu's eyes widened.

"You're right, that _was_ scary. I almost lost my head!" Natsu screamed frightened.

' _I'll kill you Happy!'_

"Although, Rias is different, isn't she?" Natsu questioned.

' _Hurry Natsu! Do it already!_ '

"Barely." Happy answered waving his paw towards Natsu, "Underneath all that red hair and big chest are some weird feelings you don't want to get involved with, Natsu."

Ignoring his warning, Natsu sprayed the lotion on his palm, "I'm gonna do it anyway."

' _Finally!'_

And so, Natsu spread the lotion on his hands and rubbed it on Rias' back, getting unwanted reactions. She was moaning... loudly. Rias was also squirming under his touch and shook her butt every time Natsu's hand went near it.

"Uh, Princess... I think I'm stopping now." Natsu pulled his hands away not liking where things were going.

"Mou~ Natsu, you were doing such a great job with me. Come on, do it some more~" Rias moaned as Natsu shivered.

' _Happy was right!'_

"I told you Natsu!" Happy's voice rang in Natsu's head when he said it. Happy was just enjoying them show, eating some fish along with it.

"Mhm~ lower, Natsu." Rias commanded as Natsu did what he was told, going lower and lower each time. He stopped immediately when he was about to pass the "boundaries". "If you don't want to touch there Natsu, why don't you rub my chest?"

"Holy Dragon's crap!" Natsu screamed in shock, backing away when Rias got up from her back showing her breasts. He didn't even get far when he felt another naked bosom hit his bare back.

"Oh, Natsu. Can you do me too?" Akeno asked wrapping her arms around Natsu.

"Happy! I'm sorry, you were right! I'll give you all the fish I can buy, just help me!" Natsu screamed out for his friend, terrified for his life.

"No can do Natsu." Happy said flying away, "You need to learn your lesson."

"I already did!" He yelled back. Akeno suddenly began rubbing her chest against Natsu back.

"Come on Natsu-kun, it's my turn." Akeno said whispering in his ear causing Natsu to quiver a bit in fear.

"Akeno, what do you think you're doing to _my_ Natsu?" Rias asked standing up, completely showing her chest. Issei looked towards their direction to see what the ruckus was about but passed out before any else happened because of the view he saw. Akeno let go of Natsu and stood up as well, looking at Rias while giggling to herself.

"Oh, Rias. Can't you share?" Akeno asked jokingly while Rias opened her palm and summoned her magic.

"I don't think so." She let her magic aura seep out, scaring the heck outta Natsu since he was in the middle of all of it. Akeno wasn't holding back either as she lightning crackling around her hand.

"I guess I'll just have to take him by force." Akeno said as the both of them threw their respected magic towards each other, causing an up rise of dust which was the perfect cover for Natsu's escape. He wrapped his scarf around his face and sneakily ran out of the action like a ninja. Natsu jumped high into the air and landed safely next to the storage room door by doing a ninja roll. The storage room was away from all the ruckus as Natsu could finally collect his very little thoughts.

 _'These girls are insane! They're way too much like Erza and Mira for them not to be related.'_ Natsu thought, sitting down against the door, ' _Wait... they can't be related if this is another dimension. Ahh! This is just too much!'_ Natsu grabbed his head to ease the headache he was accumulating while another person was walking up to his position.

"Oh, Prince Natsu. I didn't know you were here."

"What?" Natsu looked up to see Xenovia finally dressed in her swimsuit, "Xenovia? Oh, thank Igneel you're here. I've been stressed this whole day because of Rias and Akeno. I'm glad you're not like them. Wait, what took you so long anyway?"

"I had trouble putting on my suit but I got the hang of it after a while." Xenovia answered.

"Does that mean you never worn one of those then?" Natsu asked again fixing his legs in a different position.

"Yes, I never thought that having these recreational activities would be efficient when working under the name of the Lord." Xenovia explained while Natsu nodded his head in understanding, "Do I look weird?"

' _Another test!'_ "No, not at all! You look great!" _'Nailed it!'_

"Thank you, Prince Natsu." Xenovia said smiling a bit.

"You know, Natsu is fine. You don't have to add "Prince" to my name." Natsu said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. ' _Although, it does have a nice ring to it.'_

"Okay Natsu, while I was changing I was thinking of some things that I need your help with." Xenovia closed her eyes to think of a way to put the things she wanted to say into simple terms.

"What do you need?" Natsu asked standing up.

"Just come with me." Xenovia went passed Natsu and opened the door to the supply room. She let Natsu walk in first and slightly closed the door so they still had a bit of light to illuminate the area.

"So what is it Xenovia?" Natsu asked turning around to face her. He saw that she took out a big white towel and laid it on the floor.

"Well, you see, when I became a Devil I talked to Rias and she said that the species have strong desires that they need to fulfill. That's when I realized that I never went through with any of my desires and now I want to do that now. I want to be womanly, I want to fall in love and have crushes but those goals are too far for me now. So I want to have sex with someone instead. That's the closest thing I could think of that's womanly." Xenovia explained walking up to Natsu.

"That's... very deep. I don't know how I can help you with any of that stuff?" Natsu said back to Xenovia, but suddenly she threw him on the ground that had the towel over it, "Ow, what the? Xenovia what are you doing?"

"Yes, you can help Natsu." Xenovia answered, walking to Natsu again, "I want to make babies with you."

"Woah! Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! Woah! Woah, Woah, Woah!" Natsu scooted back furiously but his back hit the cold wall preventing him from going any further. He paused for a while, looking at Xenovia until his mouth opened again, "Wait, Wait, Wait! Let me take this in..." Natsu said taking in deep breathes, "You know what- screw it. WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Natsu. I'll try to make it as pleasurable as possible," Xenovia began walking towards the cornered Natsu and sat on his lap, leaning against his shoulder, "Although, I think I'll let you take lead since I'm sure you did this before, considering the type of person you are."

 _'What the hell is she talking about!? I've never done this before! And it's not even August, so why is this happening to me!?'_ Natsu was scared shitless, he didn't know what to do. What _are_ you supposed to do when a girl comes up to you and asks to have sex? Actually do it?(I know some people said yes to this. Don't lie to yourself)"Why do you even want to do it with me? There are tons of men out there?"

"I saw your fight with Kokabiel. With those strong genes, I can bare life to wonder children- our children." Xenovia started to move her hips along Natsu legs as he tensed up.

"If you're looking for Dragon's blood, go to Issei, he has plenty!" Natsu yelled anxiously.

"He may have it but yours is much stronger. Plus..." Xenovia blushed, "You're more attractive than he is."

 _"Igneel, help me! What do I do!?"_ Natsu called out to his father hurriedly.

" ** _The hell should I know. Just give it to her._** " Igneel answered.

" _Not helping dad!"_

"Come now Natsu, we must hurry before the rest finds us." Xenovia took off her bikini top, showing Natsu her bountiful plumps of-

"I gotta go!" Natsu shook Xenovia off of him and crawled to the door. Before he could make a full on sprint, Xenovia grabbed tightly on his leg stopping any motives of escape. Natsu drilled his fingers in the ground trying desperately to get rid of her iron grip.

' _What the hell does she eat!?'_ Natsu continued to pry his way towards the door but alas, Xenovia had the upper hand and dragged Natsu back to his position against the wall. Xenovia crawled over to him and sat on his lap again while Natsu closed his eyes, prepared for the worst.

"Now... touch me." Xenovia guided Natsu's hand to her breasts as he was about to touch them. Before he did though, the door opened to show Happy with a fish in his mouth and Koneko having a towel around her neck.

"Natsu... senpai?" Koneko said in disbelief as the towel fell off her.

"Koneko, please. This is not what it looks like." Natsu begged.

"Yes it is." Happy shot back.

"I... I... Natsu-senpai..." Koneko ran off leaving her towel and Happy behind while Natsu looked downhearted.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Natsu asked putting his head down.

"You screwed up." Happy answered back, taking a bite of his fish.

"I don't need a freaking echo, Happy!" Natsu yelled at his partner.

"Natsu, we have to hurry before any more people come here." Xenovia warned, "Now, let's started having sex."

"Uh, Natsu... there's some more company." Happy said, pointing to the people above him.

"Let's..." Rias started.

"Have..." Akeno said joining Rias.

"Sex?" They both said in unison having bewildered faces etched on. Turns out Koneko just went to fetch Rias and Akeno to see the situation. Who knew she had such a devious side?

"Fuck this!" Natsu dashed out of there at top speed, just wanting to get away from women for the rest of the day.

"I'm just sad we didn't have the fish barbecue."


	17. New Comers

**New Comers**

"You know..." Rias said crossing her legs as she was sitting in her chair, "I thought Issei would be the one who would do those things. Forcing women to have sex with them... disgusting."

"But it wasn't even my fault!" Natsu yelled back in defense. Ever since the incident that happened with Natsu and Xenovia- which was yesterday- Rias has been reprimanding Natsu the whole time. Right now, everyone was there witnessing the argument once again. Rias was in her usual spot while Natsu chose to sit on the floor.

"You almost groped Xenovia." Rias shot back crossing her arms, "You know, even though you're supposed to be my brother in legal terms, doesn't mean I have to treat you like one."

"You think I wanted to dye my hair? Every time I look in a mirror, I punch it thinking it's an intruder but then I realize it's myself!" Natsu yelled again throwing his arms up to prove his point.

"That doesn't make any sense." Rias said looking at Natsu.

"It doesn't have to! Just know that I didn't force Xenovia, she was coming onto me!" Natsu pointed to himself as he got up from the floor, "You can even ask her. Hey, Xenovia!" He called out as said person turned to look at Natsu, "Didn't you try to have sex with me and not the other way around?"

"Indeed. I wanted to have Natsu's babies." Xenovia answered.

"See!" Natsu yelled proving his point.

"But you could have still stopped it." Rias said still standing strong.

"She has the strength of a freaking freight train!" Natsu argued back.

"And you have the strength of a Dragon." Rias said ending the argument.

"He was just helping me get pregnant to fulfill my desires." Xenovia added not getting that the debate was done.

"Shh! You're gonna make it worse, Xenovia!" Natsu whispered to her. Just as he said that a bright red light appeared near the entrance of the door showing two people walking out of it.

"It seems this group is a lively one." Said the man walking out of the Magic Circle.

"Zechs, you're here!" Natsu shouted in delight. Those two people were Grayfia and Sirzechs coming with news.

"Natsu, my man!" Sirzechs cheered as well as the two friends walked up to each other and hugged happily.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Natsu said letting go of Sirzechs, "Princess here," He pointed towards Rias, "Accuses me of having sex with Xenovia."

"Wait, isn't that Sirzechs Lucifer!?" Issei asked as everyone bowed to him.

"No need for such formalities. I'm for personal business." Sirzechs said while everyone complied to what he said and rose from their knees. Turning to Asia he smiled, "Hello there Asia-san."

"Hi, Sirzechs-sama! It's good to see you again." Asia said happily.

"What, have you two met already?" Issei asked puzzled about this whole situation.

"Yeah, I met him when Natsu took me to go save Rias." Asia answered. Sirzechs then turned to Xenovia with a grin plastered on his face.

"You must be Xenovia- wielder of Durandal. Natsu has told me much about you over the phone." Sirzechs said still smiling, "Especially about your "badass" Holy Swords."

"Thank you for your praise." Xenovia said bowing.

"With that aside onii-sama, why have you come?" Rias asked walking up to her brother.

"Well, don't tell me you forgot. Parent's day is coming up and I don't want to miss watching my precious sister do her school work." Sirzechs answered, smiling at his sister's reaction.

"What! You can't come!" Rias protested, stomping her foot down.

"Mom and dad will be coming too so you don't have to worry about your brother embarrassing you." Sirzechs teased while Rias was getting aggravated.

"Grayfia told you of this, didn't she?" Rias said in annoyance, "But then what about your work as a Satan!? You can't just put those aside."

"The things is, I'm here for work as well. Did you already forget what I told you? We're holding the meeting between the leaders of the factions here." Sirzechs answered back while Rias pouted, crossing her arms.

"Fine, you can stay." Rias agreed. ' _But I wanted to spend time with Natsu alone. With onii-sama here, he'll take all of his attention.'_

"Hey, Zechs. You can stay with us!" Natsu suggested causing Sirzechs to smile again.

"Great idea Natsu. Now I can spend my night here with my 'siblings'!" He and Natsu clapped hands together, doing a handshake that was never seen before, even by Grayfia.

"Brother, what the heck is that?" Rias asked confusedly.

"It's the new handshake we came up with. Isn't it awesome!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"It's quite enjoyable to do. I can see why Natsu suggested that I help create it with him." Sirzechs added while Rias groaned in annoyance.

"You two are unbelievable." She complained.

"Aye! Natsu and I even taught him our favorite song!" Happy chimed flying over to Natsu and Sirzechs.

"Wait, please no!" Rias screamed in denial.

"Oh, mighty Dragon, come and save me!" The three males started singing, enjoying the happy tune, "Soar free in the sky with your glorious wings! Breathing hot fire to melt off the chains! With your powerful strike, you destroy the bane!"

"This is going to be a long night." Rias sighed.

"Second verse!"

Location at the Hyoudou Residence:

Ever since Natsu invited Sirzechs to Issei's abode, Rias has been stressed out the whole day. Both Natsu and Sirzechs walked with her throughout the school because her brother asked to show him around which Natsu gladly accepted. Everyone's eyes were on them and she felt a little embarrassed having both "family members" coming to her school. When they got home, Sirzechs met with the parents and had a discussion about how he was just coming to stay the night for Parent's day. Issei, Rias, Asia, Grayfia and Natsu were all there in the living room watching the adults converse.

"I'm glad to know that Natsu has been behaving," Sirzechs said smiling while he took a sip of his wine that the Hyoudou's offered him, "The same goes for Rias."

"Aw, those two have been sweet to us! Rias is great when it comes in the kitchen and Natsu even volunteered to help workout Issei and his father to get into more shape! Such angels!" Miss. Hyoudou said praising them, clasping her hands together.

' _Uh, sorry mom, but we're Devils.'_

"Yes, those two sure do make a great pair. They bicker as if they're husband and wife, but I guess that's what siblings do," Mr. Hyoudou said taking the bottle of wine, "Here, have another."

"Thank you." Sirzechs said, giving him the glass to pour more in.

"Hey, can you pass me some of that?" Natsu asked pointing towards the bottle of wine.

"No, Natsu! You're under age." Miss. Hyoudou denied, slapping Natsu on the arm.

"Please let my brother have a drink, Miss. Hyoudou. Where we come from, it's normal for boys his age to drink some type of alcohol." Sirzechs pleaded while Mr. Hyoudou smiled.

"If that's the case then get yourself a glass my boy!" He said merrily as Natsu rushed to the kitchen getting a glass cup. Although his wife didn't look too pleased.

"Thank you for complying with my motion." Sirzechs nodded in appreciation as Natsu joined to sit next to him with his cup filled with wine.

Nudging him in the arm, Natsu whispered, "Thanks for that, Zechs."

"No problem. I know how you like your whiskey." He whispered back

"You know it!" Natsu fist bumped Sirzechs as the two "brothers" started to initiate a new conversation.

"Issei, why did you agree with Natsu to let my brother stay here?" Rias asked impatiently. ' _See. I knew it was going to be like this. Natsu is just spending all of his time onii-sama.'_

"It's alright. He's just staying for the night; he said he's going to find a hotel tomorrow anyway, so I didn't see the point in disagreeing. Plus, how can I turn down one of the Satans." Issei explained while he sweatdropped at the last comment as he thought about what would happen if he actually did that. _Scary_.

"And the best part is having Happy stay here! We never had a pet before!" Miss Hyoudou said just as Happy walked up to Natsu on all for paws and purred against his leg, "See, so cute!"

"Aye!" Natsu said agreeing. He picked up his feline friend and talked to him, "Great job going undercover Happy."

"Yeah, being a normal cat is the best! I get pampered all the time!" Happy said to his friend, although Issei's parents just heard "meowing" coming from Happy. This is because Sirzechs asked Grayfia to place a spell on Happy so that every time he speaks it comes out as regular cat noises but not to the supernatural beings.

"I love it when Natsu-kun talks to his cat. It's like they have some sort of deep connection we know nothing about." Miss. Hyoudou said again, looking lovingly at the boy and cat duo.

' _You have no idea.'_ Issei thought to himself.

"But we still need to figure out the sleeping arrangements. This place isn't that big. It can barely fit the people living here now." Mr. Hyoudou suggested while Sirzechs nodded his head, understanding the situation.

"If that's the case then I'll sleep on the couch, here." Sirzechs offered, but it was immediately turned down by Issei's parents.

"No, no. You must sleep in Issei's room. I'll tell him to sleep on the couch instead and your brother can sleep with you. Grayfia can sleep with Asia." Issei's mom said sternly, while he just looked shocked.

"What!? Natsu is the one who sleeps on the couch!" Issei retaliated, but it all stopped when he got a stern glare from his mother. Sighing heavily, Issei compiled, "Fine, I'll sleep down here."

In Issei's room:

"No way!" Rias screamed at her brother shaking her head frantically, "There's no way I'll let you stop me, onii-sama!"

"It's only for tonight, Rias. It's a chance for Natsu and me to talk." Sirzechs explained while Natsu looked at the situation with interest. What was so important that Sirzechs had to speak to him alone? He didn't know, but Natsu sure hoped it dealt with fighting.

"But that's thing! You're always with him. You always take Natsu away from me, Brother!" Rias complained, "I never get to spend as much time with him when you're around because you keep stealing him."

"Stealing?" Sirzechs asked confused. He didn't know that this was how Rias felt about the situation. Walking past him, Rias went over to Natsu who was sitting on the bed as he perked up at the sight of Rias coming over to him.

"What is it, Princess?" Natsu asked the redhead.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly to his body, "You'll be fine without me, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I think you're over exaggerating this Princess." Natsu rubbed her back soothingly as he slowly pushed Rias away, "You don't have to worry about me sleeping. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, sleeping with Zechs?"

"I guess you're right," Rias sighed, standing back up, "Good night Natsu, sleep well." Rias bid herself goodbye as she was walking out the door until her brother spoke up.

"Hey, what about my good night kiss?" Sirzechs asked spreading his arms out ready for a hug from his sister but got nothing as she utterly rejected him, turning away and storming off to her own room. Sirzechs chuckled a bit at his sister's reaction, "Her reaction is hilarious, but the rejection still kind of hurt."

Natsu waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll get over, whatever she's feeling."

"You're right Natsu; she's in the stage where she doesn't think her family is of much importance. That's probably because she found someone else to fill that hole." Sirzechs hinted, winking at Natsu.

"Yeah, I wonder who that person is? He better be strong enough to protect her. In fact, I'll text his strength myself!" Natsu said decisively, stand up off the edge of the bed. Sirzechs just sighed at his ignorance. The two males started to get ready for the night while Natsu let Sirzechs sleep on the bed while he slept on the floor. Sirzechs then suggested that they sleep in the same bed as it was big enough for both of them. Natsu complied happily, jumping on the bed with Sirzechs lying next to him. The lights were off and the room was only lit by the moon's light coming through the window.

"You know Natsu... I should thank you." Sirzechs said smiling, looking up at the ceiling while Natsu turned to face him.

"Thank me? For what?" Natsu asked dumbly putting his hands behind his head to make himself more comfortable.

"You treated me like an ordinary person ever since you got here. It's a nice change." Sirzechs explained still smiling brightly.

"Then what's the usual?" Natsu asked again.

"Well, there's people always bowing when I enter a room, hosts always give me the best gifts they can offer, and addressing me like royalty." Sirzechs said sighing.

"Wow, that sound like the life. I mean, if I had that stuff happen to me, I'd take full advantage of it." Natsu whistled at the end, admiring the rich men lifestyle.

"It might be glamorous Natsu, but it sure as hell is annoying after a hundred years." Sirzechs said disagreeing with him.

"Damn, that long. I can see why you hate it so much. Igneel always told me, too much of anything is a bad thing, even if it's good." Natsu said quoting his father.

"Even love?" Sirzechs asked turning to face Natsu this time as they both looked at each other.

"I want to say no, but... if you think about it, too much love can make you go crazy. I've seen it, unfortunately." Natsu said sighing, "And it's not the love you're thinking about, it can be love for anything. Love of destruction, love of war, love of hate... even the love to fight. It can all make you go crazy if you have too much of it."

"I see your point, Natsu. But I also have to thank you for taking care of Rias. Whenever she was in the underworld she was always gloomy and wore a fake smile on her face to keep up her image as a daughter of Gremory. I'm glad you entered our life Natsu." Sirzechs said raising his fist with Natsu smiling and did the same, initiating their newly created handshake.

"I'm glad I met you guys too. I would have died already if I wasn't found by you." Natsu chuckled at that as he finished the handshake with a fist pump. The two of them smiled and looked at each other before looking back at the ceiling.

"Hey, Natsu..." Sirzech called to his friend that was lying next to him.

"What Zechs?" Natsu replied.

"You came up with a nickname for me the minute you came here. So I'm thinking of coming up with one for you." Sirzechs heard Natsu chuckle.

"Yeah, and what is that?" Natsu asked still giggling.

"I think you might like this one. Since you've shown to be very powerful in the aspects of fire and power in general that rivals Satan-class Devils I chose this name," Sirzechs paused for a moment to let it all sink in, "Satan Salamander."

"W-what?" Natsu asked surprised.

"That's it; that's the one I chose. "Satan Salamander". Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Sirzechs looked at Natsu dumbfounded face in amusement.

"Yeah, you're right. "Satan Salamander"; I like it!" Natsu said happily. ' _I guess the name "Salamander" will just stick with me, wherever I go.'_ He thought back to his friends in Fairy Tail when he first got the moniker "Salamander". It brought a smile to his face as he relived that moment right now.

"Oh, and Natsu, if it makes you feel any better about the incident with Kokabiel, he's locked in eternal imprisonment in hell." Sirzechs informed while Natsu grinned even further.

"Ya know, it does make me feel better. Way better than before." Natsu said raising his voice a bit showing his change in attitude.

"On a separate note, even as her brother, I find Rias' breasts quite voluptuous. I'm surprised you haven't fallen under the charms of them like Issei did." Sirzechs chuckled when he saw Natsu's expression. It was like a mixture of fear, modesty, bewilderment all in one, "The situation is striking me to think you are a homosexual, Natsu."

"Take that back!" Natsu said sitting up on the bed frantically as he glared at Sirzechs. He calmed down right after,though, as he laid back down staring at the ceiling, "It's not that I don't like them... it's just... I kind of turned numb to the effects of breasts by now."

"Really? How so?" Sirzechs asked getting interested in Natsu's past.

"Well, back in my world, at least 80% of the girls there were smokin'. I mean, they were so hot that I sometimes just stared at them without anyone noticing." Natsu said, "But since I was friends with all of them and Fairy Tail was, well, Fairy Tail... I got into some awkward situations with those girls. I bathed with half of them too. I'm not a pervert, though."

"Who knew you were such the player Natsu." Sirzechs said teasingly.

"Anyway," Natsu said ignoring that comment, "I know I'm an idiot at times and I've been told that my ignorance of the situation could kill a man, but when I got tangled up with those girls, everything ended up with me hitting their breasts or butt- sometimes both- and I can't even get flustered because I know that I was going to the hospital anyway. It was because of my healing abilities that I even got this far and I went through that for half of my life. The whole thing was kind of like scare therapy for a women's body."

"Wow," Sirzechs was just amazed at the story he just heard, "I never knew you had it that rough Natsu. Especially with women. I thought you were the kind of guy that could get anyone he wants."

"Nah, I'm not like that. So now, the only thing that bothers me is when August comes and I have the feeling to just, take them all for myself." Natsu added.

"What happens in Augu-"

"Please don't make me go there." Natsu asked cutting off Sirzechs.

The next morning:

Everyone was outside of the house seeing off Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs though, was still wondering what happened in August.

"I'll be showing onii-sama around to find a hotel. Natsu is coming with me so you guys can go ahead." Rias said to Issei and Asia.

"I'll see you guys on Parent's day." Sirzechs said smiling at them.

"Take care!" Asia said her goodbyes to the Gremory family while she watched them walk away.

"Let's go sight-seeing first."

"Yeah!"

"No, strictly business first."

"Aww, come on. Fun first, business later!"

"I agree."

"Shut up Brother."

Location at Kuou Academy:

Issei was walking across the bridge that led to the academy alone, for the first time in a long time. Asia wasn't with him because when they went to pick up Xenovia, she was running late and didn't make it outside. Asia volunteered to go check up on her and told Issei to go on without her. Issei obliged and walked to school by himself in a long time. He fixed the case he had over his shoulder to make it more comfortable as he was thinking to himself.

' _Man, I sure have become popular since the beginning of the year, with all these female Devils. I that had to happen was for me to die!'_ Issei snickered to himself, continuing his walk until he felt a familiar chill run through his body. ' _Ah, hell.'_

Issei looked towards the gate entrance of the school to see a boy looking his age with silver hair standing up in the air while some of it were covering his face like bangs. He wore a black leather jacket with a green shirt underneath. He wore pants the had a unique design. The outside, covering his calves thighs and hamstring, were covered in the same black leather while the inside had a burgundy material. Finally, he had a thick silver chain on the left side of his pants and black shoes to top it off.

"Okay, now who the hell are you?" Issei asked feeling tense.

"You know, the person I'm looking for said the exact same thing."

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo people! Just want to say how happy I am about this story growing even more than the last time I saw it and that you guys are leaving some great constructive criticism in the reviews. Also if you didn't know, there's a poll on my profile so go check it out if you want to. That's it for now, so review/pm, follow, share or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	18. Another One?

**A/N: Hey guys. This story seems to be very good, even though it's my first one. All of you guys are great at reviewing and asking questions that I really like answering. Sometimes I give spoilers, cause... well, it's fun. And for people that don't know this, there's a poll on my profile that I set up, I think a few days ago. Oh and I read a comment and the person seemed confusion as to why when Vali came he said he was Albion. That's because Albion took over him so Vali wouldn't mess up the mission and have Azazel up his ass(Figuratively).**

 **So I guess I'll see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Another One?**

"You know... the person I'm looking for said the exact same thing." Issei was nervous. This guy... this guy had same serious power and he knew. He clutched his left arm in pain when he felt it pulsing. That's how he knew that the person in front of was dangerous.

"Hey buddy! I'm not gonna ask again!" Issei put on a brave front. All he had to do was wait until the others arrived. Although he did get the sense that he met him before.

"Oh? You don't remember me?" The silver-haired man said sounding hurt. Issei knew it was fake, though, "We met here about a week ago. I'm Vali... or you'd better remember me as The **Vanishing Dragon** Albion."

Issei took a step back in surprise. This guy, Vali, had the **Sacred Gear** of Albion; the Dragon he's supposed to fight to the death with. He's also the person that fought with Natsu and took Kokabiel away. ' _Damn, my left hand is still burning! There's no way... what does this guy want with me anyway? I didn't do anything to provoke him. I'm not even ready to fight him yet.'_ Before he knew it, Vali was already in front of his face with his finger touching the middle of his forehead. Jumping back, Issei put up his guard this time, ready for Vali's next move. But instead, he just heard laughter.

Chuckling a bit to himself, Vali spoke again with his finger still pointing towards Issei, "You really aren't ready. Your guard is so low, it's just too easy to get to you that I can't believe you're actually in possession of one of the Heavenly Dragons.

"Shut the hell up!" Issei yelled in fury but held his left hand again as the pain kept growing, "I swear... the next time we meet I'll be strong enough to take you on!"

"Oh, really? For instance, I could shoot you right now and it'll all be over." Vali formed his raised hand in a shaped of a gun, "Boom." He pretended to shoot Issei causing him to jerk back as he just laughed, "Hahahaha! You're amusing, you know that?" Before he could say anymore two swords appeared under his neck as they just nicked it, causing him to bleed a little, "Oh, what a surprise." He said sarcastically.

Kiba and Xenovia arrived with their swords already out in hand as they rested them on Vali's neck, "Your playtime is over. Don't make it worse and let it get out of hand." Kiba spoke menacingly.

"We can't allow you to fight with the **Red Dragon Emperor**... not now at least." Xenovia said, clutching onto her sword tighter.

"You fools... you couldn't beat Kokabiel with your skills so what do you think you have against me?" Vali asked mockingly.

"Issei! What's wrong, are you okay?" Asia ran over to him while Issei stopped her from getting any closer.

"Stop, Asia! Stay back, it's dangerous!" Issei stuck out his arm to prevent her from getting any closer to Vali while he sneered.

"Issei Hyoudou... where do you think you stand among the world?" Vali asked putting his arm to his side.

"Where do I stand...? What's that s'posed to mean?" Issei asked curiously.

"Among the world of power, where do you stand?" Vali said answering him, "With your incomplete **Balance Breaker** , your ranking should be at least in the four digits. A very pitiful place between one thousand one, and a half a thousand."

"What are you getting on at?" Issei annoyingly asked getting very pissed.

"Actually, considering the power of the host, the ranking might be lower than that. What a shame." Vali sighed shaking his head as he looked at Issei, "Hyoudou, let me put it this way... you're a piece of coal... but with the right people, they can pressure and put the heat on for you to survive enough where then, you can become a beautiful rare gem, shining among others." Vali explained, "You're very worth the time and training. But... you, on the other hand, are something else... Natsu Dragneel."

"What?" Issei turned behind him to see Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Natsu all standing there while Natsu's expression was distasteful. Xenovia and Kiba took their swords away from Vali's neck while he rubbed it, acting like it was sore. They walked over to where Rias and the rest were while Natsu walked in front of all of them facing Vali head on.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked scrunching up his nose, "You smell like that guy with the white armor."

"That's because I am. Although, the person you talked to then wasn't me, it was my Dragon, Albion, who took control for a while so I wouldn't screw up my mission." Vali answered putting his hands in his pocket.

"What do you want? What did we do to make you come here?" Natsu asked again glaring at the person in front of him.

"Oh, a person with questions I see. I just wanted to have a chat with the competition, I guess. Plus I'm here with Azazel for the meeting, no need to worry about any hostile actions." Vali jokingly put up his arms in a defensive position but gained a serious face afterward, "But I have my own questions for you Dragneel. What exactly are you?"

"Didn't I tell you before... I'm a **Dragonslayer**." Natsu answered seriously.

"Mhm, a fitting name I guess. But I also wonder where you fit in the ranking." Vali said to himself, "You're just a wildcard that came onto the game board. I can't accurately measure your strength, but I can say that the average is somewhere in the three digit range, below five hundred. You got yourself a strong bodyguard, Rias Gremory."

Rias walked up to Natsu's side and started to speak, " **White Dragon Emperor** , if you came here with the Fallen Angels, we would like to avoid any unnecessary disputes." Rias said sternly.

"For a long time, The **Welsh Dragon** and the **Vanishing Dragon** both fought each other to the death. For generations, that cycle has continued, and for centuries, it was never changed. But now... there's a new one. How will the **Fire Dragon** fair against the two **Heavenly Dragons**? Will the **Welsh Dragon** and **Fire Dragon** stay on the same side? Who knows for sure, but people affiliated with Dragons always had their lives turn out miserably. How do you think yours will fair, Rias Gremory?" Vali just grinned and walked away from the group of Devils, taking out his hands from his pockets. Everyone turned to see him go while Issei looked back to see how Rias was doing.

' _W-what? President is shaking?'_ Issei thought. He turned front to look at his potential rival, ' _This guy... he's something else.'_

Natsu stared at Vali, the same as Issei until Rias suddenly grabbed his hand. Looking down at it he sighed, ' _Princess... she must have been nervous. She's sweating a lot, from what I can tell.'_ Natsu thought as he held Rias' hand as well, ' _This gonna be one tough battle ahead. Better be prepared Issei...'_

 **Location Rias' Classroom:**

"This has been one helluva day." Natsu slammed his head on the desk groaning, ' _Stupid school with their stupid rules. I can't bring Happy with me because of them.'_ He continued to groan aloud, waiting for the torturous day to start with the teacher killing him with boredom. Lifting his head up, Natsu decided to listen in on some of the conversations that we're going on in class. Everyone was out of their seats because the teacher wasn't there so Natsu usually did this get to his curiosity to fight the boredom. Don't mistake it, stalking and just happening to hear something are two different things. Say that to his face and you won't have one.

"Oh, Xenovia-chan! You're so lucky you got invited to go to the Occult Research club! I wish I was there to see the Crimson Prince!" Natsu scoffed in annoyance. Don't get him wrong, having people constantly give you presents wasn't so bad, the thing that got to him was the fact that everyone thought of him as some kind of deity. So now he hated that nickname "Crimson Prince". He would rather go with the one Sirzechs gave him. It sounded badass.

"Hey, Xenovia, what kind of projects do you do there?" Oh, that's right. Xenovia registered to be in the third year class with Natsu, Rias and Akeno. It was nice having her around, as long as she didn't bring up a certain topic to Natsu then everything was fine. Natsu looked around and saw that Rias and Akeno were conversing with some other students. He didn't get the chance to hear what they were talking about since someone walked up to him.

"Hello, Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu lazily turned to his side to see who called for him. Turned out to be Xenovia. He smiled at her as all his previous negativity was gone, "What's up Xenovia!" He greeted her happily.

"Natsu, I want to talk about what happened the other day." Xenovia said plainly while all the color from Natsu's face got drained.

"Uh, w-what's there to talk about?" He asked nervously while sweat began to form. At this point, practically the whole class started to look at the two.

"Well, I now realized that I pressured you too much on the topic and that we should start off slow." Xenovia explained while the whole class "oohed" at them, "That's why I brought these to start off." She pulled from her pocket and bunch of small plastic bags that had a weird symbol on them. This time the class gasped.

"I didn't know they had that kind of relationship!? Is he cheating on Akeno!?"

"Or it could be Rias!"

"No, it's not Rias. They're siblings."

"Didn't you hear!? They have a secret relationship together!"

"Really!?"

"What do you think is gonna happen cause Rias-sama looks pissed." The person was right about that. Rias walked over to Natsu and Xenovia while Natsu didn't even notice.

"What the hell are those?" Natsu asked stupidly, pointing his fingers towards the items Xenovia had in hand.

"Oh, well they're-" Xenovia was cut off when Rias appeared and snatched the plastic bags away from her.

"It's not sanitary to have these things in school, Xenovia. Nor is it appropriate." Rias sternly said, gripping onto the items even harder.

"That's not what she really thinks."

"I know."

"What are those things anyway? If they're some kinda snack, can I have a few? I didn't get to eat much since Zechs and Grayfia came over." Natsu said holding his grumbling stomach.

"They're not a snack Natsu." Rias said turning to him. That's when Akeno went up to him and whispered something in his ear. Each second that went by made Natsu's face contort into disgust.

"To hell with this!" Natsu yelled while Akeno giggled. He rushed over to Rias and took the plastic away, surprising her.

"Natsu!" She yelled, that was until she saw that he gripped the items tightly in his and not a moment after a small noise of combustion and light came from his hand. After, a stream of black smoke leaked from his hand into the air. The students looked at what just happened with shocked faces. They weren't expecting anything more until Natsu opened his palm and released a small pile of ash on the floor. One student was brave enough to speak up.

"W-w-w-what w-w-was t-t-that?" She asked, shakily pointing towards Natsu's blackened hand.

' _Ah, shit. I screwed up didn't I.'_

Akeno turned to Natsu with a small smile on her face that showed her amusement to the fullest, "Natsu-kun, I'm sorry to say this but you screw up big time."

"Damn it." Natsu cursed under his breath.

"Oi! She said what was that! What the heck just happened!?" A boy yelled this time pointing at the ash on the floor while Natsu tensed.

"Um... magic?" He said shrugging his shoulders up in uncertainty. The whole class just looked at him with blank stares.

"Natsu-sama... can do magic..." One girl said sounding stunned, "Natsu-sama can do magic!" That's when everything did an 180.

"OMG! I never knew he was taught magic! I want to learn too!" Screamed another girl in excitement.

"He made them disappear and replace it with ash! How professional!"

"Where did he learn to do that? It's amazing!"

"This just makes Natsu-senpai more amazing! Too bad already has Rias and Akeno."

"Don't forget Xenovia, now."

They were astounded. Natsu's little trick worked. Although it wasn't a trick- it was the truth. Then how did these people think otherwise? Wait they didn't. Magic on Earth is different, they're just parlor tricks. Then what Natsu said just saved their lives... their identities. How did something stupid like what he said turn out like this? How can an action as stupid as his result in this?

"I'm awesome!" Natsu yelled merrily, jumping up into the air. The whole class ignored him and started to have their own gossip about what happened, leaving Xenovia, Akeno, Rias and Natsu to themselves. He continued to cheer for himself until Rias knocked him over the head.

"You. Dumb. Ass" She said angrily, slapping him on the head. Natsu rubbed his hurting head and pouted in annoyance.

"But I just saved our butts." He said still pouting and rubbing his head.

"You almost exposed our butts too, Natsu," Rias said closing her eyes to calm herself down. He was a real nuisance. But she liked him for that, "And Xenovia... don't ever do that again."

"Do what now?" She asked ignorantly, acting like nothing happened. Rias knew she was pretending to get out of trouble and sighed as a result.

"Fufufufu. Nothing is boring with Natsu-kun around." Akeno said walking up to said boy. She held Natsu's face, pulling down his head and kissed the place where Rias hit him, "All better?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah, it is? But how?" Natsu asked while Akeno just smiled.

"Everyone! Stop making a ruckus and get to your seats! Class is beginning!" The teacher yelled over all the conversations and the students rushed to their seats. Everyone but Natsu.

"I'm outta here." Natsu said tiredly walking towards the door. The teacher sighed knowing that he couldn't stop him. This wasn't his first time skipping class anyway. The weird thing is he kept on getting the average grades to pass. Strange.

"Oh, brother." Rias sighed, rubbing her head.

 **Location in Issei's house(filler):**

"Oi, Issei! Get out of the shower already!" Natsu was banging on the door leading to the bathroom that was currently occupied by Issei.

"Just give me five more minutes! I got into a fight today and need to relax my sore muscles!" Issei yelled back, "And please stop hitting the door! It's fragile!"

"What fight!? I didn't hear anything!" Natsu yelled back, hoping his voice got through the running waters.

"Well... my friends punched me in the face because they heard Xenovia joined the club!" Issei yelled sounding sheepish through the door.

"Wow, that must suck!" Natsu yelled, laughing a little, "Well hurry up! I want to get cleaned up as well! Then we could play some video games!" Natsu walked away from the door, heading to the downstairs bathroom. He found that ever since he moved in with Issei that there were something in this world called video games. When he first saw Issei play it, he was intrigued and asked to play himself. That's when he explained the whole concept of it which got Natsu even more interested. He practiced a bit and found that he was pretty good. He practiced even more and found out that he was great! Then him and Issei always did a co-op when playing video games and got a name for themselves which Natsu picked himself. They were named the "Twin Dragons" which Natsu thought sounded badass. He didn't even consider the thought that he stole the name from somebody else(Sting and Rogue). The game he and Issei always played was called "Destiny" and he thought it was very fun. Especially the combat.

He continued his path downstairs and took a left to the door. Opening it, Natsu saw a naked Rias in about to jump into the bath tub.

"Oh, hey Rias. Sorry to bother you. I'll leave now." Natsu said nonchalantly, turning around and fixing his towel on his neck. He was about to shut the door until he felt a wet hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey, if you're gonna barge in on me, might as well join, right?" Rias said while Natsu sighed. It's not that he didn't want to take a bath with her, it's that he didn't want to take a bath with her right now. There's the difference. Rias eventually dragged Natsu in there when he didn't move and forcibly stripped him. Luckily he was facing the other way. Natsu lazily walked to the tub and sank his body in the warm steaming water. He was just so damn tired after everything that happened today. He decided to warm the tub up to his standards and the water was now boiling with bubbles popping at the surface rapidly.

He turned to see Rias washing her hair off to the side and smiled at how peaceful she looked. It seemed like her nervousness from when Vali came was gone and he was happy about that. Rias should stay Rias, that's the way it should be. Natsu sank into the water even more, enjoying the scorching temperatures to the fullest. That's when Rias walked up him and was about to hop in with.

"Oh, wait! Don't!" Natsu sat up to stop her from stepping in by pushing her on her butt.

"Ow! Natsu, what was that for?" Natsu just sighed in relief while Rias gained an angry expression. He deactivated his magic to let the water go back to its original warm state as Rias jumped in the tub angrily, "Natsu, explain yourself."

"Well, you wouldn't have like the water. That's all I gotta say." Natsu scooted over to the side to let Rias have more space in the tub. The two sat in the water with peaceful silence surrounding them.

"Ahh, you know Natsu, I always wanted to bathe with you." Rias sunk into the water even more and started to snuggle against Natsu's arm while said man did even have a reaction, "Natsu... do you want to bathe with me?"

"Why not? I do that all the time with my friends. Erza calls it skinship and I think it works." Natsu said as he face went into a thinking expression. Rias gained a tick mark instead and gripped Natsu's arm causing him to involuntarily yelp.

"Who's this "Erza" you speak of, Natsu?" Rias asked menacingly.

"A-aah, well, s-she's my best friend back in Earthland. We take baths together all the time. She says that it helps with bonding." Natsu was nervous. He didn't know what ticked her off but he knew that she mad.

"If that's the case, then bond with me too, Natsu." Rias got on top of Natsu and straddled him in the tub, showing him her breasts that were hanging in his face.

' _I have a bad feeling.'_ Natsu thought, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it means get intimate." Rias said, trying her best to seduce the seemingly impervious man.

"Intimate? Aren't we already doing that now? I mean, if this isn't called intimate than I don't know what I've been doing with is Erza called. At least, that's what other people said." Natsu said while Rias gained another tick mark at this "Erza" person.

Ignoring her passionate rage, Rias laid on Natsu's chest, rubbing her breast against it, "Natsu, I like doing this with you. I would be sad if we only did this once. Let's bathe together more often." Rias pushed her body against Natsu's while he was now getting nervous.

"Okay Rias, this is getting a bit outta hand, don't you think?" Natsu asked frightened.

"Oh, Natsu. You don't mind washing my back then, right?" Rias turned around with her back facing Natsu as he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He took the soap and rubbed it into the sponge. Natsu then started scrubbing her back, getting once again, unwanted reactions.

"Uh~ Natsu, harder!" She screamed as he did as he was told in fear. Natsu rubbed a bit harder, getting all around Rias' back as she panted hard and her breathing got unsteady, "Mhm~ right there... Natsu." Turns out the place she was talking about was just underneath her neck while Natsu stayed there just as he was told.

 _'Why do I get into these situations? No, how do I get myself into these situations?'_ Natsu asked himself miserably. He then accidentally moved the sponge down the middle of Rias' spine as she screamed in bliss.

"Nyaaa~!" She arched her back deeply and sighed enjoyingly at the end, "That was amazing, Natsu."

"What? Me, cleaning your back? That's weird." Natsu stated dumbly while Rias took his hands, making him drop the sponge into the water. She slowly guided them right over her chest.

"Now... can you rub my boobs the same way?" She asked sultrily.

Natsu gulped audibly. Once again he was thrown into a situation where he's about to have the unspeakable with his best friend's sister. As Elfman would say, "That's not manly!". And Natsu fully agreed. Rias gently put his hands on her breast, pushing them down as she moaned aloud. Then she had him squeeze them.

"Holy shit! They're just as big as Lucy's!" That's when she had it. Rias turned around angrily, facing the terrified Natsu and began to speak.

"You know, I show you my body and you give no reaction- not even a glance of interest. Then when I try to be intimate with you, you decide to talk about other girls. But when I let you touch my breasts-"

"But you made me!"

"-You compare them to another woman's!" Rias stood up furiously and slapped Natsu across the face, sending him flying out the bath tub and on the floor, unconscious.

"I-I nev-ver d-deserved-d -t-t-this." Natsu said before completely succumbing to the pain.

 **The next day at school:**

"Today in architecture, we will just do clay models of whatever is on our minds today!" The teacher announced enthusiastically. Today was Parent's day. They lined up in the back of the room with their cameras ready and on the film settings. The students all had a block of clay mounted onto their desks as they already got to work. This was Natsu's class and Issei's dad was the one with them while his mom was filming him and Asia.

"Whatever's on my mind, uh?" Natsu said to himself putting his hand under his chin and stroking his non-existent beard. ' _Well, what's on my mind is Vali.'_ He looked around the class to see everyone was already halfway done with their sculptures. Natsu picked up the clay mound and looked at it in confusion. He struggled to come up with anything since his mind was elsewhere. Setting the clay back down on his desk with his hands still around it, Natsu began to think to himself again, ' _Vali... that man is dangerous. He's also supposed to have a Dragon inside him like Issei. Dragons. They've been nothing but trouble. The ones that came out of the portal wrecked our capital city. Then Acnologia comes and sends me here. Acnologia. That monster... I really hate him. He almost killed my friends two times. Those white, beady eyes just scream death. Razor sharp teeth that consumed way too many souls to remotely have one of his own. When I attacked him, I saw those black scales that had blue swirls on them. They're harder than anything I ever punched. It even withstood Igneel's blast. Oh yeah, then there's dad. He has scales that's just as tough as Acnologia's. I've seen the multiple scars he has on his body and he said they came from all the battles he fought to obtain his current title. I think that's cool. To be strong enough and fight people who claim to be stronger than you. That's why I admire Igneel. Although, when he fought Acnologia, he had an unfair disadvantage with Acnologia being the cause of it. I still really hate him. Now I've gotta beat him to keep the name's sake for Igneel. But I'm sure, without any doubt, that Igneel could take him on too.'_

"Natsu! Natsu!" Rias called out, waving her hand in front of Natsu's face. Coming out of his trance, Natsu looked dumbfounded.

"Uh? What's going on?" He asked himself. He turned to look around and saw a whole lot of students surrounding his desk,"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Natsu... look at your desk." Akeno said pointing at the clay that was situated on his table. Looking down, Natsu's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" He saw that the clay wasn't a block anymore but a very well constructed model of what he was thinking.

"It so awesome. It's like two Dragons duking it out with each other." A boy said from the crowd, and he was right. The clay was molded and was very detailed, even getting the scales on the Dragons.

"Natsu... is that who I think it is?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Igneel... Acnologia?" Natsu said in confusion, "When did this happen? Why is the clay formed like Igneel and Acnologia fighting?"

"Hey, listen Natsu, I'm willing to pay fifty dollars for that." The same boy stated bringing out said money.

"No, screw that! Make it a hundred!" A girl sounded this time as she stuck her hand out holding the hundred bucks.

' _Is this what you're worried about, Natsu?'_ Rias asked worriedly in her head.

 **Outside During Break:**

"Fufufufu, it seems we have two very talented artists." Akeno said crossing her arms.

"Indeed, I never thought you two would be so good at this." Rias said sitting down on a bench. Her whole peerage was there outside with her and was hanging out to let the time past. Issei came with Asia, Koneko and Kiba while Rias came with Akeno, Xenovia and Natsu as they all were talking about the two Dragon males. Issei came with his own very well done sculpture of a nude woman's body while Natsu showed his Dragon one. All of them were very impressed, except Natsu and Koneko just called Issei a pervert.

"How did you make those anyway?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I don't know how the hell this happened." They said in unison, shrugging their shoulders.

"I guess I should have expected that." Kiba said to himself sweat dropping.

"You guys don't mind doing that again, do you?" Xenovia asked.

"Of what?" They said at the same time again.

"Of Happy, of course! He's so cute!" Asia said happily, clasping her hands together.

"Can't you get a real sculptrice to do that?" Issei asked annoyingly, waving his hand in refusal.

"Yeah, this stuff was just on a whim." Natsu said agreeing with Issei, doing the same action.

"But you guys are cheaper." Xenovia stated plainly.

"Hey! We're not cheap! In fact, we'll do it for two hundred! Right now!"

"So gullible." Rias sighed to herself not wanting to believe that her two strongest male friends were such idiots. That was until a whole herd of idiotic boys came running past them towards the gym.

"I must capture such beautiful cosplay with my own camera lenses, or else I can't call myself a true fan of anime!"

"Us too! We must do this for the magical girl!"

"Magical who now?" Natsu asked, watching the idiots rush by.

"Let's see what it's all about." Issei said dashing off with Natsu.

"Wait, don't forget us!" Rias screamed trying to get their attention, but it was no use as they already got caught up in the herd, "Might as well go see what all the ruckus is about."

"And save their butts." Xenovia said sighing.

"With those hormonal boys dragging Natsu-senpai and Issei-senpai along with them, who knows what will happen." Koneko said stoically, taking a bit of her chocolate cookie.

And so, Rias and her friends ventured off to the gym, with all of them being extremely annoyed by Issei's and Natsu's actions. Opening the door to the gym, they all saw the boys whip out their cameras with lights flashing, but no Issei and no Natsu. Walking up closer, they saw that the boys were taking pictures of a long black haired girl, wearing a very pink, very sparkly and very bright, two piece outfit with pink boots stopping as high as half of her thighs. But once again, no Natsu and no Issei.

"Can I have one more shot!"

"Over here! Over here!"

"That's perfect, I can put this in my collection!" These were some of the things heard by the Occult Research club. That's when they saw bushes of pink(salmon) and brown hair moving randomly among the crowd. Kiba maneuvered himself through the crazed boys and picked out the two bushes, dragging them out and putting them in front of the feet of Rias.

"Oh Kiba, thank Igneel you rescued us. Issei and I were just about to turn into pancakes!" Natsu yelled in relief.

"How can we repay you, man. That was one of the most... chivalrous... things... I've ever..." Issei trailed off while Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Issei, what's wrong? What are you... looking... at..." Natsu turned and looked up to see what exactly Issei was staring at, only to find a very annoyed Rias, "Oh, shit. We screwed up."

"You know, Natsu, you've been doing that a lot lately, but this time I screwed up with you." Issei said as a matter-of-fact.

"You boys... you're lucky enough that I don't feel like giving out punishment. So get up, we still have to find out what's going on." Rias said sternly, frightening the two males.

"Aye!" They said immediately getting up.

"Wait, when did you start saying that?" Natsu asked curiously.

"That damned cat has a catchy phrase. That's all. It's hard not to say it." Issei explained.

"I know how you feel, Pervert." Natsu said as the both of them sighed. Rias ignored their small conversation and looked more closely at who the person was on the stage that the boys were taking pictures of.

"There's no way! Why is _she_ here!?" Rias yelled in shock.

"My, oh my." Akeno said with Rias, being equally as surprised.

Waiting to see what they were talking about, Issei paid more attention to who was cosplaying and gasped, "Hey, that's Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay!?"

"Wow, Issei, you sure know your stuff." Asia said impressed.

"Well, I was forced to watch multiple seasons of that shit with a regular contractor." Issei was sweating a bit at the horrible memories.

"Hey! What do you think you people are doing!? This is inappropriate behavior for school! Go to your parents or I'll get them for you!" Saji came to the stage and took charge of the situation as the crowd of boys fled the gym.

"What a ball buster."

" "F" you student council!"

"You're a tyrant of magical girl lovers around the world!"

"Shut up and go. Shoo, shoo. You guys are like moths." Saji said as the comment struck them in the heart and they lost all their motive.

"Nice going, Saji." Issei said to himself impressed at his friends "dissing" skills.

"Anyway, who are you? Are you here for Parent's day?" Saji asked the girl next to him as she nodded her head.

"Whose family are you here for?" Saji asked again only to get hit in the head by her baton.

"Milky! Milky! Spiral Attack!" She yelled playfully, hitting Saji in the head again.

"Ow! Please, take this more seriously! I can't do my job if you don't." Saji blocked the next hit while they were interrupted by no other than Natsu.

"What's up, Saki!" Natsu greeted, walking up to the two waving.

"Damn it Natsu, it's Saji!" He yelled in frustration.

"Ignore him, Saji." Issei said, "But it's good to you finally doing your job." He said happily.

"What's that supposed to mean- I've always been doing my job, you just never see me do it." Saji said while Issei scoffed, "Shut the hell up, Issei." He said feeling very annoyed. That's just when the doors swung open and showed the unexpected-

"Chairwoman!" Saji yelled surprised.

"What's going on here, Saji? Are Natsu and Issei making another ruckus?" Sona said glaring at the two.

"Uh, no. They actually stalled the one that caused the-" Saji couldn't finish his sentence because all of a sudden, the girl next to him pushed to the side and jumped off the stage running towards Sona, "That little..."

"I found you Sona-chan!" The girl rushed over to her stopped right in front of Sona, "Oh, you must be super duper extremely happy to see me again! Why didn't you tell me your were hiding- we could have played hide-n-seek! What's wrong, you don't seem excited? Mou, I thought you would hug and embrace me and call out "Sera-tan" or "Onee-sama"! Why aren't you saying anything?"

Sona stayed completely still feeling a bit nervous of the situation. This girl in front of her caused many problems in her life and she was one of them.

"Onee-sama!?" Saji said in shock, "Y-you mean s-she's..." ' _I'm so lucky I didn't say the "B" word in front of her!'_

"Yup, that's right. That's Serafall Letivana-sama. Sister of Sona Sitri." Rias answered grinning, "One of the Satans."

"A-another Satan? You've gotta be kidding me." Issei said anxiously.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? I don't know so you tell me. By the way, did you know that there's a subliminal message in the name Occult Research club? Well, I'll tell you right now. It's simple really, the name sounds like "A cult Research club". It's a cult, hahahaha! I crack myself up! Anyway, I read another comment that said that Issei seems irrelative to the story and is basically a side thought to the rest. Well, I have something to say to you, buddy. Issei is actually _very_ , important in the story. Without him, this fanfic would be as unique as it is now. I need him in the future to make the plot more interesting and to have him and Natsu, at some time, work together in a battle between - and I'm predicting it'll be awesome. Plus I like him in general. He's funny. So review/ask questions, follow, share or whatever the hell you want(cause I literally can't stop you)!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

 **Person in the audience: How ya doin' Tunis!**

 **Me: God, not you again.**

 **Person in the audience: Yeah, just want to let you know that your gonna drop this story. Eventually, every author does.**

 **Me: Aw, screw you. Mhm, you know what... I'm gonna name you. How 'bout Bob?**

 **Person in the audience: Man, that's a common name. If you're gonna name me, call me Denise.**

 **Me: Okay, Denise. Know that I know your name, *bleep* you *bleep*.**

 **Denise: Should have seen that coming.**


	19. It's here?

**It's Here?**

"You've gotta be kiddin' me? Another Satan?" Issei was nervous as heck. He got the pleasure of having the strongest of the Satans visit his house and the best part was the fact that he wasn't killed by him! But after having a talk in the morning, Issei found he was pretty chill. But now, this female Satan doesn't seem as "chill" as Sirzechs. In fact, she seems the opposite: hyper, very emotional, eccentric, has a very weird complex, and last but not least she was crazy.

"Hey, Sona-chan! Sona-chan, hey, hey, hey! Hey Sona-chan, Sona-chan, Sona-chan! Sona-chan, hey, hey!"

' _Please, put me out of my misery… Rias… Tsubaki… hell, even Natsu.'_ Sona tiredly brought her hand to her head to ease the headache that was surely going to give her much pain. But not as much as the pain she was going through now.

Luckily Rias saw through her pain and went to help. Walking up to the two sisters, Rias intervened, "Serafall-sama, it's been too long." Rias greeted Serafall with a smile, happy to see one of her friends. Serafall whipped her whole body around shocking Rias a the sudden movement.

"Ah, Rias-chan! It's been AGES!" Serafall threw her arms up in a circular fashion to exaggerate her claim. Sona sighed in relief that the attention of her sister wasn't on her, "How have you been doing!"

"I'm fine, thank you very much. But are you here for Parent's Day?" Rias knew she needed to stall for Sona or else she would have a mental breakdown.

"Of course I am!" Serafall screamed excitedly, but that excitement was short-lived when her beaming face was replaced with a mean one, "I was so devastated when I heard about this; my Sona-chan didn't invite me here!"

' _I can see why, though.'_ Issei and Natsu both sweats dropped at this girl's actions, both realizing that her character was a bit off.

"I was so mad that I could unleash my sparkles and attack heaven!" Serafall puffed her cheeks in annoyance while raising her pink staff in the air.

"Sp-sparkles?" Natsu was very confused. How the hell can sparkles do damage to anything? Don't kids like that stuff? If that's the case, isn't it dangerous for them to play with it? It was all too confusing.

"I can't tell if she's playing, or if she'd actually do that…" Issei was very nervous. Attacking heaven? Using damned sparkles? If sparkles were that dangerous then sign him the hell out! He didn't want to die. He didn't want to fight in a newly ignited war because of this woman. It was all to nerve racking.

"Oh, oh! Rias-chan, are those two the Dragons wielding boys in your peerage?" Serafall pointed to Natsu and Issei causing the latter to staggered back in surprise.

"Natsu, Issei, present yourself." Rias commended, having both boys teleport to where she was. Literally, they just somehow appeared in front of Serafall. Were they that scared?

"I-I-I'm Hyoud-dou Issei m-m-m-a'am! A pleasure to m-m-meet you!" Guess that answers the question. Issei was bowing repeatedly, showing his respect in an awkward way causing Rias to forcibly make him stop.

That's when Natsu decided to speak, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you!" Despite his nervousness, Natsu stuck out his hand happily as Serafall did the same, "But I'm not in Princess' peerage. I just stick around cause it's fun."

"Ooo! That's so cute, he calls you "Princess" Rias-chan!" Serafall said giddily, jumping up and down like a fangirl.

"Th-that's just a nickname he gave me. He does that for everyone." Rias tried to dismiss her thoughts on the subject but seeing as Serafall was already fantasizing, she gave up.

"I wish I had someone like that!" That's when it hit her, "Wait, are you guys together?"

"I'm always with Rias." Natsu said plainly, not understanding what the question really meant.

"Oh, no no, we're not dating, he's just my brother's friend and we get along pretty well but that's about it." Rias wanted to end this topic so badly. She really didn't like showing or telling her feeling to anyone. It was embarrassing.

"Yes, this is a dream! Now I can have him for myself!" What she said shocked everyone… except for Natsu. He was pretty sure she was talking about being friends, "Having this hunk as my husband; having beautiful children; this is the best!"

"What now?" Natsu's face slowly formed into one of many different emotions. It was like a someone was molding his face but didn't know what to form it as and just decided with everything.

"Now that you're gonna be my boyfriend, you can call me Sera-tan!" She posed herself with her staff held high with one knee going up and her hand in a peace sign in front of her eye.

"No thank you. I'm fine." His words struck her like a bullet through the heart.

"This is all too random." Saji said tiredly while everyone near him nodded in agreement.

"Onee-sama, I am the chairwoman of the council for this school and I must uphold the rules. Your outfit is too inappropriate for school attire, your actions here have been immature and what you're saying now is just- it's just indecent!" Sona yelled angrily in her sister's face, feeling embarrassed by her once again, "I'm sick and tired of your constant childish attitude."

"Sone-chan, say it isn't so! I'll be very sad if you don't. You know how much I love Magic Girls, right?" Serafall's energy was slowly declining at seeing her sister's angry face, feeling as though she disappointed her.

"Those Magic Girls can be that addicting, uh." Kiba said curiously.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes." Issei felt a shiver go up his spine as he tried to forget his horrid experience.

"If that won't make you happy then I'll use my sparkles to destroy the Fallen Angels that hurt you!" Serafall yelled , trying despretly to have her sister forgive her.

"No, behave Onee-sama! Your sparkles can destroy this city!" Sona detested , fearing the lives of not only the Fallen Angels but the people residing in the city now.

"Mou, what can I do to make you forgive me, Sona-chan!" Serefall whined, "I can use my sparkles to-"

"Enough with the sparkles!" Sona screamed pissed off at her sister's antics.

"Seriously, what's with these 'sparkles'? What's so special?" Natsu's question didn't as the two sisters still went at it.

"Hey Saji," Issei walked back to where he was, whispering to his friend, "When Kokabiel came, Sona didn't call her sister because they hated each other, right? 'Cause that was the vibe I got when we mentioned her family."

Over hearing this, Akeno intervened their conversation to share her knowledge with them, "Mhm, Issei, it's quite the opposite actually. If Sona called her sister then, she would not only attack Kokabiel but reignite the war by blaming heaven for sending **Holy Sword** wielders. All because she loves her little Sona that much." Akeno giggled in the end at seeing their shocked faces.

"Hey, Sona-chan! Sona-chan, hey, listen Sona-chan! Sona-chan please, please, please, please forgive me! Sona-chan, Sona-chan, Sona-chan!" Serafall constantly bugged Sona as the water works were about to come.

"I can't take this!" Sona's tears came rushing down her face, shocking all who saw. She turned away heading for the door while she kept on crying her heart out, "You're so unbearable, Onee-sama!"

"Wait, Sona-chan! Please, don't go!" Serafall pleaded, starting to chase her sister out of the gymnasium. Before completely running out the gym doors, she turned around, "Bye Natsu-kun! Hope to see you soon!"

"Feelings are not mutual…" Natsu said with his eyes closed while shaking his head. And with that the two sisters left, dragging their noisiness with them.

"Well… I guess I have to go help the Chairwoman." Saji sighed heavily walking towards the door in a sluggish manner, "I'll see you when I see you, Issei."

"Yeah, hopefully. With all this stuff going on I don't think we'll see each for a while." Issei whispered the last part to himself with uncertainty. Although he was certain about how dangerous the future was going to be.

"See ya, Kaji!" Natsu waved happily with a smiled on his face. Saji just ignored him while mumbling something about getting his revenge.

Rias sighed in relief that Serafall was gone. Even though she was fun to be around, she was also very childish when not faced with the public eye, "I hate to say this about a friend but… it sadly applies to the rest of the Satans as well."

"What are you talking about President?" Kiba asked walking towards her.

"Well, basically when the Satans aren't being confronted with the public to keep up their appearances, they're all pretty weird, like how Serafall-sama acted now." Rias explained, crossing her arms to ease her tension. ' _I just want today to be over.'_

"Really? They're _all_ like this?" Natsu was a bit scared about this news. If they are all like this… then what's stopping them from destroying little parts of the world like it's their play room? Unfortunately, Issei was thinking the same.

"Satan-sama… scary." Koneko said for the first time during this whole ordeal, taking the last bite of her chocolate cookie.

 **In The School Hallways:**

It was the end of the day. The group of teens separated after everything that went down in the gym. Koneko decided to go home in which Kiba volunteered to walk her there and to keep her company. Xenovia did the same ,but chose to walk home herself when Asia suggested she'd come with. Akeno bid the rest goodbye, also going home via magic, of course. Now it was just the Gremory "siblings", Issei and Asia that were walking the crowded halls. The whole school was flooded, at the end of the day, with both teachers, students and parent alike. The kids that went to the school toured their parents around the respected school grounds while the teachers showed their own children the place where they might be educated.

As of now, the Rias' group was heading towards the door to escape the clustered halls. Natsu suggested that they go look for their guardian, but Rias quickly shot down that idea, forcibly dragging everyone along with her towards the exit. Ironically, the people she was trying to avoid just happened to be at the place she was going to escape through. Life can be a bitch.

Rias(being the person she was) noticed their presence and tried to dodge their line of vision by using the many people surrounding them as cover. But Natsu(being the person he was) also noticed them and decided to get their attention as Rias fruitlessly tried to stop him.

"Old man! Hey, over here!" Natsu waved his arms in a very distracting manner which instantly got the attention of both Issei and Rias' father's. Although they both heard Natsu's call, he was only referencing Zoticus, 'cause for some reason, that's what he called him.

"Oh, Natsu! Great to see you!" Issei's father said this, smiling at the group of teens while Rias closed her eyes in annoyance, "Come, come here!" He beckoned them over which Natsu didn't waste a second to do. Grabbing onto Asia and Rias' arms, Natsu dashed, swerved, wiggled, slid, and pardoned through the many of the people blocking his way. Issei just barely kept up, the people that Natsu had gone by just happened to make his own path harder to go through as they all stopped him on way or another without them noticing.

Stopping in front of the two grown males, Issei opened his mouth to ask a question that was on his mind about the red haired dude, "Um, excuse me, but who are you? I don't remember seeing from, well, anywhere?"

Chuckling, the man answered still laughing a bit, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself to you before but I am Rias' Father. My name is Zoticus"

Issei's mind was in turmoil. This guy looked so young… so at what age did he have Rias!? What he said next is obvious, "Holy shit! But you're so young and so damn gorgeous! How!?"

"What're ya talking 'bout? This guy's freakin' old." Natsu intervened, causing Issei's attention to be on him, "That's why I call him 'old man'. I mean, come on, look at him." He gestured his arms towards Zoticus' face as he looked at everyone with puzzled expressions, still not getting why they didn't see what he saw. In his eyes, this guy was like, 45.

"Nope. Still not seeing it Natsu-san." Asia said positively, still staring at the man's beautiful face, "Sorry Natsu-san, but I just can't see what you see. Although, this does explain some things."

"Explain what exactly?" Natsu said feeling annoyed.

"How Rias got her awesome looks." Issei answered while his dad nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I must thank the Hyoudou family for taking care of my children." Zoticus smiled at Mr. Hyoudou as he just brushed it off like no big deal. But he still detested when Natsu called him "Old man", he got used to it after some time.

"Wait, but what's going on here dad? How'd you meet him anyway?" Issei asked rapidly, really wanting to get to the bottom of this. How the hell could this man be so freakin' young?

"Oh, well that's the funny part. I met Zoticus here when I was walking out Rias' class a few hours back. After I saw, we engaged in a fun conversation and just hit it off with each other. Bam-!" Mr. Hyoudou joined his hands together and quickly separated them, imitating a small explosion, "Just like that." He smiled brightly thinking about his new friendship.

Rias-during the whole thing- kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention from anybody, especially her father. But, since it was Natsu, something was bound to happen anyway.

"Oi, Rias, want to go back home to see those videos?" Natsu curiously asked turning to face the unusually silent Rias.

"Ah, what a great idea Natsu! We can also have a more comfortable place to discuss even more. Zoticus, you don't mind coming to our house, do you?" Mr. Hyoudou asked, sincerely wanting him to come to his abode.

"Of course I would want to come." Zoticus said kindly, "Rias, everyone, come now, we must go to have a drink to celebrate the joining of two families."

"I wouldn't exactly call it that father." Rias said obnoxiously, putting her hands on her hips in a sassy manner.

"But first… we must get this "Pocky" I've been hearing so much about." Zoticus smiled.

"Ohhoho, you're gonna love it! The brown part is chocolate and insides and ends are crackers. There's even cookie and cream!" Issei's father went on about the wonders of Pocky as the two fathers walked out the door leaving the teens behind to witness the strange but silly scene.

"My father… doesn't even know he's talking to a Devil." Issei said in slight marvel at his dad's lack of knowledge. ' _They even forgot to get mom…'_

"What, ya think we can just tell him that Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels exist and Old man Zoticus is one of the good ones?" Natsu question rhetorically, "Stupid pervert."

"Shut up Natsu." Issei commanded threateningly, getting his face up close to Natsu's, "You think I don't already know that? I was just commenting on the obvious!"

"Yeah, like how I commented on your ignorance!" Natsu yelled back, smashing his face against Issei's.

"What ignorance!? That doesn't even make sense!" Issei pushed his forehead back as the two went back and forth not showing any clear winner.

"You know what also doesn't make sense! You being an exhibitionist!" Natsu shot back, this time wrapping his hands around Issei's shoulders to push him back even more.

"It was one time! One God damn time, Natsu! Stop bringing that up!" Issei did the same with grabbing Natsu's shoulders as the two got into a stalemate.

"I'm gonna win!" Natsu yelled determinedly.

"Screw you bastard! It's gonna be me!" Issei pushed even harder, budging Natsu from his spot. That was until someone unexpected came into view.

"Hahahaha, you guys surely know how to keep the fun going."

"Sirzechs-sama!" Issei yelled in surprise. Yes, Sirzechs came. He was walking down the set of stairs that was conveniently set close to the exit door. Letting down his guard while Natsu took full advantage of this, grabbing the back of his shirt collar and flipping Issei on his back. Laughing comically at his victory, Natsu put his hands in his side triumphantly while Issei groaned in pain.

"F-fuck you… Natsu." Issei, from his handicapped state, shakily sticking up his middle finger high in the air to show his current distaste for Natsu.

"Now I can't wait to have dinner with our father. Right, Rias?" Sirzechs said happily while his sister ignored him, puffing her cheeks in refusal.

"Like I care." She said cheekily, crossing her arms in refusal and turning her whole body away from Sirzechs.

Natsu was still laughing at Issei.

 **Currently in the Hyoudou Residence:**

"Such a splendid view!"

"Mhm~, pass more of that sushi thing!"

"Meow!"

These were the things Rias heard in the living room where Zoticus, Sirzechs, Natsu and Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were currently residing. That's also where Mrs. Hyoudou placed the food so everyone could sit down and watch the video tapes they caught on camera. But before they all got here, Mrs. Hyoudou was actually lost in the school and the two fathers did mistakenly forget about her… by accident of course. The children then had to go find her themselves with Sirzechs tagging along, much to Rias' displeasure. Don't ask why she didn't like her family at that time… she just didn't because of reasons. Mostly her own. Probably a vendeta of something she can't remember correctly; she does remember that she's suppose to be angry at them… for some reason.

"This food is set up so nicely Mrs. Hyoudou. My son was right about you," Zoticus smiled at said woman while raising a fork to his mouth, "Not only does it look good, it tastes as great as it smells."

"Oh, stop it, you're too kind." Mrs. Hyoudou put a hand on her cheek to stop the blush that was forming and smiling at the man that complimented her.

"Mr. Hyoudou caught a good one here." Zoticus said jokingly.

"Let's go Zechs! You can't ever beat me!" Natsu hastily grabbed the bread the was by his face while Sirzechs took a huge spoon of rice in his mouth.

"I can at least try!" Sirzechs emptied his bowl of rice and got his third one. Looking to his right side he saw Natsu already finished with five… plus three bowls of soup and four glasses wine… What the heck was he?

"You got this Natsu! Come on, chug chug chug!" Happy jumped on the edge of the armrest of the couch, grown-ups cheering his partner on with much enthusiasm.

"Ahh!" Natsu roughly slammed his cup down on the table, taking in the bliss of good wine, "Pass me the fish!"

"Anything but that, Natsu! That one's mine!" Happy jumped on all fours towards the grilled salmon that Natsu was reaching for and vigorously scratched his hand causing Natsu to jerk his hand back.

"What the heck Happy!" Natsu yelled rubbing the back of his hand. Happy just hissed at him. Looking back towards Sirzechs area, he saw that he was ahead of him in their very recent eating contest, "Damn it, I gotta get back in the game!"

"What a lively house this is." Zoticus said happily, taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh yes, ever since you let your children here this house was never the same." Mr. Hyoudou gladly informed as he looked towards the screen that was playing the videos that they had captured, "Oh look, it's Issei! This is my favorite part!"

Everyone turned to look at what he was talking about, only to see a video of Issei falling face first on his desk from his drowsiness. That seemed to wake him up entirely as he jerked his head back to its original position and dumbly looked around to see if anyone noticed.

"Hahahaha! Look at his face!" Natsu yelled gleefully, holding his stomach to help calm the laughter.

"This is my favorite with Natsu!" Mrs. Hyoudou pointed towards the screen as the people saw Natsu being called on by the teacher. Sweat seemed to form around his forehead as he suddenly dashed from his seat towards the door, roughly pulling it open. After that, his figure was never seen walking back in… ever.

"Hahahahaha! You choked! What a dumbass!" Issei walked inside the living room at this particular moment, pointing towards the replay of a scared looking Natsu.

"Since you think that's funny…" Natsu picked up his half-eaten bowl of soup and lunged it at Issei's face, covering it with sweet juices and making his hair drop down. The bowl slowly slid down his face, hitting the ground as everyone saw his very displeased expression, "Hahaha! Now that's comedy!" Suddenly a pizza slice hit his face, with the cheese and toppings sticking all over his angry features.

"You're right- that is funny!" Issei yelled triumphantly, wiping some of the vegetables that were still on his face.

Peeling the cheese and pepperoni off his face and dropping them in his mouth, Natsu spoke, "Thanks for the meal pervert. Now I'm gonna hafta repay ya."

"Now, now, settle down Natsu." Zoticus said raising his hand up and then slowly down to show his point, "There's no need to start a fight after a little joke. Just go clean yourselves up."

"Whatever Old man, I guess you're right." Natsu got up from his seat and walked pass Issei to the kitchen to get a cloth to clean himself. Unexpectedly, a white cloth hit Issei's face.

"What?" Issei looked at the towel in his hands with confusion.

"Come on, aren't 'cha gonna use it." Natsu said smiled, looking towards Issei with his face fully cleaned.

"Uh, yeah, thanks man." Issei felt awkward now. He just threw a pizza at Natsu's face and now he's acting all "buddy buddy". ' _How does he change his attitude so quickly? Ah, whatever.'_

"Now with that out of the way, let's watch a video of Rias." Sirzechs said cheerfully, grabbing the remote from the table and switching it to show Rias looking back at the camera in an annoyed manner.

"Ooo, she's always so feisty." Zoticus joked getting laughs from the rest of grown-ups.

"This… this just has to be a new kind of torture." Rias covered her face with her hands in desperation, wanting to get away from these people as soon as possible. Or at least having them leave as soon as possible. She was currently in the other room: the kitchen, which is also where Natsu was at the moment. She was sitting around the table with her elbows resting on it while her hands were still on her face.

"Oh, look, Rias is answering the teacher's question!"

"How cute!"

That was it. She has had enough of this. Her brother was always doing this. Treating like a child; someone who need to be protected and nurtured. She already figured out that Sirzechs sent Natsu here to protect her, only because with a Satan doing the job would severely gain the distrust of the rest of Devils, making them think that he cares more about his sister than the underworld. He always thinks he can just control everything that in her life; acting like a puppet master that pulls the strings of the people around her. She hated it.

"I can't take this! Why're you so mean, Onii-chan!" Rias ran from her spot in the kitchen, dashing to the stair case with haste.

"President! Rias, wait!" Issei yelled for her in an attempt to get her back, but it seemed she ignored everything he said, ' _What's up with all these sibling problems?'_

"Princess, wait up!" Natsu jumped over the counter and rushed to fetch Rias back. He didn't know what her problem was with Sirzechs but he did know that he had to help a friend in need. It wasn't hard for him to find her. It was a relatively small house and there weren't many rooms he had to chose from. Walking through the hallway, Natsu went to Rias' room which was the one second to last at the end of the hall. He got to where the door was, but was suddenly feeling unsure about this. What did he know about a girl's feelings? Heck, back on Earthland _he_ was the one who caused the girls there to have those weird mood swings, with him either saying or doing something that triggered it.

Shakily bringing his hand his hand to the door knob, Natsu heard something through door, "You can come in Natsu." It was Rias… but she sounded so lifeless and empty, which is the opposite of what Rias usually sounded like. Still unsure, Natsu slowly opened the door and walked through the small portal, only to see everything was dark. He stumbled through the room and eventually tripped in the middle, falling on his buttocks.

"My room is spotless, Natsu. How do fall like that when there's nothing on the floor?" He heard her chuckle a bit causing him to smile, but that chuckle then turned into a heavy sigh.

Natsu took the current silence as an opportunity to look around the room. Even though it was very dark, he was able to make out some stuff. There's was a small desk with a chair that was next to him in the middle and was to the right side of the door. There was many objects on top of the desk and he figured that it was her work place. Turning to the back, Natsu witnessed many posters but couldn't tell of what, and below that were some small plastic figures that he guessed were her collectables from different franchises. The bed, which Rias was currently in, was to the left of him and Natsu saw many lumps and bumps forming tough he thin outline that formed around Rias. He could tell that she wasn't being covered and her body was spread out all over the bed like a starfish with her head digging deep in the pillow.

Deciding to see what the problem was, Natsu nervously spoke, "Hey, Princess. Recently you've been acting like this around and Zechs and everyone else in your family. I-I just want to know what's going on. I could probably help fix what the problem is… although I may not be so good at fixing things." He finally said what he had in mind. Even though she might not take the offer immediately, Natsu was glad he at least got the invitation out. But, he sat there in silence once again, staring blankly at the bed Rias was in getting no answer, no response, not even the slightest movement from her, "I get it if ya want to be alone. I'll leave if-"

"Natsu..." Rias said plainly, cutting off Natsu as said man looked back at her figure in anticipation, "... do you regret coming here?"

"What?" He was confused. What did she mean? Why would she ask that? ' _I've got to think this through. I really don't want to mess things up like I usually do. Come on Natsu, use that head!'_

"Are you… are you glad you met me?" Now he was in a pit hole. Natsu didn't know how to answer that. He knew that from experience there were two ways to answer this and _only_ two ways. Natsu stood up from the soft carpet and stared down instensely at Rias' bed, "It's okay if you hate me… it's okay if you think that coming here w

as a mistake… I just…"

"Rias," Natsu's voice had a deep undertone to it that showed how serious he was about this, "Don't you ever think that. I will never regret nor think that meeting you was a mistake. When I came here I sweared on my life to your brother that I would protect you, no matter what. And it wasn't because I had to, I did it because I enjoyed being around you. You guys are my family and I will defend your lives with my own. So don't ever think that I regret coming here and meeting you… 'cause I certainly don't."

Rias still didn't move from her spot. Natsu walked over to her bed and sat on the edge feeling as though he failed at what he thought he was supposed to accomplish. His head hung towards the ground in disappointment as he laid his elbows against his legs, getting into a leaning position. His mouth was in an obvious frown and his eyebrows furrowed together while he ruffled his nose. ' _Just thinking about having someone hurting her… it just infuriates me! I want to give her a life she very well deserves but… I don't think I'm the one to do it. Not after failing at something as simple as making her feel better.'_ Natsu's thought was interrupted when he heard a mumble coming from Rias. Turning to his left to look at where the sound was coming from, he saw that Rias now sitting upright.

"I just want to…" Rias' voice was very low to the point where Natsu only heard hollow breaths coming from her.

"Could you speak up. I couldn't hear you." Natsu leaned in towards Rias' side to get close enough so he could hear. Once again, all e heard was mumbles.

"Natsu… I just want…" This time he heard what she said.

"Huh? You want what now?" That's when the unexpected happened.

Rias tackled Natsu's waist, pushing him down in the middle of the bed with a loud thump. Quickly, she placed her hands on his chest and hopped around the bed to sit on his lap. Natsu never got a chance to register anything that was going on 'cause it was happening too fast. Opening his eyes to see what was happening to him in the dark, Natsu vaguely saw Rias' face coming towards his own… but this time he didn't even think about stopping her… this time he was just shocked. Her puckered lips touched his gaped mouth, initiating his very first _official_ kiss. His eyes widened but he didn't move. He couldn't move; his body was frozen stiff like being in one of Gray's spells. The kiss went on for a few more seconds and he still didn't move, but he did relish the smooth, warm, soft lips that were touching his face. When he felt her body rising off his, Natsu looked up to see a liquid substance glistening in the little light that was allowed in the room.

Rias was crying.

"Natsu!" Rias voice was cracking and hoarse as Natsu felt the tear drops hit shirt and leak through to his chest, "I just want to be with you! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to run away with you so nothing bad can happen to us! I… I just know that something bad is going to happen in the meeting and you're somehow going to get hurt!" She broke down in front of him, letting out all her anger, all her emotions towards the clueless boy. She laid her head on his torso, in between her two arms, "Natsu… I don't want you getting hurt. I want us to be together… forever."

"Rias, what makes you think I'm gonna get hurt? Come on, no one's going to get hurt- I swear on my pride as a Fairy Tail member that none of my friends will get hurt." Natsu said determinedly, looking down at Rias with soft eyes that instantly calmed her down. Rias stared longingly into the simmering charcoal orbs that Natsu had no display. Even in the cold darkness of her room, Rias found warm and belonging in being close to him.

"Natsu… I… I-I lo… I lo…" Rias took in a deep breathe to calm her nerves that were going haywire throughout her body. Closing her eyes and opening them back up, Rias looked straight in the confused and innocent eyes of Natsu Dragneel, "Natsu… I love y-" Their moment was disturbed when the lights flashed on and the door rushed open to reveal the person standing at the door.

"Hey Rias, have you seen Natsu? I saw him rocket up stairs and- oh…" This was when… he knew he had screwed up.

"Onii-sama!" Rias hastly got off Natsu with her face becoming as bright as Mars. Rias quickly picked up her closes pillow and infused her magic in it, throwing the soon-to-be-bomb at the intruder. Luckily the explosion was caught, contained and released due to the person's superb skills with magic.

This person was no other than Sirzechs.

"I see that I interrupted something… I guess I shall be going." Sirzechs turns awkwardly towards the side to walk away from his fuming sister but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You not shall be going Zechs. This is the perfect opportunity for the two of you to make up." Natsu dumbly stated, totally oblivious to the situation

"Natsu… it's "shall not". No one says "not shall"." Rias said with her face still red… but not from embarrassment.

"Oh, really? Is that okay with you Rias?" Sirzechs asked uncertainly.

"No, totally fine… Onii-sama." Rias said through her gritted teeth. Accepting the invitation gratefully, Sirzechs walked towards the middle of the room and pulled out the chair he was hidden underneath the desk. Watching her brother sit down carefully, Rias began to speak, "So, what brings you here Brother?" Her voice sounded restrained, like she was holding something back.

"Well, yes, there is of course." Sirzechs said, sitting idly in the surprisingly comfortable chair.

"What is?" Natsu asked curiously, "Do you want me to go out and destroy somethin'! It's been awhile since I went on an adventure with Happy!"

"No, that is not the case." With that, Sirzechs completely destroyed Natsu's excitement but went on with his speech regardless, "I came here so I could talk to Rias with you around Natsu,. This might concern you too in… you know what." Sirzechs sent many subliminal and hidden messages to Natsu but the boy wasn't getting them. ' _I guess I have to explain the situation to him alone if that's the case.'_

"Come on Brother, spill it already." Rias said impatiently.

"Well, after your battle with Raiser and then Kokabiel, I've begun to change my mind about something." Sirzechs regular smile was back on his face when he felt the tension that his sister previously have get replaced with curiosity.

"Are you gonna change your mind about me goin' on an adventure?" Natsu asked irritably with a small frown on his face, like a child not getting their promised candy.

"No, that will never be the case Natsu," Sirzechs looked at the boy for a second before turning his focus to Rias, "Listen well Rias, you've expanded your family as a peerage and strengthened your them as your armament forces- and you should keep doing that. So, I think you can handle him."

"Wait, you can't be talking about him, can you. He's too dangerous, even you said to send him-" Rias was cutting off by the stern stare her brother was sending her at the moment, showing that he wasn't done.

"Do not doubt yourself, Rias. You can do it. Go and release him- release your other Bishop Rias." Sirzechs said as the seriousness was replaced with a heartwarming feeling.

"Woah… you're saying that there's _two_ Asias?"

* * *

 **A/N: What is** **up everyone! I'm am back from my two week break! Oh, yeah! Thank you to all who waited this long for me to update, really you guys are the best. Also thanks to the people who kept on commenting and reviewing and even to those who sometimes Pm me! It was mind boggling! But of course, I could have done it without my beta, thethethex34. Now that the speech is over on to story business. I looked at the poll and saw that Serafall was in the top three(But that was like, two weeks ago so I don't how much it changed). So I'm putting her in the you-know-what! But please excuse my poor writing skills when it comes to romance. Simply put, I suck at it. Oh yeah, almost forgot, I read a guest review that said that my story was going too fast and I was missing some character development and I completely agree with that person. I just want to get done with season two and move on to season three 'cause that's where all the juicy stuff happens. But to appease this person I tried writing a mediocre love scene with Natsu and Rias. Tell me how it is, I honestly don't know. Plus I will not forget to add the other top three girls(whoever they are, I don't know. I guess I need to check the poll later on). Oh, and I can't forget the review that "it's that** **boi" posted. I totally agree with you man. That's why I did what I did when Natsu briefly fought Albion. Anywho, review, follow, share or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time read-**

 **Denise: Hey Tunis! How 'bout-**

 **Me: Nope, not again! Have a nice time reading!**


	20. How to train Your Vampire

**How to Train your Vampire**

"I can't believe it… there's two Asias," Natsu held his head with both of his hands to stabilize the dizziness he felt at the moment, "I… I gotta tell the other Asia right now!" He quickly got off the bed and dashed towards the door, ready to reveal the shocking revelation to his other friends.

"Natsu, wait!" Sirzechs called out, grabbing onto Natsu's wrist before he rushed out the currently opened door, "There aren't two Asias… and there never will be."

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said, Natsu. But I was talking about another Bishop." Sirzechs explained tiredly, not feeling a hundred percent to deal with Natsu's antics. ' _This isn't a time to play around. I need to have Rias summon back her other Bishop or else… even I might not be able to handle the things in the future. His powers will be very useful to us right now and I can't let that opportunity slip by. With Natsu around I'm sure things will go smoothly… I hope.'_

Natsu-hearing what Sirzechs said about another Bishop that's not Asia- sat down back on the edge of the bed to hear out Sirzechs about the rest of the story, "So, this other Bishop… is this person that strong to have locked away?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Rias answered with a sigh as she crossed her legs over top each other, "But it's not to say that the person is strong but the powers that my Bishop has is too untamed to have freely roam around."

"Yes, precisely. The Bishop's physical strength is little to none. But the powers that the Bishop contains is something imaginable on a power scale. It's abilities can render even the strongest of Devils helpless. But that's only if properly controlled. That's why we locked Rias' piece away, for that reason specifically." Sirzechs calmly got off the chair and walk towards the door. Turning around before completely readying his leave, he spoke once more, "Rias, I'm counting on you for this."

Standing up from the bed and facing forward towards her brother, Rias straightened her stature, "If my brother- no. If the Great Satan Lucifer and future head of the Gremory Family commands this of me, I will fulfill your wish." She bowed politely to Sirzechs, showing her respect to the man while he just smiled and nodded before completely walking off.

Watching the whole thing on the bed, Natsu lazily laid back on it and spoke, "Now that this is happening, when are we gonna bring back your Bishop?"

"Tomorrow evening, when school is out and everyone has left, that's when we shall do it. Our club is allowed to stay late because of our subject that we're supposedly studying." Rias answered seriously, going to sit on the chair that her brother previously sat on.

"And when are we gonna tell the others?" Natsu asked again, staring idly at the ceiling.

"Of course, we'll tell them as well. The minute we all walk through the club's door we'll discuss this matter at hand. And we'll all go see my other Bishop." Rias stared at Natsu's form, putting a hand under her lip. ' _I was so close. Just a few more seconds with Natsu without any interruptions and I could have-'_

"Hey, Princess, what's with that face?" Natsu was seen sitting up and staring confusedly towards Rias with one of his fingers pointing at her as well. That's when she realized that her whole face was a blushing storm with drool slightly coming off the side of her mouth.

"O-oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about food, that's all." She quickly wiped the drool away from her mouth with the back of her sleeve and tried even harder to stop the blushing. But that didn't work so well.

"Really, 'cause I was too! Don't you think food is the best? One time I had to go days without food, all for training! Can you believe that! But it was worth it- I mean, seriously, look at these things!" Natsu rambled on to Rias until the last part. When he said that he wasted no time to pull off his shirt and flexed his muscles in front of Rias, "Isn't this awesome! I could be a workout model I saw on TV or whatever they're called! That training sure did it out for for me! The best part is that I got a couple of new scars, though I never showed it anyone 'cept you!"

Natsu looked back at Rias only to see no Rias.

"Huh, what's her problem? Where'd she go?" Natsu put his shirt back on and walked out the door to go back down stairs, "Man, Princess can be so weird… almost _Lucy weird_." Natsu shivered at the thought. ' _Lucy is nice and all but sometimes she can get a bit crazy. It just doesn't make sense to kick your friend out of your window for sneaking in their house, crashing on their bed and eating all their food. What did I do wrong then?'_ Natsu thought intensely about this until he eventually gave up and continued down stairs. ' _Although, Princess isn't far off.'_

Well, going back to what happened in the bedroom, when Rias saw Natsu's half naked body she immediately flared up thinking, ' _I know I kissed him earlier but this is going way too fast! Is he this shameless!? No, I mustn't be thinking like that, I need to go on the offensive as well. If Natsu is willing to go this far, I must follow if I ever wish for our relation to go further.'_ And so, looking back to where Natsu was standing(and flexing) Rias took in more detail of his chiseled, well-defined, sculpted muscles that lined all of his body as many integrated scratches and scars were detailed over most of his upper torso that lead to his back as well. All she could say was, "..." nothing. ' _This is way too much! I can't take the offensive like this- feeling all flustered, looking at his well toned body with those scars that I'm sure will tell many interesting tales and- stop it! This isn't the way to go! You know what, I should go now!'_

So after all the turmoil in her head, Rias sneakily tip-toed out the still open door, leaving the rambling Natsu to talk on about his adventures and food.

 **Location at the Occult Research building, evening 6 o'clock:**

"Wow, so this is the place? I've walked through here like, a million times." Natsu, Happy and the others(Rias' peerage) were all standing in awe at the giant wooden door that stood firmly in front of them. It was wrapped in many thick chains, with the door knobs having the most, as it was finished with a bigger-than-usual square lock with your average keyhole in the middle. They were in a relatively wide hallway with the door being the end of it. There were windows to the left of them, showing the sun bleeding its colors in the sky with magnificent reds, yellows and even some blue riding in the view.

"I can't believe the other Bishop was here the whole time? It's been living under our noses…" Kiba stared at the door in wonder, wanting to know what this new powerful Bishop was like. But, before all this when they gathered in the club room Rias, had told them what the situation was and how she was going to play it out. It shocked most of them that didn't already know but the others that did felt the tension build within their bodies as they already knew what kind of power the person had.

"The seal releases late at night, but the person sealed here still doesn't wish to get out." Rias explained, walking up to the front of the group by the thick lock.

"The most surprising thing is that Rias' Bishop makes the most contracts out of all of us." Akeno smiled, looking at the shocked expression of Issei,"He does this by answering and completing people's requests online."

"Are you serious!? How powerful is the dude to do this kind of stuff from this bedroom!" Issei screamed astounded.

"Anyway, let's get this started." Rias stretched out her hands as a **Magic Circle** the size of the door appeared, making all of the binding chains disappear into red sparkling dust, "There, the seal has been broken forever. Alright everyone, let's go in." Rias instructed, putting her hand on the lockless door knobs. Slowly opening the door and walking in, everyone followed suit and walked in the dark room as well with the only light being the one from the open door. Inside the room was pretty simple, there was a bed to the right corner, a closet in the other top left corner and a giant coffin in the middle… wait, what?

"There's a coffin? But for what?" Natsu's question wasn't even acknowledged as they all heard a high-pitched sound coming from somewhere.

"Good evening. I'm glad to see you're doing well." Rias said smiling at the floor where the coffin was.

"H-huh, w-w-what-t's hap-p-pening! Who a-are these p-p-people!?"

"Wait… so the sound is coming from the coffin?" Issei asked curiously.

"Come on there, it's time to get out. The seal has been broken and you can get out whenever yipou want now." Akeno walked over to the coffin and bent down to its side as she held tightly to the top and pull off the lid.

"No! Please, don't! I don't want to leave!" And what came out was something neither Natsu or Issei could prepare for.

"By the power of Ddraig! Holy shit! The super powerful Bishop is a _super cute_ girl!" Issei couldn't stop staring at what he saw pop out of the coffin. The Bishop Rias was talking about indeed looked like a cute girl. The person had pale skin and platinum blonde hair that went down the nape of its a neck. It was wearing the standard girl's uniform but with no shoes on, just the stockings. The Bishop had bright lavender eyes and a little cute fang jutting out from the top left corner of its mouth.

"Huh, something doesn't smell right about this kid. It looks like a girl but…" Natsu sniffed the air around him until his eyes widened in surprise, "No, this can't be! My senses are confused!"

"Natsu-senpai, what's wrong?" Koneko asked stoically, looking like she didn't really care much about any of this at all.

"Everything is confusing!" Natsu rushed at the new Bishop and started to sniff rapidly around the person, "Gah, this doesn't make sense! She looks like a girl but smells like a boy! What the hell is this!?"

"Nya~, help me! This man is crazy!" The Bishop screamed in terror hugging tightly onto its legs.

"No, this whole situation is crazy! How do you smell like a boy but look so much like a girl!? My brain can't take this level of obscurity!"

"Eh? W-what'd you say Natsu?" Issei's dream of double bodacious blonde Bishops was beginning to shatter in front of him.

"I said, she looks like a girl but-"

"Smells like a boy, correct?" Akeno interrupted Natsu with a smile, "That's because "she" is a "he"."

"So you're telling me, that this person's pronouns are masculine?" Issei stuck up a shaky finger toward the Bishop in disbelief.

"Well yes, you could put it that way." Akeno said giggling, "He just likes cross-dressing."

"Yes, and that is one thing I love about my Bishop," Rias walked over to said person and bent down, giving the cross-dressing boy a comforting hug, "His name is Gasper Vladi… a part of my family. He's a freshman here at this school and he was a half breed between a human and a vampire before he was reborn."

"Vampire!?" Issei screamed in shock. He would have never thought that this wimpy looking kid who also looks like a cute defenseless girl but is actually a boy that likes to cross-dress which makes the concept of it really stupid, would be a damned Vampire.

"A-a Vampire?" Asia asked shaking a bit, "Will he drink our blood?"

"Hey, how 'bout everyone just take a step back," Natsu called out getting everyone's attention, "Now… when can I fight this guy?"

"Natsu, you're not going to be fighting Gasper," Rias said strictly, turning to face Natsu with a glare, "Anyway, Gasper, let's go outside of this stuffy room, okay?"

"N-no! I can't do it!" Gasper shrieked, shaking his head rapidly.

Hearing this, Issei walked up to him and grabbed onto his hand carefully, not wanting to scare the boy, "Come on now. It's the President's order. You gotta go outside." Just when he was about to pull Gasper up, he vanished from everyone's sight, "Ah! What happened! Where'd he go!?"

"Mhm?" Natsu took a whiff of the air and outstretched his arm in a certain direction, "Oh, he's over there." He was pointing toward where the closet was as it did show Gasper huddling to himself in fear.

"Please don't make me go out there! I just can't do it!" Toward to where the dresser was, it did show Gasper huddling to himself in fear, "Don't hate me for this, please!" Gasper backed up closer to the corner while putting his hands up in defense.

"W-what just happened?" Xenovia asked nervously staring at the boy in bewilderment.

"That kid definitely just did something…" Kiba said to himself under his breath.

"I don't understand… how did he get over there in such a short time?"Asia questioned, pointing towards where Gasper was trying to hide.

" **Forbidden Valor View** … That's his **Sacred Gear** ," Rias answered, crossing her arms, "When he's distressed, Gasper is able to stop the time of anything within his field of sight for a short period of time."

"Because of Gasper's inability to control his power, Sirzechs-sama decreed that he would be locked inside the room until Rias was powerful enough to tame his power. It also happens to be that Gasper-kun's power is able to refine itself over time."

"And by "refine"... you mean get stronger, not more controllable." Koneko disclosed as Rias sighed when she said this.

"Yes, that's true. But using the word "refined" can be used both ways. While his power does become more uncontrollable, the more time passes the more Gasper would be able to control it. That's what we meant by refined." Rias explained herself, "That also means he might be able to do **Balance Breaker** in a shorter time. "

"Really? He can do that in such a short time?" Issei asked curiously.

"Wah! Stop talking about me! It's embarrassing!" Gasper's voice sounded from somewhere in the room as he was out of sight again.

"That is annoying." Koneko said to herself. ' _I wish bought some Pocky.'_

"Rias, it's almost time to go." Akeno informed walking to Rias' side.

"Uh, really?" Rias said surprised, "Okay, we'll leave as soon as possible."

"Hey, get out of wherever you're hiding!" Issei fumed, getting really annoyed with his disappearing act.

"No, I won't! This is my fortress of solitude!" Gasper yelled in denial.

"Listen everyone! I have an announcement!" Rias yelled out above all the noise, immediately having their heads turn towards her, "I have to leave with Akeno to go to the preliminary meeting to make sure we're all in agreement. I want Kiba to come as well because my brother wants to know more about your **Sacred Gear**."

"Yes, President." Kiba bowed, walking over to Rias and Akeno to leave with them. Just before they were about to walk out the door, Rias did a sudden stop.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," Rias said to herself, "I'm going to have you all train Gasper so he has more control over his abilities. That's the main reason why I brought all of you over here."

"Good luck!" Akeno said cheerfully as they all vanished in a bright red light.

"Huh, training? How are we supposed to train this wimp over here?" Issei asked.

"Issei-san, that's a mean thing to say." Asia said puffing out her cheeks, very annoyed at Issei crude behavior.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely until Issei felt a dark presence engulfing him.

"So… we're supposed to be training, huh?" Natsu said aloud while walking over to the bed. He reached below and pulled out a fearful Gasper shaking in his boots. Natsu looked at him with beady eyes and a sinister grin that showed he was down for business, "I'll get you all straightened out… _Gasper_."

Issei shiver at the scene, watching Natsu carry Gasper off through the door.

"What was that all about?" Xenovia asked feeling a bit shaken up at the display of evilness Natsu just showed.

"Natsu and training… never mess with Natsu and his training." Issei answered, remembering the cold early mornings that he had to jog through and the weights he lifted in the early morning gym. All he can say is that Natsu was a monster when it comes to working out.

"Natsu-senpai is weird." Koneko said plainly.

 **Outside the Club building:**

"Hahahaha! Run little Vampire, RUN! Hahahaha!"

"I'm too tired! I'm too scared! I don't want to die!"

"You better dodge this or else I'll be having BBQ Vampire for dinner tonight! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"

 _BOOM!_

"M-monster!"

"I'll be the one to drink your blood! Hahahahaha!"

"This is… way over the top." Xenovia said from the sidelines as she watched the pyro throw constant fireballs towards the cute Vampire.

"I told you, never mess with Natsu and training." Issei said, staring at the sight before him.

"I never knew… Natsu-san could be so sinister." Asia said, covering her mouth.

"If you don't wanna die then use your magic!"

"I-I can't!"

"I thought the training would be fun but this is just a massacre." Xenovia said in a shaky tone.

"Natsu-senpai looks like a Vampire Hunter." Koneko said while taking a bite out of the Pocky stick that she wanted. ' _He also seems to be having fun.'_

"If you slow down, you'll face the might of the great Satan Salamander! Better known as the Great Demon Lord Dragneel!"

"No one calls you that. In fact, I never heard of that in my life." Issei said in a very unimpressed manner, waving his hand in front of his face.

"W-why are you trying to kill me!?" Gasper was seen lying against a tree with Natsu standing above him looking very much superior. His face was shadowed but you could clearly see the sinister light that reflected off his eyes.

"Your true strength only comes when faced with an obstacle that can potentially end your life. The feeling of adrenaline running through your body gives you the power to fight on against that obstacle. You must fight to protect your life and the ones dearest to you. So, I'm starting off your training with a simple life and death situation." Natsu explained his reasoning to him while the others heard this as well, realizing the truthfulness of his words.

"How is a life and death training simple!" Issei yelled, disagreeing with Natsu.

"Shut up Pervert, or else I'll cook you too!" Natsu yelled, turning to face towards Issei with a scary flaming face.

"Can we take a break now? I can't move an inch." Gasper fell back on the tree to relax his sore muscles until Koneko came up to them with something in her hand.

"Here, eat this. It will surely give you energy." Koneko held out a what looked like a vegetable.

' _Wait a second… is that garlic?'_ Natsu thought to himself. ' _Nice goin' Neko-chan!'_

"Wah! Garlic- I don't like the stuff!" Gasper jumped up immediately to avoid contact with the dangerous vegetable that Koneko was shoving in his face. A chase around the field-similar to Natsu's- erupted from that second with Koneko stoically trailing behind the terrified boy.

"No! Why're you being mean Koneko-chan!?" Gasper was still running for his life while said person was dodging the garlic being thrown at him.

"It's not good to be picky about your food source." Koneko didn't seem like she was trying hard but there was still a glint in her eyes that told otherwise. ' _I can see why Natsu-senpai enjoys this so much.'_

"Is Koneko… really teasing him?" Xenovia asked surprised.

"Who knew she had that kind of side to her." Asia said happily. looking at the uninsightful cat and mouse game with glee.

"But doesn't garlic kill Vampires?" Issei asked worriedly but no one bothered to answer him.

"That's right Neko-chan! Get 'em!" Everyone deadpanned at what Natsu said.

"Anyway," Xenovia said walking away with Asia, "How do you think we can help with Gasper's training… in a less violent way."

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this but-" Asia was interrupted from her explanation when someone unexpected came from nowhere.

"Oi, Issei! How's it hangin'!"

"Wow, Saji! What're you doing here!?" It was Saji. He came from around the entrance building and walked over to Issei, Xenovia and Asia with a bright smile plastered on.

"Well, you see, I heard from Tsubaki who heard this from Sona who heard this Serafall-sama who got this from Sirzechs-sama that the Gremory family was reawakening someone from the Hikikomori family," Saji took in many deep breaths from the very unexpectedly long tale of how he got here, "What are you doing out here?"

"Watching Natsu and Koneko train Gasper." Issei pointed to the scene of the cute Vampire being helplessly bullied by the two powerhouses.

"BY GLORIA!" Saji's eyes were filled with sparkles at the beautiful sight of the cute defenseless Vampire girl being chased by monsters. By this point, he was fantasizing about being the valiant who rescued the damsel in distre-

"That's a cross-dressing boy by the way." Issei pointed out blatantly. This immediately got a reaction from Saji as he fell on his knees in denial and distress.

"T-there's no way… this can be happening…" He mumbled under his breath.

"It's okay Saji… I know how you feel!" Issei went down with Saji as the two boys cried over their dead fantasies, "All I wanted was a Bodacious Blonde Bishop Duo!"

"I guess, this was never meant to be…" Saji said in a depressed manner.

"Suck it up boys. There's no reason as to why you should be crying over something as trivial as that." Xenovia scolded the male teens but hey never stop their mumbling.

"Mwuahahahaha! The Great Demon Lord Dragneel shall drink your blood!"

"Hurry and eat this. It will give you energy."

"This is too much for me! Please, I don't wanna!"

"Why did this have to be…"

"Be quiet already!"

These were the things that Asia heard and witnessed throughout whole ordeal. The chaos she heard brought a smile to her face when looking around at the calamity forming before her. She was very glad that she got accepted into this family so easily and loved how everyone treated her. Then ever sense Natsu came, her life just seemed so much brighter. Natsu and Issei were easily her best male friends and even if Xenovia just came, she was absolutely her _best_ friend. Asia loved how Natsu's carefree attitude was able to lift everyone out of their shells and show their true self. She always wanted to be that kind of person.

"Hey, Asia! What's up!" Natsu called out, walking towards her lazily.

"Oh, Natsu-san, nothing much. I'm glad that you're having fun with Koneko-chan." Asia answered happily, turning towards the man that was walking to her.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast! I can tell that Gasper has a lot of magical power but it just keeps on fluctuating." Natsu answered cheerfully, stopping in front of the blonde girl, "Although, I do wish Happy was here. He always misses the good stuff."

"I'm sure Happy-kun is fine." Asia said trying to lift the boy's spirit, "I was thinking that maybe we can all do something with Happy included. It'd be nice to finally- uh!" She fell on the floor abruptly startling Natsu to no end.

"Asia! Asia, what's wrong!?" That's when he noticed that it was happening to everyone. They were all dropping like flies onto the ground, helplessly eating the dirty. But at that moment, that's when Natsu felt it. It was like a magic flood, drowning all the residents that manage to get trapped inside. Natsu stood strong going against the overwhelming **Magic Power** that he was feeling. For the second time in his life… he was… _scared._

"Hohoho, it seems that I've interrupted a get together," A voice echoed through everyone's ears that made them shiver at the might of it. It was like the sound itself carried tremendous power, "I haven't seen my Devil clients in a while- Natsu, Issei."

"T-this smell… I know this person." Natsu said to himself, almost falling to ground again from the sudden wave of magic. He felt that the person was coming closer to their area and that it continued any longer Asia- no, everyone would die at that point… including him. ' _Why would he be doing this? It doesn't make sense…'_

"Now… who's ready for a lesson in power?"

* * *

 **A/N: So... bad news guys. I'm tired, mentally. If you don't know what that means then let me tell you. It means... I'm ending this story.**

 **SIKE! Hahahahaha! Should have seen the look on your faces! I'm not ending this thing, I'm only gonna take a break. I mean, I wrote 20 chapters with each one having a good amount of words and I'm satisfied right now. So what I'm doing is taking a short break so I can get back to a good writing standard 'cause right now I think I hauled my own ass through this chapter and it really felt like I didn't put my all in it like I did with the others. That's it with the first announcement. The second one is this- I want everyone reading this thing to go check out my other stories that I recently published on my profile. They're kick-ass good. Plus there's another cross-over story like I promise in the beginning of this story... I think? For those of you who like the movie Firebreather, go and check it out. For those of your who like Fairy Tail, go and check it out. For the people who like neither, go help and support me, I'd really appreciate it. Also, I see that this fanfiction story I literally half way to our goal with a little under 200 followers. Just... woah. I think I only set that goal about 3 weeks ago but I never thought I get half way to it. It's amazing! Oh, I can't forget this either. Who remembers the "joke" that I wrote in this chapter about "his pronouns are masculine"? If you get the joke please write a review that says whether your pronouns are feminine or masculine. I'd find it hilarious if you guys did that and it would just make my day. So, I guess that's it. Anyhow, follow, review, share or do whatever the heck you want!**

 **Tunis Out!(for about a month or so)**

 **PS: I'm really looking forward to writing the other arc to this story! I'm almost there! :)**

 **#Dragons are f*cking awesome #Denise sucks arse**


	21. Overcome

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Overcome**

"Hohoho, this is a sight. It seems you all will die with if I keep up this **Magical Pressure** any longer."

"What are you doing!? I-I thought we were friends!?" Natsu screamed in confusion as he roughly fell on his knees from the crushing power he felt. Wanting to stay strong in the face of this monster, Natsu slowly stood up.

"Don't get me wrong, Natsu. We are still friends. But this… this is a test." This voice said in a deep serious tone that showed that the person wasn't playing around, "I am surprised though at how long all of you have survived. Maybe I should keep this up a bit longer."

"No! Stop it now! This isn't a game- they'll really all die if you don't stop!" Natsu tried to convince the person but it proved futile. The man kept up the constant wave of **Magical Power** and continued to talk.

"I can't stop now, Natsu. Like I said, this is a test and I'm studying all of you. But what interests me is the fact of how Issei instinctively activated his **Boosted Gear** which is also doubling his power to keep him conscious while the others have already passed out." The voice made Natsu's eyes widen as he turned in back of him to find Issei struggling to get up as well.

"Y-you bastard… I'm gonna get you for this!" Issei yelled, supporting himself on his knees.

"Come on, how can you expect to do that?" The voice said in a mocking tone, "The only one here that can actually take me one is Natsu. Come Natsu, let me see your **Dragon Force**. If you activate it, you might actually be able to withstand this **Magical Pressure**."

"Natsu, I need you to get this guy! Go ahead and use your **Dragon Force**! I'll protect the others!" Issei managed to get to his feet and walk over to Saji, pressing his **Sacred Gear** against his back, " **BOOST**! **TRANSFER**!" The area around them glowed a bright neon green as Saji was seen getting up from the ground, "Hey, Saji, can you hear me!? We gotta get everyone to safety!"

"E-eh? What's happening?" And that's when Saji felt it. The dark magical presence that surrounded his being was consuming him, making it hard to breathe, "What's going on!?"

"Saji! You have to activate your **Sacred Gear** now! Help me get everyone to a safe place!" Issei yelled urgently, instructing Saji on what to do as he helped said person off the ground. Saji, when he got up from the hard ground, did as he was told and activated his own **Sacred Gear**.

"I still don't know what's going on but screw this shit!" Saji ran over to the closes person next to him and pick him up. That person was Gasper and he put him on his back. He next went over to Xenovia and picked her up bridal style. Issei had the same idea and had Koneko on his back while carrying Asia with his arms.

"Natsu! It's alright now! Go kick this guys butt! Wherever he is!" Issei informed Natsu that everyone was safe which made him smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"At least now I can take care of this bothersome **Magical Pressure**." Natsu's tense demeanor was suddenly gone as his body visibly seemed to relax with his shoulders going down and his hands unclenched out of a fist.

"What's he doing?" Saji asked, trying his best to not collapse under the dark pressure he was feeling.

"Just watch. I can't describe what he's doing but all I can tell you is to watch." Issei said seriously.

" **BOOST**!" ' _Damn it! I still don't have enough power to send to the others! Come on Natsu, hurry up!'_

"Yosh, let's do this!" Natsu widened his stance and dug his feet in the ground while forming his hands into fists and putting them to his sides. Both Saji and Issei felt his magic rise, higher than before as heat was radiating from his body causing waves of hot winds to hit them, " **Dragon Force: Stage One**!" As he said that, Natsu's went lower into his stance while scale-like pattern of lines started to form around the visible parts of his body. His hair was standing on ends and his eyes glowed a bright bright gold while turning into snake-like slits.

"AAAHHHHH!" With his mouth gaping wide, Natsu's canine teeth were showing to grow longer than its usual-still abnormal- size. His muscles tensed up and bulged while he screamed to the heavens. Saji watched in awe at the sight before him. He staggered a bit when he saw golden wisps of fire appear rapidly and randomly around Natsu, reappearing and disappearing in an unorderly fashion.

"Issei, Saji! Get ready!" Natsu screamed intensely while his **Magic Power** was still rising. Suddenly, there was another giant wave of magic that surrounded them, hitting Issei and Saji hard, making them almost lose their balance. It all happened in an instant, and in that instant, all the fear and crushing power they felt was gone.

"Hahahahaha! Just what I'd expect from you! I can't believe you managed to cancel my own **Magic Pressure** with yours!" The voice laughed hysterically, echoing throughout the area, "Don't you know that could have backfired and killed everyone here if you didn't get the exact amount of magic right? Man, you're really insanely skilled, aren't you Natsu."

"Just come out, Azazel." Natsu said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." From the trees that surrounded their area came Azazel, walking out lazily with a slouch and a small smile formed on his face. He wore a black robe and under it a dark blue shirt with some traditional sandals on his feet. In all, he looked like he just got out of bed.

"T-that's Azazel!?" Saji screamed in shocked at the sight of a middle-aged man being one of the strongest people in the realm.

"Wait, I thought you were one of my contractors? How could you be Fallen Angel when you contracted with me and Natsu?" Issei asked seriously, not letting his guard go down. He knew he had to protect his friends from this guy, just as he said he would to Natsu.

"Well, it's not just humans that Devils can have a contract with, Issei." Azazel answered smugly, "If you wanna survive in this world, you've got to have knowledge of it first."

"Cut to the chase, Azazel. Why did you come here?" Natsu attitude wasn't any different from Issei's. His eyes were sharp, cutting through to Azazel's while said person laughed.

"Don't be so uptight Natsu. What, are you mad 'cause I hurt your friends?" Azazel scoffed when he said this, staring right back at Natsu with the same intensity while his carefree demeanor seemed no more, "You're still a naive child if you think friends will make a difference in your power. Allies are what really matter- people who you can use their attributes and resources for our own purpose while doing the same for them. But, I suppose your friendship is what got you that far in the first place."

"Stop with the bull shit, Azazel! My friends are the reason why I'm still alive in this world, and that's why I fight for them! That's why I fight _with_ them!" Natsu fumed at Azazel as steam came off his body.

"Woah, Natsu, cool down. I was just sharing my opinion on the matter." Azazel's lazy manner was back while he jokingly fanned himself off, "Oh, and Issei, you can share your power with your friends now. I guess you were waiting until you had enough power to distribute while still having some to yourself so you can fight, right?"

"How did you…?" Issei stared confusedly towards Azazel in wonder until he realized what his objective was.

" **BOOST**! **TRANSFER**!" Issei turned towards his friends while Saji laid the rest down where they all got some of his power to help regain consciousness. The residence there suddenly glowed a bright green as each one started to slowly rise from the ground off their backs.

"Huh? W-what's going on… Issei-san? Saji-san?" Asia weakly opened her eyes and looked up to see the two boys but both of them had grim faces, "Issei-san, what's going on?" When he didn't answer, Asia slowly realized the redundancy of her question. How could she not? It was so obvious. The **Magical Pressure** she was feeling was consuming… but familiar. Turning her head to where Issei was looking, she saw Natsu in his state of **Dragon Force**. Going off of what he said before about his magic, Asia assumed that it was the first stage because as Natsu stated, his scales didn't have the color of his element.

Slowly getting up from her position, Asia shakily walked up to Issei, "That's Azazel," Issei suddenly said. She swore that she heard that name before. Wasn't he… "He's one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels."

"Is Natsu-san going to be okay?" Asia asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see." Issei said frowning at the end, "In all honesty, I'm not sure how this will all turn out. I'm scared shitless right now. But I'm sure Natsu is too."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked again but with no answer. That's when she realized the whole group jumped beside Natsu prepared to fight.

"What're you doing!?" Natsu screamed anxiously, "You gotta leave, now!"

"Hmm, you should listen to Natsu. Low-class Devils know that even ganging up on me is a futile idea, so why try it anyway? Plus, if we do have to fight, you all would just get in Natsu's way." Azazel said mockingly, smirking slightly when he saw no one move from their spot, "Well, I commend you on bravery… but I shun you on your stupidity."

"You're not gonna fight, are you." Natsu stated seriously, getting out of his fighting stance and deactivating his **Dragon Force**.

"Well done, my student. You know how to sense hostility from your opponents!" Azazel praised, putting his hands in his baggy sleeves, "That's right, I'm not gonna fight. Like I said before, this was a test of power… and you all failed."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked, his interests hitting its peak.

"First of all, the power I put out before was 75 percent of Kokabiel's full power. On a rough margin of course. That means that you all could die in an instant if someone that strong came along," Azazel explained, "The only reason you guys won the fight is because that stupid Fallen Angel has too much of an ego to actually go full power against Low class Devils- even strong ones."

"He kinda seemed like a plain racist to me." Natsu blurted out suddenly.

"Yeah, he kind of was." Azazel said, nodding in agreement, "But nevertheless, Natsu, you also had a factor in that fight. Why did you not go into **Dragon force** in the first place even though you knew he was strong? You knew that you could match him full strength if you just activated it, didn't you?" Azazel paused, letting everything he said sink in, "But you didn't. And that's why Rias almost died... your pride is what stopped you. _You_ killed Rias, Natsu."

"That's bullshit! You're sayin' nonsense!" Natsu yelled in denial, stepping back in response with distress clearly on his face."

"Deny it all you want Natsu, but face the truth. You were able to go into Stage one of **Dragon Force** and match Kokabiel's strength easily. In my perspective, you just used him as a practice dummy to test your new found power after training," Azazel said shrugging his shoulders at the end. Looking at all the shocked faces of the people around him, he smiled. "But, I guess it did help you to sorta unlock your second phase."

"I'm tired of hearing shit coming out of your mouth Azazel! If you wanna provoke me you did a damn good job at that!" Natsu screamed agitated as lighting started to crackle around him.

"Oh, going into your Lightning mode, eh? Well, you see there, that just proved my point. Why didn't you go back into **Dragon Force** Natsu? You made the mistake of not going full power in beginning even though you know that I'm way stronger than you. I'm sure Kokabiel mentioned this when you guys met but I'm gonna restate it. Natsu, you _crave_ fighting; you love it to the point where it gets disturbing," Azazel said, causing Natsu to stop his raging fire and lightning as he stared in shock at what he said, "I can't put my finger on it but there's something inside you so primal it's scary. It's like it runs purely on instinct; just waiting for its next prey."

"Natsu-san… what is he talking about?" Asia asked frightened. She hid behind the corner of the building with Gasper by her side as she looked at the situation and the things the 'Azazel' man was saying with fear. She knew Natsu would never do that stuff. Letting other people suffer for his own gain- he fought for their protection and she admired him for that... But the things this man was saying did have some truth behind it that added up but Asia shut her eyes tightly, wanting none of that stuff to be real.

"I don't understand… Natsu, what is this man saying? What's this primal thing inside you?" Xenovia asked gripping her sword tighter than before. But Natsu didn't answer; he stood there in silence as his bright red hair shadowed his eyes showing no type of emotion.

"N-Natsu-senpai…" Koneko stuttered in worry, not knowing how to express her emotions.

"This is over. I'm not gonna hear any more of this." Natsu stated firmly, looking up at Azazel with distaste.

"I understand, I did bash on you enough. The test has been over, right now I've been giving the lesson," Azazel said with a smirk, "So going onto another subject. Is the guy with the "good and evil" sword here?"

"If you mean Kiba, he's gone." Issei answered objectively, wanting this shady guy to leave.

"Oh, what a bummer. I wanted to examine him." Azazel said stroking his beard.

"Do anything to him and I will-"

"Hey, slow your roll soldier boy! I was joking!" Azazel put his hands up to calm the fuming Issei while he continued to talk, basically ignoring him after, "I see that you have Vampire on your side. It's interesting to see one with the **Forbidden Valor View Sacred Gear**." The moment she heard this, Asai

"Yeah, what about it? Just leave us alone, Azazel." Issei said furiously, trying his best not to lash on the guy in front of him.

"Well, let me explain. A person with a weak mental and physical state could be left harming themselves if their power control is not dealt with immediately. You can use the blonde guy's **Sacred Gear** to limit the amount of power the Vampire kid emits when he is using his own **Sacred Gear**. Pretty simple actually." Azazel explained as easily as he could, waving his hand in front of his face as if it was no big deal.

"What're talking about? My **Sacred Gear** can do that?" Saji asked perplexed at what he heard. He has just been told that he can reduce a person's power with his own using this ability. All he could think was how kicking-ass good that sounded.

"You didn't know? Man, you guys are killing here," Azazel said, slapping his forehead with his palm, "You have one of the **Five Dragon Kings** : Vritra, also known as the **Dark Dragon Vein**. Its absorption line is able to negate and absorb another's power and connect itself to other things as well, but for a short time, I'm saying that using that ability would make training much easier."

"Is that it?" Xenovia said dangerously, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh yes, you're right. There's one more thing…" Azazel said teasingly with a gleeful smirk.

"Just spill it. Stop wasting out time!" Issei said annoyed at this guy's antics.

"Fine, fine. All you have to do is have the Vampire boy drink the blood of a person wielding the power of a Dragon. That's all," Azazel's grin widened in anticipation as he watched Gasper hug tighter to Asia, "Well, try it out and see how it goes. I'm sure it'll work out." And with that, he started walking away until stopping suddenly, "Hey, Natsu, hope i didn't leave off on the wrong note but I still want to friends. No hard feelings, right?"

"Whatever…" Natsu said emotionlessly, turning his back away from the man. He just laughed and continued

' _Yup, you're still a child Natsu. And you need to grow up fast,'_ Azazel thought, "One more thing. Natsu, don't you _ever_ try to merge your two Dragon modes again. Goodbye." That was before being engulfed by a whirlwind of black feathers and disappearing out of everyone's sight.

The group's reaction was one of relief and exhaustion as Issei, Asia and Gasper all dropped to the floor, and sighing loudly, Issei spoke, "This is insane. How're we supposed to trust this guy if his acting like this?"

"Don't worry about that, Issei. He wouldn't' come here just to tamper with us after hiding his identity all this time. Plus… he's supposed to be our friend. And friends wouldn't trick others like that." Natsu said confidently before walking away from the others.

"Hey, Natsu! Where do you think you're going?" Saji asked worriedly, standing up from his spot.

"I just need to be alone for a while. Nothing much." Natsu said while continuing his brisk walk.

"Natsu-san…" Asia said to herself. ' _What that man said must have really hit him hard. I don't think it's a good idea to help him right now even though I really want to.'_ She thought depressingly.

"Natsu-senpai… what's wrong…?" Koneko asked to herself in worry.

"What exactly is he feeling right now? What is Natsu thinking that would make him get this way right now?" Xenovia questioned herself, feeling concerned for Natsu's well-being. She immediately put her sword away in her pocket dimension and walked towards the others with no intent on budging into Natsu's personal life… but the question still lingered in her mind.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Issei asked dumbly.

"We're gonna train of course! If what Azazel said is right then this training could be beneficial for me and Gasper!" Saji said excitedly.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's get right to it!" Issei yelled determined, quickly getting up from the ground, "Let's go, Gasper!"

"B-but, I'm scared. What if the mean man c-comes back!" Gasper said frightened.

"Don't worry about that! If we train, we'll be able to take him on, no problem!" Issei ran to where Gasper was and picked him up, putting him on his back.

"Let's go to the gym. I have a better idea of how to train him." Xenovia said confidently.

 **Location with Natsu:**

Natsu was currently in the club room, lying down on the couch lazily while he took in a deep breathe. As of right now, he was sulking in his deep thoughts, wondering how Azazel would accuse him of such things. Him? Killing Rias? It was… his fault? It all didn't make a lick of sense to Natsu, but the next thing he talked about was… intriguing to say the least. Mostly because he thinks that it's true.

That there's a monster inside him.

He slowly brought his arm up to cover his eyes from the last rays the sun was giving up while continuing to look up at the ceiling. What was it that caused him to think like this? He was sure that the only primal thing he felt built up inside was Igneel's influence as a Dragon but there was something more to it as the feeling he got sometimes were… _darker_ than usual. At times, he felt like killing the person in front of him after they hurt his family, friends and himself. Destroying their prized possessions and and exposing their deep secrets… Natsu didn't want to forgive them at all, but he took the things Makarov said to heart, not listening to the feeling inside of him; the dark instinct that told him to _kill_ … or be _killed_.

But that just wasn't right.

But… it did sound good at times.

The closest he ever got to killing someone was with Kokabiel. That man pushed him over the edge, more than any other of his adversaries did.

"If only… If only I had done something in the beginning than Rias wouldn't have to live her life with that memory. I don't want any of them to remember it…. So why didn't I go full power at first?" Natsu questioned himself, uncertain about his own resolve, "Azazel was right… there _is_ something wrong with me."

" _ **It is not good to dwell in the past, my son.**_ " Igneel informed in his child's head, grunting at the end.

"But what am I s'posed to do when I don't know what to do. Has everything I thought about myself been a lie?" Natsu said aloud, answering his father truthfully.

" _ **Doubt is one of the most power poisons a fighter with a strong will can get. I understand if you're worried but doubting your own beliefs is something that is not forgivable, Natsu. What if you're unsure if you should protect someone that's begging for your help? Would you just turn your back to them because you can't trust that person or yourself?**_ " Igneel questioned as Natsu gained a deep frown.

"But-" Natsu was interrupted by the booming voice in his head.

" _ **Did you not just listen boy!? Why are you still doubting yourself!? Do you doubt your strength because you could not protect that girl from getting hurt? If so then get stronger! Do you doubt your reliability to your friends? Then gain their trust back! If you doubt what I'm saying then don't listen!**_ " Igneel's deafening speech left a resounding hold on Natsu as said man was caught speechless, " _ **Listen Natsu, there are simple solutions to some of life's biggest problems, all you have to do is find them.**_ "

"Okay then, what about this weird feeling that keeps coming up when I fight? What am I going to do about that? I could really hurt some of the people that I don't wanna." Natsu asked understanding what Igneel was saying completely, but he didn't how to deal with those problems even if he found those simple solutions.

" _ **Natsu, what's inside you is not a foreign entity. In fact, I don't even know why you're afraid of it. The feeling you get every time you fight is not a bad thing, it's something that's apart. So neglecting it isn't going to make it better. Embrace the feeling you get and accept it, then you might be able to control it,**_ " Igneel explained logically, smirking to himself, " _ **I will always love you Natsu and nothing will change that. You're my son; I raised you, fed you and sometimes bathed you. Whatever you do, I can never hate. Whatever decision you make, I can't go against. Even if you somehow turn evil, I can never hurt my own son. You are precious to me and whatever you're going through I'll be there to help, 'cause after all, you're still growing up to be a fantastic man.**_ "

Natsu couldn't hold it back; the tears flowed easily down his face and sniffles were heard effortlessly throughout the room. Natsu wiped his face with the sleeves of his school shirt and answered shakily, "Y-yeah, Igneel… I love y-you too! I don't want you to ever leave me again!" He cried aloud as more tears came down.

" _ **Yeah, yeah, like I would do that. Just fix yourself up already so we can go see how your friends are doing.**_ " Igneel smirked to himself merrily until the happy demeanor was gone and was replaced with a deadly one, " _ **Hopefully this will be enough to have Natsu accept what's happening to him later on... Because I'm eventually going to have to tell him myself… that he is E.N.D…**_ " Igneel thought to himself so that Natsu couldn't hear at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that month sure went by for me. I mean, I was surprised when I looked at the calendar and saw that it was already March. Plus, I liked my break, I had my birthday party just a few days ago. So, yeah, that was fun. Are you guys as siked as I am for the new anime coming out this year 'cause I'm gonna binge watch all my favorite ones.**

 **Anyway, as far as I put in this chapter, the last part with Natsu and Igneel was my fav. I'm trying to build a stronger bond between everyone here, including Natsu and Igneel. And the explanation Azazel gave was basically me pointing out the flaws of my other fight and also to teach Natsu a lesson. I was also proud of myself when added a little hint about the soon coming person-I-shan't-name-but-you-guys-already-know. Plus, there's supposed to be a foreshadow in there that some of you would get.**

 **Now, I want to thank the people that reviewed, followed and favorited while I was gone. But I was kinda disappointed when there wasn't as much as I anticipated... But that's okay! It just means I need to work harder! But I did kinda cut this chapter half way through 'cause I saw that If I didn't, I was never going to be done with this. That's how long it was going to be. I'll try to get the next update for this in 2 weeks while I still write my other stories. So, as you all know, review, follow, share or do whatever!**

 **Have a great reading!:)**

 **PS: Couldn't have done it without my beta reader, thethethex34.**

 **PSS: I did this without Denise. He's not here.**

 **PSSS: Please go check out my other stories.**

 **PSSSS: Just kidding, I'm done.**


	22. Freakin' Majestic

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Fucking Majestic**

"Okay Gasper, you ready!?"

"Um, uh, I think so… Please don't do this too hard, please. I'm still scared."

"You got this Gasper-san!" Asia cheered along the side lines of the gym court. The group of Devils was residing in the school gym with the volley ball net being cast in the middle. Issei was on a stool holding a volleyball as he stood above the net. Koneko was guarding the door while Xenovia did the same for the other exits. Saji had his own **Sacred Gear Absorption Line** attached to Gasper's head to reduce his power output and Gasper… well… he was in drag- I mean, the girl's gym clothes. That's it. And sadly, it fitted him very well.

"Gasper, get ready! Here it comes!" Issei threw the ball over the net towards Gasper when suddenly, he was gone… again… for the 5th time.

"Gosh dang. We'll never progress at this rate if he just keeps running away." Issei sighed tiredly.

"Look who I found." Koneko said, dragging Gasper along with her.

"Wahh, it was scary seeing that fast ball come at me!"

"I tossed it!"

"Come on, Gasper-san. You can't keep running away." Asia explained, trying to calm the scared boy.

"Hey Saji, could you take more power away from him. I think he still has too much." Issei said looking towards his friends at the sidelines.

"Yeah, sure," Saji complied, sucking more power away from Gasper through his **Absorption Line** , "You know, this is becoming great practice for me. I never thought I could improve my skills like this in such a short time."

"Well, don't get used to it. I think that it's almost time to close up shop. We've been at this for hours," Issei explained putting his hand on his chin, "Although, I still don't get why Azazel would help us out like that. And what's with the blood stuff too? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Ah, yeah, I hate blood too! It makes me uncomfortable." Gasper whined aloud. He scrunched up into a ball while rocking back and forth which confused everyone in the vicinity.

"Why the hell don't you like blood? You're a Vampire aren't cha?" Saji asked perplexed at this weird Vampire kid.

"I just don't like it is all!" Gasper answered back with his head in between his legs.

"Honestly," Koneko started, "You're the worst Vampire ever."

"Why do you have to be so mean, Koneko!?" Gasper cried loudly again.

"God, all this noise is giving me a headache." Xenovia said rubbing her temple.

 **With Natsu, 30 minutes Later:**

" _ **Natsu, when I said to hurry and let's go, I meant right now! I didn't know you were going to stay in there bawling your eyes out!**_ " Igneel screamed in his son's head.

' _Shut up dad! It's not my fault I got all emotional- it's yours!'_ Natsu shot back, screaming back at his father in his head.

" _ **Now you're just making up excuses.**_ " Igneel said plainly causing Natsu to gain a tick mark.

' _We'll discuss this later, I smell someone coming.'_ Natsu immediately cut his father's voice from his mind and focussed on the person he smelled coming towards his position at fast speeds. ' _Wait… there's two. One is Issei and the other is… probably someone I just meant. I can't put my finger on it but I'm sure I smelled this scent before.'_

So, Natsu continued his path down the hall, deducing that the people were going to cross his path anyway. Then, before he could take his turn at the end of the hall, he saw Gasper zoom by him with Issei not far behind.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked before seeing Issei come towards him.

"Oh, Natsu, you were here? Anyway, we gotta get Gasper back- he got scared and then ran off. Could you help me track him?" Issei pleaded while Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I got nothin' better to do. Although, I think I should add that he's headed towards his room. I think I smell him there now." Natsu informed as he leads the way to their new destination. It took a minute or two to get where they wanted to go but eventually they got to Gasper's room.

Trying to pull the door open, Issei found that it would budge an inch, "What is up with this door? It won't open for some reason."

"Hold up, let me try," Natsu proceeded to put his hands on the nobs and tugged at the door a few times before completely giving up, "Oh, damn."

"What's up?" Issei asked curiously.

"Uh, this seems to have a **Magical Seal** on it again. Of course, I can just burn it off, but it would be a hassle to have this place burn to the ground. I mean, why is this place only made of wood, it's stupid-"

"Natsu! Stop getting off topic. We gotta do something to get this thing unlocked or Rias would- Oh, President!" Issei said like something just hit him(not literally). Quickly getting out his phone, he dialed a number as it began to ring.

"So you're gonna call her? Not a bad idea for someone with only a girl's body on their mind." Natsu said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, well someone with a brain filled with fighting and burning things wouldn't have come up with this." Before Natsu could yell something back at him, the phone made a " _click_ " sound before Rias' voice could be heard through the device.

" _Hello? Issei, right? What is it?"_

"Oh, President! I just called to inform you that Gasper has locked himself in his room. I was wondering if you could come help us with this." Issei said, explaining the situation to her as what they heard was a loud sigh.

" _Okay, I'm coming. And please tell Natsu not to do anything stupid- like try to burn the seal._ "

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Wait, you knew there was a seal?" Issei asked surprised.

" _Yes, but just wait. I'll be there in a few seconds._ "

"A few seconds?" Issei asked dumbly.

"What does that mean-" Natsu was cut off when there was suddenly a bright red light flashed in front of him causing him to fall back in surprise, "Son of Dragon!" Natsu called out irritated.

"Oh President, you're here already!?" Issei said, stunned at the convenience of **Magic Circles**.

"Princess… you owe me a big dinner after this…" Natsu said a bit irritated under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. Unsurprisingly, she didn't listen and proceeded towards the door.

"Gasper, darling, please don't lock yourself in that room. We're here to help you. I only want to give the best to my precious Bishop." Rias tried to calm the crying Gasper but to no avail. Not only did he not reply, but his screaming got louder.

"Sorry, prez. I didn't want it to come to this." Issei said sulking a bit.

"No, don't worry. I know you guys were trying your best to help him. He's just naturally like this." Rias said to both boys.

"Eh, what do you mean 'naturally'? No one can be this naturally irritated by the outside world." Natsu inquired, feeling very confused at the moment. ' _Probably something that happened when he was young.'_

"Well, considering his background, this was eventually inevitable. You see, Gasper's Father is a well-renowned Vampire throughout the community from a well-known and high-up family. But he married a mere human woman which turned to the worst for him. Vampires are even more strict about their homogeneous state than Devils are and since he was a hybrid, Gasper was discriminated by everyone. The Vampires hated him for his impure blood, and the Humans feared and envied his power."

"No way, it seems Asia and Gasper both have such a similar background before all this." Issei deduced in wonder.

"Yes, you're right. And like both of them, we know they'll never use that power for something bad. Their hearts are too kind for that," Rias said, looking at the ground in shame, "But… what kind of King am I, to let all this anxiety and fear come crashing on one of my pieces…?"

"Hey, don't say that. Come on, me and Issei got this. We'll turn his fangy-frown upside down!" Natsu said cheerfully, trying to left Rias' spirits up.

"Yeah, this is the first time I could have a junior under my wing! I can't call myself a senpai if I let Gasper go through this alone." Issei agreed with Natsu as Rias smiled brightly.

"You guys are right. I can't help Gasper like this if I'm also the one sulking. I wish you both good luck." Rias said before going off in a glow of red light.

"So," Natsu said suddenly, "You wanna wait, or something?"

That's when Issei dropped to the ground and crossed his legs, "That's right! I won't move from this spot until you get your ass outta there!" Issei screamed at Gasper through his door.

"Yeah, what he said!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically before walking away.

"What the- I thought you were going to do it with me!?" Issei screamed shocked at Natsu's actions.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm not going to stay here all night without a snack of some sorts. You want anything- there should be a vending machine in the school." Natsu informed Issei of his ventures before he nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, get me a few snicker bars, some ketchup chips and a mountain dew with Cheetos. I might need them for a bathroom break." Issei said, going along with Natsu's plans.

"Yep, got it. See ya in a few." Natsu waved before going off down the hallway.

 **4 Hours Later:**

"What the hell! This is stupid! Let me burn the seal already!" Natsu fumed, getting impatient after those long hours.

"Woah, Natsu! Calm down! It's gonna take a bit longer to have him get out." Issei quickly grabbed Natsu's wrists and held him down for a few seconds until he stopped twitching. Then, comes the ignited silence. The boys' bodies were littered with wrappers from all the junk they ate with some being scatter along the hall. A number of times Natsu went back and forth from there and the school was uncountable, and he was pretty sure that he found some new passageways around the campus.

The silence continued a bit longer before Natsu ended it with a question, "Do you know where the girls went after everything that happened before?"

"Uh, Asia said something about having everyone over at my house to discuss a way to help Gasper with his problems." Issei answered putting a Cheeto in his mouth.

"Really? Wow, they must be devoted to making Gasper come over his fears." Natsu said, impressed at the girl's determination.

"What are you talking about? We're staying here until Gasper actually decides to get out. I call that real devotion." Issei said, countering Natsu's claim while he meekly agreed.

Then, once again, silence ensued, surrounding the atmosphere with its awkward grip. But, during that time, the boys weren't just diddling around but actually coming up with ways to communicate with the little Vampire that was currently as silent as them. Of course, their mind labor wasn't turning out so useful for them as they both figured out for themselves that Gasper was… what one would say is _quirky_.

' _Not to say it's a bad thing…'_ Issei thought.

' _But the kid has a bad way of communicating.'_ Natsu thought as well. ' _Although, no one can blame him.'_

' _Having such a traumatizing past must've messed him up in the head a little. And for it to go to that much of an extent…'_

' _It's unfair to him as a person. A living being. No one should have to go through that.'_

Being the one to take charge in this front, Issei leaned against the wall and put his hands behind his head, "Hey, Gasper, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but… are you scared? I mean of your **Sacred Gear** and stuff. And probably us as well." Issei asked before looking gloomy, "You know, I have a scary thing inside me too. Its suppose to be one of the strongest Dragons out there and that I'm eventually gonna have to fight another person with the same power to the death. But even with all these troubles and fears that I face, I refuse to let that minor thing stop me from protecting and doing the things I love."

"But…" Gasper started with his voice beginning to shake, "Aren't you scared of what might happen in the future if you do use the power? Don't you have any doubts that something bad will happen to you if you keep using it?"

"Listen, Gasper," Natsu said sighing, "I just had a stern talkin' from my dad about doubt. And he said something that seemed true to my eyes. "Life's biggest problems have the simplest solutions, all you have to do is find them", that's what he said to me. And right now, I think that applies to you."

"Then, what's the solution to my problem?" Gasper asked hopefully.

"It's easy! All ya have to do is go out there and take what yours! You might have to take baby steps in your case but you'll get there eventually." Natsu said gleefully, hoping Gasper heard him through the doors.

"R-really!? You mean it!"

"Yeah, and if you come out, we'll help you through it, no problem!" Issei said, trying to persuade the boy. It seemed to work because both teens saw him slowly open the door and sit cross-legged in between them.

"So… what do we do now?" He asked uncertainly.

"Uh, you wanna drink my blood? It'd be faster to control your powers if Azazel is right about what he said." Natsu suggested sheepishly. Natsu wasn't sure if he was comfortable was with someone drinking his blood- he didn't know the side-effects of a Vampire drinking your blood if there was any.

"Whaa! No, not blood! I hate the stuff! It takes all I got to drink from the transfusions I get from time to time. It just doesn't sit well with me is all…" Gasper said putting his head down and hugging his teddy bear he had tighter.

"Wow, you're a really bad Vampire." Natsu said plainly.

"I know…" Gasper said sighing.

"Hey, don't give your hopes up! If you won't drink blood to increase your control, then you can partner with me and continue your training! In the end, when we combine our powers, I can give you a boost to freeze all the girls in the school so I can grope all their wonderful assets!" Issei said pervertedly with drool slightly coming off his mouth.

"No no, Gasper, stick with me and you can freeze all the restaurants in town and eat all the food you want without paying. It's foolproof!" Natsu said, suggesting that Gasper joined his side.

"You know that's considered theft, right? Gasper should stay with me." Issei said dismissing Natsu's ideas.

"Well, what you're doing is accounted as rape, molesting, taking a hostage, and taking advantage of. So you can go to jail for that, including Gasper!" Natsu shot back with fury.

"Well, I'm sure one of those won't even count in the court of law!"

"I'm pretty sure that you both would get arrested." Gasper said sweat dropping at their argument. Who the hell argues about who would get more jail time with the crimes they might commit.

But their silly quarrel got stopped when they all saw Kiba walking out of a **Magic Circle**.

"Oh, Kiba, you're here!" Natsu said with a smile, "Now, if had to go to jail for a crime, would it be for molesting or theft?"

"Um, I think I would choose theft." Kiba answered, unsure of how it actually impacted anything.

"Hahaha, told you stealing was better than rape!"

"What did I get myself into…" Kiba asked himself under his breath.

"Yo Kiba, here's a skittle pack for answering it correctly." Natsu tossed him a pack of the rainbow candy while Kiba caught it and thanked him. But then, to their surprise, the boys saw the girls walk down the hallway towards them.

"Uh, what are they doing at this late hour?" Issei asked curiously. It took a while but they all eventually met in front of Gasper's door, but Asia had a disgusted look on her face.

"Why is this hallway such a mess? We just had the club building cleaned not too long ago." Asia said holding her nose, trying to keep the smell of processed foods from meeting her sense of smell.

"Let's just migrate to Gasper's room," Xenovia suggested, "Is that okay with you?" She asked, looking down at him while Gasper nodded shyly. So, with the group walking in Gasper's room, Issei began to speak.

"So why are you guys here? Did something happen?"

"Oh, well, Xenovia-san came up with a wonderful idea to help Gasper!" Asia said excitedly.

Laughing a bit, Xenovia responded, "Well, I wouldn't have gotten the idea if Asia hadn't input her opinion. So, Gasper's fear is meeting things head-on or face-to-face. And the solution I came up with is this!" Quickly dashing towards Gasper, Xenovia took out something brown and put it over Gasper's head.

"What the hell did you just do?" Natsu asked dumbly, staring weirdly at Gasper's new look.

He had a brown bag over his head with little eye holes too.

"Uh, I-I don't feel… nervous. T-this is amazing! I can talk to you all without having to go in my box!" Gasper yelled excitedly at this revelation while Xenovia grinned triumphantly.

"Asia said something about being fine to talk with people when they can't see her face. So when I related it to Gasper, I remembered I had these," Xenovia pulled out three small colorful packages from her pocket and showed them to everyone, "And thought about putting something over his head."

"Get those damned things outta here!" Natsu yelled, quickly grabbing the items in her hand and burning them.

In the sudden silence that followed, Gasper spoke through the bag, "Hey, now that I'm able to talk to people normally like this, do you guys think I can become a well-known Vampire?"

' _I don't think that's the case if you're like that.'_ Issei thought deadpanning.

"Yeah, why not Gasper. Anyway, Imma go to bed now." Natsu, in an uncharacteristically way, sluggishly and slowly walking towards Gasper's bed with a tired tone before instantly beginning to snore and mumble in his sleep, "Dragons… Igneel… Beat Pervert up… scary Erza… and Princess… beat Issei up again…"

"Even when the bastard's asleep, he still is annoying." Issei said impassively.

"I heard that Pervert!" Natsu yelled angrily, suddenly getting up from his lying position but just as quickly went back to sleep.

"He freaking woke up just to pick a fight!?"

 **In the Morning, With Issei, Asia and Natsu:**

"Man, I wish gasper could come with us to school." Issei said sighing at the end.

"I'm sure he'll be able to eventually." Asia said with a small smile, trying to encourage Issei. The three were walking down the hallway going to their homeroom as it was the beginning of school.

"I'm so damn tired. Gasper's bed was so uncomfortable." Natsu whined, rubbing his sore back. His attention was brought to something else, however, when he saw Rias and Akeno. He assumed the other two saw them as well because they were walking towards them.

"Hey, Princess! You back from your little meeting?" Natsu greeted cheerfully.

"Yes, although sadly I 'have another one coming up shortly. But Akeno has something she wants to talk to you about." Rias informed while Akeno took the stage.

"Well, you see, I need Natsu-kun and Issei-kun to come with me after school for something important. I'll fill you in with the details later." Akeno explained joyfully with a smile.

"Huh, you want us?" issei asked, pointing towards himself.

"Oh, I hope it's some kind of mission!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Yes, it's something like that." Akeno said giggling at Natsu behavior.

 **After School at a Shrine Entrance:**

"So… what're we doin'?" Natsu asked Akeno as the three of them walked up the tall mountain of stairs.

"You guys have to meet someone. He's very important." Akeno answered plainly. She was wearing a robe with the top being white and the bottom being red.

"Can I fight him?"

"No," Akeno said sternly before smiling back at Natsu, "He's one of the peacekeepers and we don't want to make a bad impression." As she said this, the group made it to the top of the stairs that showed a giant shrine with two poles to the sides.

"Uh, I think we should stop here. It's like asking for death for a Devil." Issei said frightened, remembering the last time he entered holy territory.

"Don't worry. This territory is neutral for this reason. It's safe to come inside." Akeno said leading them inside. To Issei's surprise, he didn't feel any pain at all.

' _I guess she was right.'_

"Hold on guys, I think he's here." Akeno warned.

"Who's here?" Natsu asked puzzled. That was until he saw the sky around them turning to a bright gold, as the middle of it all was shining the brightest, slightly showing a male dressed in white descending towards them.

"Hello, you must be Issei Hyoudou and Natsu Dragneel. I have heard a great deal about you." The man said showing his wings as the light slowly died down.

"Holy crap! That guy has some fucking majestic golden wings over there!" Natsu yelled in shock, stunned at the beauty of the feathers that reflected the sun's light gold.

" _Holy_ crap is right! This guy's a-" Issei was interrupted when the male began to introduce himself.

"I am Michael, chief and head of the Angels. Nice to meet you." He said calmly.

"An Angel!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay, I know you guys might as well butcher me and drop this story altogether, but... something came up and I couldn't stop it. I have a bad case writer's blockitise. Don't question it, it's certainly real, just ask other authors who just stopped writing a certain story while continuing to update his others. In any case, I have no idea when the updates will come because of this mental illness. But the doctors have told me a way to battle this, and that is to just sit on your computer and start typing. And the good news is that it works! So I will continue using this method to cure my current state and until I can get someone else to adapt this story(Don't make that face- I was joking... probably).**

 **Now, here's my real greeting- Hello fellow readers and authors of this site! I-03JTunis- have come to bring you another chapter of this story! I have come to see that the progress rate at which this story has been growing has increased a bit- which is good! So as thanks to all to who have been with me since the beginning and those who have just come(Plus the ones in between) this not-so-long chapter is the gift. Now, I stated in the last chapter that I split this one and the last in half because it was gonna be too long, and fortunately I was right 'cause it would have taken me much longer to get it out. And it had come to my attention that the anime series is really bad at keeping things paced. So if you blame me for making the story go too fast, it is no my fault. You have no idea hoe many extras scenes(and dialog) I put in this _whole_ story just to make it longer.**

 **But onto another subject, if you have any questions _please_ just Pm me. I'm glad to give anyone free information on the story so they won't have a pissing fit on future chapters. And about pissing fits, have any of you recently read youtube comments only to find the dumbest of people that really pissed you off? I want to dive into that story but then it would like an extra 500 hundred words, hehehe.**

 **Anywho, review, follow, share or do whatever!**

 **Tunis out!**


	23. Sword of Peace, Heart at War

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Sword of Peace, Heart at War**

Tension filled the air with a tight grip around both Issei and Natsu. After their encounter with the Chief of Angels, Akeno escorted them to a room inside the shrine. A table was laid on the floor separating the teens and the Angel as they were both sitting on their knees. Michael stood up, with his wings tucked away, staring at the two boys with a small smile.

' _So this guy's one of the head honchos, uh? But… something feels weird in me. It's like my Dragon side is reacting weirdly to whatever's here._ ' Issei thought in his mind, swallowing a lump in his throat.

' _I can't believe I'm faced with one of the most powerful people in the world. And the fact that it's one of those Angels I heard so much about. I guess my wish came true when I said I wanted to meet one of them, now all that's left is to fight…_ ' Natsu thought with sweat dripping down from his brow. As the two boys sat in wait, Michael stuck out of his hand, hovering it over the desk as he began to speak.

"Natsu Dragneel, Issei Hyoudou… today I have called you here to discuss a matter of utmost importance. This is a matter that couldn't wait until the summit and the other faction leaders agreed. So now, I'm here with a gift and a proposal for both of you." Michael's hand began to shine a bright gold before the light on his hand moved onto his palm creating a small yellow orb. Letting his hand down as the orb stayed in place, the moment Michael back away, the yellow orb shone brightly while it began to be forming into what looked like a sword floating in mid-air.

The sword itself was one of beauty but also looked as fierce as it did magnificent. The grip of it was a dark color blue and with it was a red diamond shape design going across it while the pommel was gold. The guard had four Draconic claws sticking upwards towards the tip of the blade as it was also a bright gold. The fuller of the sword stopped halfway through the blade and was colored purple with a gold outline while the rest of the blade was significantly longer with the sword itself being double-edged.

"Issei, Natsu, this sword is one of the fragments from the great **Holy Sword Excalibur**. It has been known to- not only be wielded by other **Sacred Gear** owners- but kill Dragons themselves." Michael looked at the shocked faces of the boys that stood in front of him while Natsu began to speak.

"Wait… that sword is known to kill Dragons… unbelievable." Natsu said gaping at the glowing sword in awe along with Issei.

' _So that's why I got that strange feeling. It was coming from the sword!_ '

"Its name is **The Dragonslayer** , also known as **Ascalon**. It is said this sword alone, along with its wielders, has devoured so many souls of Dragons that it has one of its own. Now, the title **Dragonslayer** is only given to a person or item that specializes in the killing of said creatures, and this sword has certainly earned that title." Michael explained thoroughly as the male teens listened intently.

"So what exactly does this have to do with us?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrow in interest.

"The Faction Leaders and I wanted to give this to one of you. Of course, this means either one of you can make the decision to keep it or take it. It also means, Natsu Dragneel, that Sirzechs thought of giving this as a gift to you." Michael explained while Natsu's eyes widen at the revelation.

"A gift to me… Zechs wanted me to have this?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu. He thinks that your magic would be very compatible with this sword. He even theorizes that you would be able to incorporate your **Dragonslaying Magic** into **Ascalon**." Michael said, informing Natsu of the information.

"Are you for real…" Natsu asked in awe.

"But why do you need to give this sword to one of us?" Issei asked, interrupting Natsu's gaze with the shining sword.

"Well, after the great war, there have not been any large-scale battles going on anywhere in the realms. But unfortunately, little skirmishes and mishaps between factions have become more frequent because of that which is becoming a problem." Michael said while Natsu and Issei's faces cringed in surprise.

"No way, so the fight with Kokabiel is considered a skirmish…?" Issei asked frighteningly.

"There's no way that can be considered a little problem! He almost leveled the whole town!" Natsu yelled in defiance.

"Show some respect Natsu-kun. A town being destroyed is no problem for them. A real threat is if multiple cities get destroyed in the process, then it would be hard, even for the Faction Leaders, to cover to incident up from the world." Akeno explained, getting Natsu back in his place.

"As I was saying, this problem will soon grow if not stopped which will, in turn, destroy most of the world as we know it. Or it is also possible for another power in the realms to rise up in all the disorder and ambush us for their own gain." Michael said continuing his speech.

"What do you mean by 'another power'? Are there others besides the ones we know?" Issei asked curiously, looking up at Michael for an answer.

"Oh, young Hyoudou, there many more kingdoms and realms as there are mythological creatures and entities. And that's why I think the summit will be a great opportunity to show peace between the factions, hence why I'm having a Dragon on the side of the Devils harboring this precious sword from the Heavens." Something in Michael's statement sparked something in Natsu after hearing a certain part of his explanation.

 _'Wait, he said 'Dragons on the side of the Devils'. Why does it have to be one of us? Is there some sort of history with Dragons here that I'm unaware of?'_

"Hey, but does it only have to be us two? Others without A **Dragon Sacred Gear** have been able to wield it so why does it have to be us?" Natsu asked, nitpicking on Michael's statement.

"I am not sure if you two know this, but, in the past, there was one instance where all the Factions joined together to fight for one common thing. It was when the **Red and White Emperor Dragons** interrupted the Great war between us and started wreaking havoc with their own battles. So, right now, I'm asking the two most promising Dragon-harboring people to uphold this grand task of helping keep the peace by accepting this sword, showing that we have also made peace with the Dragons as well." A strange silence followed as the two teens looked at the sword then at Michael and once again towards the sword.

What they were supposed to do with this- they did know. It's not every day an Angel descends from Heaven to hand you a gift that would potentially stop another war from brewing. In fact, the last time that happened in recorded history was… never. Who was going to take it? What would happen after? How will their lives change with this new duty?

The questions didn't stop rolling and crashing in their heads until Issei took the initiative.

"I...I think you should have it Natsu," Issei said determined, "Angel-sama here said that Sirzechs-sama wanted you to have it and you're even more qualified than me."

"You should take it the gift with great thanks, Natsu. It shows how much people rely on you." Akeno turned to Natsu while encouraging him to take up the mantle of the sword.

"It's purely up to you, Dragneel-san," Michael said calmly, "If you are worried about not knowing how to properly wield a sword, I have trainers at the ready."

Looking around at the people surrounding him, Natsu took in a deep breathe, "My answer… is no."

"What!?" Issei screamed shocked out of his mind.

"Hold up, just hear me out. First, I know it's a gift Zechs wanted me to have and everyone is thinking I should get it, plus it has the potential to save the world, but I kinda already had that in mind on my to-do list- along with becoming strong enough to fulfill the thing I need to do. And plus, a sword or any weapons of sorts is just not my style. I tried before and it worked out horribly. You would have a better time using it Issei, 'cause you're still developing your fighting style. All that I'm trying to say is that I'm not the right guy cut out for the job." Natsu sighed in the end at seeing Issei's shocked face and Akeno's blank one while Michael just smiles at it all.

"As you wish Dragneel, you shall not take the sword as your own- Hyoudou will. And I already had a plan for that." Michael stuck out his hands with his palms facing up as the sword hilt started to point towards Issei.

"I… w-what- how did… but… huh?" Issei was at a loss for words as he foolishly jumbled words around.

"Come on Pervert, you got this. Keeping peace isn't that hard!" Natsu cheered, trying to liven up Issei's dampened spirits.

"This is crazy," Issei whispered to himself, "Anyway, how does this work? Is there some sort of ritual?"

"The other Faction leaders and I have already come up with a way for you to possess the **Holy Sword** , Hyoudou Issei. We have found out that with your **Sacred Gear** , you're able to assimilate the sword into it." Michael said, informing Issei of what his Sacred Gear can do.

"But, is it even possible? I mean, I'm about to have a **Holy Sword** used for killing Dragons, merge with a **Dragon Sacred Gear**. Seems a bit odd, don't you think?" Issei said unsurely standing up.

"That does seem to pose a problem…" Natsu said commenting on the fact.

" **Do not fret, Issei. Sacred Gears do whatever the user desires. If you wish it, it shall be done.**" Ddraig unexpectedly spoke out while Issei stared down at his gauntlet. Then, slowly walking towards the sword, Issei heard Ddraig speak again, " **Now, focus your thoughts and become one with the sword. You have to match your Magical Wavelength with its own.**"

Doing as he was told, Issei grabbed hold onto the hilt and closed his eyes in concentration. A few seconds passed with nothing happening until suddenly, an unexpected glow of colorful lights surged throughout the room, covering the arm of Issei and the **Holy Sword**. The anticipation was high as they all saw that within the light both the sword and gauntlet were beginning to merge and come together as one. And as the light around the two started to dim, the full sight of the creation was seen as the entirety of the blade was etched onto the knuckle guard of the gauntlet, right above the green orb.

"Woah…" Natsu said, dumbly looking at Issei's new contraption.

"Wow, this feels awesome." Issei started to swing the blade around in awe right before it nipped a part of Natsu's hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Natsu screamed angrily.

"Well, you were just too close!" Issei yelled back.

And before Natsu could throw another comment, Michael interrupted their quarrel, "I am sorry to say this, but it's time for my leave. I have done what I came here for and there is nothing for me to do here. Now, I must attend to my own affairs."

"Oh, wait, I have a question for you!" Issei stopped Michael from leaving last second before he left.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot answer it as of right now. I am in haste." Michael said, regretting not being able to be there for Issei.

"But when will you have time?" Issei asked unsure if he will ever meet his need.

"I will confront you after the summit is over." Michael said quickly.

"You promise…"

"By my Holy word." Michael said with a smile before he sprouted his golden wings and walked into a yellow **Magic Circle** with a cross in the middle.

"So… what now?" Issei asked, looking intensely at his **Sacred Gear**.

"Well, I don't mind answering any questions you guys have about how this all came to happen." Akeno said, speaking up to the boys as she began to smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! How the hell did you guys even have time for this?" Natsu asked hastily as he threw his arms in the air in confusion and curiosity.

"Oh, that's a simple one. We began to meet up once the summit was confirmed and started to work on the sword to calibrate it to either one of your specifics," Akeno explained while giggling a bit after seeing the two boys blank stares, "Meaning that the sword's structure was modified to fit your Magics. And, if so, your personality."

"Oh, so that's what you did. Well, all I can say is that you guys did a great job 'cause that "assimilation process" went really smoothly. It really does feel like the sword and I have really connected." Issei said impressed.

"Hey Akeno, I have another question… but it's completely off topic." Natsu said sheepishly.

"No worries Natsu. Go ahead and ask me." Akeno said, reassuring Natsu with a smile. So, feeling better about asking the question, Natsu walked up to her and bent down next to her side, surprising Akeno.

Bringing his head closer to her ear, Natsu began to whisper to her, "Uh, so Issei filled me in on the details of what happened with Kokabiel before I got there. And he said something about hearing Kokabiel saying you being related to some guy named Barachiel. What's that about?"

Akeno froze in her spot as her eyes widen, with fear clearly in them. Natsu saw that little droplets of sweat started to form on her brow while he felt as if he had done something terrible.

"Issei-kun, do you mind leaving the room for a while. I have something I need to talk about with Natsu." Akeno said a little too sweetly, which creeped Issei out.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Just tell when you're done so I can leave with Natsu and train Gasper." Issei said, walking out through the sliding door. After hearing the slamming sound of the door, Natsu realized that there was no sound afterward. Akeno and Natsu sat in an awkward silence while Natsu did an audible gulp.

"So… Issei told you about that, huh?" Akeno got up from her spot as she walked toward a counter on the side of the room.

"Yeah, he told me recently- When we were waiting for Gasper to get out of the room." Natsu answered shakily. He saw that Akeno was preparing tea as she brought the pot and two cups over to the small table, "So, um… are you related to Barachiel?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm the product of a Fallen Angel leader and a human." Akeno answered softly, hanging her head toward the ground. She sat slowly on the floor and slightly turned away from Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked shocked at the revelation, almost spilling the tea that was poured for him.

"Yes, my mother was from a shrine family and one day she found an injured Fallen Angel. She healed him back to health and from there, they started to have relations. And not shortly after, my mother was pregnant with me." Akeno explained her whole back story to Natsu while he listened in intently.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I asked something so private. Ahh, I'm such an idiot." Natsu whispered the last part to himself while he hit his forehead in frustration. But while he was in his turmoil, Akeno stood up and turned her back to face Natsu which caught his attention. And as soon as he saw her stand up, Natsu saw expose her bare back and witnessed something astonishing.

From Akeno's back sprouted both the wing of a Devil on one side and the wing of a Fallen Angel on the other. Staring in awe at the mixture of breeds standing before him.

"I thought that… if I joined with Rias and turned into a Devil then I would get rid of this hindering Fallen Angel side. I thought… it would vanish. But instead, I became this abomination with the wings of two races," Natsu stayed quiet during her explanation which made Akeno even more nervous, "You can tell Issei if you want. He has the right to know as well."

Turning around and facing front towards Natsu, Akeno spoke again, "So, what do you think? You hate Fallen Angels so how could you like me? They hurt you, Issei and Asia so much. How could you guys ever like me…"

Natsu just stared at her with a blank expression until he began to speak, "What're ya talking about Akeno? Me, hating you? That's stupid!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But what if the only reason why I'm nice to you is so that you won't hate me? Akeno asked, yelling back.

"So? Even if you are pretending, you're one of the nicest people I know. Plus, I don't hate Fallen Angels. Sure, a few of them piss me off and another I actually do hate, but you're different. Akeno, you're Akeno and no one can change that. The Akeno I know wouldn't sulk over something that happened with her dad, but continue on with that sweet smile that she always wears, which always brightens my day and everyone else's." Natsu stood up saw the startled face of Akeno, "You know, this whole thing is my fault. I shouldn't have pried."

"Oh, Natsu…" Akeno said through her breath.

"Um, yeah, so all I'm tryna say is that you're awesome and I think you're badass with the Devil and Fallen Angel wing thing ya got goin' on. Wait, I'm not saying you weren't badass before but, uh, you'll always be awesome in my eyes. You're really nice and pretty and all that good stuff, you know?" Natsu sheepishly started blurting out words of nonsense while Akeno brought a hand to her mouth with wide eyes.

"Natsu… I've decided," Akeno said, confusing Natsu with the out-of-topic statement.

"Uh? Decided what?" Natsu asked dumbly, tilting his head the side. What came next, he did not foresee, as Akeno jumped onto him like a leopard onto its prey. He hit the floor hard making a rough grunt of pain with Akeno's weight pressing against his chest, making it hard to breathe, "W-what's gotten into you, Akeno! Please get off- your breasts are making it hard to breathe!" Natsu yelled panicking.

"I decided that I want to be in a relationship with you as well." With this, Natsu paled in color. It's not like he didn't want to be with Akeno, but the inquiries he had about how she got to that decision was beyond his capacity. He wasn't sure if she meant as friends or… the other thing...

"I don't understand… what do you mean 'as well'? I-It's not like I'm tied to anyone at the moment." Natsu said bravely, trying his hardest not to look down at the creamy-looking breasts that were squeezing hard on his chest. But all of his hard work was for not as Akeno lifted herself up by the arms as her well-developed chest dangled in Natsu's face.

"Natsu, I mean, I'm fine with sharing you with others as along as Rias agrees." Akeno giggled at the last part while Natsu's face contorted to horror.

' _Oh shit, that's right! Princess! I can't do this right now- she always gets mad for some reason when stuff like this happens with women!_ ' Natsu tried his hardest to suppress his "fight or flight" instincts 'cause he really wanted to fly away with the birds right now. His thoughts on the matter of Akeno was a jumbled mess, but he was taken out of it when she began to talk again.

"Oh Natsu, it would make me really happy if you called me 'Akeno-chan'. I would really enjoy having a nickname too, just like the ones you give everyone else." Akeno pleaded, throwing the nastiest curveball towards Natsu: the doughy eyes. No matter what kind of thing he was asked, if someone did the doughy eyes on him, he was powerless(this especially applies to Wendy).

"Huh, o-okay… Akeno-chan." Natsu awkwardly said, rolling his eyes to the side in embarrassment.

"Thank you so much, Natsu. You can call me that when we're alone if you want to. Hmm, now I have no choice but to fall in love." Akeno said, surprising Natsu. She hugged him tighter around the neck, pressing her firm but soft boobs against Natsu's body.

' _W-what should I do! This is getting outta hand! At this rate, something will happen that'll get me in trouble… or worse- I'll have my food privileges taken away!'_

"Um, Akeno… chan, I don't think now would be a good time to do this, at all. What if Rias comes in and-"

"Yeah, what would happen if Rias comes in, Akeno-chan?" The voice that sounded deadly familiar resounded from the entrance of the shrine as Natsu-scared shitless out of his mind- turned to regretfully find out who it is.

"P-p-pr-pr-prin-c-cess!? I-I-I-it's not w-what ya think! S-she- I got- thing just, ya know- and then bam! A-and then flashbacks and backstories and-"

"Enough, Natsu. I stood here long enough to know exactly what happened." Rias said sternly. Her whole stature was one of extreme anger with her sassy nature coming out.

"You did?" Natsu squeaked out in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice.

"And Akeno, you can get off him now." Rias ordered while Akeno did as she was told but with her ever-present smile.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus guys. I thought you were-" Issei walked in the room with his mouth gaping wide. The first thing he saw the incredibly pissed off Face of the President standing and blocking the only way out. This all sadly reminded him of the spankings he got, "Um, is it okay if I go back in there?" Issei asked fearfully, looking at the paling face of Natsu. ' _How did this guy screw up this bad!? Today was supposed to be a good one!_ '

"No," Rias commanded, staring directly at him, "Stay here. I have a few questions. Did one of you get the sword?"

"Yes, it was me." Issei answered, frightened by Rias' attitude.

"And Sir Michael?" Rias asked looking at Natsu this time.

"H-he went to do some business." Natsu answered shakily.

"I can't even leave you alone for two minutes without something like this happening. Fix yourself and let's go," Rias said while Natsu nodded quickly and walked towards Rias, "Oh, one more thing." She instantly knocks Natsu on the side of his head the minute he came with her range while he groaned in pain.

"Hey, Natsu, I'm gonna stay here until Rias' anger blows over. And don't train Gasper without me." Issei said, helping Natsu off the floor he fell on from Rias' hit. Natsu nodded his head, understanding Issei's point, but instantly regretted it because of the head injury.

"Yeah, um, I'll just see you later Issei. I don't want to keep Rias waiting." Natsu pointed over to the redhead standing outside with a glowing aura outlining her body. Issei just shivered knowing what was in subtext and waved goodbye to his… partner(Issei doesn't exactly know the relationship he has with Natsu since they both don't like each other but get along pretty well. It's complicated).

And so, Natsu walked out with Rias as both of them started their descent down the long stairs. Unfortunately for Natsu, half way through the trip, he was getting the vibe that he had done something to emotionally hurt Rias in a way that he doesn't know how to fix. He walked behind Rias with a face of guilt and shame until she started to speak.

"Hey, Natsu. How do you see Akeno?" Rias asked, suddenly stopping.

"Well, I think she's a great person. I like hanging around her even though she's very "touchy" but I wouldn't trade anything for that." Natu answered, wondering why Rias would ask something like that.

"Yes, of course. She's your precious friend, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah. What about it?" Natsu asked, pouting a bit at how this conversation was going. ' _It doesn't seem like Rias is getting any better. In fact, I think this is making it worse.'_

"And… what would you say about me?" Rias asked bashfully.

"Oh, that's easy- you're "Princess". The one that rules over all!" Natsu exclaimed being silly.

"And why do you call me that?" Rias asked again, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

"Uh, well, I guess it's because you remind me of one. I mean, your 'house' is basically a castle but with a different name and you have some kind of royal pureblood, right? Oh, plus you like to be in control. I found out from Kiba that you hold meetings a lot and punish people who aren't there." Natsu said, putting a finger on his chin, trying to remember everything correctly.

"Oh really? That's it? Well, I guess you got everything about me, huh?" Rias' voice started to go down which was immediately noticed by Natsu.

"Wait, there's more. Uh… You're the President of the most super fantastic club I've ever joined and you're a high-ranking Devil with an amazing family!" Natsu yelled out, trying his best to cheer up Rias.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's start going again. I want to be back before the sun sets." Rias began walking down again with Natsu following suit. But evening when he was this close to her- just a few feet away- she never felt so far away. The way he described the things about her… they were all platonic things that anyone could find out. Nothing seemed to be special about her in his eyes. ' _I don't even know why he still calls me Princess. I thought… I thought that I was_ his _Princess. Someone he loved. But… Nothing seems to be that way. Natsu is just drifting away to other people. And at this rate, I won't be able… to…_ '

"Hey Princess! What're ya doing standing there like that? I thought you said you wanted to be there before sunset." Natsu called out a few steps in front of her, interrupting her thought process.

"Yes, I coming," Rias answered, beginning her descent. ' _I just hope things won't come to that._ '

* * *

 **A/N: Whaaat's good people! Tunice is back at it again with this chapter! Oh yeah! I gotta say, I feel accomplished doing this, you know? I mean, here I am typing this while it's probably already published with you reading it. And it's the 23rd chapter! Holy mackerel! So to celebrate, I've decided, when this arc is over, that I shall do my own arc totally non-canon for this story. Wait, that's wrong- I mean, I will create an arc totally new to the DxD series and it shall totally be canon to _this_ story. Yeah, that's it. But I know that you guys are probably screaming at the screen you're reading this on and yelling, "You have no right to even to that! You were gone for months when you said one month!" And this time, it wasn't my fault for the _very_ late chapter- it was school. So you know how at the end of every school year, teachers want to give you work so you won't get off task? Well, at my school, they took it to a new level and each and every class gave us an extremely hard project that was due randomly throughout the week. I had one for French, Math, English, History, Science, and Life Skills/Computers. It was a mess and my life was a disaster. I even had to resort to drinking coffee, and if you don't know, if I have to drink coffee, you should assume something is wrong. Anyway, that continued for about 2 or 3 months until school let out and I was finally free! Until I had to go camping right after where no electronics were allowed... yay? So, I got this done right after camp and it took me a whopping 2 days. Which is impressive for my standards nowadays.**

 **Okay, now that the excuse has been presented, I have to answer questions. First of all, is with the characters. I've gotten complaints about Natsu this and Issei that(I'm not telling you to stop Pming me, though). So listen, Natsu is the Main character. The story is about his journey. And Issei is also the main Character with the story being about his journey. BUT! Natsu is the main focus because I found that having him as the main focus will make the story more interesting. If Issei was still the main focus with Natsu still there, it will just be the same as the regular Dxd universe but with one extra character, but no one would focus on his story on how he got to this world because Issei is still the main focus. I personally think it would be nice to read about someone from another world trying to overcome the challenges that the world puts in front of him while making new friends and trying to get back home. That is the base for this story for Natsu and all the little details built around that. 'Cause you can't make a glass building without steel beams supporting it.**

 **Anyway, Y'all know the drill-**

 **Denise: I'm back too!**

 **Me: Get back in your damn box! You barely helped this chapter!**

 **Denise: Stop lying, I did the "funny" parts.**

 **Me: Just go back to writing "A Day Worth Waiting For".**

 **Denise: Gah, you're no fun. Oh, and I didn't even start.**

 **Me: What!?**

 **Denise: Yeah, I'll go now.**

 **Me: Damn menace. Anyway, Review, Follow, share or do whatever!**

 **Tunice Out!**


	24. The Siege of Peace Begins

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **The Siege of Peace Begins**

"Yosh! Great good Gasper!"

"Yeah, you got it! Keep it going!"

"MMM-MMMM! This… is… too… HARD!" Gasper strained to say with his eyes shut tight in concentration.

"Okay, that's good!" Issei yelled, hearing Gasper let out a huge sigh of relief when he deactivated his powers and let the ball fall from the air.

Asia cheered, standing by the basket of balls, clapping her hands in joy. "Awesome! Now you can do it once in every twenty tries!"

"Though, that doesn't seem like much of an improvement by most standards…" Natsu whispered to himself with sweat dropping. The group of teens were training in the dead of night in the schoolyard while Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko were staying in the building closest to them and observed.

"Okay, we're not done until this whole crate is emptied!" Issei yelled out enthusiastically.

Whining loudly, Gasper said tiredly, "Wah, I'm too tired! Can't we wait until tomorrow!"

"Nonsense Gasper! How can you say such a thing!? What about our wondrous dream we discussed!" Issei yelled, trying to convince Gasper to continue.

"O-our dream?" Gasper said in awe, remembering the dastardly plan they conceived from before.

"Yeah Gasper, don't forget mine too! Keep on training like you have and you'll be able to control that awesome power in time!" Natsu yelled as well, encouraging the little boy.

"You got this Gasper! You ready?" Issei asked taking another ball from the bin.

"Yes, Issei-senpai!" Gasper yelled, informing them of his readiness.

"Here it goes!" Issei tossed up the ball in the air as it came right back down in his hands in shock. He knew what the problem was but didn't want to address it to the person next to him.

"Gasper!" Natsu fumed as Gasper deactivated his magic while Natsu started to crack his knuckles, "This is the third damn time you froze me! Now you're asked for it!"

"I'm sorry Natsu-senpai! It was by accident! You know I would never do that on purpose!" Gasper tried to defend himself as his statement did prove to calm Natsu down.

"Yeah, you're right, kid. I'm sorry for attempting to beat you up. You really just don't have the balls to freeze anyone on purpose anyway," Natsu said walking up to Gasper and putting a hand on his head, "But listen up. You may not have the balls to do something as daring as that but you sure as hell do have the right attitude of not giving up- all for me and that pervert over there."

"Yeah Gasper, so keep on doing your best and we'll stop earlier than planned, okay. Even I gotta get my beauty rest." Issei said with a smirk.

"Like you need beauty rest. Your face can't reverse the ugliness in any way." Natsu said, striking Issei with the sharp comment.

"That may be true, but I can tell right through all that makeup on, dumbass." Issei sneered back.

"I don't even wear makeup, pervert!"

"Then why is your hair red!?"

"That's magic you butt turd!"

"I know that, smoke for brains!"

"Huh, hey guys. I think it's time to get back to training…" Asia said frightened by dust and smoke that arose from their duel.

"Give it up, Asia! Those two won't stop fighting unless Rias stops them!" Xenovia call out from the building next to the field they were in. Asia looked up to her and saw everyone else watching from afar as well.

"Hehehe, I guess you're right!" She yelled out across the field to them. That was until she heard Gasper's cry throughout all the ruckus, and the two boys stopped fighting to what was going to.

"Wah! It's all my fault! You two are only fighting because I can't do anything right!" Gasper cried out, feeling dispirited and falling on his knees, "I'm neither a complete Devil or Vampire! Just a useless mess! I-"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" Natsu boomed angrily, "You are not useless Gasper- you're just the opposite!" Natsu's sudden outburst caused nothing but silence afterward. It was awkward and tense but all he could think about was how Gasper's problem was related to Akeno's. ' _That reminds me, I should tell Issei about that incident. He has the right to know.'_ Not a second after his thought, Issei broke the silence with his own words.

"Natsu is right, Gasper. You should never think so low of yourself like that," Issei said sternly, creasing his brows together, "Don't ever think about stuff like. It'll only slow you down! You gotta give it all you've got before crying about it."

"Don't think about it… it'll only slow me… down. If I don't think about it, I'll get stronger and be able to help you guys, right?" Gasper asked, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah buddy, you'll be able to help us in all kind of ways." Issei said, smiling this time towards Gasper.

Then, Natsu spoke from beside Issei, "Listen, I like you, Gasper. Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko and everyone who's here and not isn't here still loves you for who you are. And Issei's right about not thinking about it, because it doesn't matter."

"Really?" Gasper asked again, getting up from his knees.

"Of course I love, Gasper-kun! You're like the little brother I never had," Asia answered happily, walking towards Gasper and cleaning his dirt covered face with a cloth, "I support you all the way."

"Hey, Gasper, we're finished for tonight. You can go to your closet-room thingy and take a break." Natsu's statement surprised everyone there until he signaled Issei to follow him, which he did. They walked towards the trees behind them while Asia and Gasper cleaned up.

"So what's up?" Issei asked curiously.

"So you know at the shrine after Michael left, Akeno asked you to leave so she can talk to me?" Natsu asked for assurance until Issei nodded his head for confirmation, "Well, what she told me was this." And so, Natsu retold the story of Akeno and how she felt about the whole thing. From everything from her relations to Rias adopting her. Throughout his story, Natsu got a series of gasps and wide eyes which were expected when hearing something like this. And in the end, all Issei could do was stutter, never having the right words come out until they did.

"Are you sure Akeno wanted me to know this? I mean, this is some pretty big shit you just dropped on me." Issei asked in worry.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. She said you have the right to know and that should pass this information down to you. But you get now why I screamed at Gasper, right?" Natsu questioned, hoping to get the answer he wished for.

"Well yeah, you have a total right to. After hearing that, I don't want anyone to go through any kinda similar situation like that," Issei said, agreeing completely with Natsu, "But one thing. How are we gonna improve on Gasper's training, 'cause he still needs a lot of work."

"Well, I was always thinking about doing what Azazel said with the Dragon's blood." Natsu answered sheepishly.

"Seriously!" Issei whispered in frustration so Asia wouldn't get worried about the noise, "How could you even consider that!?"

"Hear me out. Azazel isn't a bad dude, and you experienced that yourself. And even if he did come barging in with that deadly wave of magic doesn't mean he was going to kill us. I mean, there's about to be a peace treaty soon and I don't think he wants to mess that up. He's smarter than that." Natsu tried persuading Issei to understand his thinking which worked pretty well.

"You do have a point. I just I need some training too. It's not like I know how to fully use my **Sacred Gear** and that guy is like, a mad genius when it comes to things like that." Issei said sighing.

"You sure as hell got that right." Natsu said nodding his head in agreement.

 **Location at an Abandoned Construction Site:**

"Hey Azazel, do I have to attend tomorrow's meeting?" Vali asked tiredly, leaning against a steel beam in the sky.

"Of course Vali, you're the Emperor of the White Dragon." Azazel answered indiscriminately.

"Hey Azazel, Do you think there will be any more wars?" Vali asked again.

"Heh, I've heard that from plenty of Dragon hosts. You know, you won't live very long." Azazel answered.

"I don't care. My life is pointless anyway," Vali stood up from the beam and crossed his arms as he stared off into the night sky, "Hey Azazel, why did I have to be born in this boring world? Nothing is worth is anything without _him_."

"Now that's something the White Emperor would say alright." Azazel said sighing at the end.

"I'm not interested in this world without _him_ in. And all I wanted to do was fight at least once."

 **Location at the Hyoudou Residence:**

"Akeno's happy smile… it was all just a facade, huh? I'm glad I told Issei about it, now he can help me with Akeno." Natsu said, lying down on his futon. If you're wondering where he got a futon, not too long ago, Mrs. Hyoudou found and old storage room down the hall- that was big enough to be considered a smaller-than-average sized room- and cleared it out so Natsu could sleep there instead of the couch. And while digging through all the stuff there, she found a spare futon that was still in working order. So after cleaning everything out, and moving Natsu's stuff in, this is where he sleeps.

And if you're wondering about Happy, he got his own cat house downstairs. So it's all good.

"But damn it still, I made Princess upset. Again. And countless times before that. And probably still in the future too. Gah, I'm such a bad person!" Natsu screamed, slamming his head on his pillow. But his turmoil was interrupted when he heard a knock at his door, "Huh, you can come in." And when the doors opened, he could believe what he was seeing.

"Hello, Natsu." Rias said entering the "room". When she stepped aside, someone Natsu didn't expect to see entered as well.

"How are you, Natsu-kun?" Akeno asked sweetly waving as she walked in.

"Eh- what just with the- what? Akeno, what are you doing here!?" Natsu questioned surprised.

"Oh, Natsu-kun, you make it sound like you don't want me here." Akeno said sarcastically. That's when Natsu looked at Rias with a face that said: "Explain!".

"Akeno is here to apologize. We were out talking and I guess we lost track of time, so I thought bringing her here would be a good opportunity." Rias explained thoroughly, looking at Natsu's confused face.

"Huh, why does she have to apologize? Akeno didn't anything wrong." Natsu asked dumbly, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Natsu, I'm sorry for burdening you with my troubles. I'm terribly sorry." Akeno apologized, bowing at the end.

"You did a good by consoling Akeno like that and I'm proud of you." Rias said with a smirk.

"Princess, what do you mean by consoling?"

"Remember when you said you liked me no matter what?" Akeno began, "Well, it was very kind of you to accept everything about me. Even my feelings." She slyly sat on the bed on the left of Natsu while Rias did same on the right.

"Yeah, anytime! Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed awkwardly, thinking, ' _I didn't know what I did was so special, but I'm glad to see them both in high spirits again.'_

"Oh, and Rias, I've decided that I Natsu belongs to me as well." Akeno said out of blue.

"Oho, really? Well, you're a fish out of the water right now. This is my time with Natsu." Rias started to pull Natsu's face into her breasts protectively until Akeno took him away and did the same.

"Well, now you have to share your time for now." Akeno shot back, squeezing Natsu further in her doughy mounds.

And again, and again as it went on, Natsu could only think, ' _I don't know how. I don't know why...and I don't care who it is… But this is pure hell anytime with anyone.'_ And that was it. No, really, that's it. He passed out after thinking that. The two girls couldn't have been more worried, But things got worse when…

"Hey Natsu-san, I came to see what all the ruckus was-" Asia stopped mid sentence when she saw the image of Natsu being smoldered between two women's bodies, "You two are bullying him! Look, he's around passed out!"

And then morning came. And boy did Natsu have a good sleep. He didn't know if Mrs. Hyoudou put extra pillows out or something but his bed suddenly got more comfortable. Then, opening his eyes, he was met with a pair of breasts- Akeno's to be exact. But that didn't bother him much. But then he wanted to check the weight that he felt on his legs. And it was Rias's butt, no big deal. He got his face smashed by a million of those things- by Lucy, of course.

But when Natsu turned to the left side of him to get some more nap time, he opened his eyes to… the unspeakable place. Asia's Garden of Eden. The Gateway to Heaven. The locked basement. Whatever you want to call it. The only important thing here… is that he was now scared for life.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Location at the Summit- Being held in Rias' School after hours:**

"So this is it, huh? Today is the day… this is the place where that dull treaty will be signed to bring about a new order of a boring peace." Vali hovered over the building entrance but swiftly turned when he sensed a strong presence surround him.

"'I have no place in this boring world.', is what you always say…" A Mysterious look female figure spoke from nowhere. She wore a purple frilly head band and a pink neck bow. She had no shirt, just x-shaped items covering her nipples and two purple ribbons wrapped around her stomach and waist while still having black long sleeves on her arms with nothing but white blooms as pants for a finish.

"Ophis…" Vali spoke, mildly surprised.

"RIght, Vali." The under-aged looking woman now identified as "Ophis" said again, finishing her statement.

"You're right. I do say that. But why are you here?"

 **Location with Rias and the Group in the club room:**

"Okay, are you ready guys?" Rias asked from in front of the Peerage.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all yelled, saluting Rias.

"And Gasper, you be a good boy while we're gone, Okay? Koneko will look after you when we leave so on your best behavior. We don't want your powers running amok so stay in here," Rias instructed clearly while Gasper popped out of his box, "And Koneko, take good care of him, got it?" She asked strictly, looking directly at her.

"Yes, President." Koneko answered blandly. Issei took this moment to walk up to Gasper and talk to him.

"Hey buddy, I remember you like the video games I had, so… I brung you this!" Issei pulled out his handheld device as Gasper started at it in awe and took it hastily, "And if you ever get worried about anything, I'm lending you back your mask."

"Oh my, really! This is awesome Issei, you're the best!" Gasper hugged Issei tightly and took the brown bag with glee, "I can't wait to use this!"

' _Man, I feel bad that this is the best I can do for Gasper right now. I really want to help him… but is this the best I can do.?'_

"I also have snacks." Koneko informed as Natsu picked up on it.

"Hoho, can you pass me a cookie, Neko-chan!" Natsu pleaded as Koneko reluctantly tossed him a chocolate cookie, "Sweet, thanks, Neko-chan!" And once again, Koneko couldn't help but blush a little at the ridiculous name he gave her.

"Let's go guys. This meeting won't come to us." Rias ordered, walking towards the door. Everyone followed suit in silence as the only sound was the tapping of the shoes through the halls. The tension was clear and think as wood and everyone noticed it. Xenovia didn't like how this atmosphere was and decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, Natsu, why is your hair still colored red when it doesn't have to be." She asked, turning back to him.

"I guess it's because we're at school. It's a habit I formed." Natsu answered truthfully now that he was aware of the fact. Because of it, he changed it back to the wonderful salmon color due he loved. And that's when Kiba asked another question pertaining to Natsu.

"And why do you always wear that white scarf? I have literally never seen you without it." He said curiously, continuing the small talk.

"Oh, well that's because my dad gave it to me when I was a kid. I knew it was made from his dry scales and I thought of it as very precious from the on. But I'm pretty sure it has Magic surrounding it too," Natsu said, putting a finger on his chin in thought, "Oh, and Igneel says "Hi" by the way."

"What a nice Dragon father." Xenovia said chuckling.

"Sure got that right." Issei said sarcastically, still remembering how scary he looks. Luckily, the small talk got them there without the awkwardness from before as everyone was prepared to enter.

"We're, coming in!" Rias informed behind the door before opening it soon after. The group walked in with Rias at the head as they couldn't help but look around. And that's when Xenovia laid eyes upon Sirina who turned away the second it happened. But while Xenovia saw Irina, Natsu and Issei caught a look towards Vali who Natsu couldn't help but snarled at.

"Allow me to introduce our guests. This is my younger sister, Rias. And the people behind her, her Peerage. Well, all except one." Sirzechs said the last part with a confident smirk as he gestured the people who just entered the room.

The room the summit was taking place wasn't very fancy by any standards either. The carpet was navy blue while the ceiling and walls were a lighter color of blue. On the ceiling hung a golden chandelier and under it, in the middle of the room, was the conference table where the whole thing was being transpired. Sirzech sat 3:00 to the door with Serafall next to him. To the 6:00 was the Angel Michael and Irina and 9:00 was Azazel and Vali.

"Now that everyone is here, let the summit begin." Michael said calmly, looking around the room for any disturbance.

"Yes, now that my sister is here, I believe we can go on to the first subject of Kokabiel." Sirzechs spoke turning to his side as Rias stepped up front to the table. Then, suddenly, a white screen of magic appeared above the table as Rias spoke.

"These are the incidents that I, Rias Gremory, and my family have been in. I have with me Sona Sitri who is my alibi in most of these situations." After the introduction, Rias and Sona presented what they had to the Faction Leaders from everything since Riser to Kokabiel. The presentation seemed to be a success since there were no interruptions and during the debriefing of information.

"I, Sona Sitri, have testified that she has been telling nothing but the truth." With that said, the presentation was over with Serafall complementing Sona and Rias afterward.

"Thank you, you may step back." Sirzechs ordered as the two did as they were told.

"I would also like to hear The leader of the Fallen Angels opinion of this report of Kokabiel." Michael suggested while Azazel complied, sighing a bit.

"Okay listen, my guy was a loose cannon. I knew he was up to something bad, but I couldn't stop him if I didn't have definitive proof of it. So I stayed here in this cozy little town which I actually began to like. Their report was spot on, but I sent in Vali to deal with it," Azazel said lazily, leaning his head on his hand in boredom. He looked around and still found dissatisfied faces, "Look, I sent him to an isolated cell in Hell for eternity!" He exclaimed from his chair, "And you all know he won't ever be coming back. I had a special someone make sure of that."

"Our concern here is with his motives. Who knows if there are any more follows or allies of him that were dissatisfied with the ending of the war." Serafall said, trying to get him back on track.

"Oh yeah, he sure was angry when I pulled out of the war we were winning. I mean, you should have seen the look on his face- I swear a vein was going to explode," Azazel said with a smirk, "But I've got no interest in war, only the Science of Magic and vice-versa."

"So he had nothing to do with you then? You knew nothing of his exploits?" Serafall asked, leaning forward on her chair.

"Of course, didn't you hear me say it before." Azazel answered rudely, rolling his eyes.

"Now, if we can move on to the next matter-" Sirzechs was cut off when Azazel took over.

"Oh please, could you stop with the small talk. We all know that we just want the treaty signed and be in our ways." The Leaders and teens(except Vali) all gasped at his outburst.

"You disrespectful motherfu-" Issei was stopped when Natsu put a hand in front of him to stop his forward movements.

"Now, that the light has been shone, we can talk about the real thing here." Azazel said.

"No, don't do it! Not right now, Azazel!" Sirzechs stood up hastily from his chair and was about to run over to stop Azazel but it was too late.

"Acnologia…" He smirked when he saw the scared face of the other Leaders.

"W-what? What does he mean, Zechs? What about Acnologia!?" Natsu fumed. This time it was Issei who calmed Natsu down, "Why did you want to hide this? What do you have with Acnologia?" Natsu interrogated.

"Natsu… I've secretly met with the Leaders before the summit many times to discuss this matter. I'm sure that even Vali-san doesn't know about this," Sirzechs put his head down in shame about not telling Natsu this, "We've been tracking down Acnologia to learn his weaknesses and try to stop him before he destroys anymore in this world."

"Well let me tell you this. Anologia doesn't have any _weaknesses._ There's no trick or plan to try and defeat him," Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes but everyone saw the serious frown on his face and the rising heat in the room was obvious, "The only way to beat him, is with overwhelming strength, power, and skill. If there was any other way to take him… my father would have found it already."

"Natsu… I'm sorry I kept this from you. I-"

BOOOMMM! CRACKLE! CRASH!

"What was that!?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"You've gotta be fucking with me now." Natsu growled, obviously annoyed.

"Man, we're deep shit." Issei activated his Sacred Gear immediately as a new battle for peace was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo, everybody! Once again, I am back with another chapter of- drum roll please- Satan Salamander! And boy, am I psyched for this! I finally get to do fighting scenes! After 5 chapters of nothing productive or relating to the word battle, I finally get to write fighting scenes! Yes, yes yes! If you don't already know, I'm not so good with romance. Or drama. Or horror. Slightly with comedy. But my true skill comes in with battle scenes, and I love writing them as much as they love me for coming up with them.**

 **But besides that point, I have something to say regarding season 3. Yes, I know I've been hyping that season up for months, but trust me, you won't regret it. I have so many twists and turns that even M. Night Shyamalan will flip in his chair and be like, "Holy mackerel! I wish I came up with that!" Yeah, my peeps, shit's gonna get real!**

 **Haha, yeah, I kinda got over zealous there. But you get my point. Oh, and I've been talking with Denise a while back about this show and he brung up a good point. It says in scripture that Jesus defeated death and rose from the dead. So if no one has the exact location of where God is, then doesn't that mean he really isn't dead? I mean, what if he knew that his death was the only way to start a revolution of peace just like he knew he had to die to wash sin away? It's just a stupid theory... but just let it sink in there for a while and contact me about what you think. Plus, I'm kinda sure he accidentally overdosed on his medicine or something cause he was acting weirder than usual(Don't worry, that happens a lot).**

 **And speaking of Denise, he's here.**

 **Denise: Hey, beautiful readers! How's it goin'? Good? Awesome, and if you're wondering why this chapter was shorter than usual, it's because I wrote most of it. I discarded the parts I thought was unneeded and added my own.**

 **Me: Yeah, it was pretty ingenious. Even though the chapter was shorter, it had better quality for my taste. But don't listen to him. He didn't write anything. He just bossed me around and told me what to add in and take out.**

 **Denise: Yeah, I lied.**

 **Me: I'm the real Master mind though. All the beautiful and thought provoking scenes you read were because of me. This chapter would have been even shorter if Denise really took over.**

 **Denise: Whatever, douche. Can't give anyone credit for shit.**

 **Me: Yes I can, 'cause I'm 'bout to do it for my friend, thethethex34! He's my beta reader and a really cool dude. Check out his profile. But as always, review, share, follow or do whatever you want.**

 **Tunice out!**

 **Ps: If anyone Pms me about that little theory up there, I'll shout out to you in the next chapter! This is all for you guys, don't ever forget that! Love ya, bye! :)**


	25. Counteraction Part I

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

 **A/N: Oh... my God. This took forever...and I don't even know why!? Even though I had (American)football practice all during August, this chapter shouldn't have taken this long! God, I am so disappointed with myself right now.**

 **Anyway, how's it going guys? Good? Okay? Mediocre? Suicidal? Out of those options, I'm pretty good, but please don't choose the last one. I have some things to say(obviously) about how I feel right and a small jokester-like thing to go along. First, I was really, _really_ sad when no one PMed me about the little theory I had the last chapter's A/N and was even more disappointed when I didn't get as many reviews as one of the reasons why chapters don't come out as frequently as before is because I lack the motivation; new things come up that take more importance than this hobby and when I'm done with them, I have a little time to write but I don't do it because I'm way too tired.**

 **Secondly, the pacing of the episode this chapter is based on was really bad. I mean, they kept switching from, Rias and Issei to Sirzechs and Azazel back to Issei and so on. So, I made it easier for myself by condensing most of the parts into one as you will see if you read. Don't be alarmed if some things weren't addressed in this chapter or the last, I will get to that. Most likely not though(I'll probably forget it).**

 **And now, here's the joke...**

 **Once you read all this first :) (This wasn't the joke. Also if you don't understand how Natsu's Fire Dragongod's Ignition works please Pm me. Also, Grayfia will not be added to the harem be)ing she's already hooked up with Sirzechs and had a child together so it would really seem bad if I made that happen between them.)**

* * *

 **Counteraction Part Ⅰ**

"Mhmm… almost there… and, got it! Yeah, Koneko-chan, look! I beat the boss!" Gasper excitedly showed Koneko- who couldn't care less and continued to bite into her Pocky- his high score. They were sitting on the velvet couch while Gasper was still in his box. After realizing that she didn't care, Gasper went back to playing his game.

Suddenly, Koneko ruffled her nose and swung her head towards the door as her attention spiked, "Gasper-kun… I need you to hide, now." She said, sticking an arm out in front of him.

"But wh-" Then there was an explosion that blasted the door to bits and shards as Gasper yelped in fear.

"Who are you?" Koneko asked stoically, squinting her eyes in wariness, "Humans…?" As the dust cleared, multiple silhouettes formed until they burst out of the darkness and blocked the exits. They all appeared to be female but were covered with one piece of clothing from head to toe. The most noticeable features were their feet, which were levitating off the ground and three eyes stitched onto the hood, which covered their faces from the nose up.

te"Yes, we are Humans. But a special breed, if you will. We have a special gift to make bonds with Devils and share their power with us. We're called Magicians." The women in the middle said menacingly.

"Witches, huh." Koneko looked around to see if there were any available exits but only found one. ' _It's a good thing I threw Gasper under the table, plus he's small enough to fit entirely in the box.'_

"We've heard that you Devils are pretty good with Magic, but we're better. Now hand over the boy, or get destroyed." The same woman said again while reaching her hand out as if expecting to get Gasper easily.

"Give us the Vampire, we know he's here!" Another woman yelled angrily. Koneko stayed silent as the woman in the middle, who seemed likely to be the leader of this group, spoke again.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." And just like that, they all fired blasts of magic towards Koneko just as she planned. Swiftly, she dove under the table and punched a hole in the floor while grabbing Gasper and fell to the lower level. Under the smoke of the blasts, she knew she had time to run before they realized that she was still alive and used that time to find help.

Carrying Gasper on her shoulder, Koneko ran throughout the building, sneakily avoiding the Witches that wandered around. But to her dismay, all the exits were sealed, even the secret emergency ones.

"Why do they want me?" Gasper asked worriedly, putting the brown bag over his head. Koneko didn't bother to answer as she stopped near the stairway looking out the window. All she saw was hordes of those Witches flying around.

"This is insane." She said to herself. Then, to her surprise, three Witches snuck up on her causing Koneko to put up her guard.

"Resistance is futile, you cannot escape." Soon after those words, blasts of orange light came out from their hands while Koneko used her quick thinking and threw Gasper in the air while flipping out of the way of the blasts and landing down the stairs and caught Gasper immediately. Running as fast as she could, Koneko went to the place that had the strongest sealed barrier closest to her.

"My room?" Gasper questioned curiously, seeing his room up ahead. When Koneko got there, she hastily locked the door, activating the seals that were placed.

Setting him down, Koneko began to talk quietly, "It's okay, I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Koneko-ch-" That's when suddenly, the orange blasts flashed before Gasper's eye, hitting Koneko who protected him until she passed out on the ground, "Kyaa! Koneko-chan! Noo!" When he looked up, he saw that one of the witches phased through the ceiling with a **Magic Circle** around her, smiling creepily.

"Now, come little one. We have big plans for you," She said going through the wood completely. Amidst that, Koneko tried to get up, but her back was stomped on by the woman, "Nuh uh uh, we can't have you ruining our plans, Devil." And so, she picked up the two and carried them through the door and back to the room where the Leader of the Witches was.

Seeing the two Devils captured brought a smile to her face as the Head Witch cast a spell causing two orange **Magic Seals** to appear.

"Place them here. It will stop any movement and motive to escape," She said while the other Witches put Koneko and Gasper on the Seals, "Now, little vampire, give us your power."

"No, I would never- AAAAHHH!" Gasper screamed in pain as the Seal he was on started sucking his **Magic Power** , "Koneko-chan!"

"Gasper-kun… I'm sorry." Koneko said, closing her eyes with regret as that is the only thing she can do.

 **Location in the Summit Room:**

"What was that?" Rias asked, walking towards Issei. At that moment, another explosion happened that caused Rias to bump into Issei and fall down.

"Are you okay, President?" Issei asked worriedly, holding her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She got up with Issei's help, but not a second after, something weird happened to their surroundings.

"Oh no, it's as I feared." Sirzechs exclaimed, still seeming as composed as the rest despite the tremors that happened.

"Sona-sama? Asia-san? Akeno-senpai? What happened to them; why aren't they responding?" Kiba questioned, frightened for his friends.

"It seems someone has stopped time," Azazel said smirking, "Oh, how this peaceful summit was ruined."

"Then why aren't we stopped as well?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"You **Holy Sword** wielders were protected by the aura that surrounds you. While the rest of us weren't affected because of our immense power." Azazel explained, happily giving out information.

"And Issei and I were protected because of our Dragons." Vali said smiling in amusement.

"So… that means I'm okay because of you, Issei. I have to thank you again." Rias said gratefully.

"Ah, it was nothing really. I didn't even know I was doing anything." Issei backed off from the praise, feeling as though he didn't deserve it.

"Good job Issei. Let's see if your luck hasn't run out." Natsu jokingly said, expressing his gratitude by patting Issei on the back.

BOOM!

Looking out the window, Xenovia pointed out the anomaly outside of the building, "Who are those people!?"

"They are Magicians. Commonly known as Witches or Wizards." Grayfia answered stoically.

Angrily, Serafall whined, "I should be the only Magical Girl though."

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Michael asked, also looking out the window in shock.

"I believe someone kidnapped Gasper-kun and forcefully released his **Balance Breaker**. Very few people have the ability to stop time. And it's even worse since he's a **Mutation Piece**." Sirzechs elaborated the situation carefully, making sure everyone understood the problem at hand.

"President! We can't let this be! We have to save Gasper-kun!" Kiba yelled angrily, summoning his sword and gripping it tightly. Xenovia did the same, walking beside Kiba with a serious expression.

"You don't think I'm angry too? The fact that these terrorists even _think_ that they can try and control one of my precious servants irritates me to no end." Rias put a frown on her graceful face while the Leaders continued to assess the situation.

Watching their guards being shot and turned to dust, Azazel noticed something unusual about the magic, "I… think they're using **Teleportation Magic**. I'm sensing the type of magic they're using and it doesn't seem to be the type to destroy your opponents. I'm pretty sure they linked the gate they are coming through with their attacks to send our guards to some place on the other side."

"And conversely, they disabled our usual form of transportation as well." Michael briefly stated.

"But why would they want to teleport the troops instead of killing them?" Issei asked inquired.

"Don't know. Probably to scared or weak to do so." Azazel grinned smugly, crossing his arms with amusement.

"Though, they got us good. Not only with the of rendering all our forces useless- but with using one of own against us. If we don't stop this soon, even we will succumb to this power." Sirzechs said sighing loudly.

"Indeed. But, I believe it's time to get them back, no?" Michael asked rhetorically, turning to the people beside him.

"Hell's yeah!" Natsu punched the inside of his palm, generating a burst of fire.

"But one thing still concerns me," Sirzechs said, getting the attention of the others, "The only way that this kind of organized attack would happen is if we had a traitor in our midst." With this, everyone looked around in worry until he broke it up, setting the play into action, "We can start off the counter attack by getting back their leverage in this exploit: Gasper."

"I have a Rook stationed where Gasper should be." Rias informed, hoping her brother would catch on.

"Ah, perfect. If you're going to Castle you should bring someone with you." Sirzechs said, giving his own input.

"With Sirzechs-sama's power, that should be possible." Grayfia added practically.

"Natsu, I think you should go." Issei said suddenly, shocking Natsu.

"B-but, I was gonna choose you." Natsu shakily said, pointing a finger towards Issei.

"Really? Well, I think you should go because there's a more likely chance that the President will be safe. Along with the others," Issei said proving a valid point, "I'll stay here and fight with Kiba and Xenovia."

"Well, if you say so. I guess I'll go." Natsu shrugged deciding not to argue back anymore.

"Now that it's decided. Let us start." Sirzechs announced as a **Red Magic Circle** encompassed both Rias and Natsu.

"You better not die pervert. If anyone's gonna knock that skull over, it's me." Natsu playful said, sticking out his fist.

"Same to you astray. Don't be a dumbass and screw things up like you usually do." Issei stuck out his fist and did a fist pump with Natsu, smiling as well.

"Oh, and take this, Natsu," Azazel called out, throwing him a silver ring, "Put this around that Vampire boy's wrist and it should control his power."

"What?" Natsu didn't get to finish his question because he was already glowing bright and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Okay, now what? I'm getting bored of sitting here." Vali said crossing his arms.

"Well, you could always screw around with those goons out there." Azazel points out while Vali smirk with glee.

"Ah, you're right. Guess I'll see ya." He said enthusiastically, jumping out the window as he summoned his wings. Issei watched in awe at how easily he controlled his powers until Vali suddenly activated his **Balance Breaker**.

"Are you serious? He did that so naturally. I had to sacrifice my left arm for it, and it didn't last very long either." Issei said to himself, staring at his arm. At that moment, they all looked at Vali destroying the Magicians that were present, but more just kept coming.

"Oh yeah, and Issei, here's one for you too. It's a sacrifice to get into your own **Balance Breaker**. But only use as a last resort." Azazel explained, handing it to Issei as well while he continued talking, "You are your **Sacred Gear's** own weakness."

Issei nodded understanding what Azazel meant, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Sirzechs-sama. There's someone coming… and it's a familiar presence." Grayfia warned, acknowledging the powerful presence that she felt.

"We must be prepared before that person arrives-" Michael was cut off by a **Magic Circle** that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. By the looks of it, a woman was materializing from it with a long staff in hand.

The Satans all had their eyes wide in surprise when they saw who it was, "Greetings, current Satans." The woman bowed a little, smiling menacingly.

"Katerea Leviathan!" Serafall yelled in distress.

"She's the descendant of the original Leviathan before the war. If her mother hadn't died then she would have been one of the Satans." Sirzechs explained tensely.

The rest of the people there stared at her in a state of distress, not sure if they should be amazed or terrified. She wore something a few would call an exposing robe, with multiple parts of her body being shown from the sides, front and back. The main color scheme was white, dark purple as well as a lighter shade, and gold jewelry being the accompaniment. She has tanned skin and wore glasses with her hair-do being in a bun. But one of her most noticeable traits were her breasts, which happened to be the size of water melons(Issei thinks this).

"Why are you here, Katerea." Serafall asked apprehensively, squinting her eyes.

"Why, don't you speak to your superiors correctly, you _fake_. And as to why I am here, only to bring chaos and ruin to the world!" Katerea yelled enthusiastically, throwing her arms into the air, "Oh, and also to kill you disgraceful imposters called Satans nowadays." After saying that, Katerea slammed her staff down, causing an explosion to rock the whole area and destroying to school premises in the process.

Waiting for the dust to clear, Katerea laughed gleefully at what she saw, "Ohahahaha, what a cute thing! All the faction leaders putting a barrier together, how sweet." She said sarcastically.

"What the hell's your problem, you bitch! Are you trying to cause another war!?" Issei yelled infuriated.

"Of course I am. That's the whole reason why I came here: to do the _opposite_ of why you all came here," she said sassily, "If all the big guys are gone, then this world going to go through a revolution, and I shall to the one to control which direction it goes."

"Stop this Katerea, there is no reason for you to do this." Sirzechs pleaded, wanting to stop the raid peacefully, already knowing it was futile.

"Hahaha, you ignorant bastards! This world is slowly rotting away for trying to make up for its shortcomings. Take the bull by the horns and take the opportunity to make the world yours while it's at its weakest," Katerea stated with overconfidence. While basking in what seemed like a perfect reason for destroying the world, she heard Azazel laugh quietly to himself which in turn, pissed her off, "And what do you find so funny, Azazel?"

While subsiding his laughter and gaining his composure, Azazel spoke with mirth in his tone, "Ah, well, people like you who speak of "revolutions" and "taking the bull by the horns" always seem to die first before that actually happens. Now I just wonder who's gonna kill you… and how."

"Why you…" Katerea grimaced at the sight of Azazel's smug face and raised her staff in the air, "If you want to play it that way, why don't you come face me, you scum."

Accepting her challenge, Azazel stepped forward, "Sirzechs, Michael, if I may."

"Of course. Just be careful." Michael warned, opening a part of the barrier for him as he went through.

"Now, I always wanted to see how strong the decedents were; if their blood made any difference in their strength." Azazel accumulated his wings and flew up to level Katerea who was already in the air with her Devil Wings.

"You're going to wish you never provoked me, Azazel." Katerea growled angrily, twirling her staff in hand and pointing it towards the Fallen Angel, blasting multiple dark rays of magic at him. Sighing and putting his hands in his pockets, Azazel easily and swiftly dodged them all, earning a deep frown from her.

"Really, are you gonna start off like this? Well, if you're not going to put any effort why should I?" Azazel asked sarcastically, getting on the nerves of Katerea. She didn't even reply, trying to ignore the taunting Azazel did and summoned a few **Magic Circles** above his head that also shot dark orange rays towards him while Azazel simply puts his hand up to block the blasts.

"What a shame. Stop stalling and show me what you got!" Azazel yelled excitedly, flying towards her.

"Now we can only pray that he holds her off until we can get the full force of our counter attack."

"Grayfia is analyzing the gate that they're coming through right now. It's going to take a while so we need people to stop the goons out there from destroying the barrier. We're not putting all our **Magic Energy** in this so we can preserve for a real fight." Sirzechs explained while Issei stepped forward.

"We'll do it. We can go out there and stall as well until you guys come up with something to stop this madness." Issei spoke determinedly.

"Thank you all. Go and do your best." Michael said encouraging them, opening the barrier so they could go through. Issei clamped the ring Azazel gave him around his arm and readied for battle alongside, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina.

 **Location with Rias and Natsu in the Club Building(A few minutes earlier)** :

BOOOMM!

"Huh!?" Natsu and Rias suddenly turned around and stopped running when they heard the sound of another explosion- this one being larger than the rest. Looking out the window, they both saw the crumbled building that used to be their school and a small silhouette of a woman.

"What the hell is up with her smell? It's stinging my nose all the way from here." Natsu asked irritated, rubbing his burning nose.

"This energy… it's Katerea Leviathan," Rias said in awe, "You've heard the war and how the Satans all died right? Well, their children wanted to keep fighting even though the Devil population was becoming extinct. So consequently, they were banished to the outskirts of the underworld to not cause any trouble." Risa explained. But just as fast she turned away and began to jog away, startling Natsu.

"Princess, where are you going? The others-" Natsu was cut off suddenly when Rias spoke sternly.

"The others can take care of themselves. We need to get Gasper back. That was our mission and our top priority. If we stop this, then the tables will turn." Rias stood there waiting for Natsu to understand until she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Let's go." Natsu determinedly stared in Rias' eyes as the two continued their mission towards Gasper. All the while, explosions rocked the building causing Natsu to lose focus and worry about his friends who are fighting that Satan. But each time, he quickly dismissed the negative thoughts and thought about how Gasper might be fairing. That's when he also realized, both of those thoughts were bad to think about.

It didn't take long for them reach him as Rias tracked Koneko's and Gasper's **Magical Signature** to discover where they were being kept. Rias stopped at a certain door in the hall they were in and closed her eyes in focus.

"This is it. Koneko and Gasper are in here." Rias confirmed backing away from the door.

Natsu grinned ferally at the information and lit his fist on fire, "Then let me do the rest, Princess." Cocking his fist back, Natsu punched it towards the door, breaking it down completely and blasting a new hole in the wall.

"What was that!?" One of the witches yelled, shocked that someone came after them, "Leviathan-sama should have kept them at bay!"

"How did they even get here!? We disable their **Teleportation Magic** too!" Another one screamed confused, anxiously getting up from the ground that she landed on.

Rushing out of the smoke, Natsu jumped in the air and slammed his fist to one of the Witches closest to him, "Sup, bitches! I'm here to take back my friends!" Natsu's vulgar language irritated the women there as they all gathered in front of Gasper.

"We won't let you get away with this!" One of them said.

"You won't even to conscious to do so. And now that you're all in one spot," Natsu sucked in gallons of air, puffing his chest up and released it all in one go, blasting fire towards the women, " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" After he cleared the way, Natsu clearly saw Gasper magically tie to the wall with sparks of magic flying around him.

"N-Natsu-senpai! Rias-sama! Y-you came!" Gasper yelled merrily, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes, of course we did. How can we call ourselves family if we didn't." Rias said sweetly, smiling softly towards Gasper. The other Witches that survived(including the head witch) stood in the corners frightened at the power the pink haired man, trembling and scared of what would happen if they interfered.

"Come on Gasper, you've got to get a hold of yourself! Control your power so this can end and we can get you out of here." Natsu spoke seriously, walking towards the boy.

"I can't! You already know I can't! I tried and tried again but still fail! And my power is just causing you guys more trouble!" Gasper cried out loud, feeling sorry for himself once again.

"Well Gasper, if you keep failing, just try more. Don't you remember what I said when we first met, 'Live for me and find a life suiting for you.'. I still want you to do that, Gasper. You're part of my ever growing family." Rias encourage, soothingly talking to Gasper.

"Yeah, and even if you cause more trouble, there's nothin' I can't beat down into submission with fire!" Natsu smiled, punching his fist in his palm, "But now's the time, buddy. Drink up." He stuck out his hand towards Gasper's face as he hesitated to take a bite.

"No, stop what you're doing!" The Head Witch yelled in terror, shooting a beam of **Dark Magic** towards the two. But Gasper already swallowed a good amount of blood from Natsu and everything slowed down right in front of his eyes until Natsu found he was moved back by Rias.

"What… just happened?" Natsu asked dumbly, turning to Rias. All the people around them were frozen along with the Magic in the air too. Koneko was out of her binds and Gasper… was nowhere to be found.

"He somehow got partial control of his power and stopped time just in this area… except us." Rias said amazed at what her little servant could do. That's when small black bats with red beady eyes started popping out of nowhere and attacking the frozen Witches, swirling around them at fast speeds.

"Wow." Koneko said stoically, looking around at the small bats.

"What the hell are these things!?" Natsu freaked out, frailing his arms to keep the bats away.

"This is one of the things Gasper is able to do with a small portion of his power. And I guess he was able to do it because of your blood. What gave _you_ the idea for that anyway?" Rias asked interestedly.

"Oh, it was Azazel." Natsu answered quickly, still being freaked out by Gasper's abilities, but found it somewhat cool.

"Figures," Rias said sighing, "Gasper-kun, I think now would be a good time to finish them off, don't you think!" Rias yelled mildly through all the fluttering of the bat wings. And just like that, when he unfroze time, all the Witches fell to the ground exhausted and beaten.

"He… sucked our blood… and **Magic Power** …" The Head Witch said wearily before passing out of exhaustion.

All the little bats that were in the air came to one spot near Rias and transformed back into Gasper shocking Natsu to no end.

"If I knew your power was this badass… I would have trained you harder," Natsu deadpanned. That's when he remembered the ring Azazel gave him, "Oh, and put this on too. It'll be like a dampener on your power." He took the silver ring out and clipped it on Gasper's arm for safety.

"Now if everyone's ready, let's go help the others." Rias said walking out of the destroyed room.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu said enthusiastically, suddenly carrying Rias and running with her in his arms while Koneko did the same for Gasper.

 **Location Near the Wrecked School Building, with Azazel and Katerea** :

"Now it's time for you to die." Katerea said menacingly. Both her and Azazel were still fighting in the air with Azazel obviously holding the upper hand. He entertained her by dodging and counterattacking but never charging full on himself. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he just had to distract her long enough for Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael to come up with something. In the meanwhile, he'll stall her here.

"Oh really?" Azazel asked Sarcastically again, which got on Katerea's last nerve. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration as a **Magic Circle** appeared over her hands. At that time, a black purplish ooze-like substance crawled its way all over her body until it faded back to nothing. This display confused Azazel until she stuck her hand out and blasted another ray of magic at him.

But this one was far stronger than the others- at least three times as strong as the other before. Azazel quickly dodges the increasingly devastating attack and used his speed to get in the back of Katerea, holding on to her arm so she won't make another attempt to attack him.

"Where'd you get that extra power up, Katerea? Who's helping you with this? Even if it has been hundreds of years, there's no way you got this strong." Azazel questioned gravely, gripping onto her wrist tighter.

"I have no obligation to tell you, Azazel," Katerea spat out, "For you shall die here and now at my hands!" She roughly pulled her arm away and shot another blast towards him while Azazel flew high in the air to avoid it.

"Well if that's the case, guess I have to try hard too." Azazel fakely sighed, smiling with mirth at the end and flaring his wings out in readiness.

 **WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PARING SAYS ABOUT YOU!**

 **Natsu x Lucy- You don't care enough to have your own opinion OR you want to fit in!**

 **Natsu x Lisanna- You only chose this to go against Nalu! OR you have a thing for your best childhood friend that's a girl**

 **Natsu x Erza- You're into sexy stuff OR you like redheaded big chested low-tempered tsunderes , you f*cking masochist!**

 **Natsu x Mira- This was the only mainstream one left to chose from since you like none of the above! OR You have a motherly fetish!**

 **Natsu x Juvia- I actually have nothing to say here. Enjoy it I guess.**

 **Natsu x Levy- You're into Lolis! The Legal Kind!**

 **Natsu x Wendy- You're _really_ into Lolis! The illegal kind you f*cking Pedo!**

 **Natsu x Chelia- Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, you f*cking Pedo!**

 **Natsu x Sherry- You like cheating with some one that's already in a relationship, freakin' bastard! OR just a thing for pink heads.**

 **Issei x Rias- Hahaha! Way to mainstream, buddy! Get some variety!**

 **Issei x Akeno- The rebel kind of person. (But really just a masochist)**

 **Issei x Asia- You like flat blondes!**

 **Issei x Irina- You like medium chested brunettes!**

 **Issei x Xenovia- You like big chested people who dye their hair!**

 **Issei x Kiba- What are you? F*cking Gay?**

 **Issei x Gasper- Okay... this is a wrong kind of gay on _so many_ levels...**

 **Issei x Serafall- You really like otakus! OR this is what you think a Japanese girl is like and want to date her.**

 **Issei x Ophis- Superiority complex.(But really just like Lolis. The legal Kind!... I think... What the hell is she?)**

 **DISCLAIMER!: THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO BASH ON ANYONE'S PREFERENCES! EVERYTHING HERE WAS USED FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T THAT FUNNY. ANYWHO, SHARE, REVIEW, FOLLOW OR DO WHATEVER! HAVE A NICE TIME READING!**


	26. Counteraction Part II

**A/N: So... I know this is awkward for me anyway, but, I'm so sorry about this really short chapter. I wanted to write more but I didn't have the time. And that's why I'm going to ask for help. That's right, if you want to contribute to the success(or at least the continuation) of this story, then start by PMing me your email. You don't even have to be a good writer, I'll be the one going over it because that takes less time than anything. So please, if you want me to continue writing this, I'll seriously need your help this time. Besides that, let's get on to the story and I hope you'll enjoy the hard work put into this by yours truly(hehehe, if you didn't get the joke, it's a reference to one of my favorite authors here)**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Counteraction** **Part** **2: Fate's Twisting Roads**

The night was dark and the atmosphere is covered with a murky gloom. A dim light was provided in the area due to a barrier put up by the intruders. Despite that light, everyone there could feel darkness radiate from one point in the whole area. The feeling was sickening and the energy was twisted and perverted into one of madness. Casual sparks of light from afar were the luminescence of Magic being emitted and with the intention of destroying their target. For this wasn't a time of concordance between peoples, but one of archaic nature; the beginning of a war.

The three main factions came together to ignite a peaceful era for generations to come. Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils were finally going to put a progressive foot forward towards the right direction, but just as there are people who want peace, there are definitively ones who desire war. What is happening right now is the result of a rebel Devil- one of the descendants of the original - going about to destroy the ceremony and bring her impending rule of doom across the dimensions.

The leaders of the three factions Michael, Sirzechs, and Serafall, and Azazel who's currently fighting one of the descendants, Katerea, have banded together to fight against the threat and to take back the upper hand which they lost due to a surprise attack made by Katerea and her Magicians. They have a plan to take down their teleportation gate and cut off the supply of soldiers by using Grayfia's Magic but she needs protection against possible dangers. That's what Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and Issei were doing right at this moment. Taking care of the Magicians was easy enough, but their sheer number proved to be difficult to handle. So to compensate, they paired up, Irina with Xenovia and Kiba with Issei. After that, things started to smoothen out with only a few hiccups around. But things somehow got brighter when Natsu came running to them with Rias in his arms and Koneko carrying Gasper.

As Rias dropped herself onto the ground, she lead Gasper away towards Sirzechs in the small protective barrier he and Michael had put up with Grayfia inside. Blasting away any attackers, Rias crouched to Gasper's height and kissed his forehead.

"It's all going to be alright Gasper-kun. We'll keep you safe and take care of all of this nonsense, okay?" Rias uttered softly, patting his head. She stood up straight right after and looked her brother in the eye, "I'll be back Nii-sama. Keep him safe."

"Of course. Wouldn't want him to be taken again." Sirzechs implied as he watched his sister go into battle. He knew the tide was slowly turning to their side but didn't know what kind of push to give it.

" **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME**!" Natsu bellowed, slamming two huge orbs of fire and lightning together as an electrical current was sent through multiple Magicians. Landing hard on the ground from the sky, Natsu engulfed his forearm in lightning and fire and punched toward a horde of minions with his **Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer.**

Looking across from him, Issei saw Natsu's frustration with the Magicians around him and called out, "Hey, we just need to do this until the gate closes. And I can't imagine that being very long from now."

"Heh, you're right. I need to calm down and focus. Thanks, Pervert." Natsu responded with a thumbs-up and turned it into a fist as he punched a Witch in front of him, "So who's next?"

Gasper watched his friends fight, terrified and shocked at what they were going through all because he couldn't protect himself. He needed to get stronger for his friends… and for himself. He needed to stop hiding behind others and start picking up his own sword and shield. To begin standing up for what he believed in, he needed to take this chance.

' _Your true strength only comes when faced with an obstacle that can potentially end your life. The feeling of adrenaline running through your body gives you the power to fight on against that obstacle. You must fight to protect your life and the ones dearest to you.'_

"I've got to do it. I'm gonna do it." Gasper whispered to himself, clenching his chest, "Natsu-senpai! Issei-senpai! Rias-senpai! I wanna be cool like you, Natsu-senpai! And brave like Issei-senpai! And smart like Rias-senpai! I… I wanna be a man! So I'm doing this for all of you- my friends!" Gasper rolled up his sleeve and hastily ripped off his limiter ring, scaring Rias at what he was about to do.

"No, stop whatever you're about to do Gasper! That's an order!" Rias yelled anxiously, "Gasper, I said stop!" She was too far away to run and stop him herself so she looked desperately towards her brother, "Onii-sama, please, stop whatever reckless thing he's about to do!" Rias pleaded, her voice becoming hoarse.

Issei and Natsu looked intently in the direction of where Gasper was residing. They knew he needed this, so they didn't try to stop it. Sirzechs, meanwhile, thought to himself. ' _This is it. The push I was looking for! Gasper's the key to all of this. I can't stop him now if whatever he's planning could drastically turn this around. I just hope he doesn't hurt himself while doing it.'_

As she watched her brother just stare, not doing anything to him, Rias had tears brimming at the corners of her shining eyes, "Gasper!" She yelled in distraught, clutching the air in the direction of Gasper. All she could see next were a couple of flashes of purple light, darkness, then… no Gasper. Seconds past and still nothing; no sign of him returning appeared anywhere. Rias almost cried because of it but she knew she had to keep her composure because of the situation they were in. But besides that, on the inside, Rias was hurting more than anyone else there. Natsu and Issei couldn't even believe at first when he didn't smell where Gasper was at that moment.

Sirzechs widen his eyes, stunned at what he had done- putting his trust, his hope, his everything in this little boy's dangerous actions was not worth the cost. Though, all of the people frozen in time were brought back into the present, losing such an innocence was not an equal exchange.

"W-what's going on!?" Asia yelled as she saw all the destruction around her. If her memory served her right, she should have been in the council room where the summit was taking place. But now, the toxic smell of burning smoke, dead bodies, and a wasted wildlife invaded her nose. She saw that Sona and Tsubaki were just as confused as her, but wondered even more why everyone's face seemed grave.

"Asia-san…" Michael said solemnly with dry relief, "I guess Gasper's sacrifice wasn't in vain. He stopped his own spell and destroyed their teleportation gate."

Asia still stood there puzzled at what was going on. Teleportation Gate? Spell? And intruders? What exactly has she missed that she's this lost in the situation.

"I'll explain to you later, Asia-san. Right now… something dreadful happened." Grayfia said softly, laying her hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, during all this chaos, Azazel was still having a savage brawl of magic in the air with Katerea Leviathan. Ever since she began leaking a sinister magic from her body, her powers increased shockingly to a point where Azazel had to go on the offense to not lose his advantage. Katerea showed new moves as well, having multiple appendages and limbs break apart and grow from various parts of her body, making her movements almost unpredictable.

In truth, though he found this very amusing, Azazel was getting annoyed with having to try so hard with this fight.

"Hey! Why don't you guys down there take advantage of the little squirt's effort to please you!" Azazel yelled to the people down below as he reached into his pocket and took out a golden dagger-like weapon with a purple handle.

"Azazel is right! We shouldn't let Gasper's sacrifice be in vain!" Natsu shouted angrily, lighting his whole body on fire. Issei felt the anger that Natsu was showing off and joined him in the fight. The next thing that happened couldn't even be compared to a struggle in a fight, but more of a livid man-slaughter of the Magicians. Nothing could have prepared anyone for this. People were falling from the air like flies sprayed with pesticide. Rias continuously amplified Akeno's lightning attacks to reach a greater distance and stretch farther between the Witches and Wizards while Kiba littered the ground with swords that stuck up towards the sky. So every time Xenovia and Irina hit anyone towards the ground, it was an immediate painful death.

With everyone so filled with anguish and loathing towards Katerea and her army, Azazel grinned at how quickly the bunch finished off her remaining army.

"I guess it's my turn, eh?" He turned to Katerea with anxious joy written on his face as gripped the golden object in his hand harder, "Oh, Katerea. How I must thank you for this joyous opportunity you've given me to try out my new creation. For I have a much better thing to keep my mind busy instead of war: my hobby." Azazel smiled menacingly as he slowly raised the dagger in the air.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Katerea twitched her eye in annoyance at Azazel's vague smugness.

"This, my dear is what I call an artificial **Dragon Sacred Gear** : **The DownFall Dragon Spear**. I made this myself if you couldn't guess," Azazel taunted the miniature spear in her face until he pressed down on the purple orb on the bottom of the handle, " **Balance Breaker: DownFall Spear Armor** …"

For a moment, he was encompassed by a gold sparkling ball of magic that revealed his most experimental invention yet. It was Dragon Armor like Issei's and Vali's with minor changes. The ends of the different situated armor plates had spikes jetting out making it similar to a porcupine needles. The main color composite was gold and purple sphere decorating the jointed plates of armor.

Issei felt this new strange power in the air and couldn't comprehend his findings when he saw another **Dragon Balance Breaker** like his covering Azazel. His gauntlet flashed non-stop at the presence of the anomaly as he heard Ddraig speak, " _ **So that bastard actually did, huh? He said the experiment was still on the testing phase that lying son of a bi-**_ "

"Ddraig! What the hell are you talking about!?" Issei yelled irritably confused.

" _ **Just watch, boy. It'll get interesting.**_ " Ddraig said amusingly. All Issei could do was heed his word and wait because he had no idea what was going on.

"Let's end this, shall we." Azazel said mirthfully. Katerea angrily screeched at how he took this battle so casually. She rushed at him sending waves of tentacle-like arms and blasts of magic towards Azazel. Her blind rage gave Azazel an opening through all the chaos as he formed a gold trident made purely from magic and sliced through everything that was thrown at him, also cutting Katerea's torso in the process.

"Ah! You Asshole! I'm going to destroy you and this damned city!" Katerea yelled in pain as she quickly made her arms stretch and attached herself to Azazel's left arm, "If creating a new world means I have to sacrifice myself just to kill you! I'd gladly do it!" Her limbs sunk themselves into Azazel's arm as if it was mending with him to prevent escape.

"Oh really, gonna self-destruct are we?" Azazel's voice was all but pitiful as the smile on his face was audible, "Well, you know what? An arm…" He cut off his entangled arm with his spear and the next thing in the air was blood.

The blood of his own… and Katerea's split body.

The three body parts fell from the sky as Azazel casually stopped his own blood flow to his arm and applied numbing magic to decrease the pain, "An arm is all you're worth."

The people on the ground stood in shock at what just transpired. Though the leaders(and Koneko) were all stoic, the rest had their eyes gauging wide and mouths agape.

"Phew, I guess I really am getting old. I think the last 2000 years really got me," Azazel smirked as the armor around him disappeared in a flash of light. With the small spear in his hand, he kissed it and put it away in his shirt, "I guess, there's still some tinkering to be done, huh, **Dragon King** Fafnir."

"I am guessing it should all be downhill from here." Michael stated, disabling the barrier around them.

"Michael… thanks so much for helping." Sirzechs voiced groggily. His head was still hanging low after what he did to Gasper… or what he didn't do.

"Anytime Sirzechs-san. And don't worry about your Bishop, we will all grieve his death. It wasn't your fault." Michael said trying to support Sirzechs after the ordeal.

"Hey, dimwits! If you're talking about the little vampire kid, he's not actually dead. He just dispersed himself while taking control of his magic. He should putt himself back together after an hour or so." Azazel yelled down, giving the people hope for Gasper to be back, "Now let's go get something to eat- I'm starving! Hahaha-!"

In an instant, Azazel was sent flying towards the ground, creating a man-size crater and uplifted dust in the air. He slowly climbed out with his own arm and chuckled a bit to himself.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu shouted, startled at the disturbance. He lifted his nose into the air and sniffed around until a deep growl escaped his mouth.

"Vali," Azazel said rubbing his head, "Really, I must be getting rusty. You know, I heard from one of my governors, Shemhaza, that rebels from multiple factions were banding together. 'The Chaos Brigade', am I right?"

"What!? If Azazel is talking about the people I think he's talking about then how can they be united in such a way? Someone has to be the ringleader, but I don't know anyone strong enough to fit that role." Serafall anxiously thought to herself.

"And the craziest thing he said, was that the one leading you… was The **Ouroboros Dragon** itself: Ophis."

"A Dragon named Ophis?" Issei asked Rias, "What's up with that?"

"It's the **Dragon of Infinity** \- a being feared even by other **Heavenly Dragons**." Rias explained quickly, still staring up at the sky.

"Listen, none of us want to destroy the world or anything. Some douche wants to use us for our power or some other shit." Vali said under his armor sounding slightly annoyed.

"That makes sense. Even though you can hold your own against even the biggest of monsters, you decided to join this group regardless because our side seemed less entertaining. Right? I mean, it makes no sense for two people to join together just because they're both Satans." Azazel explained as Vai replied with nothing, signaling he hit bull's eye.

"What the what!?" Issei yelled in both fear and shock.

"No way… Vali is a descendant of one of the Satans?" Sona said to herself in disbelief.

"Yes, my heritage is one of both a the Satan Lucifer and of a human. That's how I'm able to host a **Sacred Gear.** " Vali explained briefly, showing his ten Devil wings.

"It's hard to believe you even exist. The whole concept of this is really emphasizing the word 'Miracle'." Sirzechs exclaimed, almost seeming dazzled by the fact.

"Without a doubt, this one will be one of the strongest Dragon hosts to have ever lived." Michael imposed while Issei shivered because of it.

"The strongest…" He whispered dreadfully to himself. Meanwhile, Vali began to start talking to him.

"Oh, how I pity you Issei. A weakling like you having to face a deity like myself. It's just not fair, it is. Fate is just cruel. Without your **Sacred Gear** , you're nothing! Just a helpless boy with powerful friends is all," As Vali continued to taunt him, Issei scowled as rage built within him. Never has he felt a feeling so simple yet so powerful well up inside him, "It's funny to think that though our Dragons are fated enemies, our abilities are worlds apart!"

"So what are you gonna do, huh!? I'll gladly fight you right now!" Issei screamed, raging towards Vali.

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna do. I'll go kill your family and friends so you can devote yourself to revenge. How does that sound? Maybe I should add that blonde girl to the list as well." Vali couldn't help but get amused at watching Issei's face morph into different states of disgust, anger, bewilderment, and turmoil all in a few moments. And at this point, Issei was shaking uncontrollably with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to END your life, SO HARD! I'LL KILL YOU SO MUCH YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL YOURSELF DYING!" His face wrinkled into one of loathing as a blast of magic hit all of the residences as he screamed with hatred.

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST!** " His **Sacred Gear** glowed bright red as it immediately crawled up and around his body. Then, in a flash of red light, revealed his **Balance Breaker**. A new feeling radiated from Issei that seemed to embody the vexation he was experiencing. A strong aura outlined his body that made it very hard to breathe the same air around him as the **Magical Pressure** kept growing, slowly, pressing down on Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Tsubaki, Sona and Rias.

"Look Albion, his power just grew exponentially!" Vali commented gleefully on the situation.

" _ **Of course. A**_ _ **Sacred Gear's**_ _**power comes from its wielder's will and feelings. And the most potent emotion to fuel a Dragon's power is rage, and right now he's consumed with pure detestation for you.**_ " Albion explained thoroughly, causing Vali the get excited at the fact.

"I'm about to smash your armor in!" Issei yelled with animosity, " **Ascalon**!" He quickly summoned forth his mighty sword from his gauntlet and flew a beeline straight for vali's head.

"Mhmm, this is going to get interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am currently very tired at this point! It's 11 pm eastern time right now and my hands hurt! If you all are reading this, that means you're smart enough to get notifications of what going to happen in the story. This chapter didn't include Natsu as much and focused more on Issei, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Michael. "Why?" you might ask. Well, because that's what the episode gave and that's what I worked with. If you want to see something awesome happen already, here's some bad news. Next chapter will come out somewhere in December and it'll be all my fault! BUT! It will sort of be worth it depending on your tastes. Issei will do something badass, Natsu will do something unexpected and Vali will be the punching bag. Okay, more like a power measurer but you get the point. Oh yeah, and Gasper's not really dead just wanted to add something semi-dramatic. I mean, no one cares if he's actually hurt in real life... right? Aahhh, regardless, a little drama here, there and not so much everywhere is fine. Also Denise isn't here today so don't miss him, at all. Uhh, I think that's everything guys, so- oh wait, wait, there's one more: Go read my other stories. Shameless advertising, deal with it, I do it a lot. (FYI "A Day Worth Waiting For will come out around December too. "Omega Dragonslayer", "FireEater" and "FTFL" are all on Hiatus. Phantom Ninja coming out shortly)**

 **So review, share, follow or do whatever!**

 **Peace y'all! Tunice out!**


	27. Counteraction Part III

**A/N: Lo and behold, my lovely readers, of this gloriously long chapter which has over TWELVE THOUSAND WORDS! Yes, I promised and I delivered, a long chapter after maybe five months of getting cheap knock-offs which were only about 3k. But here, today, I present you with my Christmas gift, from me to all of you. But by the time you're reading this, it'll probably be past Christmas since I updated this around 11 pm (or 23hrs) but just so you know, this was in fact updated on Christmas Day. I must say, though, that this was a freaking pain in the arse to write. The episode which this is based on moved so fast through the exposition(and even the fights) that I had to compensate greatly for their lack of effort, adding in, mixing up and tossing out certain events that _I_ deemed unworthy of being in this chapter. So please don't bash when things move faster than expected. That's because I have to deal with the tools given to me, which aren't that bad, I just have to sweep the dust off them first. **

**Also, I have a Soundcloud. You see where I'm going with this. I suggest going there and just search up "03JTunice" then go into my "theme song" playlist and chose any song there, it's sure to hype you up. I actually listened to every song on that playlist twice. That's how long it took me to write this(maybe more). Anywho, see you guys at the bottom!**

 **Edit: Okay, I just got a Pm that said there wasn't a poll on my account page and when I double checked, turns out there wasn't. To get the correct page, click on the link to my regular page, then go to the URL and take away the "03JTunice" and press enter. Sorry I can't put the link, stupid rules and regulations and shiz.**

* * *

 **Counteraction Part Ⅲ: Dragon's Journey; Path to Righteousness**

No one understood why or how this was happening.

Of course, it could be explained, but the sheer astonishment they felt overrode any sort of comparable judgment to assess the situation. Being on the front lines of war is one thing, but when there are two Dragons staring each other down in a continuing bout, shit gets real way too fast. The fact that you're caught in this mess doesn't make good feelings stir within- quite the opposite actually- but the _possibility_ of you getting further involved to the point where you could get hurt builds a feeling of dread, one that eats away at your conviction as time goes on, waiting to find out the conclusion of said source of fear.

Uncoincidentally, Asia was feeling the same way.

In her eyes, Issei looked like a beast under armor. His rage reached her very soul as she trembled helplessly.

' _Issei… isn't like this. He's nice to me, Gasper… everyone. How can he be feeling this amount of hostility towards one person? He should know… family always protects one another, no matter what. So… what's making him like this?'_

"Vali!" Issei screamed hoarsely, charging towards the white armor-clad man for the umpteenth time. Ever since he provoked him, Issei went in guns blazing to fight Vali, no plan, no tactics and certainly no rationality. The fact that he had limited time completely left his mind when he encountered Vali and the cycle was vicious. Each and every time Issei put up a fight, Vali countered with his own magic which may sound like a balance between powers, but because of his large amounts of experience, Vali always had the upper hand.

They took to the skies multiple times with their trails blazing behind them, showing streaks of where they last were and their auras suffocating the air around them, making it practically absurd to try and stop them. Punches were exchanged, kicks were taken to the gut, elbows broke chunks of armor off and head blows were the most common attack with Issei in close quarters. He knew there was no way the fight a man like him with recklessness so he started to rush him when his guard was taken away and deliver a blow from inches away from him, locking arms and jabbing one area repeatedly until Vali somehow knocked him off.

Now, five minutes past and Issei's fight with Vali seems never ending, their two forces polar opposites: one is able to divide and take power, the other doubling and granting its own. Legend says that this destined battle was to last for days, but no one knew how long Issei could really last at this rate, as once again, he was sent crashing down to the dirt.

"Issei!" Rias screamed in shock. After this whole time, despite him getting knocked around, this was the hardest he ever hit the ground. He was getting tired.

"Damn it!" Issei yelled to himself, struggling with his body to get up. The pain was all over but most of it he didn't acknowledge, mostly because of the adrenaline rushing through him at inhumane rates.

"Nu-uh, not now Issei. You should rest- stay down." Vali said sarcastically, " **Divide**!"

Then, in that instant, he was one with the dirt again, feeling even more drained than before. ' _Curse this damn guy's power! I can never get the upper hand with him always bringing me down like this!'_

"Issei! Come on, don't lose!" Natsu cheered on, raising his fist in the air, "I know you're stronger than this!"

"Yeah, you got this Issei!" Xenovia yelled out as well.

"Hmm," Issei hummed to himself as he got up faster than before, feeling the words of his friends increasing his determination, "They're right Ddraig. I don't know what's holding me back but I need you to help me destroy it! Summon **Ascalon: The Dragonslayer**!"

" _ **Hehe, you've got it, partner!**_ " Ddraig yelled mirthly. " **BOOST!** "

At that moment, a tempest of red magic rays flared up and engulfed Issei as he stretched out his arm and ejected the majestic blade of magic- **The Dragonslayer Ascalon**. His overall appearance didn't change, but the long protruding metal on his left gauntlet was impossible to miss.

"A **Dragonslayer** , huh? That changes things up." Vali said feeling slightly amused yet annoyed simultaneously.

" _ **Be careful, Vali. More than one hit from that can ensue devastating injuries to the armor and yourself.**_ " Albion clarified hastily, immediately seeing the threat in front of him.

"So all I have to do is dodge, right?" Vali said cockily, not noticing Issei's crouching position.

"Transfer all power to **Ascalon**!" Issei yelled out catching his attention, but in that split second, when Issei flexed his calves, he was hovering over Vali menacingly as the sword glowed brightly in his arm. Crashing the elongated piece of metal in Vali's armor caused the majority of it to break off due to the sheer force of the attack. Although most of the impact was cushioned by Vali moving backward with the punch and his armor, excruciating pain still signaled throughout his body as Issei didn't let up. He pinned him in a body lock that had his left arm free to continue to bombard him with hits from **Ascalon**.

Then, once again, Vali used his wings to smack Issei away from him as said man shook his head as he tried getting used to having a wing knock the wind out of him.

"That's right Issei! Fight me! Loathe me! Entertain me more!" He yelled maniacally with short scattered breathes due to partial exhaustion and pain. That's when his two wings, whose color is originally blue, glowed a bright red for a moment until small particles escaped from it, and like fireflies, scattered in the sky.

"What is he doing?" Issei questioned, expecting an answer from Ddraig.

" _ **He's steadily releasing the energy he gained during our fight to maintain his max level. That way, he'll be able to still steal your energy but won't have to manually release it once he reaches his limit.**_ " Ddraig explained thoroughly, already knowing the plan Issei had in mind.

"So even people as strong as him have limits, huh?" He hovered in the sky thinking about how he would approach his plan. But since it's so obvious, He would have to go about this in a smart way- no more charging in crazily.

He had to beat this guy now.

"What's wrong Issei, all tuckered out?" Vali teased as Issei clenched his fist in anger.

"You'll see ya bastard…" Then, he flew towards him at blinding speeds, ready to knock him out of the sky. Anticipating this, Vali tilted his head to the left and aimed his fist at his gut only to meet an opened hand which stopped the attack. But just as easily, he spun around and heel kicked him in the head as Issei had moved his body along with the kick to soften the blow. Despite this, Vali's hit took a toll on him but he wasn't done yet. After regaining his composer, Issei feinted a high kick, and seeing that Vali feel for it, he quickly flew right above him in the air and ax kicked his right shoulder. Not letting up with his attack, he put his plan into motion and transferred his power to his blade once more as it jumped forward and impaled Vali in the ribs.

He screamed out in anguish until Issei slightly turned his blade in the flesh to lock it in, and in that moment, the blade retracted with Vali and brought him closer to Issei while he bearhugged him to death.

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** "

"What are you doing!?" Vali cried out with the blade still moving in him. His suit started glowing dangerously red while the pulsating in the wings increased in frequency.

"I figured, if you have to let out the energy you gather then you have a limit to what you can take! And if I continue adding power to your suit, it'll have to overload since you can't divide your own power!" Issei yelled triumphantly while both of their outlines showed a dark red aura around them.

"How did you-!" Vali yelled frustrated at his current situation. His body was fidgeting uncontrollably due to both the unbelievable pain and the unprecedented damage done to his armor by Issei, and Issei alone. The only thoughts that entered his mind were how to get back at this motherfucker for screwing with him so hard… but, another thought came to him as well. If he kept getting this strong, this powerful, he'll one day finally have a worthy opponent to face against. A smirk graced his pain written face unknowing of what's to come.

"Take the power of my **ASCALON**!" Issei bellowed wildly, raising his arm for his final devastating blow. He had an idea that even he thought was insane, but right now, anything would work to beat this guy at his own game. With that thought in mind, Issei remembered how Natsu broke his armor with enough force to overwhelm his **Divide Magic** , and as the more time slowed down around him, the more convinced he was to shatter Vali's armor and end the fight. All Vali could do in his vulnerable state was watching closely as Issei's left gauntlet glowed an ominous orange-red color that rocketed down towards the middle of his chest plate to deliver what he knew would be Issei's final blow. Even though such an attack was coming at him, he couldn't help but smile at Issei's progression as a fighter in roughly a few minutes- Vali was definitely going to get back at him for this.

As the fist collided with Vali's armor, everything was blasted with a blinding light that originated from their spot in the sky. The impact was most literally heard by everyone with a loud _clang_ sound vibrating through their ears. While the light died down, white and blue objects were seen falling aimlessly towards the ground and two larger silhouettes that were covered in smoke blasted off in opposite directions with the same destination as the broken pieces of metal.

Luckily, Issei regained what sense he had and landed hard on the ground, tumbling helplessly and landing on his back. Meanwhile, Vali wasn't so fortunate as he continued to pick up speed in the air and made a small crater around his impact point as a loud grunt could have been heard at that exact moment. Surprisingly, both males stood up simultaneously, panting hard and loud and clutching the parts of their injured areas with malice tracing their stares back at each other.

"You just won't fucking quit, will you?" Issei rhetorically asked, slightly irritated at this situation. Here he was facing off against one of the most powerful beings he knew of and while he did manage to land a few good blows that shook his poise, he managed to shake them off within a few seconds. And once again, Vali was rolling his shoulders and stretching as if nothing happened. But Issei, on the other hand, was running on fumes and the limit on his **Balance Breaker** already expired as he had no idea what was causing him to last this long. Ironically, the pain he felt in his left arm started to emerge again with malice.

"The same could be said for you, Hyoudou." Vali didn't know what to feel. Anger, frustration, excitement, vexation? All these emotions yet he didn't care one bit. He knew he found a chance to release it and was he going to let loose. Next on the list of surprises for Issei was the fact that Vali acquired another **Dragon Armour** out of thin air. For him, it was taking his literal life force to maintain his!

"You've gotta be shitting me…" Issei sighed to himself with vexation clear in his voice. He only had about two minutes to use in this form and things were looking bleaker by the second.

"What's wrong Issei? You know If you don't fight me now, your family's life will be cut even shorter." Vali said, purposely trying to aggravate Issei, which was indeed working wonders. But he knew he was going to have to keep a level head and try to figure out a way to sustain this form any longer. Looking around him, Issei cringed at the thought he had when he gazed upon one of Vali's blue orbs.

"Hey, Ddraig… you said that a **Sacred Gear** can bend and grow to the wielder's will, right?" Issei asked, picking up the cracked piece of armor, staring intently at what could be his potential death.

" _ **What you're about to do can be considered suicide, Issei… But either way, we die if risks aren't taken right?**_ " Ddraig smiled to himself as the green orbs on Issei's armor all glowed brightly, " _ **Let's get out of this alive, Partner!**_ "

"Right!" Issei yelled with determination while he crushed the blue sphere in his left hand as a flurry of green and blue light busted out of his gauntlet's rapidly spreading out like a firework.

"What're you doing now?" Vali asked fascinated by the light show going on.

" **Vanishing Dragon** Vali! Your damned power is gonna be mine now!" Issei boasted loudly, but all the cockiness he felt flushed away immediately as a flood of pain crashed over his body like getting hit by a train. Although his right arm was the center of the torment, he could feel it equally throughout his body. Clutching his hand in the worst pain he's ever experienced, Issei cried in anguish hoping the utilization of Vali's power would complete sooner rather than later, "GAH! SON OF BITCH! THIS HURTS LIKE DAMNED JACKASS!"

"Oh, I see now. You're trying to apply my power to your arsenal as a power boost and a sacrifice to stay in **Balance Breaker** mode. I would say it's a desperate move for desperate measures… but the pure absurdity and madness of the act prevent that." Vali replied in a way that already seemed as though he knew Issei would die.

" _ **I would stop this Ddraig. If you continue, you're going to find a new host faster than any other lifetime. You know our powers are complete opposites, so trying to blend it is mixing water and oil.**_ " Albion explained ornately.

" _ **Oh, I know Albion. But I won't have this boy die yet. I have to say, he's been the most fun I've had since we fought in our own bodies. And if there's any I've learned from him: The more foolish the idea, the more ignorant you have to be to believe it's possible.**_ " Ddraig smugly remarked as you could hear the smile in his tone of voice.

"Call me a fool all you want! If that's the case, I'll become better than you even while being stupid! If Kiba fused **Demonic** **and** **Holy Magic** ]tThan I can do the same!" Issei bellowed angrily when he heard them talking about him, but that only fueled him more to complete this damn thing and use it as a sacrifice to beat him with his own power.

The frenzy of colors still continued with everyone looking towards it in awe at the magic being displayed. Never have they seen such two opposing forces being forcefully made together in a process this undeveloped and mindless. Natsu, however, knew there would be consequences. After experiencing eating and absorbing the **Etherion** in The Tower of Heaven, Natsu damaged both his **Magical Container** and his body; he's lucky to even be using Magic after hearing what Porlyusica had diagnosed him with. All he hoped for was that Issei wouldn't have any drastic drawbacks if not any.

But his attention was drawn back to the battle when Natsu realized the flashing light stopped and Issei's screaming died down. And once again, not even a second after, he was back to full power.

"Alright!" He yelled triumphantly, fist pumping the air. All the people watching- and Albion himself- were shocked that Issei pulled it off… He actually did it! He collided his now white gauntlet and his usual **Sacred Gear** together, showing off his achievement. What used to be his right arm, which was that of Ddraig's Armour, was now overtaken by Albion's with the blue orb glowing softly in the middle, "I guess you can call it the **Dividing Gear** now!" He said jokingly.

"Impossible… Impossible! How the hell did you do that!?" Vali yelled out puzzled yet impressed.

"How am I supposed to know? I just freaking did it!" Issei said ignorantly, "Regardless, Vali, you and I still have the fight to finish, and now that I've got your power, I'm gonna beat you down with it."

" _ **Issei, you should know, doing this made a tremendous gap in your lifespan. As a Devil, you were going to live for thousands of years, but now, I fear it will only be half of that time, maybe less.**_ " Ddraig warned his partner, worried that the news might shake him, but that goes to show how much they still have left to know each other.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I'll still become Harem King in less it takes to complete One piece." Issei said mockingly, smiling to himself.

"Huh, fine, I shouldn't get worked up over this. After all, I did say you were an unpolished gem- who knows what mysteries are going to be discovered with you later on. But I guess I should take this somewhat seriously now, right?" Vali expanded his wings and slowly took flight in the air. His arms were spread wide and **Magic Circles** started to appear over all his body, " **Derisory Division: Half Dimension**."

All of a sudden, the buildings, tree, and practically everything that wasn't made of flesh started to distort and shrink down to half its size. Unfortunately, things were still disfigured in a way that made hard to determine what was which and vice versa.

"What the hell?" He looked around in wonder and shock as all his familiarities were gone.

"What's going on!?" Practically everyone in the Occult club asked frightened.

"He's using his magic to bend space itself. This isn't good, he's become too dangerous to be around." Michael said worriedly.

"This guy… he's batshit crazy!" Natsu yelled angrily, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Now, now Natsu. Cool your jets. Every host of a Dragon is mad about something; that's what makes them stand out from the rest. But, let's poke fun at what Issei's crazy about." Kokabiel said menacingly.

"You don't mean.."

"Yes, I do." He answered in a sing-song voice, "Hey Issei! Let me tell you a little something about this guy's power!"

"What is it!? Anything would be helpful right about now!" Issei yelled back with curiosity.

"Well, right now he bending space by half the things around him. It starts only with inanimate objects but if time goes on and nobody stops him, he'll even bend organisms! In short, if he's able to halve anything, what do you think will happen to say, I don't know, all the girls' breasts that're here?" Kokabiel smiled sadistically when he saw Issei's body stiffen in the distance.

"N-no. That can't be…" He said to himself, shock and fear taking over his thoughts. ' _Rias… Akeno… Asia… Xenovia...Koneko… hell, even Tsubaki and Sona- all their wonderful boobs… will be taken away from me. Such glorious God-given gifts will vanish… all because… OF THIS BASTARD!'_

"YOU FUCKING BITCH-ASS!"

" **BOOST!** "

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE AWAY THE VERY THINGS I LIVE FOR!"

" **BOOST!** "

"WHAT I STRIVE FOR, EVERY, SINGLE, FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE, FOR IT TO BE TAKEN AWAY BY THE SHITTY LIKES OF YOU!"

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** "

"I WILL SAVE MY PRECIOUS OPPAI! AND YOU WON'T BEING WALKING AWAY SO EASILY VALI!"

"What?"

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** "

"RRAAARHHGGG! VALI!"

"No freaking way…" Natsu gasped bewildered by this event.

"Huh, a thousand times stronger, just because of boobs. I wouldn't believe if I didn't cause it myself." Azazel said slightly amazed at the sparks of magic that suddenly appeared from Issei, as his power spiked immensely beyond anything he ever felt from the boy.

But the more time passed, the greater and more extreme his magic became. The ground beneath his feet crumbled to bits and the magic around him whipped the air around like a doll, sending ripples of his own Magic outwards to the bystanders. Barriers had to be set again to protect against the immense pressure and winds that were being put on them as the bombardment didn't stop. This time, instead of red, a green aura pulsated continuously growing larger with each passing second and the orbs on his armor illuminated the dark places under his plates as well.

With the one step he took, the dirt floated up only to crumble in flakes because of the pure power rolling of his being.

"Well, today is full of damn surprises, huh…" Vali said blandly. He looked down on Issei and motioned him to come fight in the air. And as expected, Issei rushed him at even quicker speeds than in the beginning of their battle, reaching his high position in the sky in a split second. Vali, however, dodged effortlessly by flying higher to dodge his attack, "Come on Hyoudou, you're gonna have to try harder if- gah!" ' _What was that!?'_

Before Vali could even finish, Issei caught up with him before he could realize what was going on. With his power still increasing, his limit didn't seem to be reached yet as Issei practically played with him, kicking Vali in all directions only to catch up and kick him in another random way. Back and forth this went until Vali uppercut Issei to stop the annoying cycle but undaunted by his attack, Issei pushed on with more determination.

"I'm not done yet! This one's for my president's firm glorious boobs if you ever touched them!" Issei bellowed, rocketing his fist towards the unsuspecting Vali's chin completely rocking his cranium, "This is for Akeno's soft pillow-like breasts!" Then, a left uppercut to the gut, "Xenovia's round bosom!" Elbow to the shoulder, "Asia's still developing titties!" A knee flew to his chest plate with a combo of a hit to the temple as Vali flew backward. But Issei caught up with a yell and stopped mid-air to deliver a bone-crushing side kick while Vali spat out blood because of the destructive attack made to his already injured ribs, "And that was for the boobs that'll be nonexistent if you halved them: Koneko-chan's Loli chest!"

Everyone watched as Issei landed on top of Vali to smash him into the ground as a cloud of dust surrounded them. The spectators got worries as after a while Issei didn't appear from the smoke, but their hopes were brought back when he walked out unharmed. Their faces slowly became that of relief while Issei walked towards them exhausted from his fight. This time, for sure, he knew Vali was down and he finally beat him. His helmet slowly broke off and crumbled to the ground as his weary smile could be seen from afar. His friends ran towards him to congratulate on his well-deserved win with cheers being heard from them all.

"You did it, Issei!" Rias screamed happily, jumping into a hug with Issei. Asia joined in as well as Natsu while a dogpile form not too long after.

"Great job pervert! I really never thought you had it in ya!" Natsu said gleefully, picking up Issei from the ground and patting him on the back.

"You're the one who said to beat this guy up not too long ago!" Issei yelled baffled at his friend's harshness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just glad you came out alive." Natsu said with a wave of his hand.

"Issei-san! Do you need ay healing? You got pretty beat up and I'm scared you have some type of major injury." Asia walked up to him with haste while Issei eased her distressing thoughts.

"Hmm, it's nothing that can't be taken care of when getting back. I'm sure you'll do-"

"Well, well, well. Look who's grown a pair. I never realized how much bullshit your powers were until right now. That much of a boost after hearing about a woman's body part? That's the best kind of bullshit I've heard in a while, ya know?" Out of the dust, Vali menacingly walked out of his hole with his power surging unlike before. Although Issei could guess that Vali was holding back, he didn't want that fact to be true… but it was.

His tone was dark and husky and the way his body shook was a good distinction that he was beyond being just annoyed. And just like before, his wings glowed a brief red while little lights sparkled off that notably caused them to be intimidated.

"I think it's time I show you my **Juggernaut Drive**. I mean, all the pain you've caused me has to be paid back somehow, right?" Vali's words somehow struck fear into their minds while he continued walking forward with his **Magic Pressure** continuously raising the bar for Issei to reach. He stopped at a certain distance from them and began to chant words only understood by Ddraig.

"What does he mean by, Juggernaut?" Issei asked slightly nervous.

" **It's a form that goes even beyond that of** **Balance Breaker** **. The more you master your** **Sacred Gear** **, Issei, the closer you can come to master this form which gives you the power and abilities that are closer to us Holy Dragons.**" Ddraig said aloud so that everyone heard. Issei and Natsu were the ones who were really startled by the news.

"You're saying there's a form greater than what I have now? Unreal.."

' _Yo Igneel, you heard that? Their_ _ **Juggernaut Drive**_ _sounds almost like_ _ **Stage Three of Dragon Force**_ _!'_ Natsu thought to his father.

' _ **Yes, you're indeed correct Natsu. I've already talked to Ddraig about this and we've decided to have you both do special training once you've reached this mode. But that's only if you all make it out alive.**_ ' Igneel explained to Natsu while he scoffed.

"I think your faith in me is almost laughable sometimes," Natsu said to himself while he looked towards Vali, only to see his previous chanting stopped completely. His once flared wings coiled back and his power seemed to drop as well.

"It appears my Dragon Albion says that you all still aren't ready to see it, sadly." Vali disclosed sounding bittersweet, "So I'll take you on like this but without holding back. But, it is disappointing that I can't show you the true glory of a Dragon."

Issei grimaced at what he said when he realized that even with his normal **Balance Breaker** , he was still going to be no match, he also used up the Magic he got from Vali's orb a long while ago. So, there was only one option left.

"Natus… I'm going to need your help in this round." Issei flinched slightly at his own words while looking at Natsu's odd expression. It was like he was telling him yes and no simultaneously.

"Let's do it. I know you're low on Magic so a tag team should be good." Natsu agreed after a while of thinking before telling the others to go. They all knew they weren't going to be strong enough to support them but rather be a burden and ran back to where the barriers were still put by the Faction leaders.

Natsu was in turmoil though. How was he supposed to fight if…he can't get to Issei's level. The only way for him to match his strength was to go full-powered **Dragon Force: Stage Two** but he never trained to unlock it. If he tried now, it could potentially mess up the flow of Magic within him- or rather, that's what Igneel had been saying. But it was now or never for them right now. Either risk his life or go defeated. The choice was obvious for him.

"Issei go power up again while I hold him off. The only way for this to work is if you're able to deal the final blow with your **Ascalon**." Natsu explained seriously, squinting his eyes in concentration.

"Got it. Good luck man, and don't you die. If so, that'll mean I'm stronger than you." Issei joked while Natsu chuckled at the idea that was momentarily true. While Issei stepped back to a safer distance, Natsu stared down Vali and started to get down in his fighting stance. Vali noticed this change in opponent's and decided to comment on it.

"What's with this? Issei, I thought it was supposed to be you and me?" He turned to face Issei while he scowled at him, "Oh well, Dragneel, I hope you're able to entertain just as much as Issei."

"Trust me, I'll do more than entertain, you asshole." Natsu growled as he let his fire creep up on his body. The temperature in the area rose slightly and his red-orange fire started to shift to pure gold.

' _You made the mistake of not going full power in the beginning even though you know that I'm way stronger than you...Natsu, you crave fighting; you love it to the point where it gets disturbing._ '

' _Why did you not go into_ _ **Dragon force**_ _in the first place even though you knew he was strong? You knew that you could match him full strength if you just activated it, didn't you?...But you didn't. And that's why Rias almost died... your pride is what stopped you. You killed Rias, Natsu._ '

These words, these memories of what Azazel said haunted him to no end. The idea of holding back in this fight was immediately thrown away when these statements popped into his head at that moment. Never again did he want to feel that kind of fear and hopelessness when Rias died. This was his chance to make up the mistakes from before and learn his lesson once and for all.

He clenched his fists in readiness, looking down towards Vali with his eyes a bright burning gold. His skin harden and turned to the color red with his canine teeth elongated downwards to his lips. As his magic rustled around him, moving his wilder hair around, Natsu noticed a disturbing fact.

"Shit." He couldn't feel the same oneness he had with his fire once before. He couldn't go full power…

"What's the matter, Dragneel. This isn't even half the power you showed me before when you were fighting Kokabiel." Vali commented, actually pondering on what was holding the **Dragonslayer** back, "Could it be that your previous state of power was a fluke? Or, do you want to prolong the battle as you have done so many times before."

Despite hearing his harsh words, Natsu tuned him out to stay focused on the problem he had right then, right there. " _Igneel, what's going on? I can't unlock this power like last time!"_

" _ **Be patient my child. I told you before, what you did was premature and rushed which must have messed up your Magic pathways. Concentrate and find the blockage that's causing you this trouble. But hurry, I think your friend is getting a bit impatient.**_ "

" _Find the blockage… how do I do that?"_ Natsu's thoughts were clouded with uncertainty and confusion for the few seconds that followed, going back and tracing everything he's done. He even opted the meditate in this dire moment!

" _ **I'm sorry, son, but you're going to have to find that answer yourself. It's the only way you'll learn.**_ " Igneel thought to himself quietly so Natsu couldn't hear. Afterall his son still had his doubts about his own power, fearing what the future holds. He was going to have to find that solution himself.

"Damn it, I don't know what to do! All of this is just too confusing!" Natsu said to himself, working up the courage to go fight regardless of his weakened state, "I'm just gonna have to find the answer while fighting."

Natsu looked up to find Vali patiently waiting and decided not to have him stay there any longer. He dashed forward towards his new opponent, still using his usual straightforward approach and began his attack on Vali. With his speed and strength still amplified by his second form, Natsu was able to keep up with Vali momentarily if he didn't use his wings as a speed boost. But, although his physical attributes increased, his **Magic Power** was nowhere near where it needed to be for this fight.

Each and every time he delivered a flame covered fist to Vali's armor, it did absolutely nothing. Unlike last time where his flames burned and chipped the Dragon armor, his effort was revealed to be useless.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu roared, twisting his body to the side to dodge Vali's attempt to kick him and landing a straight hook to his face. The pure strength of the punch managed to move him back a couple of inches, but Vali didn't lose his footing and responded with a left jab to the chin rocketing Natsu backward. Skidding to a stop, he began to suck in gallons of air and launched the attack from where he landed.

Before it could even reach him, Vali completely disabled the attack and rushed towards Natsu in his vulnerable state. Using his wings, Vali flew up a few meters and came down to deliver an ax kick from the sky that Natsu blocked with his scales on his forearms above his head and grabbed onto his ankles that were currently resting on his arms. Natsu wasted no time and started to spin Vali around but it proved futile as he countered with a hit from his right wing and blew Natsu away.

Not giving up, Natsu ran back to where Vali was resting and dodged another straight jab, and with his fist lit aflame, he landed an upper right cross to the neck putting all of the momenta he gained in the attack which finally had him lose his footing and flying in the other direction. Flaring his wings, Vali stopped his route to the on coming tree and slowly flew back to where Natsu was standing, still on guard but panting heavily.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better step up your game or else I'll be killing you today." Vali threatened his thrill from before completely lost and replaced with frustration and boredom.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what's wrong either. Just keep fighting me and you'll see what happens." Natsu replied slightly annoyed at the situation he was in. He just couldn't figure out what was holding him back; he couldn't find the blockage. ' _Will I even be able to find it anyway? Am I strong enough to fend him off until Issei gets back on his feet? Have I already reached my limit?... Is this the end for me?'_ All this confusion, uncertainty, turmoil and frustration going on through his head made him lose focus. Was it really worth it- coming here? If he was going to die, why did he still fight? Why did he still hang on to hope in the future?

Negative thoughts plagued him for what seemed like an eternity as Vali suddenly appeared in front and him and punched him in the ground. And Natsu responded with nothing. He couldn't do anything. No rage, no sadness, no excitement, no happiness… all because of what? He doubted himself, his abilities, his power, his courage and his faith.

"Natsu! What're you doing!? Fight back!" Issei yelled out angrily, watching his friend getting beaten down viciously by Vali.

"He seems to be going through a metamorphosis." Sirzechs commented as the people around him looked in his direction, "Ever since he came here- and although others couldn't see it- he's been suffering from depression. After losing his home, his friends, his family, and his previous life, Natsu kept away from those thoughts by fighting and ignoring them; distracting himself from what's been secretly causing him pain from the inside out. I tried to help him with it, but he never accepted my offer. Now here's the consequence."

"If he can get over what's been eating him, you think he can finally fight back?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"I don't know... it's all up to him." Sirzechs replied grimly, "Right now, he's the only one who can change his fate."

Meanwhile, Natsu barely had his guard up when blocking Vali's kicks and punches on the ground. He heard Issei yelling at him but his words were drowned out by the pounding going on around him. He never knew that doubting yourself this much would cause you so much literal pain. Ever since coming to this world, Natsu had one set goal on the top of his list, and that was to get home to Fairy Tail. Everything else came after. But as the months passed by, the hopes of completing that goal seemed to slip away ever so slowly.

The truth was, he was starting to even doubt his friends would bring him home.

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled abruptly, catching the foot that was about to smash into him and threw Vali back meters away. He stood up out of the crater that was the size of his body and anger completely took over his features. Did he really just think that? Just the notion of doubting his own Nakama was alien to him. It was as if he was betraying their very essence, "What did you say back then Igneel?" Natsu thought to himself.

Vali got up from the place he was thrown and started to wipe off his armor of dust, "It seems you're back in business."

Natsu tuned him out and continued to speak to himself, "Umm, let's see… 'If you doubt your strength because you couldn't protect than get stronger... If you doubt your reliability to your friends than gain their trust back… and If you doubt what I'm saying, then don't listen…'. Igneel, you lovable son of Dragon, I really needed that dad." He grinned viciously with his hair shadowing his bright gold eyes. His magic then began the flare up and his pressure could be sensed rising to a level that was similar to Issei's before. The temperature rose exponentially as waves of heat hit their faces even with the barriers.

He let his sharp teeth show through and looked up to face his incoming opponent, feeling his magic flooding his veins each second, "No more doubting myself. 'Look and have hope in the future, for the unknown isn't something to be feared, but to be explored.'" Natsu quoted his father again, "Now I'm fired the hell up!" He yelled excitedly with a pillar of gold fire erupting from his current place as the ground began melting under his feet.

After seeing witnessing the thing he hoped would happen, Vali smiled happily under his mask and rushed towards Natsu with an itch to be scratched. He did the same, using his combustions from his feet to propel him faster towards Vali with each step. Having the advantage in speed, Natsu immediately did a roundhouse house kick straight for the head in midair which Vali dodged putting up his left arm to block and proceeded for a punch to the ribs while he was still in the air. However, seeing the attack coming, Natsu stuck out his hand and blasted him with a torrent of fire which also launched him away from Vali, effectively dodging and attacking simultaneously.

Vali took the blunted of the attack but brushed it off as he recovered instantly and started blasting blue orbs of magic towards Natsu's new resting place. The said person moved effortlessly through the constantly exploding magic balls and maneuvered to where Vai was ready to use another magical attack. Pulling his fist back, Natsu punched the air as, with a slight delay, a gargantuan golden fire fist was rocketing towards Vali from behind Natsu, " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fist!** "

" **Divine Dividing**!" Vali called out completely dismissing Natsu attack as if it were nothing, and using this advantage, punched Natsu in the gut before feeling his gauntlet being gripped tightly.

"Got you bitch," Natsu said calmly, holding Vali right arm with his left and returned the punch with a flame powered uppercut of his own, still holding onto his arm. Vali managed to fight through the constant punishment and elbowed Natsu in the jaw by ducking under his last punch. Having the edge in the moment, he twisted Natsu arm and brought his left arm overhead, slamming him into the ground. Natsu never let go despite that. Somehow, from the ground, he double heel kicked him from below, causing the grip he once had to release due to the sheer force.

" **Fire Dragon's Pounding Talon!** " Natsu quickly recovered and from his spot, high kicked the air. Knowing what was going to happen next, Vali moved away from his previous spot and dashed towards Natsu in an effort to catch him off guard. Then in that same moment, a giant blast of fire erupted from the ground Vali was once on and flew into the air, but he was already in front of Natsu, already cocking his fist back for a devastating punch. He saw this and just when Vali was about to punch the lights out of him, Natsu disappeared in a wisp of fire. Now, his previously charged punch hit nothing but air as the magic loaded within caused a large explosion around Vali.

Natsu reappeared 20 meters away from the explosion with little embers floating around his body. Wiping his brow from exhaustion, he sighed in relief from escaping the killer punch.

"What the hell did you just do?" Vali asked angrily, walking out of the dust caused by himself.

"Well, my fire a part of me now, also meaning I'm a part of my fire." That's when Vali saw it, Natsu was standing right where his last attack was, where his fire was still burning bright.

"So you deconstructed and reformed your body with your own magic. How intriguing. Please show me more." Vali said still a little peeved by his antics. Once again, his blue aura shown around his armor and the same was for Natsu as he covered his body with his golden fire. The two Dragons ran straight for one another taking blows in any place you could think of. Their limbs were practically blurred to the eye while Natsu and Vali continued to duke it other on each other.

' _Okay Issei, get ready with_ _ **Ascalon**_ _. I'll give you an opening and you'll finish it!'_ Natsu thought to himself, still concentrating on fighting with Vali, not willing to make any mistakes. It wasn't too long ago when Natsu realized that Issei was finished powering up, and he got the hint from the corner of his eye when he flashed him with his **Sacred Gear**. The only thing that Natsu wasn't certain of was whether Vali could tell what their plan was, but at the moment, it seemed his attention was focused on him and the fight and Natsu had to keep it that way.

The bout continued and Issei studied their every movement to find what he was looking for. Natsu seemed to be keeping up with Vali at the moment but with him constantly dividing his power every chance he got, he was having a hard time matching with **Magical Strength**. As time passed, everyone could clearly see Natsu gradually losing the power behind his punches because of the repeated exposure to Vali's Magic. He started getting more hits in on Natsu's guard and even with his armor a bit broken from Natsu's own Magic, Vali never used that as an excuse to lose to him.

Issei watched desperately waiting for Natsu to pull some type of miracle and give him an opening so he could help him, but as things went on, hope didn't seem as bright. But then, something noticeable happened to Natsu, something he thought he wouldn't do: He purposely deactivated **Dragon Force**!

Such an action was inconceivable to Issei as he tried to think of some logical explanation for this. Was he just getting too tired to stay in that mode? No, that's stupid; Natsu himself told him **Dragon Force** decreases Magic usage and waste and increases your stamina. Then, did he think that he could surprise Vali with a burst of Magic? No way, Vali's too smart and cunning to be tricked like that, plus Natsu isn't that stupid of a person. If so, what was it?

While Issei continued to ponder on Natsu's actions, Vali did, however, notice this change but kept it to himself, and not personally knowing what he was capable of thought nothing of it. But that mistake would soon bite him back. Natsu knowingly put himself in danger by deactivating his **Dragon Force** , as the thought of pure power and **Magical Strength** to overcome Vali left his mind immediately after fighting him head-on, matching everything he brought to him. So instead of **Magic Power** , he decided to use the certain properties of his _magics_ to give him the advantage.

Doing a backflip to avoid another one of Vali's destructive magic blast gave him an opportunity to finally take a breather and relax, crouching on one knee and panting heavily. Wiping some blood from his mouth, Natsu steadily stood up and recomposed himself for the other round to begin.

"Ready yet?" Vali asked flapping his wings and floating slightly above the ground.

"Yeah, let's get fired up!" Natsu yelled tiredly as the feeling of his magic changed again, " **Flame DragonGod mode**!" He bellowed as black and red fire swirled around his being, but this time the effect of this mode was heightened due to just being stuck in **Dragon Force**. The earth cracked under the weight of his one step which in turn launched him to where Vali was floating, engaging him in another close quarter fight. Seeing his opponent approach him at high speeds, Vali began to raise his own magic and readied it to counter his opponents. Just as the boy was getting closer, he heard something coming from his lips that intrigued him to say the least.

" **Flame DragonGod's Ignition!** " And just like that, Natsu was gone from his eyes in a burst of an insane magic boost made by this spell. Not even a second passed and Natsu was seen flying above Vali, seemingly in slow-motion, and landing hard on the ground behind him. Before Vali could even react, he had him in an absurdly strong full nelson and squeezed as hard as he could, breaking off pieces of his neck and shoulder armor.

"This is it!" Issei yelled triumphantly, running as fast as he could towards the two.

"Oh, I see, a tag-team. Sorry to say but it's not going to work on me!" Vali began his breaking of the hold he was in as Natsu struggled to keep him in line.

"I'm sorry about this Azazel!" Natsu screamed to himself while his muscles tensed up and bulged, almost instantly feeling the strain of what he was about to do, " **Flame DragonGod's Ignition! Times 2**!" His body exploded with fire as the black flames started to overtake the red flames. Seeing Issei coming closer and Vali adding more power to break his hold, Natsu knew what Azazel told him not to do was going to be to only way to hold him long enough so Issei could, the moment Vali was about to break free, Issei already caught up to him, but it was too late as he was about to slip away and Issei would miss the attack entirely.

That's when Natsu followed through with his plan to keep Vali in check, " **Lightning Flame DragonGod's! Brilliant Implosion!** " What followed next was a spectacle the bystanders couldn't help gaze at in awe, looking upon the brilliance of the attack with shock and amazement. The fire that encompassed Natsu immediately swallowed Vali and Issei in an instant as it kept growing, almost to the previous size of the school. The most notable part, though, was the not only the black fire but the yellow lightning that appeared as well. The way the red and black fire mixed together and the lightning whipped through the giant orb was like watching railroads intersect in a three-dimensional space, constantly changing direction and angle with no clear stopping point. The attack ate everything in its path, including the ground itself and parts of the barrier started giving way as well.

And while their own shields stood strong, the people within had wide eyes at the display of such unruly magic. They could feel the heat rise and the air electrifying unsteadily, with the people watching wondering what was going on. Then, rays of blue and green light shone through the fire and just as abruptly, the blast of magic subsided and imploded in on itself causing hurricane level winds to be released from the centre point, testing the durability of their barriers. And, of course, a thick layer of dust and dirt concealed the people stuck in that same explosion until Michael hastily waved his hand and the cloud was dispelled, showing what was underneath.

All three males, Issei, Natsu, and Vali, had been wiped out, sprawled on the burning hot floor that used to be the school grounds. Scorching steam rose everywhere and the three Dragons were shown being completely vulnerable as both Issei and Vali's armor was destroyed and Natsu's body was torn up heavily with multiple bleeding wounds that needed immediate attention. But one man was shown standing up above the rest. That man…

Was Vali…

Nonchalantly, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before making his way towards Natsu and Issei. He picked them up, one in each hand, and threw them back on the floor.

"Wake up! We're not done yet! We Dragons fight until the others are dead, so stop napping and fight me!" Vali donned his white armor and walked in their direction while looking down on the two. Just as he was about to pick them up again, the barrier around them was decimated and the person who caused it crashed in front of Vali stopping his path.

"Yo! What's up!" The man greeted Vali, also turning around and seeing Natsu and Issei slowly gaining conscience, "Woah!? Who are these beaten turds?" He pointed.

"What do you want Bikou?" Vali questioned annoyed by this person's antics.

"Well, it's time to fight the Aesir up north. We need you to come with us and prepare." The man named Bikou explained. He had on a casual light-armor clothing covering his torso, forearms, and shins that were burgundy with gold outlines. He had on top of his head a gold headband that looked similar to a small crown and his weapon of choice was a bow staff which was currently resting on his back.

"Really, so fast?" Vali asked rhetorically, looking at Bikou with mild shock, "I guess it can't be helped."

Working up the strength to ask, Natsu sat up and looked puzzled at the new arrival, "Who're you?"

"Oh little ol' me?" Bikou pointed towards himself with a grin on his face, "You might know me as the boy who 'Journeyed to the West'! Simply put-"

"You're Son Goku!" Issei yelled in bewilderment, wincing from the pain in his sudden jolt.

"I am indeed! Sorry but Imma have to take my friend Vali here to some business. Au Revoir!" He swiftly took out his staff and slammed the ground underneath him as the two men both sunk slowly into a black hole which led to who-knows-where.

"Until next time; our battle will be even more fierce… and us, even stronger. So prepare, Issei, Natsu." Vali disclosed quickly before being completely swallowed by the darkness. Silence followed and for awhile, the two stared at where those two men left in a black transporter hole-thing until Natsu broke the stillness in the air.

"That guy… is such an asshole." Natsu tiredly said aloud, falling on his back once more.

"For sure. Sometimes I wish he would put a sock in it for one minute." Issei did the same, grunting and groaning along with Natsu as the two boys felt all the pain wash over them which was dulled by adrenaline. The two friends turned and looked at each other and nodded in agreement, reading the other's face immediately.

"I want to eat, so bad right now." They said in unison while their stomachs growled in agreement. While all of this was happening the group rushed to where the two Dragons were and gazed on their very beaten state. Although Issei wasn't bleeding as much due to his armor protecting him, he had severe bruises and bumps littered over every place in his body. And Natsu, though, not getting bruises because of his scales, had scratches, scrapes, and cuts that were bleeding out in random places as there was no clear way of seeing the wounds while his body was mostly covered in dark red.

"So, Son Goku joined the Khaos Brigade huh?" Azazel said, putting his one good arm up to his chin to stroke his beard in thought.

"Yeah, but is that the same Son Goku in all the video games I played? Like, is he a Saiyan?" Natsu ignorantly asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"No numbskull, that Goku is based on the real one, who turns out to be real." Issei sighed at his friend's stupidity and continued his argument with Natsu.

"No way! I'm about 80 percent sure he can turn super saiyan!" Rias looked at the two males bickering and couldn't help but smile as things were turning somewhat normal after this catastrophic event. She walked up to them and bear hugged their faces in her lap.

"I'm so glad you two are okay… you made me so proud." She said softly, comforting both Natsu and Issei while they smiled along with her.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad to be alive right now." Natsu said calmly, but that was until Azazel kicked him upside the head.

"You moron! I said not to combine your two **Dragon modes** , now I don't know what's going to happen to you, idiot. You could be magic illiterate or have your whole body be in shock!" Azazel stared down angrily at a pissed off Natsu.

"Well, it's not my fault! I had to increase the lightning's effect by using my Ignition spell, and just so you know, that stunned him long enough so Issei could connect his attack!" Natsu argued back, "Man if I was able to move right now I'd kick your ass."

"Yeah right," Azazel said under his breath.

"Well Natsu, I get what you were doing, but that spell hurt like a bitch! I was caught in it too! If it wasn't for my armor, I'd be a pile of ashes." Issei griped, frustrated with Natsu's actions.

"Just be glad, pervert." Natsu turned away from Issei on Rias' lap while he did the same until something popped into his head.

"Oh wait, Michael-sama! About my request, you still think you can grant it?" Isei wondered, looking to him from the ground.

"Yes, of course, if it is within my power, I'll grant your wishes." He said, addressing him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be able to have Xenovia and Asia be able to pray like they were before without any pain," Issei asked sheepishly, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Really? That's all? If so, I can do that the minute I get back to Heaven. Having a few Devils pray isn't a large issue when the Factions are finally going to be in peace." Michael smiled sweetly turning towards Xenovia and Asia while the two girls couldn't believe their ears. They were going to be able to pray again... all because of Issei's request.

"I can't believe it… Asia." Xenovia looked completely flabbergasted and turned to see Asia with the same expression. Both of them hugged instantly once they locked eyes and squealed loudly to let everyone hear their excitement. Meanwhile, Irina saw their glee and optimism and decided now was the right time to address an issue that has been bugging her since she heard it. She walked over to Xenovia's place quietly, putting her head down along the way. Xenovia saw this and stopped her celebration with Asia as she moved her body to face towards her.

"Hi," Irina said shyly, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Hello." Xenovia said, equally as awkward.

"So- Oh no, you go first. No please, I insist. Hahaha!" The two girls spoke the same words simultaneously and laughed heartily at how weird their interaction was. After their gleeful moment, Irina decided to speak first, working up the courage to face her former friend.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I avoided you after the incident with Kokabiel. I never knew what you had to burden until Michael told me what you knew and I felt completely guilty after realized that I left you like that. But, I wanted to talk to you ever since… I just hadn't forgiven myself for my transgressions until now to go and speak with you." Irina spoke from her heart and picked her head up to see a grinning Xenovia.

"You don't have to apologize, Irina. I chose to take this route for my life and it's my fault for not consulting you first. You've been my best friend for who knows how long-"

"8 years."

"And I don't know what I'd do without you." Xenovia chuckled at the end when looking at her giddy face when she jumped into a hug with her. Not long after, she motioned Asia to join in which she happily obliged to.

"Hmm, Devils and Angels coming together and commuting. I think this is a great sign of peace between nations, don't you think guys!" Serafall yelled joyfully, turning to her fellow superiors.

"It is indeed is." Sirzechs nodded, looking around and feeling the unity of love wrap around him.

"Oohhh, and my hubby Natsu was so cool-looking in that fight! I can't wait to marry him! Right!?" Serafall ran over to Natsu and bent down closer to his face while he sheepishly turned away.

"Uhh…" He didn't know how to correctly respond to this proposal of marriage, but luckily, since Rias was literally right on top of him, she gave a stern look of defiance towards the Satan as she pouted cutely and gave up trying to persuade him. At least, for today that is. And for Natsu…

He really didn't want to see her for a while.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna-" Before Natsu could even finish his statement, he fell right asleep as if a bulldozer knocked him over.

"I think I'll follow suit." Issei yawned out loud but just as quickly fell into a dream state like Natsu.

Sirzechs chuckled at their actions and began to speak, "Those two are really more similar than they let on."

 **Location a Week later in the Occult Research club:**

During the week that passed after the battle with Katerea's siege on the peace summit and the abrupt reveal that Vali was, after all, a traitor, many things transpired to lead up to this moment. The fierce combat inflicted an unprecedented amount of damage to the Kuoh Academy grounds and the leaders knew that in order for the place to look acceptable for its everyday use, they were going to have to bring in the heavy artillery. The Faction leaders all called their maintenance Wizards to clean up the mess that was left by them as the races cooperatively worked together, knowing how much would change once the treaty was made public. The repairment didn't take long at all with all the service that was at disposal and the area was fixed completely; every nook and cranny that was misplaced was put back together and all the major damage was revered to where the academy looked as if it was never touched.

Once that was over, Azazel announced he was going to stay there in the city to look over things for a while, which most definitely didn't please Rias. She fought with both her brother and Azazel to have him deported, but all the points that were brought to her attention about the dangers which could potentially arise brought her to stop the pointless argument. Meanwhile, Serafall wanted to stay here as well, opting to teach at the school and protect her lovely sister, Sona. Of course, being the way she is, tried to defend herself and convince her not to stay but the only way for her to agree to it was for Sona to make an agreement which would aggravate Rias for sure. But if it was to be separated from her sister, she would do anything at this point.

As for Gasper, well, just as Azazel said, he reconstructed himself after a few hours in the form of hundreds of little black bats and when he woke up, he was confused as hell. Nonstop complaining and questions went on for the Research club for three days and it was only until Gasper was threatened by Koneko with onions that he shut up completely. But, of course, Rias took pity on him as he did go through a traumatic experience and was tortured for his power. She comforted him all through the three days and sang him to sleep every night. But, the one thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was how Issei and Natsu were doing.

Now, those two are idiots. She knows that. But the pain they went through never left her mind.

It was only after the Academy was finished that they were taken to the personally owned hospital in their mansion where Rias was also taken care before. The diagnosis the doctors gave wasn't so pleasing though, as to sum it all up: they could possibly be permanently disabled for life. Since Issei adapted Vali's **Power Stone** into his own **Sacred Gear** , the effects were disastrous. Because their powers were total opposites, Vali's power infected Issei's **Magical Flow** in his body as caused him to get severely sick, almost to the point where it would destroy his immune system and corrupt his own **Sacred Gear**. The doctor said there was no way to take out the foreign magic without killing him as Issei bonded it to his own magic, and it was his own magic that was killing him. "The only way for him to recover, " one the lead nurses said, "was for him to fight it out and control it."

And that was only half of it.

Natsu also had been going through similar levels of agony. He absolutely pushed his body to the limit when he used both magics. Physically, his body constantly went into shock and randomly had seizures that were sometimes out of control. His motor reflexes and system were on the fritz as everytime he wanted to move his arm, either one of his legs twitched involuntarily and walking or even sitting up became a chore. The doctors said it was a side effect of the **Lightning Magic** , but pertaining to that subject, was the worst diagnosis: his **Magical Container**. They didn't know exactly what was wrong with it, but the way the doctors described it was like a tear; because of the overload, the container ripped and tore opened, leaking the magic he was absorbing through the air as the body compensated by working even harder to take in the essential magic it needed to function, but by doing so couldn't get the energy in return and caused a repeating cycle of **Magical Withdrawals**. The only way for him to recover was for an excessive amount of magic to be continuously injected into his body for it to regenerate.

And during the whole time of waiting for them to corporate, Rias and the Gremory Family had been worried sick. Both of their lives hinged on whether or not they themselves could save it. But when the week passed, the two boys woke up together and their check-up began to see if they really got better. Then, after hours of testing, the boys were said to be cleared for normal living.

It was a miracle! But then again, underestimating them would also be a mistake.

It wasn't even an hour after they got out that Natsu suggested they throw party and get drunk while Zoticus and Sirzechs happily agreed to. Though, the women of the household thought differently. And Issei… well, he was an outlier. Although he did want to party, he also didn't want to get on the President's bad side. Oh, and let's not forget everyone's favorite blue ball of sarcasm.

Happy was completely devastated about what happened to Natsu(not so much Issei) and never stopped binge eating fish out of stress for the whole week. So when the time came and Natsu walked out the hospital, he really did see a big fuzzy blue ball- to put it shortly, he got fat. Happy, however, didn't mind being bloated as he continued to eat fish but he did say he was never going to leave Natsu's side, "never ever ever- not in an eternity- going to allow you to go anywhere at any time to any place without my presence!" which were actually his exactly words.

So as of right now, everyone in the Occult research club- including Natsu(Happy) and Issei- were present in the club room, utterly blindsided by the surprise that was left in the room, or rather what was residing there.

"What is this about!?" Rias boomed angrily, slamming her hand on her own desk.

"Well, taking up with you brother if you have issues with the arrangements. So there you have it, today I'm the oficial advisor the this particular club." The man sitting in her chair was no other than Azazel himself as he put up _both hands_ to signal Rias to stop yelling in his face.

"How did this even happen?" Kiba asked curiously, looking directly at him.

"You see, Sirzechs told me to talk to Serafall's sister about this issue. And here I am." He raised _both arms_ in the air to express his presence while Rias turned and sighed when seeing Sona and Tsubaki put their heads down.

"I had no choice. My sister threatened me to allow him to stay." Sona said lifting her head to show her dignified face until Rias stared her down viciously, "Okay, fine, she begged that she wanted to come and the only way for her to agree not to was for him to take her place. Happy now?" Sona uncharacteristically whined, showing how much she actually was repulsed by her sister.

"So, you basically sold us out?" Rias asked rhetorically, putting on a sly smile. Sona didn't respond and walked out the door with Tsubaki a second later.

"Good luck with your ventures."

"Hey, what are you-" And the door slammed shut.

It was also at this moment that Xenovia noticed something odd about Azazel, "Excuse, Azazel-sama, where exactly did you get that arm? I thought that you cut it off?"

"Ah, this? Well, while researching about **Sacred Gears** , I got bored at one point and decided to build some multi-purpose robotic limbs if I ever needed any. And would you look at my luck- I did need it! Hahaha!" He laughed to himself as he displayed the multiple functions of the arm, including elongated finger, drill formation and a-

"ROCKET ARM!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he watch his metal arm fly about the room then reattach itself to his body, "You have a freaking rocket arm! Gimme gimme gimme!"

"Oh Natsu, you can't get one unless you want your arm cut off like his." Happy remarked, flying in the air as he seemingly lost all his weight in one day.

"Your cat is right, I can't give it to you without that happening. But I'd gladly take that limb of yours _hands_. Get it! 'Cause an arm and cutting it off and relate to surgical amputation! Hahahaha!" Azazel laughed at his own joke while Natsu was the only one who joined in.

"I don't know what that means but it was a great pun, Azazel! You should have come here earlier!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled towards Natsu watching him slowly put his _arms_ up in defense.

"Anyway," Azazel called out getting their attention, "Sirzechs gave me some conditions I had to keep if I wanted to stay here. First, no experimenting on any of you, sadly. Second, I have to train your individual **Sacred Gears** to their highest potential. And third, make sure none of you do anything stupid."

"Really? So you're staying for real?" Gasper asked, popping out of his box in the corner next to Koneko.

"Yup, so y'all are stuck with me! Also, I'd prefer it if I was called, "Azazel-sensei"-no, "Super Kami Azazel-sama" _sensei_." He grinned merrily.

"Uh, I think you're giving yourself too much credit, "Super Kami Azazel-sama-sensei"." Akeno chuckled to herself as she said the full name out of curiosity of how it would feel. In all honesty, it was satisfyingly funny to say it.

"Oh, how can I forget! There's one more thing Sirzechs wanted me to tell all the people of this club. After he stayed the night in the Hyoudou residence, he realized how important it was for family to be together. He also realized how important it was to have space for said family." Azazel paused for a second, trying to build a climax.

"And where are you getting with this?" Koneko asked stoically, holding a cup of Bubble tea.

"Well, it means, everyone here has to go live with Issei in his house, and it's also getting a remodeling! But, the males here have a choice to go of course. I don't want to cram you into a house full of women of you know what I mean." Azazel winked towards Kiba jokingly.

"But I'm the one getting thrown into a house full of women!" Issei yelled in disbelief at his hypocrisy, "Not that I mind." He whispered.

"I like the place I'm living in now, plus I really don't want to stomp on Issei's dream," Kiba answered, scratching his head sheepishly when looking at a crying Issei giving him a thumbs up.

"You're so noble!" Issei said thankfully, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes.

"Uh, I also like my darkness in my room here. I don't think they're going to have it in that house." Gasper's voice was muffled because of the box, but everyone heard exactly what he said.

"So there you have it. All the girls getting packing and move out into Issei house!" Azazel ordered, watching everyone walk out the room. Everyone except Natsu and Happy.

"Yo Natsu, you coming or not. Despite how much I hate it, you live there too." Issei commented while Rias stopped as well to here his answer.

"Uh, I have to talk to Azazel first about something. Sorry, Princess, I'll see you guys later." Natsu answered bitterly, which caught the attention of Rias. Issei ignored the signs Natsu was giving out and nudge the president to move along. She compiled, but not without having her doubts.

"So, what's on your mind young **Dragonslayer** ," Azazel asked, very much curious as to what could be bothering the gleeful boy.

"I'm gonna need you to take me to Zechs. I have something I need to ask both of you." Natsu's demeanor suddenly became serious to which Azazel took notice of.

"Of course, anything thing for my student." Azazel smiled mirthly as he tried to guess what was on his mind. Happy saw this and grabbed onto Natsu's clothing that he was still wearing after the fight. It wasn't long till a **Magic Circle** appeared under there feet and engulfed in them in light, with Natsu seeing the inside of the Gremory Mansion a second later, "I transported us in front of his office to make things quicker. Come on, I'm curious to know what you have in that thick skull of yours." Azazel led the way to the closest door and knocked on the handle to signal their presence,

"Come in." They heard through the door. Doing so, he turned the knob and opened the door to see Sirzechs puzzled face greeting them, "Oh, Azazel, Natsu and Happy? What do you all want at this moment."

"Ah, well, it's not what I want, it's what Natsu here wants." He answered, pointing towards the boy beside him.

"Okay Natsu, what is it?" Sirzechs pondered, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Zechs… tell me how to get to Hell." Natsu said plainly and seriously, shocking the red-headed man.

"To get to where now?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I see you made! I'm so proud! And I just checked the number of people following this story too! We're almost to my goal of 500 hundred, AND BEYOND! Anyway, getting back to earth, I wanted to thank you at the bottom of my heart for doing this. This story has had ups and downs in quality but you all still stayed through all of that, and the fact that this is actually the 27th chapter is mind-blowing. I mean, can you believe how many stories are thrown away before they even get to that point, all because they didn't have enough support? It's mind-boggling!**

 **But now that the love has been shared, I wanna address some people personally on here. The first one, though doesn't have an account, his/her name is kou. I want to say, I hear ya loud and clear man. I can't really update any faster because, you know, the thing we all have to go through, but I appreciate your support. Also to all the people who're wondering, yes, a Fairy Tail character will show up in the dxd world within the third Season. Can't say who or where or how/why, but I can say- huh, what's that Denise? Am I being too nice? Hmm, I think you're right this time. You're gonna hafta find out when it comes out!**

 **Next one is... Crappyfanfiction! I want to thank you so much for your constructive criticism of each chapter. I know others have done it too, but this guy was the most recent on the reviews list. I promise I'll shout out to everyone who posts the first 5 reviews. Then, there are my boys BlackDragonshinigami and Charlie. who are actually the people I talk to most on this site. Keep up the Pms guys.**

 **I also wanted to say that I solved a problem about how to take care of the power balance between Issei and Natsu. Isn't that awesome!? Now there'll be no more plot holes in the future(only if you guys don't spot them) and I'll be merrily writing fight scenes without worrying about who's stronger. Oh, that reminds me, I promised you all that I will create my own arc with Natsu once I finished the second season, and guess what? I finished the season! But hold up, I put a poll up on my account so you all can vote whether or not you even want this new "noncanon" arc(it depends if I do make it canon). It's up to you to decide and I also will wait for a period of 2 months before I confirm it and take it down. And don't worry there'll be a chapter in between that time that'll relate directly to the story if you're interested to see what's gonna happen.**

 **Anyhow, Review/Pm, follow, favorite and don't forget to vote!**

 **Tunice out!**

 **PS: Sorry to all the people who wanted A Day Worth Waiting For to be updated. That can't happen this month.**


	28. On my Way There

A/N: Okay, okay, know that was a little longer than two months but bear with me, stuff happened and I don't want to explain it again. If you want to know just go to my other story "a day worth waiting for" and that pretty much sums it up. But with that gone, I brought it back! Another peek of what's going on in the Fairy Tail Universe as I feel I should make it a tradition of sorts to start up as most of you guys before liked the last one. And like I said before I shall post the names of the people who reviewed first.

Xperior: Super Kami Azazel-sensei? I see you are a man of culture as well.

Yes, yes I am. Anime Culture.

ImHellaUgly(nice name bro:) :Thank you for writing this. This made my Christmas.

Well I'm hella glad I made your Christmas even though that was long ago. Thumbs up to you.

trey dragneel: Is natsu going to try to get his hellfire back? Anyways, LOVE THIS~

Is he? Is he not? Somewhere in between? Natsu's hellfire mode is in question... wait and see.

rufus264:Yosh awesome chapter!

Thanks always try my hardest(sometimes).

Wacko12: shouldn't Natsu be stronger than Vali?

Ahh, the power scaling issue. I love to talk about this. In the show, Issei always gets stronger by the quality of his sacred gears power which is to double the user's strength and you can see how OP it can get sometimes. Basically, Natsu is as strong as Issei's berserk Balance Breaker(shown in last chapter) at Stage two Dragon force. At base mode, he'll always be way stronger though.

bladetri: like XD

Thanks!

ATNF: The only thing i dont like about this story is how underpowered Natsu is, its just not him, and he's weaker than Issei too! Oh well, cant wait for the next one!

Yeah, as I said above, power scaling is important and if you want an overpowered Natsu I can always try and make another DXD FT story. Hopefully not...

asian333: great and interesting chapter.

Yes, I too think it was great and interesting.

Barbatos rex: awesome chapter

God damn, hearing that makes me feel good :)

BlackDragonShinigami: OH SHIIIT SONNN! NATSU BOUTTA MAKE HELL LIT AF BOYYYYYY! Awesome stoey. Please update. Bye bye. And what about the hell-flame dragon mode from atlas flame?

Bro, totally agree with you. Hell's gonna burn over, ironically. And his hellflame mode is something that's **** with the ****** and then the *** with new*****. Okay?

Glenn: Wait what does Natsu want to go to hell for? To train for his Dragon Force? To meet someone in hell?

Ah ha! Yes, questions I can answer! Yes, he'll train for Dragon Force and He will in fact meet not one but many people from Hell.

: a little strange to say, but cool

This story is very strange it has demons, devils, god, dragons, boobs, lolis, and a talking blue cat. I think That sums it up.

DarkSideOfWonderland: Is Natsu ever going to get back? This is really good!

If you mean from hell, yeah, Sirzechs won't send him there to be trapped or something. That's bad writing- something I don't do.

On My Way There

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

For everyone, this was the sound of a clock. The sound echoed through the room, silently waking up the woman who slept there. She opened her eyes and continued to listen to the periodic instrument whose sole purpose is to measure the abstract concept we call time. Slowly she sat up from her laying position and rested the covers away from her body, continuing to stare blankly while the singular sound of the clock struggled to wash over the silence left by the woman.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

And although this was the sound of a clock, to the woman who was forced to listen to it thought of something more grim about the time-telling machine. All the clock did for her told the amount of time she lost something dear to her heart- someone, rather, she couldn't stand to live without. She realized that the more time passed, the more time she lost without him being with her, to stand beside her, and bring joy to anyone and everyone he met.

She mustered the will to get up from the bed and start her daily routine as Erza "Titania" Scarlet, Fairy Tail mage.

So as usual, she showered, cleaned her teeth, and magically dressed in her regular clothes. Her routine wasn't much of a surprise, already knowing how organized and strict she is with punctuation. And as always, before she left, Erza checked her pocket dimension to make sure all of the supplies she might need were there for use, ready to be called on when needed, and despite this being the longest thing to do on her list, it had to be the most enjoyable.

Erza decided not to get breakfast here at Fairy Hills as most of the girls were still asleep and it was much more fun eating with people around, so at times like this, Erza headed for the guild to eat hoping Mira would prepare something delightful.

The path she took was the longest way to get to the guild she loved, but with the extra time she had, she would be able to take in the scenery of the beautiful town and elongate her time spent gazing at the wondrous city with fantastic people. Little did Erza know, her lack of attentiveness would make her miss the fact that someone was ready to pounce on her.

"Erza-san!" The redhead buckled a little under the unexpected weight that suddenly hopped on her back as the perpetrator was obvious to the older woman.

"Good morning to you too, Wendy." Erza smiled, turning her head in the back of her to see the gleaming Wendy.

"I'm glad I ran into you today, Erza-san. I actually have something to ask you." Wendy slowly got down from Erza's back as said woman turned to face the blue headed girl.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Erza asked slightly concerned.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Wendy waved it off, "I just wanted to know if you're not to busy and that you could take a job with me… maybe?"

Erza smiled again at Wendy's cuteness, staring at her petite form, "Of course I would like to go with you. Who else can give me as much fun!" She began to ruffle Wendy's hair until it was like a fuzzy blue ball of yarn on her head.

"Aww, Erza-san," She whined jokingly.

Ever Since Natsu's disappearance, Wendy and Erza have gotten a lot closer than the average person would think. Unbeknownst to everyone(even themselves) their personalities complimented each other in a mother-daughter type of way. In some manner, they were supporting each other by ironically just being themselves. After Wendy confronted Erza in her crazed stage of finding Natsu, she began to relax and have more fun with the other guild members like how it was before.

"Anyway, we should get going. Once I eat something in the hall, I'll go pack so we can start our trip, okay?" Erza sweetly replied. Nodding in agreement, Wendy walked alongside Erza as they continued their banter on the way there, and because of that, the trip was made surprisingly shorter as time flew by. Closing in on the abnormal size door, Erza proceeded to open to doors and bask in the oh-so-familiar atmosphere.

That was until a broken glass bottle passed by their heads almost cutting Erza's cheek. She stood in her position, paused in a state of disbelief and no one realized what happened until Wendy greeted the people in the guild.

"Hi, everyone! We're here!" She happily waved at the people who did the same before someone noticed the bottle that was held in Erza's hand which she instinctively caught.

"Hey, Erza, why're you holding a-Gahg!" A thud noise was heard immediately after he spoke as he fell to the ground unconscious. Erza had thrown the bottle in her hand at the man who asked such a mundane question.

"Shut it." She said sternly, "Now, who in their right mind decided to throw that glass towards Wendy and I, huh? If you don't fess up, everyone who was participating in that little brawl will meet the same fate as this guy."

Then, almost instantly, "It's was me! I threw it. But I swear I didn't know it was going to- Gurg!" The random side character was swiftly corrected for his mistake, never to be heard from again.

"Now that it's over, you all can resume." And just like that, the guild was acting as if two men didn't get beat down with an empty bottle of alcohol.

As one could see Fairy Tail still didn't lose its bombastic way of life, however, everyone there knew there was a hole that couldn't be filled just by pretending it wasn't there. The search for a way to get Natsu home has begun to take a decline in productiveness when it comes to probing for different clues that might help to get him back. Mavis, the first guild leader, has told Makarov to tell the others participating in the search to postpone their efforts until she came back with conclusive results. Although, she never told anyone where she was going and why, the only one to know, or perhaps have the better guess was Erza. She knew the moment Mavis left that she was going to be looking for _him_ ; the one person who could possibly help which everyone thought to be extinguished was very much alive and is most likely very willing to help for reasons unknown to Erza.

Thoughts swarmed her mind about why he was doing this and what gain would he get from helping strangers? These questions still haunted her sleep but were suppressed ever since she started to lighten up. Everyone just had to trust that Mavis was doing the right thing. And this was three months ago.

"Erza, Wendy! Come sit over here! I saved you a spot!" The two girls saw Lucy waving towards by the bar where Mira was operating, showing two vacant seats which were happy to be sitting on. Quickly they headed for the chairs and greeted Lucy as well, hugging her and exchanging smiles, "So, I'm guessing you didn't eat yet, huh?"

"Uh, no actually. I decided _today_ that Mira's food would be _best_ for me." Erza slickly put in her order towards an eavesdropping Mira as she left to go get Erza's food.

"Oh really? Well, I guess I can't argue with that," Lucy nodded, "Ah, and Wendy, I keep on forgetting but do you still live in Fairy Hills?"

"No, I moved and started to live in Natsu-nii's cabin with Charla. I want to keep it maintained until he comes back!" Wendy said with a perk in her attitude.

"Yes, of course, that makes sense. But how did you find it anyway? It thought it was secluded in the woods- no one knew where it was?" Lucy asked curiously until she facepalmed herself, "Wait, don't answer. Dragon senses, right?"

"Mhmm." Wendy shook her head 'yes' while Lucy sighed at her forgetfulness.

"Here's your food, Erza." Mira brought her the food she "ordered" which was, as usual, strawberry cake. Mira decided to stick to the conversation since no one else was asking for something in the kitchen.

"Thanks, appreciate it." Erza said, bowing her head a little and digging into her plate.

"So, what have you been up to? I see that you've been staying in the guild for longer periods of time. What's up with that?"

"What, you meaning to say you don't want me here?" Erza's snarky reply gave Mira a small tick mark, "Anyway, I decided I should be here for the guild more often instead of going off and doing random stuff. But coincidentally, I have a date with Wendy today and we're going on a mission."

"Come on, Erza-san, you know it's not actually a date." Wendy sighed in embarrassment, red covering her face.

"I know, I know, it's just fun teasing you." Erza smiled. Then, as the four friends discussed and gossiped about what was going on around them, a surprise was waiting to pop up any moment to greet the guild members with bombshell news.

The guild was acting as it usually did with the males(and sometimes female) members brawling throughout the evening with fights and petty competitions breaking out like teenage acne. And some unusual interactions were happening between the people as well, especially the most popular ones in the guild.

Gray and Gajeel were surprisingly talking about ways they could work together with combo attacks on certain missions that required a finesse between the partners. The girls could see them drawing out the plans for the next dark guild take-down mission they took not too long ago and were impressed with how cooperative they could be when not fighting constantly.

Levy was hanging out with Laki and was helping her building intricate designs with wood and adding more sculptures to her collection and because they both used some type of Maker Magic, the synergy between their teamwork was also a surprising development.

Now, the most disturbing, if not staggering revelation, was the fact that Laxus himself was hosting an arm wrestling competition and anyone who managed to beat him will go on an S-class mission with the Thunder Legion. You must be thinking "But narrator, Laxus would never do this under normal circumstances." and to that I say, you're correct and the answer is simple- Jet and Droy provoked him and swiftly got their asses handed to them. Afterward, the other guild members tried on Laxus and eventually a line formed. Of course, Gajeel and Gray did get in on the fun but were taken down with as much effort as it takes to crack an egg.

The person who was facing Laxus currently just so happened to be the strongman of the group, Elfman Strauss. Once he stood up to the Lightning Dragonslayer the defeated weaklings cheered him on to beat the monstrous man. But as I'm telling you this the said events happened at least four minutes ago, so by doing the math right, the two of them have been going at for a hella long time.

"This is ridiculous! I knew you were strong but this is a new thing for me." Laxus commented, struggling to hold his ground.

"Hmpf! A true man never gives up on the gains!" Elfman said enthusiastically, flexing his muscles more intensely as Laxus' arm tilted slightly towards the table. Little by little, inch by inch, Laxus' stamina and strength were slowly fading as Elfman's victory seemed more and more clear. Then, in his final attempt to finish the match, Elfman put everything he had into one push, unknowingly setting his demise.

"GUYS! I THINK I FOUND IT!" The doors broke open and crashed to the ground with the booming high pitched voice echoing throughout the halls. And because of this disruption Laxus was able to redirect Elfman's momentum for a quick and decisive finish.

"What the!" He screamed in disbelief, "That's not fair! A man doesn't take advantage of another man's weakness!"

"Well, a man's always got to have his eye on the prize." Laxus shrewdly joked. Then in curiosity, all the people turned their attention to the big dust cloud that appeared from the doors slamming into the ground. But just as suddenly as it happened the brown cloud disappeared revealing a petite body wearing a girly outfit.

"Wait, is that- HOLY CRAP IT'S MAVIS!" Macao screamed in absolute shock, truly amazed at the good news that appeared on their faces.

"Is no one going to ask how a ghost just destroyed a pair of doors? I mean, I thought they were intangible so- Gefg!" And another down at the hands of Erza and her trusty empty beer bottles.

"Enough of that! First master Mavis has come back so that only means one thing. Now shut your mouths and listen up!" Erza reprimanded the guild for the expected yet unnecessary actions.

"Thank you for that Erza. Now, during my journey, I have found some things I think might help us for our search for Natsu. Although it's just a sketch, this new Fairy spell should do the trick of locating and bringing back our lost friend." Mavis explained to the group after finally calming down from her high of excitement.

"You don't mean… we can get Natsu here… soon?" Lucy asked hopefully, covering her mouth as tears slowly fell down her cheek.

"Hypothetically, yes. But I'll need help constructing this spell and it'll take a lot of manpower to do so, meaning-"

"I will call upon the King to ask of his services. I'm sure he would be glad to lend a few priests over here." Makarov stated, jumping down from his post.

"I'll go to Lamia Scale and call Lyon and others to help out as well." Gray stood up out of his seat and looked determinedly towards Mavis.

"I can get Blue Pegasus for assistance as well." Erza added.

"I'll get Sabertooth." Gajeel noted too.

"Juvia has Mermaid Heel then."

"And I got Quatro Cerberus." Elfman stated. Afterward, even more, people stood up and volunteered to help, suggesting different people they know with a variety of skill sets.

"Okay, everyone! This is your new mission for the whole guild: Operation "Get Natsu Back"!" Makarov yelled out while the guild cheered along with him.

But one person had a deviated mindset from the others.

' _This is it… I'll finally get a chance to see him… my Natsu.'_

Location A week later:

The seven days that passed were, to say the least, very busy. Everyone who volunteered to get help outside the guild was gone for a few days before regrouping back in the capital of Fiore where the King and Makarov told them to meet. The groups of people who were willing to help all had different motives behind them of course. Some genuinely wanted to get Natsu back to Earthland, others were in it to get recognition, and the rest were there for the big payment that was due.

Turns out Mavis, during her journey, apparently found a large reserve of gold and gems buried in an abandoned spot out in nowheresville. Doing a rough check, the cave was estimated to be about 2 billion jewels! Enough to pay everyone a decent amount and to add to funding!

So currently, all the high Priests/Priestess along with the highly capable wizards from the guilds were gathered in an underground compartment that's size is comparable to Deliora's former resting place on Galuna Island; the same place where the Eclipse Gate was secretly held as well. However, once the King heard about what the spell was capable of, he immediately called it to be banned after its construction and its use of bringing Natsu back. No one opposed the banishing of the new Fairy spell after the King declared it and the secrets for creating it be burned and damned to hell for safe keeping.

Presently, in the Royal Palace, the Princess Hisui was sitting near her window at night, staring at the stars that conveniently shown bright for her. Doing this made her feel peaceful, help her think and release stress that happened during the day because, for her, jade always looked more beautiful in the moonlight.

Realizing the disturbance at her door, Hisui walked towards the other end of her room and opened it to reveal her father in his silly purple pajamas with white sheep jumping over fences.

"What is it, father? Can you not sleep well either." Hisui asked, stating it more as a comment.

"No not at all my dear. It's just I wanted to talk to you about what you'll do when Natsu-kun comes back." Toma answered, unsure of how well her daughter will take of this discussion.

"What do you mean?" She asked again, stumped by her father's vagueness.

"Don't do that to me, dear… I mean, don't you want him as your court when and _if_ he comes back?" Toma sighed at the end, telling his daughter what he truly meant.

"First of all, I don't like your negativity father- _if_ is not the right term to use for this, he _will_ come back," Her glare at her father was quick but stern as he flinched somewhat at the action, "Also, I've had no intention of having him as my spouse. Although, what made you think otherwise?" Hisui asked innocently, slightly tilting her head.

"Oh, Hisui… you think you could fool me after all these years. I've watched you grow and blossom into the wonderful woman you are while you've seen me shrivel into an old and weak man over time, yet you still believe there are things I don't know." Toma stared directly in Hisui's eye while she sported a stone face.

Flashback:

"Oi! What the hell was that for!?" A tween Natsu bellowed towards a shirtless Gray who happened to be the same age(technically), rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. I thought I threw ice at a brick wall!" Gray yelled pounding his head against Natsu's.

"I swear! People can see your stiff nipples even without a shirt you exhibitionist!" Natsu punched Gray in the side making him stumble back.

"You realize this is all because you pulled a prank on me by lighting the wood under my feet on fire! You fiery dimwit!" Gray retaliated by kicking Natsu's temple, effectively making him fall towards the floor. He was quick to get up though and began his brawl with Gray as per usual.

Although Makarov has had enough, "STOP IT! YOU TWO BOYS COME TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!" And with that, silence…

Both Natsu and Gray headed towards the old man's room as they walked by Erza hearing, "Hmm, I told you so. It's what you get." which proceeded with a childish raspberry from Natsu. As they entered the room on the second floor, immediately the two boys felt Makarov's anger towards them, and it wasn't very pleasant.

"So, Gramps… why're we here?"Natsu asked, trying to break the very cold, and may I add thick ice.

"Why're you here- you're going to ask me, WHY YOU ARE HERE!?" The Guild Master lost his cool for a moment after hearing the boy's naive question, "Okay, listen. I get that you two like to fight and that's fine with me. But this so-called rivalry is more like a war going on between two sides of the same coin." As he said this, he saw Gray and Natsu gain confused faces, "Exactly my point; it makes no sense for you guys to fight so much over the stupidest things. So here are my demands: first, decrease the number of fights you have in a day to at least two and second for punishment, I'll have one of you take a mission."

"Huh? A mission? What kind of punishment is-"

"For an old friend's starting up a business venture." Makarov finished, cutting Natsu off.

"Wayda go flamebrain." Gray scoffed crossing his arms.

"Now, only one of you will go, and I won't decide who. Settle this with a rock-paper-scissors, and no sore losers please." The old man smiled at the end as the boys turned to face each other in the intense match that will decide the fate of precious time they'll spend for the next few days.

"Ready?" Natsu asked smirking.

"Let's go." Gray formed his hand into a fist and started shaking it up and down.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" And the winner is…

"God Damn it! I demand a rematch! Two outta three you ice bastard!" Natsu snarled in disappointment.

"Haahahaha! Suck it Dragneel! Taste the remains of my sweet sweet victory!" Yep, Gray won.'

And so, as promised, Natsu was sent to Era to meet one of Makarov's old friend who happened to be a council member- one of the people he hated most. His named was Yajima, an old short man like Makarov with a small mustache with huge bushy eyebrows that covered most of his eyes. Of course to Natsu, this looked a bit odd, he got over the shock not too long after.

Yajima told Natsu that he was planning on quitting the council in due time to start up his own dream of a famous restaurant called "5 Peninsula", but he did, however, admit he needed to work on the name. Natsu looked at the old man with a little more respect than before only for the reason that he was willing to risk his comfortable life for a tacky restaurant name. Yajima's first plan to create his restaurant was to find a place where he could potentially advertise for it and gain commerce and a space for work, and his first idea was the capital Crocus hoping to get a good foothold there.

Then, for the beginning of Natsu boring mission, he was to be sent to Crocus with the council member and find the best place to start his business. The trip to the said city wasn't as long as Natsu thought it would be because of Yajima's status and power which allowed them to take unaccessible routes normal citizens couldn't take which he thought was cool. However, as they walked into the city the old man had to shoo away the bodyguards and reassure them that Natsu was enough protection which they complied with.

The city was bustling with open markets and merchant stands with people busily going about their day across the streets. Banners waved in the sky magic performances were practically everywhere and the food, oh the delicious food tempted Natsu to just leave the man behind and eat all that he could buy.

"So young man, why did you decide to help with this?" Yajima asked, walking with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Well, honestly, I never wanted to come here in the first place old man. But now that I'm here, I don't know." Natsu answered truthfully.

"Hmm, I see. I guess I'll have to make your time worthwhile." He replied with a small smile.

Then promptly, for the rest of the day, the two walked around looking at different vacant spots up for rent or buy, charting down different spot they thought would be good for the type of business Yajima wanted, and to his surprise, Natsu found that was starting to like this mission with the geezer. Although, not his type, this experience was one he would certainly never forget.

Sooner than later, night fell on the city and Yajima lead Natsu towards an expensive Inn he already rented for the week. The inside was glorious and all the furniture, food, art and rooms were top-notch important people kind of luxury.

"Wow, this place is fucking awesome." Natsu unintentionally said.

"Please watch your language young man." Yajima expressed, walking towards his King sized bed, as Natsu flinched at his own incompetence.

"Oh, my bad Yaji." Natsu said the nickname he gave the man not too long ago and sat on his bed as well. Time passed and his caretaker was already asleep not even ten minutes after while he was having trouble just finding the right position. Tossing and turning in his unbelievably comfortable bed, Natsu couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in the city, all the people, food, entertainment- everything just popped out to him. Following that feeling he proceeded to sneak out the window like a normal person would apparently do and jumped from the two-story building, and what he saw was marvelous.

The different colored lights that show made the night look more beautiful and the flowers that opened up in the dark looked more exotic and despite the streets not being as busy, people still looked energetic, just the way he liked it. Natsu continued his journey around the city and marveled at almost whatever entered his eyes until he saw a shadowing figure walk through an alley in a place he never saw before, then being the person he was, followed the mysterious figure and found the person walking in the direction of the woods.

Using his skills in stealth, Natsu managed to follow the person after a while to a clearing with a big lake in the center of it as the hooded figured took off their robe, revealing a greened hair girl looking around the same age as himself. He continued his investigation and only found that she was looking at the full moon that appeared that night, to which he could agree was amazing to look at.

"Hey, girly, what are you doing here by yourself? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Natsu walked out of the bush he was hiding behind and greeted the girl in such a way that would startle anybody, especially her.

"Ahh! Please, don't hurt me! I was just on a walk!" She screamed in fear, covering her face immediately.

"Hurt you? Why on Earthland would I ever do that to a pretty girl like you? I came here on a walk too ya know." Natsu replied, standing near the scared teen.

"Wait, so you're not here to take me back?" The green haired girl asked, slightly showing her face.

"Huh, take you back where? Do you not belong out here?" Natsu pondered tilting his head in confusion.

"No, no, of course I belong here! It's not like I snuck out of my house or anything. That would be weird." She quickly answered, obviously lying, but our favorite knucklehead couldn't tell the difference right now.

"Yeah, that would be weird." Natsu chuckled at the end along with the girl, looking up at the sky.

"So you really don't know who I am?" She asked again, completely showing her face.

Natsu sat down next to her and examined for an awkward period of time making her feel uncomfortable, "Yup, I don't know you at all, stranger!" He smiled jokingly.

"Yeah, that's a relief," She said under her breath.

"So, what's your name?" Natsu asked, turning to face her.

"My name is Hisui." The green hair now named Hisui answered.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meetcha!" He stuck out his hand and shook hers roughly as a sign of friendship.

"Uh Uh, same to you." And so the two teens talked and talk all night about all the things they liked with Natsu learning her name actually meaning jade and with her learning his father is a Dragon, and despite and the awkwardness that never left, the two knew deep down that they have become friends.

"So, want to meet up again tomorrow? I'm staying for a week." Natsu asked bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

"I would love to." Hisui blushed slightly at the invitation and smiled happily knowing she made a real friend.

Flashback End:

"I had a guard follow you every night you went out Hisui, to protect you. You're lucky he found Natsu-kun to be a good person after your encounter as he reported what happened to me. I decided to let this farce continue as I realized you were genuinely happy after that night. And everytime that boy took a job near this city, he always came to meet up with you, am I correct? Then, once the news came that the Fairy Tail group supposedly died, it was obvious that you were devastated and you slowly distanced yourself from me. It was only after they came back that you seemed to shine brightly again." Toma explained everything to his daughter while different reactions were expressed on her face, but none of them more potent and shock.

"I-I…" Hisui was at a loss for words as she didn't know her father knew so much. But despite everything, things weren't going to go in her favor regardless.

"Do you still wish to deny it?" Toma asked crossing his arms behind his back as Hisui sighed.

"There's no point in it anyway. I know there are others who have known him far longer than I. It would be unfair to abuse my power like that." Hisui turned her back away from her dad and started to walk towards her bed.

"But my dear, you are a princess and soon to be Queen. I want you to be happy as you progress on with life. The people at Fairy Tail will have to understand." Toma pleaded. He loved his daughter more than anything thing else he possessed and was willing to do anything to make her happy, even if it involves sacrificing lives- his own if he had to.

"No, father! That's not right as a man or as a King!" Hisui's voice was slightly hoarse and her back was still facing Toma, "I have to accept this fact as it is."

Toma frowned deeply at this but complied with her wishes. He would not ponder any longer about her private life.

Location Unknown:

In another city of a place unknown, there were buildings carved uniquely to this place's culture it seemed and was as busy as Fiore's capital. People cheered on the side of the streets as a parade was happening to celebrate a very rare and special occasion. Colorful banners, Magic and practically anything you could think of was brought to this event to celebrate the great day that has come. Beautiful women danced elegantly on top of a flying stage clothed in feathers and bones as a ritual and musicians were playing triumphant music as part of the act as well.

There was one float however, that seemed to be more emphasized than the rest. Gold was laced with almost all the material that made up the platform and fireworks shot from the sides. Twelve individuals of odd clothing and style with completely different looks stood in the front showboating their powerful and robust magic skills to the citizens some being more enthusiastic than others.

Then, raising from the back of the float in a glory of light and fire was their wonderous Emperor who provide such a marvelous place to live. He donned a black robe with a gold outline and a simple white sash on his left shoulder, and even though he was a King he looked like another one of the citizens.

"Hail Emperor Spriggan! Hail Emperor Spriggan! Hail Emperor Spriggan! Hail our savior King Zeref!" The people cheered. All the while, Zeref had a neutral expression, but inside, his own turmoil burned hot with anxiety and rage.

' _Mavis… I gave you the tools, the knowledge, resources, and blueprints. If you fail me… swear on my life, Fiore and Fairy Tail will burn_.' Zeref thought, "Irene," He called out, summoning a busty redhead to his side, "Have the forces ready. I want them ready at my beck and call."

Irene smiled slyly and bowed, "Yes, of course, I'll do it effective immediately."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here except 100% of the people voted for the Hell arc so I guess it is actually coming. I'm gonna introduce some OC's along with new powers so get ready! Oh yeah and someone pointed out my mistake in the 3rd chapter so i'll fix it a little later. It's with fairy law and stuff.

Anyway, Review/Pm, follow, favorite or do whatever!


	29. Onward! To Hell! Part I

**A/N: Hayo! Fastest update I had since I actually started this story! OKay, first this chapter will seem a little rushed and I'm sorry about that but I really just wanted to get to the good parts faster. Also, some of you(and I mean not a lot, but who cares) liked having your reviews answered and I like doing them, even though it was a little bit time-consuming. Anywho, let's get started.**

 **ATNF:** Huh...well i really liked this chapter! I wonder who at Fairytail was the one who wanted "their" Natsu back, hopefully its not Lucy. And i loved the bit with Hisui! Please make that happen! Such an underrated pairing! Oh amd you said you could make another where he is OP? That would be awesome! But please wait until after this story. Cant wait for the next one!

-ATNF

 **I can't tell you who said they wanted "their" Natsu but I can agree with you that Hisui x Natsu is underrated. And about that other OP Natsu story, I guess I can do it but I will need help like a co-op or something. If people want to it just PM me.**

 **Carmelo Hernandez:** I've been waiting for an update for this and I'm glad I waited can't wait for the next and I hope the person that said her natsu wasn't Lucy I'm tired of nalu I'm a fan a nami so I'm hoping it's Mira cause I already know erza and Hisui likes him

 **I'm glad you kept waiting, I really don't want to lose followers. Plus it looks like we have a Nami Fan, noice!**

 **rufus264** :Nice chapter an update at whats going on in earthland. Also who was that person that wants their natsu back?

 **What's with that person? Easy, they're probably in love, am I right!? Hahaha... I should stop now.**

 **DP-Observant69:** Pretty sure there is a plot hole here, the Tenrou group were gone for 7 years and if Natsu and Hisui were around the same age before the Tenrou arc then that would mean Hisui is now 7 years older than Natsu after the Tenrou group came back, unless you actually want Hisui to be older than Natsu

 **I already knew Hisui was going to be older than Natsu when I decided to do this. I didn't specify her age though when I made them meet each other, so, in your own interpretation, Hisui could have been a few years younger or older as all I said was "Looked around his age". So by doing that I can say that currently, she is about 2 years older than Natsu rather than 7. BAM! SCIENCE!(Not really)**

 **BlackDragonShinigami** : Cool

 **Yeah, I know I'm pretty cool. My name isn't Tunice for no reason if ya know what I'm sayin'!**

 **:** everyone is coming together, nice.

i wonder how this would go? something or someone interfears and make the spell go in reverse?

 **Bro, keep this up. I love it when people theorize about what's gonna happen next! But I can't really answer that...**

 **Glenn:** Will Natsu (somehow) manage to meet Raynare? Cause I can see those two together.

 **What? Uh, no I don't think so. Doesn't she have a fetish about her little sister or am I thinking about the wrong person here?**

 **Glenn(Again):** Natsu and Hisui? I can definitely see that.

 **Yep, same.**

 **kou:** Who said 'my natsu'? Lucy?(YAY GOOD!), Erza?(Uh...What about jellal?), Wendy?(n_n), Lisanna?(i ship NaLu and Nali) or Mira?(hm...)

Btw keep up the good work  
Nice chapter  
Please update

 **We have a Nalu fan on the premises! Repeat! We have a Nalu fan on the premises! Nah, just kidding. Anyway, can't really answer this except I can reply to, Erza and Jellal with a simple answer. Natsu is better for everyone, Amen.**

 **TatsumixKurome:** Hello author, like your story. hahaa i bet you ship Natsu and Erza. I read the review, many people dont like Lucy huh. even you dont like Lucy maybe. dunno why, but at Fairy Tail its definitely Natsu x Lucy there. Hope you make it Natsu x Lucy in this story. If you can, can you make a Natsu x Lucy fanfic too?

 **What's up to you too, and yes I ship Natza but I also ship Nali, Nami, Natsui, Naki, Nacana, Nawen, Nevergreen(I don't really know the name), Nisca, sometimes Nalu(depends on the story)** **, Navia, Nerry, and insert almost any female character with Natsu(Amen). And I do like Lucy only when she's not a freakin' bitchy damsel in distress. Ya know, feminism and shit. And I think I can make a Nalu story sometime in the future.**

 **Horizon13:** Cool story

 **Thanks, but right now the story is hot because it's in hell so...**

 **NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo** : Great chapter man! Please, to update this story!

 **Already did my man.**

 **Now, StoryTime!**

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Onward! To Hell! Part Ⅰ**

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. You said what now?" Sirzechs, baffled by what he thought he heard, dropped his current activities to make sure his attention didn't deviate. It wasn't too long ago when he heard a knock on his door and allowed both Natsu and Azazel to come into his office. The battle with Vali and Katerea's forces was over and done with as the United Factions group technically pulled a win because Vali and one of his comrades abruptly left the scene. Now one of the people who helped fight that man has come into his quarters making him question his sanity.

"I said," Natsu cleared his throat, standing tall to make his voice project more, "I need you to take me to Hell." Natsu paraphrased his earlier sentence to which Sirzechs rightly laughed aloud at the absurdity.

"Hahaha! Oh Natsu, buddy, I can't believe you came all this way just to tell me this joke! I mean, this pile of papers bored me to death until you came. Ah, I am glad I heard that joke." Sirzechs chuckled the last bit before fixing his suit, "So, is there anything else you need?"

"Really, Sirzechs? I don't think this boy is joking. Look at him," Azazel pointed out, "His body is as stiff as a tree stump cause he's so nervous to ask you this."

And he was right, Natsu was looking a bit nervous. He wasn't sure whether or not Sirzechs would agree with his terms and he knew the absurdity of the question threw him off so the awkwardness he was feeling was sort of justified. Plus, he didn't want to tell anyone, but he was kind of questioning why he was doing this again.

' _Oh yeah, my damn lizard-brained dad.'_ Natsu thought sourly.

"Hmm," Sirzechs hummed, very unamused by this situation, "Natsu… you're my friend and I hope you know that, and because of that fact, you must surely know that I will not agree to let you get there."

"I know Zechs, but you gotta understand, I need this. I-"

"You want to get stronger right? You want to grow as a person and be able to protect what you _want_ to protect… right?" He finished Natsu's statement for him before, sulking his head, "Why exactly, Natsu, do you want to go… tell me the truth."

Natsu looked back and forth at his partner Happy and Sirzechs' stern face, and when he got a nod from his blue friend he spoke, "I don't think you know about this, Zechs, but if I don't go there to get stronger, then I won't be able to get home."

"What? I don't understand?" Sirzechs asked intrigued.

"Long story short, I plan to get home when my friends back at Fairy Tail can find a way to do so. And to make it easier for them, I need to get stronger so they can sense my signature energy better." Natsu vaguely explained, unsure of how well he did it, "Hey Happy, does that sound right?"

"Yeah, pretty spot on." Happy answered, already hearing this information by telepathy from Igneel.

"I...I see. You plan to go home soon, don't you?" Sirzechs sighed solemnly before fixing his composure.

"Yeah, I do. But are you alright Zechs?" Natsu asked slightly concerned.

"Of course I'm okay," He replied quickly, sitting up in his chair. He then began to think long and hard about what he was about to do, factoring in all the variables and actions of other elements in a quick decisive estimate of how this would all go.

And he regretted it.

" _ **Listen up, Gremory. My son needs this and if you plan to stop us, I will personally find help myself.**_ " Igneel decided he had enough of the stalling and protruded into the man's head to speed up the process, " _ **I like you Gremory for you have helped us in our time of need and desperation, opening your home and resources to us, but I can not allow you to be a hindrance and impede my Natsu's progression. There are things you don't know about that are going on and this is the only chance you have to take a proactive move and do something about it. Now choose.**_ "

Igneel's word made Sirzechs feel a cold sweat go down his neck as he cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Okay… I will help you Natsu, and so will Azazel, but on some conditions." Sirzechs' deadly tone made Natsu salute immediately and agree.

"Yes sir, Sirzechs, sir!" Natsu yelled as Happy giggled a bit at his play of words, "What are are your conditions?" He questioned going back to his normal stance.

"First, you will see criminals that have been tried and guilted for there sins. They have been sent to Hell because death would not have been a good enough punishment and only eternal suffering would accomplish that. I do not want you conversing with these people nor do I want you helping them escape because they "seemed nice". They are there for a reason and they won't get a pardon. " Sirzechs said holding up one of his fingers.

"Second," Azazel butted in, "There are different levels of Hell for the prisoners' ranking. The lowest level has the fewest but strongest people there, so be careful. Also, we allow them to roam free as it doesn't affect anything because even if they die, they're resurrected back not too long after. And because of that, they treat homicide as a sport and that also ties in with the last one."

"The last one deals with you not dying, Natsu. Because they get resurrected, if a living person dies there, they're trapped in Hell just like the others and if that happens, they'll be no way to bring you back." Sirzechs spoke this time with deep concern laced in his voice.

"Don't ya worry Zechs, I won't die- I don't really have an option. If I do, Princess would come down there just to kill me again." Natsu joked lightly as Sirzechs and even Azazel laughed.

"Very true, my friend. But as of right now, we need to get you ready for take off." He replied with a smile.

 **Location In Natsu's room:**

Natsu was currently packing up all of his needed supplies with Happy hovering over his shoulder with his pure white wings. Currently, there was a comfortable silence in the room as they mentally prepared for their journey.

That's right, both of them.

"Natsu, you sure you want me to come along? I may drag you down and get you killed! Plus I'm not resistant to fire like you are." Happy questioned his partner's mindset and slightly panicked for their safety.

"Did you already forget what you said to me? Weren't you always going to be by my side, buddy? Plus there's no way that you can drag me down, without you it's just "The Adventures of Natsu", and not "The Adventures of Natsu and Happy the Great", right?" Natsu didn't look up from his bag and continued to speak while packing.

"Aye Sir! You're right Natsu, you really are nothing without me!" Happy chimed feeling much better.

"Okay, I think that took it a bit too far." Natsu chuckled.

"Oh yeah, then what about me being fireproof, that's still an issue."

"Well, I've already talked to Grayfia about that and remember how she made my clothes fireproof? Apparently, she can do the same for animals too, so you're all good buddy." Natsu said happily, turning towards his friend as Happy flew into a hug.

"So, what exactly are you packing?" Happy asked, ending the hug.

"Oh, well, just the really good stuff. Extra clothes, toothbrush and paste, pillows and… that's it." Natsu answered seeing a pouting Happy, "What's wrong?"

"You forgot the most important thing Natsu." Happy said, crossing his tiny arms.

"And what's that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fish! I thought you knew me better than that!" Happy yelled feeling annoyed by his partner's neglecting to attention.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But how am I supposed to put fish in this bag." Natsu pondered, ignorant of Happy's new abilities.

"Aye! During my training, Grayfia taught me how to put stuff in a pocket dimension like Erza!" Happy cheered happily.

"No freakin' way! Teach me too, teach me too!" Natsu jumped up and around like an elementary schooler realizing Happy's new magic.

"No, Natsu. It's a trade secret." Happy waved his paw around, dodging Natsu's attempts to catch him.

"Hmm, bummer." Natsu was now the one pouting like a child holding out the bag he just packed, "Then could you, ya know, poof it?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy took the bag and in a flash of light, it was gone as he got heard Natsu comment "Cool" at the end, "Well, I'm going to go to the chef's kitchen to steal- I-I mean, ask for more fish. I'll see you later Natsu!" Happy flew away out the doors waving to his partner.

"Yeah, see ya in a bit." Natsu did the same and stared at the door a little while until he shook his head and sat abruptly on the floor, crossing his legs and closing his eyes in meditation.

' _So, Igneel, what exactly do you have planned for me when I get there?'_ Natsu asked his father.

" _ **Well, first off, I want you to increase your fire retardant nature because when you get stronger, your flames might overtake you.**_ " Igneel answered truthfully.

" _No way, why would that ever happen?_ " Natsu asked again, curious about this revelation.

" _ **Think of your magic as an animal. You have to tame it for it to listen to your bidding, right? So what happens when that animal realizes that its master is too weak?**_ " Igneel's vague explanation hit Natsu hard with realization as he never thought of magic in that kind of way. That explains why he always has spasms when he ingested all those outside forces to give him power-ups; his own magic was turning against him.

" _Is that also why no one can withstand_ _ **Stage Three Dragon Force**_ _?_ "

" _ **Yes, the magic in that form is too unstable to be used for long periods of time. That's why you must never abuse it. It's also the sole cause for humans using**_ _ **Dragonslayer Magic**_ _**to turn into Dragons.**_ " Igneel added.

" _Woah, this is just... something._ " Natsu commented, unsure of how to feel about all this information being put out.

" _ **But don't worry about right now son. I doubt that would happen to you. You're too strong to let that happen. Now, there is a second reason why I want you to go, and it's obvious to you as well.**_ " His father continued with his speech while Natsu mentally agreed.

"Y _eah, I need to work on my second stage, right? Man, it's so freakin' cool to use but… every time I do I feel like I haven't really bonded with my fire. Does that make sense?_ " Natsu stated, not sure if he explained that right.

" _ **It does make sense my son. Your fire is just another part of you and as of right now, you've treated it as if it's a tool when it's not. Your magic- your fire, it's your heart and soul. It's what makes you, you. Don't think of it as a means to fight but as a way to express yourself because it's just an extension of you.**_ " Igneel dropped a bombshell of information on Natsu as he knew he had a long way to go before he would ever become as strong as his father.

" _Then… how do I bond with my fire? It's not like it's a person or something._ " Natsu, already knowing the answer, asked regardless of the outcome.

" _ **How the hell should I know. It's your fire dumbass. Even though I'm in your body it doesn't mean I can talk to magic myself.**_ " Yup, he knew it.

"Natsu, may I come in?" Grayfia knocked on the door despite its current open status.

"Yeah, you can." Natsu sat up from meditation and turned his attention to the gorgeous woman walking towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you for a while before you go. We haven't had time to do so." Grayfia said releasing her hands from their previous cupped position.

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry about that. But why now, won't you be seeing me off?" Natsu asked, sitting back on his bed.

"I will not be available at that time. Sirzechs gave me a separate job to do, so this is the only time." Grayfia said, still stoic through it all. But to be honest, she really did care for Natsu like family over the time that he has been here. In fact, her time spent in the castle-like house was always brightened by this boy.

"Oh man, I was hoping to at least say goodbye to you too, Grayfia." Natsu sighed slightly, until he patted the space next him, signaling her to come. As she did so Natsu asked another question, "Hey, Grayfia, you and Sirzechs… you guys are together right?"

"Yes, indeed, he is my husband. We also have a child already." She answered sitting down next to the boy.

"No way! Really!?" Natsu screamed in shock. Grayfia doesn't look like she had any children at all, "Can I-"

"No, you can not fight him Natsu." Grayfia smiled faintly, looking at the shot down Natsu.

"How did you know?" He asked looking up at her.

"You make it too easy sometimes. Plus, by your standards, he's still a kid." Grayfia stated, looking straight at Natsu.

"But he has to be, like, super ridiculously strong right? I mean, he is _your_ son." Natsu asked passionately, stars glowing in his eyes.

"Truthfully, he is considered very strong but I still won't allow that fight to happen," Grayfia said holding her ground while seeing Natsu physical give up on his pursuit, although, his comment did make her feel better as unbeknownst to him, Natsu indirectly complimented her.

"Alright, got it," Natsu said leaning back slightly on the bed, "So, Grayfia, why exactly do you like me? I mean, the first time we meant I kept butchering your name."

This question caught her off guard as she didn't know how to answer, "Why do I like you? That's a good question. If I had to take a guess, I think it's because of the cheerful atmosphere you bring with you. My husband, Sirzechs-sama, hasn't been this playful and open in a while. Also, despite you being a foreigner, you acted like family the moment you got here by taking care of Rias-sama and everyone else."

"Hmm… I never thought of it like that. It's just how I usually act around people." Natsu started to scratch his hair at Grayfia's answer.

"Going on with that: why are you attracted to me Natsu?" She asked turning to him. She saw him stiffen and sit up from his laid-back position as he cupped his hands together and had his head down.

"Well, to be painfully honest… having you around… I just have this feeling of belonging, ya know? Like, you're the only real motherly figure I've ever had in my life. This missing part of my family has been confusing me for years, but… now I know it's you, Grayfia." Natsu clutched his heart and looked towards Grayfia as he surprisingly had tears brimming in his eyes with his lips quivering. Never has she seen him this vulnerable and emotional, actually crying in front of her. She then did what she knew had to happen.

Grayfia hugged him, bringing him close and tight.

This action slightly startled Natsu before he accepted the invitation and began to cry into her shoulder.

"Grayfia… I don't want to leave…" Natsu whispered, not realizing the words he uttered.

"It's going to be okay Natsu, don't cry. I believe in you and so do the others. Listen, I need you to come back, and when you do, I want you to show me how strong you've gotten." Grayfia pulled away and stared him dead in the eye, her face still being shallow of emotion yet her passionate eyes said it all, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yes ma'am!" Natsu sniffled, sitting up straight and tall before smiling brightly, "When I come back, I promise to be ten times- no, TWENTY TIMES stronger than I am now." He wiped his tears while Grayfia stood up with him and showed a genuine smile.

"I hope so…" She said under her breath.

"Master Natsu-sama,s Sirzechs-sama requests your presence as soon as you are ready. Angel Happy-sama(Yeah, Happy chose that name) is already with them ready to go." One of the maids walked in and spoke of the news, informing them of what's to come.

"I guess it's time to go." Natsu replied, stating the obvious.

"Yes, let's go. I still have to fireproof Happy-sama."

 **Location On Royal Train Station, A Few Minutes Later:**

After the maid Sirzechs sent to call for Natsu was finished with the report, he walked with Grayfia to the destination Sirzechs had set beforehand, which he didn't have a clue where it was. Natsu was very lucky to have Grayfia with him at that moment or else he would have been lost for days in the maze they call a house. Once they had gotten there, it happened to be a gigantic station with one long train going along the middle. But the most interesting part was the fact that it had no tracks underneath the vehicle, nor did it have wheels.

Natsu tried to hold in his disgust as he reasoned Sirzechs might have another option for him, similarly to another transporter. Grayfia however, went straight to business and started to make Happy fireproof, and it didn't take long either because, for a test, Natsu blew fire on Happy's whole body without a single singe mark. Once the awesomeness of the situation died down, Grayfia ended up leaving immediately but not before giving Natsu a bittersweet look before leaving for her job.

"Okay Natsu, are you ready?" Sirzechs called out towards Natsu who in turn gave a thumbs up. Azazel and the Gremory parents were also present to see him off.

"Listen, Natsu, I want you to be safe. Don't go doing any reckless stuff. Understand?" Zoticus Gremory announced loudly from his spot which was slightly farther away from the rest. His wife Venelana apparently didn't have any words to say but instead hugged him tightly around his waist. Natsu hugged back and prolonged the loving contact until she whispered something his ear.

"I'll have a surprise for you when you make it back, okay Natsu-kun." She said before letting go of him and walking towards her husband as Natsu just nodded at her words.

It wasn't long until they also left for they had business to attend being heads of the Gremory clan. At this moment, Sirzechs headed towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He led Natsu to where the train was whilst gaining an unexpected reaction from the pink haired man.

"Wait, you actually want me on that thing?" Natsu abruptly halted his movements while he pointed to the trackless train.

"Well, yes, it's the only way to get there. Is there something wrong with the transportation?" Sirzechs asked while Azazel grinned wanting to hear about this new development.

"Aye, Natsu didn't tell you? He's allergic to any vehicle." Happy answered for him.

"I'm not allergic Happy, more like… I have a very deep detest for anything that's metal and moves." Natsu corrected his partner, coming up with a better phrase to explain his problem.

"I still, don't get it." Sirzechs said baffled, looking at the boy as if he had a third eye.

"He's saying he has motion sickness, right?" Azazel grinned seeing Natsu grimace at the news, "It must be because of his heightened senses. You should really try to get rid of that silly weakness."

"You don't think I've tried! I trained for years trying to get rid of that stupid side effect but it seems like my body refuses to accept that it's a natural thing." Natsu explained angrily before taking a few breaths to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry to hear this Natsu, but this is really the only way. You'll just have to endure it for the rest of the journey," Sirzechs smiled realizing how quickly his resolve was gathered, watching him try and regain his spunk, "Let's go, follow me."

 **Location on the Train(with Natsu suffering):**

It wasn't even a second till he got on the train and Natsu bawled on the floor like a pill bug. Happy was the only one not affected by his actions and went on his way to find a comfortable seat to sit on. Sirzechs helped Natsu off the floor and walked him over to the same corridor that Happy was in.

The train had already started moving for a while now and everyone in the compartment was silent because of the dread they felt for even letting Natsu attempt his dastardly stunt. Azazel took out a book to read for the time being while Sirzechs tried to keep Natsu from puking over the exotic velvet material. He managed to get Natsu sitting upright in his chair and during the same time Natsu put a hand over his mouth to stop his lunch from coming back up. Sirzechs sat in wait, watching the colorful scenery that passed by the window contemplating when to tell him the rest of the deadly matters concerning his trip to Hell.

It wasn't long until Sirzechs realized his mistake when stalling for time as it would be more fruitful for Natsu to have the knowledge now to plan for the future. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the reality that Natsu was actually leaving and spoke his true intentions.

"Hey, Natsu, there's still a lot of stuff that I withheld from you before in my office." He stated, turning towards his friend, seeing the blue cat now lying down on Natsu's head.

"What's up Zechs? Is it really important?" Natsu questioned, using all his willpower to not regurgitate as he spoke.

"Well, there are a few facts that were left out that unfortunately have the same level of importance as the others from before," He explained solemnly with Natsu nodding, recognizing the significance of the information, "I must stress how important all of these are, Natsu, as they can influence your time spent there and how well you survive. The one that concerns me the most is the time-warping effect Hell has on its residents. The time in there is longer relative to the time in the three Factions. It's for the purpose of having the prisoners experience their punishment for longer periods of time. But, the more time you spend there, the distortion increases exponentially to the point where one day here is ten years in there."

"Then how am I supposed to avoid something like that?" Natsu laid his head back in pain, continuing to listen to Sirzechs.

"Aye, that sounds ludicrous." Happy commented, listening in on the conversation.

"I did the estimates and found that the longest period of time you can spend there is three months which equates to one month here," Sirzechs then handed over a black wristband and watched as Natsu put it on, "This will inform you of the time you spent there, and once you see that it reached zero, you will need to meet the person who will hopefully get you out of there. That's also where my next concern is."

"Wait, so there's a person who can get in and out of Hell? I thought it was only a one way trip for most people?" Natsu managed to fix his neck in a position that suited the conversation with Sirzechs and squinted his eyes with confusion written on his face.

"Well, that's the thing. The person I will speak to is best to be described as the warden of Hell. His name is Draven… Draven Demogorgon. So to speak, he rules Hell like a king and has a kingdom located in the middle of it filled with his people. I will have to ask him to send you back safely, and if not, I'll bring you back myself."

"Are you afraid of this guy Zechs?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Afraid isn't the word I'd use Natsu; I am not fearful of Draven himself, but the actions he's done as the current ruler of Hell, and although he is a reasonable guy, he's not completely right in the head." Sirzechs sighed at the end knowing what question would come next.

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, he killed a quarter of people in Hell because he had a bad dream, Natsu. And by that I mean they didn't respawn like they're supposed to. He basically wiped them from existence." Sirzechs said intensely.

"What the literal hell are you talking about? You can't just erase someone from existence." Natsu ignorantly replied.

"Sadly you can. There are two ways of doing so: one, is having enough **Magic Power** to even destroy their soul before it can get judged, and second, is to possess the **Magic Ability** to control them… and Draven has the latter. I've fought against him before and it ended in a draw but from personal experience, his magic is the most painfully devastating one I've come across. When using it against living beings, all it does is chip away at your soul until you are no longer able to fight, but against the dead, he can do what he wants with them even completely eradicating their souls. Another thing is the fact that he can infuse his **Soul Magic** with other elements to make it even more devastating." Sirzechs looked dead serious about the topic they were on and stared at the seat in front of him and tapped his foot as an attempt to calm himself down.

"Damn, this guy is no joke then. I guess I should stay away from him now, huh…" Natsu asked, phrasing it more as a statement.

"If it wasn't obvious, then yes, please stay away from him. He should just teleport you back here once your time is up with no funny business, " Sirzechs turned to face Natsu again then raised his hand to show three fingers standing up, "Now, here's the third one."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me- there's more?" Natsu asked rhetorically, exasperated at how much information was coming at him.

"Don't whine, you're the one who wanted this," Sirzechs retorted, "Anyway, the last one has to deal with the guards of Hell's grounds; though, I should say guard dogs instead. They're giant three-headed beasts with fur darker than black and teeth able to shred through metal like paper. I know you're weren't there for the entire fight with Kokabiel but in the beginning, he summoned a few to fight for him but luckily they were defeated with the help of Xenovia and the others. But I must warn you, those animals are far stronger in their natural environment, plus they hunt in packs, ranging from three to five."

"Really, is that all? If that's the case then you shouldn't worry Zechs, those dogs won't hurt me." Natsu proudly stated, trying to act tough despite his weak and nauseous appearance.

"I appreciate your optimism, Natsu, but please be sure to take these threats seriously on your endeavor," Sirzechs said, sounding as though he was pleading with the man.

"Aye, I'll make sure Natsu doesn't get himself killed, as per usual." Happy replied getting Natsu slightly annoyed with his comebacks.

"I swear Happy, one of these days I'll get you back with a witty comment of my own." Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms as it seemed his own anger distracted him from his motion sickness.

"Hahaha, aye Natsu, whatever you say." The flying cat chuckled as it ascended to the air and gliding around Natsu's head.

"Anyway," Natsu started, ignoring his partner's incompetence, "How will we know whether or not we're in Hell?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, young Slayer," Azazel butted in, walking slowly towards them, "And you should get up immediately, I have something to show you."

Pondering on what he would face when following Azazel, Natsu whistled for Happy to come and continued to walk with the Fallen Angel. As they walked through the multiple corridors the train had in its body, Natsu finally noticed that they were going towards the head of the train, and still, he wondered why Azazel would take him somewhere on the train instead of telling him straight out. But all these intricate thoughts were overwhelmed by how much he was suffering on the train as he journeyed through at a speed slower than the average man.

"Ah, we're here." Azazel grinned madly, putting his hands on his waist.

"What is it that you wanted to show us? And where exactly is 'here'" Happy asked this time as his partner was currently incapacitated.

"Well, there are a few things I want to start with. First, Hell doesn't have a dock to stop in. Second, we are in the engine head of the train," Azazel then slid the door open and displayed a dark cloudy atmosphere as the wind gusted in the cart and smelled of ash, "Third, we finally made it to Hell." His smiled increased tenfold when he took Natsu by the collar and threw him off the train with his final words being…

"Fucking Shit Azazel!" Natsu yelled falling downward to his decent for the ground. All Happy could do is stare flabbergasted at what just happened. Did Azazel literally throw Natsu off the train to plummet towards Hell? How high were they? How the heck was the train moving in the air without tracks!? All these questions Happy had swirly in his head; all these questions that will never be answered…

"So, aren't you going to save your friend. He's still falling you know." Azazel said, not bothering to look at Happy and stared straight outside. That's when common sense kicked in and Happy sprouted his wings again but not before slapping Azazel with his tail.

"You're such a creepy psycho." Happy deadpanned before chasing for his falling friend.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Anywho," Azazel proceeded to close the door and coughed a little from the ash in the air around him. Slowly but surely he walked back to where Sirzechs was residing and sat down to continue reading his books. Said man got up and walked to where he was sitting to question him about the whereabouts of the boy and cat.

"So, what did you want to show them? Also, are we in Hell yet because we should drop them off before we fly over the territory." Sirzechs asked Azazel, staring him down while he closed his book.

"Well, I just wanted to show them where they would be departing us on our train trip. And we've actually been in Hell a while now, we're going to exit in a few minutes as well." Azazel answered, waiting to see Sirzechs' reaction once realization kicked in.

"Wait, what are you…" Sirzechs raised his hand as if he was about to finish but dark lines came over his face while his hair started to shadow his eyes, "Are you crazy, Azazel!? You kick them from the sky! You know as well as I do that we could have gone lower!"

All he could do was smile back in response, "Oopsy." He said mockingly.

"I swear, I really wonder why I hang out with you so much."

* * *

 **A/N: What's up my lovely readers, glad you made it down here. Now here are a couple of things that are going on.**

 **So, do you remember Denise, well he's coming back to work on the story with me! But it doesn't mean chapters will come out faster, sadly. Turns out he just got a job since he's one year older than me. Another thing is about Draven's power. Basically, to spell it out more clearly, he has to power to manipulate souls. If you're wondering why I gave him this power, it's because it ties in with what I have planned for Acnologia. I did some research and turns out we still don't know what his exact Dragonslayer magic is, so using some clues from the text I decided to give him the power to reap souls- more on that later. Lastly, I want to say that there is a possibility that I will stop writing fanfiction in the near future. Of course, I have the oh-so-cliched excuses of school being too much and family matters but if you're judging than screw you and if you don't get what I'm talking about, you're a lucky son of a gun.**

 **Anyway, Review/Pm, follow, favorite or do whatever!**

 **Tunice Out!**


	30. Onward! To Hell! Part II

**A/N: Hoollyy Shiizzz mate! Half a year! 6 Months!? God, I just now counted and it's been forever really. And during all this time, I learned some stuff. First of all, how the heck did I not notice that I got over 500 hundred followers on this story yet? I mean, yeah, I got notifications about them but I never marked them down. Right now it's like 593 or something, like, it's unreal. Hopefully, I can beat one of my favorite writers, Kript and his story Fairy X Devil which has over 1,542 follows! Actually, maybe I should tone it down... Regardless it's bound to happen, right? I just need to put the following: SUPER HAREM, OP Natsu, DARK Natsu, AWESOME Issei, GenBen! Kiba and Sirzechs, SACRED GEAR Natsu, E.N.D Natsu, JUGGERNAUT Issei! Gettin' all dem girls with a lot of PLOT and JUSTICE- and you get the point.**

 **This leads to my second thing: the tags. Bro, let me tell you, after getting back on fanfiction again I realized the abundant use of tags that people put at the end of their summaries. It's so annoying! Like, I want to read a story that doesn't rely on its cover for views, don't just say "Sorry if the summary sucks just read anyway" or write a two-lined summary and fill the rest with NatsuXHarem, Strong Natsu and so on. In my opinion, spend the time to write something that covers all you want to cover and put some type of effort, though, I'm not saying that's everyone and sometimes the tags are needed, but not a stupidly excessive amount!**

 **I'll continue on the bottom but for now, let's move on to comments!**

 **Mr. unknow** : i get hell will be in the next chapter, but i would like to say, would it be like bleach's hell off of it 4th movie Hell verse?

 **Yes, actually. Good guess. I based itoff that questionably good but still entertaining movie.**

 **DP-Observant69** : I'm pretty sure Acnologia's dragon slayer magic is able absorb ALL MAGIC with the only exception being the dragonslayer Magic's. Which pretty much means Acnologia's dragon slayer magic is just an immense amount of raw magic, of course, since dragon slayer magic is the only type he can't absorb, he can't have dual elements with other dragonslayer Magic's. He can however absorb sources of energy such as the time rift. (Pls note there is a difference between energy and magic, if it's magic, Acnologia eats it, if it's energy, he can decide to absorb it or destroy it with his magic).

 **Okay, I see where you're going with this. But since it's not clearly stated on official paper, I'm gonna use writer's creative and bend it for the sake of the story. I'll be sure to keep this in mind.**

 **rufus264** : Great chapter

 **Thank you Rufus.**

 **NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo:** Oooh! Your story are excellent, you were smarter than i thought! To be continued! I will respect you and thumbs up!

 **Um... thanks? I didn't know you thought I was dumb to begin with? Does that mean I need to write more... smartly?**

 **BlackDragonShinigami:** As always. Great story

 **Aww, you're saying my stories are always good? That means a lot!**

 **aslan333:** great and funny 2 chapters.

 **Hey, I try my best. Thanks, aslan. If you couldn't tell, I try pretty hard to put some type of comedy in my works.**

 **soundwave7788:** Please make more chapters this story is getting awesome and interesting

 **Haha, heck yeah it is! But the chapter thing... is kind of a heck no? Can't update very fast as you see.**

 **shiroryuu012:** if im not wrong in some chapter acnologia say he can absorb black magic maybe thats why zeref doesn't want to fight him

 **Bro, I honestly don't even know.**

 **MysticNatsu02** : Love the story man (or woman) . Can't wait till the action starts happening and if Natsu will decide to go home or not. Keep up the good work!

 **No need to guess my gender, I'll tell you right now. I'm a woman. Sike nah! I'm a full blown dude- penis and everything. And the action will start soon.**

 **Kamen Rider W** :Hey can u put Kuroka and Rossweiss into Natsu's harem when u introduce them in the story

 **I did say he had a harem didn't I? I completely forgot. But I do vaguely remember that I said no more, right?**

 **Glenn** :No. Raynare is the fallen Angel who killed Issei and Asia before they became devils. The one you're talking about must be Kuroka. Ya know Koneko's sister. I can't imagine how Rias is gonna react to Natsu going to hell...

 **Oh, Hey Glenn! And I see what you were saying, thanks for the checkup. Oh, and about Rias, she'd go bat-shit on Sirzechs for this, obviously.**

 **ThelittleKing:** Oh I can't wait for the next chapter, this is epic.

 **Ya know it is! Epicness Is my middle name, along with awesomeness, coolness, victorious, and other positive adjectives.**

 **Glenn** :Not sure if I can vote since I'm a guest but: "No, don't waste precious time for the other chapters!" Please? :)

 **Ho ho, it's too late for that now my buddy. But wait, did I close that poll yet? I haven't been on my profile for a few months...**

 **Guest** : HIGHSCHOOL DXD SEASON 4 IS OUUUUTTT! :) :)

 **No... no... nonono! Why! Kami-sama! Why do you forsake me!? Why would they make more seasons for a show that hasn't been on for 3 years!? This isn't Attack on Titan! I'm just really pissed cause now its ruined the cliffhanger ending I had and now I have to write even more!**

 **Guest** :Azazel is a cool badass motherfucker Fallen Angel, that's why you hang out with him so much.

 **If you're referring to what Sirzechs said in the last chapter, then yes, I agree.**

 **NaturalLife777** :please update

 **Yeah Just wait another half a year. It'll come around.**

 **Guest** :Nice story.., Please update

 **Hmm, I guess the same applies to you too.**

 **Now, I'll see ya at the bottom!**

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings

 _'Italics'=_ Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Onward! To Hell! Part Ⅰ** **Ⅰ**

"Well, there are a few things I want to start with." Azazel pointed one finger upward, wearing a creepy smile, "First, Hell doesn't have a dock to stop in. Second, we are in the engine head of the train," Azazel then slid the door open and displayed a dark cloudy atmosphere as the wind gusted in the cart and smelled of ash, "Third, we finally made it to Hell." His smiled increased tenfold when he took Natsu by his collar and threw him out the train with his final words being…

"Fucking Shit Azazel!" Natsu yelled falling downward to the supposed Hell they were in. All Happy could do is stare flabbergasted at what just happened. Did Azazel literally throw Natsu off the train to plummet towards Hell? How high were they? How the heck was the train moving in the air without tracks!? All these questions swirling in his head; all these questions that will never be answered…

Besides, the fact is, none of those questions meant Jack to Natsu at the moment. His current concern was figuring out what the heck to do with his current situation! For goodness sake, he was falling from the sky- and it wasn't even the first time this happened to him!

"Think Natsu, think!" He pepped talked himself while batting his head, "Wait- I've got it!" And with that statement, Natsu flipped in mid-air and locked his legs straight and released a jet stream of fire under his feet. The result was easy to figure; Natsu floated in the air with his feet acting as rocket boots.

"Man, I almost forgot I could do that," He wiped his brow of the thin sweat that covered his face and started to look at his surroundings. He found that surprisingly, the air around him was still covered in thick ash, making it almost impossible to see, smell, or navigate in general his way out of the place. All that he knew was that the light coming beneath his feet wasn't from his own flames, but something from down below, most likely a place that's grounded.

"Then I guess that's where I'm headed. Let's go Happ- Oh no, Happy! Buddy!" Natsu went frantic after noticing his friend, not at his side. Thoughts of torture or death plagued his mind as he was worried and concerned about his partner's wellbeing in this anarchic place. He was about to go haywire and search wildly for Happy until a refreshing high-pitch hit his ears.

"Natsu! Natsu, I'm here!" Natsu heard Happy call out, "Don't stop emitting that fire around you! I'm following the light!" He heard him say. Natsu realized that he was talking about the flames on his feet and started to let out an even greater flow of fire. It was only a matter of time before he had blue cover his whole vision and began struggling to pry the furball from his face. The force of Happy's collision almost knocked Natsu off balance and plunged himself towards the ground. Then, once he got the little guy off him, his smile went wide and his cheeks were touching his eyes with how happy he was seeing his best friend.

"Hey, buddy! Oh man, you wouldn't believe how worried I was." Natsu said sounding relieved.

"Aye, I was worried about you too! That Azazel is mental and not in a good way!" Happy whined, crossing his arms while Natsu continued to hold him up.

"Yeah, Imma have to beat his ass once we get back." Natsu nodded at his own statement, confirming his resolve.

"Anyway, since I'm back let me carry you." Happy suggested, sprouting his wings once more as he flew above Natsu's head.

"Ah, you're right. I really don't like flying on my own anyway." Then, just as he said that Happy flew behind him and grabbed onto his shirt while Natsu deactivated his magic, letting Happy take control of his flight, "For some reason, I trust you more with flying me than I do myself- isn't that odd?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"Aye, of course not. Everyone knows I'm more trustworthy than you Natsu." Happy remarked causing Natsu to gain a small tick mark.

"You know, who even taught you to be that quippy? It's almost uncanny." Natsu commented sighing, trying to look behind him.

"Well, who else could it be? I got it from Lismama!" Happy answered joyfully, as both of them reminisced about their favorite silver-haired girl.

"No, that's impossible. Lis was too nice to have a prickly attitude like you." He said to himself, reliving all the memories he had with her. And that's when it clicked, Lisanna was never outwardly rude but was more passive-aggressive if anything. Every time she got slightly irritated she always said certain things that never made sense to him back then, but now…

"Holy Igneel…" Natsu whispered to himself as quietly as he could, all the while Happy was trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Hey, Natsu! Natsu, listen!" Happy yelled in his ear, trying to get his attention but ultimately proved useless in the end. This situation is a prime example of how useful it was to live with him all these years, getting to know what made him react; knowing his likes and dislikes, his fears and strengths as well as little ticks he had when he was nervous. And now was the perfect time to utilize them, "Oi, pinky! Try using that flame brain of yours for once!"

"Uh! Who said that!? Gray you bastard, I swear I'm gonna deck you!" Natsu screamed, completely ignorant of what just transpired.

"No, Gray's not here. I said that to get your attention," Happy replied once Natsu calmed down, "Now, what exactly are we gonna do? It's not like we can stay up here forever."

"Oh, right, sorry Happy," Natsu quickly apologized, "Well, you see that dim light below us. I'm thinking that's where solid ground is 'cause really, that's the only thing that makes sense. Then, once we get settled, I'll scout the area and you'll set up camp. Sound like a plan?"

"Aye, sir! Let's go, Natsu!" And so, Happy dived towards the light below them, flying fast in hopes of getting there without trouble. The dense fog around them made it hard to see so relying on the dim blanket of light made Happy feel uneasy. The flight went on for minutes with barely any progress and Natsu could tell Happy wouldn't survive in this ash cloud for very long as his coughing grew in frequency and ferocity.

Natsu was just about to address the issue until a loud rumbling shook the air around them and not long after, a hot stream of lava jetted straight towards them in the air with Happy narrowly missing the blast. The heat of the molten rock sightly burned Happy despite his magic protection and immediately, Natsu knew he had to get them out of their situation.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned. His thought was interrupted when more individual quakes shook the air around them while he turned to his partner with a look a worry, knowing they were both going to be in trouble. However, all he saw in his partner's eye's was determination staring deep into the obscured abyss below, only causing his own resolve to strengthen as a result, "Okay buddy, I don't know what this is exactly, but I don't plan on giving up here. Let's hurry and get to the bottom of this!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled as well only to cough froggily after finishing. Building his **Magic Power** for one huge push, Happy clenched his teeth and flared his nose as his wings expanded even further, covering much more surface area, " **Triple Max Speed!** "

The backlash was almost instantly felt in Natsu's body after Happy successfully activated his spell. Never before has he accelerated this quickly in such a short amount of time- no, forget that- never has he even reached velocities even close to the magnitude of speed they were traveling. Natsu felt his flesh rippling across the exposed skin and his hair whipping across his face as he struggled to move or even stay balanced consistently through the thrashing wind and G-forces that affected his body. He could only imagine what exactly Happy was going through.

With the rippling of your whole body, one might expect other senses of touch and audio to be exempt from any other origins, though sadly, you would be wrong. Traveling at such speeds did not make the trembling of the air from the earthquake completely null. The rumbling sound still resonating through the ear and the shaking of the air tingling their skin, never letting go of their sense of alarm and danger, continually being present.

Not long after, Natsu dipped his left side, controlling their direction, to closely dodge a scorching torrent of liquid fire that could have easily knocked them out. It wasn't long until another erupted from the ground aiming directly for Natsu and Happy right after they escaped the other one. It was only because of his fast reaction time that they managed to barrel around the blast and fly safely away from the residue. Only seconds went by and time after time the duo was assaulted none stop by the lava whose goal seemed to obstruct their plan of descending safely to the ground and building a temporary shelter.

' _Of course, nothing goes our freaking way! Has it ever? No, it never does!_ ' Natsu fumed in his head after just painfully missing a wide blast. Luckily, as they continued through their obstacles, the light Natsu and Happy saw encompassing everything below was beginning to become bigger and brighter, showing how close they were to their set destination.

"Natsu! I-I don't think I can hold it any longer! It's so hard to breathe and my magic is almost gone!" Happy pleaded towards Natsu, begging and hoping they would arrive on the ground, away from spewing lava and burning ash.

"Hold on just a bit longer Happy! I know it's hard but I can smell it- the place where the lava is coming from is just down there!" Natsu furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes still trying to navigate the quickest way down while avoiding the dangerous blasts of hot lava that heated the air around them. Despite Natsu's encouragement, it wasn't long until he felt Happy's grip on his jacket beginning to loosen and their speed was noticeably going down. Luckily for them, the lava spews stopped not long after and now the duo was gliding downward, still somewhat skeptical of the supposed safety.

"... Natsu… I think I need a nap." Happy's eyes grew heavy and were slowly being closed and the transition was as smooth and gradual as he also released his former iron grip on Natsu's clothing. Natsu could only smile, feeling tremendously proud of what Happy's accomplished during the short time of them being here. And before the blue cat could drift away in the sky, Natsu quickly turned himself, caught the furball and tucked him to his side under his arm. With his now fixed position, Natsu stared down at the ever-growing light through the thick smog of ash while sighing in relief.

"We're finally here." He stated casually, his grin widening as they approached the end of the toxic stratosphere. Natsu braced himself when he felt the change in air pressure almost immediately after he spoke, and it wasn't long before Happy and himself broke through the fog and entered the lowest layer of the atmosphere. The bright light that shown through the ashy layer of air hit his eyes at full force, consequently blinding him for a few moments. After his eyes finally adjusted to the blazing light, he slowly opened them back up to find that the otherworldly sight that belongs only to Hell.

He wasn't sure what it was- whether the reason being he was still free falling from up above and had a good view of the landscape, or if he was sightly hallucinating from breathing in the poisonous air- but the way Hell looked to him right now was terrifyingly beautiful. The whole land was lit up by streams and lakes of magma that seemed to go on for miles. Random acres of rock were continuously burning with raging fire that reached high in the sky like a forest flame. Multiple volcanoes and geysers littered the landscape for as far as the eye could see along with little cave-like structures attaching themselves to the sides of the volcanoes. But the one thing that caught his eyes was the giant tower that stood over everything else in the area. The height was obviously the most distinguishing part but the girth of the basalt colored tower was nothing to laugh about either. The diameter it had was far more than he could walk in a few hours, and judging by the size and perspective he was looking at it, Natsu judged it was a good dozen of miles away.

Securing the arm that was holding Happy, Natsu flipped from his head first position in the air, swinging his feet to point towards the red-dusted ground. Feeling a tingling sensation in his legs, Natsu gripped Happy one more time before blasting fire from his feet to keep them airborne. As he stabilized, Natsu took another look around to search for a potential settlement for them. During this time, his eyes landed on a cave significantly larger than himself but nevertheless was good enough for him. Just when he was about to start his short flight over to the giant protruding fragment of rock, Natsu heard something breaking just below them. Looking down, he noticed a crack starting to form underneath their current position.

"What the- what's happening? I'm almost a thousand feet in the air, so why can I see a crack forming?" Natsu's curiosity quickly turned to anxiousness when a familiar rumbling in the air tickled his skin. His concerns became reality when he felt the hot air rise from the open earth, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Happy, wake up!" He called out to the blue cat in between his arms. The only reaction that came out of the Exceed was a light groan, then nothing.

"Damn it." Natsu cursed under his breath as he jetted away using his magic. He knew he had to get out of the blast radius soon or else Happy will be in serious danger, but at the rate the crack was forming, it didn't look like he would get out any time soon. Fortunately, it was this fact that drove Natsu to push harder and fly faster than before, but soon he'll realize that all was for not.

The crack that was forming moments ago was slowing turning into a canyon as its width and length far surpassed any of the geysers he saw before. But the most terrifying thing was when the ground collapsed all around, instantly forming a hole in the ground that would shortly be filled with lava. The currently black, endless hole that sculpted beneath them was utterly and unbelievably ginormous, and the darkness within the trench didn't last long. The magma was getting to the top at an alarming rate, and all Natsu could do was stop and gape at how surreal it was. It was as if he was witnessing the birth of one of those oceans of lava he witnessed earlier.

He started to realize that moving at the rate he was going wouldn't help at all, and the only option would be to stop it somehow… and that was what stumped him.

The shaking in the air startled Natsu during his thought process while he surveyed the area to analyze the exact position both him and Happy were in, which just so happened to be "screwed".

"Gah, damn it! What can I do!?" Natsu blurted out, hitting his head with the hand that wasn't currently holding Happy. He couldn't go up, he couldn't go down, he couldn't go left, right, through or around, so what was he supposed to do? His frantic thinking only increased when the pressure of the air pressed against his lungs and the dry, sizzling waves of heat itched at his skin, "What is this? Is the heat actually hurting me? That doesn't make any sense, there's no way I lost my resistance!"

At this thought, his panicking went through the roof, and while he knew now was the time to keep his cool, the things around him, however, kept heating up. The chances of Happy surviving dropped exponentially after gaining this information; if he could actually get burned by the lava, then there's no way Grayfia's spell on Happy would survive something like this (no offense to Grayfia).

The magma was now boiling at the top and was about ready to blow from Natsu's observations, and he still hadn't come up with a way to fight it off. It would be stupid to attack a blast of lava, but at the same time, he had no defensive moves.

"Oh, my Igneel… Natsu you're a genius!" Natsu yelped with joy, complimenting his own figure.

Both literally and figuratively, the tension in the air rose all while Natsu was building and focusing his magic to accommodate for his plan. Taking a deep breath, Natsu managed to calm himself for this moment of adversity and started to unwrap his scarf from his neck using his one hand. Finding a way to tie the piece of cloth, Natsu proceeded to wrap it around his body like a sash and cradle Happy in the open pocket that was made, leaving both his arms open and ready.

He didn't have to wait long for the build-up of pressure in the giant trench to finally give its toll and rocket the thick substance of rock and metals directly toward their static position in the air. The lava that escaped flew at neck breaking speeds due to the constant rise of pressure beneath the surface, as the explosion was the cause of the release of gases. A loud, ear thumping sound rang throughout the volcanic wasteland in Hell and all Natsu could do was shake off the ringing in his sensitive ears and deal with the pain later, for he had to focus at the threat currently aiming to burn both of them alive.

The light of the hot liquid burned brighter and with each passing moment, Natsu somehow felt more and more confident about his plan despite seeing the flood of hot death about to overwash him. " **Fire Dragon's...** " he began to chant, holding out two open palms, both steaming from the heat that was radiating off of them, and just like the lava, both hands started to glow red hot and shine brightly.

It seemed too close, but for Natsu, it was the perfect timing. He waited till the direst moment to finally put his plan into action; only when the lava was a few meters away from searing him did his final words come out, along with his infamous fight-crazy grin.

" **Burning Hide!** " A pulse of red magic came from his body, and from that came a dome of orange-yellow flames that seemingly ate the lava as it came in contact with the fiery shield. A wretched sound came from the fire hitting the lava, like a hot metal was dipped in cold oil, and additionally, the combined heat caused a light show of bright colors to form around both Natsu and Happy as if they were in a tornado made of flaming rainbows.

"What the actual Hell?" Even though Natsu was purely focused on keeping Happy alive and sustaining the shield, even he had to stop and think about what was going on with him and his magic. Why is it that he was slightly burned by the lava? He knew that it wasn't his main element, but still, it was a branch of the same thing and overall heat couldn't and _shouldn't_ hurt him. Along with the fact that he not only felt the pressing of the lava on his fiery shield but also he could feel his own fire overpowering it, which for him was the oddest thing in the world. He may not be smart, but he had to know stuff in order to get stronger; he knew fire itself wasn't tangible along with lava being heavier and denser, so why were his magical flames practically consuming the lava for lunch.

While his thoughts deterred, his resolve did not. Natsu's outstretched arms and flaming hands kept the lava at bay, and by the look of things, the surging blast was just about ready to subside.' _Just a bit longer and I can stop this new spell. But man, using this is exhausting...'_ Natsu thought as his arms slowly reeled themselves back to his side from fatigue. Luckily for him, his observations served fruitfully and the eruption died down relatively quickly. Still cautious of the surroundings, Natsu had to maneuver himself in the air with flaming legs to dodge the cooled lava that started to rain down in huge chunks of rock.

Watching them pass by, he noticed something, "I can't believe the explosion sent it so high that it cooled enough to turn back into rock. Unreal..." Natsu stared blankly down at the now present sea of molten rock and gazed at the irregular currents it had developed, "Awesome! This place is perfect! Aw, I wish Igneel could come out and enjoy this place. It'd be like returning home… where ever he used to live."

After his "stargazing", Natsu final remembered what he had to do and got his priorities straightened- or at least as straight as he could get them without outside help.

"So, wasn't there a cave around here that I picked out earlier?" Natsu stated, talking to himself while he flew through the air with Happy still laying in the sash. Putting his hand on his chin as he flew, he began to look around for potential hideouts, but currently, he was lost, "Wow, I guess I got too excited- I can't even remember where I was facing last!"

Now he knew was screwed. Lost in Hell, with no way of navigation, along with new terrains and crazy volcanic eruptions and some potentially devious murders wandering for eternal suffering. Great. Calculating his imminent doom, Natsu decided the best decision presently was to wake up Happy. With that quippy brain of his, he could probably think of something.

"Oi, Happy, you sleeping? We're out of trouble right now so you can wake up. Oi," The task of waking up the blue feline was never easy, but while Happy knew Natsu's quirks, he also knew of his."Hey Happy, if you wake up now we can go fishing in a lake of lava."

"No way, really!? I wonder what kind of demon fish we'll catch!" Happy sat up in a blur and quickly spread his wings to fly dizzily around Natsu. His excitement, however, dwindled down after realizing the situation, "Not cool Natsu. Tricking a fish-loving Exceed like that."

"Come on, Happy. I may have tricked you about it to wake you up, but I'll try my best to make it happen too." Natsu looked earnestly at his blue friend who stopped his frantic flight around his body. Happy held out his paw in a handshake-like gesture.

"Aye, I'll keep you to that Natsu," Natsu read the sign and shook Happy's paw sealing the deal as he nodded in agreement, "Anyway, Natsu, where are we? Did you find shelter yet?"

"Well, some good news and bad. Good news: I flew us over a giant sea of lava that attacked us. Bad news: I kinda got us lost," After seeing Happy's unpleasant face, Natsu put his hands up and started to defend his case, "Look it isn't my fault! I was busy trying to save our lives- I didn't have time to remember Where I picked our stay!"

Still having a look of disapproval, Happy sighed at his partner's unreliability,"So, you need any help? I finally got used to this place's atmosphere."

"Uh, yeah actually. Before you woke up, I used this new spell and it really drained me." Natsu explained briefly.

"Aye, say no more." Correctly interpreting Natsu's statement, Happy flew behind him and grabbed hold of his shirt, relieving the pink-haired boy from flying on his own again.

"Thanks, buddy. But now, I gotta find us a place to stay again." Natsu sighed tiredly with Happy flying him over the ground to survey where they'll be staying.

Unfortunately for them, the direction Natsu initially flew them in was nothing but plains of rock and tiny cracks of lava; no safe hideout could be seen for miles. After their effortless searches, the duo stopped the pointless scavenging and decided to settle down after their exhausting efforts that day. Picking a spot to stay was easy considering how everything looked eerily the same. As Happy flew them down to the anointed spot of rest, Natsu plopped on the ground the minute his feet touched the solid surface.

"Aaawwww! Happy, I'm so tired… get me some fish will ya. Oh, and set up the tent too." He lazy demeanor quickly got on Happy's nerves unbeknownst to him while a piece of rock flew at his noggin.

"Don't be like that Natsu- help me! I'm the one carrying all the stuff." Happy's rock swiftly knocked Natsu up on his feet and caused a small bump to form on the side of his head.

"Ow Happy, that hurt! I'm already fatigued so let me rest." Natsu argued, wanting desperately to lay back down. In truth, his whole body was aching at the use of his new spell and put some strain on his arms and legs.

"Come on, it'll be easy. You do this all the time so help me and I'll give you fish." At this point, Happy activated his **Requip Magic** as the needed supplies dropped from the air to the ground. Although he knew of Natsu's current state of weariness, he also knew there was no way to set up the tent with such pudgy arms. His partner sighed in defeat and swung his arms around in fake protest.

"Fine, I'll help, but I expect one of your best fish." Natsu smiled weakly at Happy while he did the same.

"Aye, sir!" Luckily for Natsu, the assembly for the tent wasn't long at all and he got to have both his fish and his sleep after all. Happy followed suit not long after, and as far as they could tell, it was night time- despite the sky stay the same shade of dark gray and the area forever being lit by fires and lava. The two amigos stayed in their clothe tent and were sleeping on thick covers to soften the hard ground while Happy was actually sprawled all over Natsu's face.

Right now, their "Night" was relatively peaceful with only the occasional shaking in the ground form distant explosions and the light from periodic flares, but those aren't enough to wake the dynamic duo up. In fact, with the way things are and what they've been through, they'll grasp onto their sleep for as long as possible. Which, unfortunately for them, is an unbelievably long amount of time.

Also, because of their exhaustion, Happy still had his wings out while sleeping and Natsu was sleeping in a pretzeled position. Overall, They'll be waking up sore and cranky.

 **Not too far Away from Their Position:**

"Come on men, we have to find something or else it'll be our heads!"

"We're trying sir but everyone knows this place is a wasteland. Nothing is here."

"Shut up! Do you wanna be left for the dogs? Our master gave us this territory so he expects something out of it!"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Hey, Hybrid, do something useful for once and use that nose of yours to help."

"Yes, master."

A large group of men and women clad in black fur clothing and small armor walked together in formation, following their leader- the person in the front yelling. They all had an assortment of weapons and shields that accompanied them along with a stigma burned to the side of their necks. The leader, however, could barely be distinguished from the rest beside the lack of armor and weapons. The only thing that stuck out was the leash he was carrying and the person attached on the other end.

The supposed slave had animal ears on the side of its head and long sharps nails. Going with the dark purple fur that it had on its forearms and shins, the hybrid had a small brown tipped nose that glistened in the light. All that it was wearing was rags of what the others had with minimal footwear.

The troops moved forward, desperately looking for something to appease their anonymous "master" while their leader tugged at the leash constantly to "encourage" the hybrid to search harder. An hour past and soon the group was convinced that nothing was going to appear and turn back to trace their journey, but the moment the hybrid jerked up, the leader smiled.

"Men, cheer up. We have something." He commanded gleefully, having the hybrid lead the way, "What did you find?"

Quickly sniffing, the hybrid turned to face its master, "Smells like a male and… an animal. Probably his pet. They're right ahead of us, see? And by their breathing patterns, they appear to be asleep."

Squinting his eyes, the leader's grin widened after seeing a tent in the distance. Today would not be fruitless after all his efforts.

"Let's go! We will conduct this covertly. We have no idea how strong the pair is, so catch them quickly and quietly and subdue our prey." The leader raised the hand not currently holding the leash in the air to signal the different teams, and like ninjas, a third of them vanished from sight and started their mission.

As expected from the leader, the task was done swiftly and now he had a good look at the two captives. A pink-haired teenage boy and blue furred cat with... wings? In his eyes, with such a rare catch, he was sure to use these two as good slaves, but meanwhile, he had to follow through with his job and put shackles on the duo. No way did he want them escaping.

"Somebody carry those two and guard them. As of right now, we're returning to base." Cheers erupted within the crowd of "soldiers" and many of them volunteered as tribute to their leader's skills. "Come on, I wanna present our catch to the boss already!" Making a sharp turn, he pulled at the leash and had the hybrid following beside him.

"And I guess you'll get a treat too, dog. How about extra rations?" He looked down at the shorter person and his eyes did the rest of the taking for him.

"Yes, master."

 **Location in Natsu's Head:**

Groggily, our Salmon haired protagonist rubbed his head to calm a pulsating headache bothering him.

Minutes before this, Natsu woke up in a black void, laying on a ground that wasn't even there. He sat up with a sigh already knowing who sent him here. As he was about to take a step to start a journey in his mind, a vague memory of him falling into the nothingness stopped his leg's movement. Natsu really didn't need to experience any more falling, mostly because he had his fill when Azazel pushed him off the train. Crouching down on his knees, he began to feel around in front and behind him to make sure a platform was there waiting for him.

Confirming that there was, the pyro stood up again and confidently took a step forward, but this time not stopping his motion due to the irrational fear of plunging into the nothingness. Just when his foot was supposed to hit a floor, his whole body abruptly started to free-fall down to somewhere in the depths of his mind.

Really though, he should have seen this coming.

Peeved at his predicament, Natsu began to whistle to past the time he would be plummeting in his own head. His face clearly showed how upset and bored he was but those emotions were mostly pointed towards himself. If this is his mind, why can't he control what goes on in it? His pondering surely made his trip a lot more durable, because before he knew it, he slammed face first onto something hard.

And that's where we are now.

"Hey, Igneel! Are you gonna come out now or what?" Natsu called out for his father, cupping his hands around his mouth for extra measure. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before a mirage outline of Igneel was forming in front of him as the froggy image slowly took on a more solid appearance.

And the minute Natsu saw his face, he knew what was to come, " **Hello son, did you have a nice trip?** " Igneel jokingly asked, knowing how much it would get on his son's nerves.

"Haha, real funny dad. It's a knee-slapper," Natsu sarcastically replied frowning in return.

" **Oh don't be a stickler, Natsu. It's all fun and games. Besides, I thought you would need something to get your mind off of what happened today**." Igneel's Dragonic smile never left his face even after his son childishly crossed his arms.

"Hmpf, tell me about it. My body is so sore I could barely lift my neck after I dropped myself on the covers. Well, my physical body," Realizing holding a small grudge would get him nowhere, he uncrossed his arms and sighed deeply. Maybe he did need an outlet, "I got attacked by lava geysers, almost eaten by an eruption that made a sea of lava and got myself lost in a place full of sinners. I couldn't even eat a full dinner because Happy said we had to conserve our fish rations! This is really the worst."

" **It does sound like you had quite the day, my son. I wouldn't be surprised if you- I don't know- experienced a new property of your magic.** " Igneel vaguely replied, looking down on Natsu's wide-eyed face.

"Hey, I did have something like that; how did you know…?" Natsu put a finger on his chin, really giving it his all to figure out what his father supposedly did.

" **Haha, well… you see...** " A sweat drop formed down on his long neck as Igneel sheepishly looked away, hoping his son would forget what he said long before any of this.

"Wait a second, you already knew what happened you bastard! I remember you saying something like 'I can see what you're doing' or something like that! Does that mean you know everything I do _and think_!?" Natsu accusingly threw his thinking finger towards his Dragon dad, hoping what he said wasn't true, "I've never really thought about it before but now that I think of it, you always seem to know what's happening around me."

" **Okay, I won't hide anything from you Natsu; I'll tell you the truth. I know everything single thing you did, are doing and still want to do.** " Igneel flat out told his son that he had no privacy whatsoever from his all-seeing eyes while Natsu did the most uncharacteristic thing he could ever do: Natsu was blushing. Steam was coming out from his ears and nose, and his face was red with embarrassment and rage as he comically clenched his fist and raised at his father.

"Why you… I swear, once we get home, I'm gonna kick you outta my body and get you outta my head!"

" **Well, I can already tell that you want to beat me up, despite both of us knowing it's impossible.** " Natsu's father scoffed at the thought of his son with some miracle beating him up. What a laugh.

"What, did you get that from my head too?" Natsu angrily asked.

" **No, it's just painfully obvious to see, you're like an open book. And anyway, even if you do somehow kick me out, it won't break our connection. I've been in your mind for so long we practically share a conscience**." Raising his claw as he talked, Igneel explained to Natsu the flaw in his plan.

"This is the worst," Completely deflated of his previous vigor, Natsu hung his head down in total defeat, "So you know about-"

" **Yes**."

"Along with the fact that-"

" **Yes**."

"Despite all the-"

" **Yes**."

"And with all those-"

" **Yes**."

"Please kill me." Natsu fell on his butt and covered his face in embarrassment.

" **Don't worry son. It's completely natural for a boy your age. Especially with you technically being half Dragon. Although people don't see it, I know you're not that dense at all.** " Igneel used his one claw and softly petted Natsu's head to comfort him. The two stayed like that for a while until Natsu finally accepted his fate and worked up some spirit to live again, although it would take some time getting used to.

"Okay, I understand that I have no privacy so let's move on with something else," Natsu, still sitting on the "floor", brought his head up looking straight into Igneel's giant gold eyes, "Uh, what about the thing you said before? Mhmm, what was it?"

" **Ah, you mean your "weird experience" with magic. I guess we can talk about it.** " Igneel said a little enthralled with the idea.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? I thought it was something important?" Sounding somewhat annoyed by his father's behavior, Natsu pouted slightly knowing he was missing something.

" **Well, to make it simple, you've already done it before. How could you forget? There's was the one guy with purple hair in your guild… who was it?** " Igneel quizzically looked down towards his son for help. Surely he knows, right?

"Oh, you mean Macao! Man, do miss him- he was basically my mentor when you weren't around," Natus fondly recalled his former teacher as well as best friend, but sadly did not see where this was going, "What about him?"

" **Well Macao, as you say, taught you not about increasing your fire's strength, but purely taming it as a whole. That's also one of the reasons why you came here, isn't?** " Igneel's explanation gave Natsu vague moments of being yelled at when he accidentally burned random things Macao told him not to burn as part of his training. Those memories didn't really sit well with him…

"I guess it is, but where are you getting with this Igneel?" Natsu's slow nature almost gave Igneel an excuse to hit him on the head like he did when he was a child.

Sucking in a breath and calming his nerves, Igneel decided to just reveal what he's been hinting at, " **Okay, just listen Natsu. I'm going to tell you our main objective in this training regimen,** " ' _ **Why can't he just remember what Macao taught him**_ _.'_ " **During this time, you'll learn how to improve your understanding and bond with your** **Fire Magic** **. You have to recognize that fire doesn't always burn and you can control what it does. And finally, with the right practice, you can shape and harden fire to your will.** "

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that if I learn this, I can make some gauntlets out of fire to do an actual **Iron Fist**?" Natsu questioned, his eyes gaining a twinkling light of excitement.

" **I don't see the need for that but I think the answer is yes. Yes, it is possible to make gauntlets out of fire.** " Igneel sighed after hearing what Natsu just asked. After all of these years, he expected him to at least think logically…

"Whoohoo! I just thought of an awesome new move!" He pumped his arms in the air and shot fire from his mouth, "Imma call it **Fire Dragon's Shotgun** and shoot hardened fire bullets at my opponents!" Natsu's excitement never died down, in fact, he started jogging in place to blow off some of his newly gained energy.

" **Natsu, it's not exactly traditional to make new spells in** **Dragonslaying Magic** **. I only put off the others because they were relatable to what Dragons do, but I'm sure no Dragon would ever stoop so low as to use a shotgun.** " Igneel deadpanned.

"Well if I rename it, then is it fine?" Natsu asked. I guess he already found a loophole.

" **If it makes sense, then sure,** " Igneel shrugged, not at all seeing the problem with that. His son was pretty creative so he most likely had nothing to worry about(But the author does- now I'm obligated to make new techniques aren't I), " **But let me ask you this, son; do you remember your fight with the wind user called Marigold?** "

"No, his name isn't Marigold, it's Ear of Gore. But yeah, I recall fighting that coward- I would love to beat his cocky ass again." Natsu slammed his one fist into a palm and caused a small explosion, showing his fighting nostalgia.

" **Do you also remember falling off the cliff?** "

"Yeah actually. I used my fire to pull… oh, I see where you were trying to go." Natsu facepalmed after finally realizing what his father was trying to do. If he remembered all the training he went through before, then he wouldn't have to start at zero again. Sometimes he amazes himself with his own ignorance.

Grinning with satisfaction, Igneel crossed his arms and lowered his head close enough to Natsu to breathe hot air on his body, " **Now my boy, I'll go into more detail but you should wake up now. Something interesting happened outside.** "

Raising his brow, Natsu was just about to open his mouth and ask what it was until the fire-breathing Dragon blew fire towards him and engulfed his whole body.

 **Somewhere in Hell:**

As far as Natsu cared, he just had the worst sleep ever. His body was twisted in ways he couldn't describe and the soreness and aching of his back and legs were unreal. With the idea of going back to sleep to sleep off his previously terrible sleep, Natsu decided against that notion because of his instincts suddenly spiking.

Jerking up from his side, he hastily looked around in the roomier but less comfortable place he was in. It was dark with barely any light source outside from the few holes in the walls. The air was musky and heavy and smelled of the dead. He was also pretty sure the floor he was on earlier wasn't very sanitary either. From his observations, there was no direct way out as all six sides of the container were closed off with a rock wall.

Natsu also found himself with a pair of shackles on both his hands and feet, restraining his movement.

In short, he was captured.

After confirming his situation, Natsu sighed at his predicament. Stuck in a cell with no opening, no food or water, no nice beds and especially no Happy…

Oh my Dragons, he forgot about Happy.

"Holy shit, Happy! Are you here!? Are you okay!?" Frantically, Natsu stood up and looked around for his blue partner. With barely any light In the dark and musty room, he searched for Happy like his life depended on it. Rolling around and feeling for his environment was only one of the ways he started searching. He eventually felt around the corner and touched what seemed to be a softball. Thanks to the shackles cuffing his hand in front of his body he was able to pick up the ball and shake it in fear that his buddy was taken away from him. ' _What deja vu._ '

"Oh please, tell me that this is you, little buddy!" Natsu manic nature was quickly shut down by a slap in the face by something boney and feathery. Most likely wings.

' _Wings?'_

"Aye, Natsu, what's with the rude awakening? Are we under attack?" He'd recognize that high-pitched voice anywhere- it was Happy! He was here! "Oh no, did someone still our fish!?"

"Oh geez, Happy, you sure gave me a scare. And thankfully no one took our food, it's safe in your little fish pocket dimension," Natsu placed Happy on his head as per usual while said person leaned back against the corner wall. Finding his bush of hair comfortable, Happy began to relax in his favorite seat and retract his wings.

"Aye, that's good and all but what is this place? Did you take us somewhere?" After briefly looking around, he found that they weren't in their normal tent and rather in a rocky cage. That's also when he found out... "Ahh! Why do I have shackles on!?"

"The short and only story I know is that we got captured. Must have been in our sleep." Natsu elaborated.

"Have you tried escaping?"

It was at this moment he knew, once again, he screwed up. They should just make his name into a verb already.

Sheepishly, Natsu's eyes darted back and forth trying to find a way to explain his tiny mistake, "Haha, that's a good question. Well, you see Happy… There comes a time in man's life where he just wants to get captured and-"

"So you didn't try escaping, is what I'm getting from all of this." Happy looked down on Natsu's forehead and saw the guilty sweat rolling from his head.

Sighing, he knew was caught, "Yes. You're right, I didn't try escaping yet, but surely I can do it now." With redemption well within grasp, Natsu grinned as he felt his magic flow through his body and focused it on his arms and hands. His limbs started to get red hot but no flames came out, and the metal cuffs didn't seem to even get remotely warm, "What the hell? This can't be..."

"Aye, Natsu, I think those are magic resistant cuffs. It seems unlike the ones in Fiore, these don't prevent the flow of magic but just the activation of it. Probably why I can still sprout my wings but can't fly." Happy observed slightly worried. It was a matter of fact that whoever enchanted these chains had strong magic to not be burned away by Natsu's.

"Okay then, if that's how you want to play, then how about this!" As Happy told him, magic was useless, so then how about bruted strength. There were many occasions where he got cuffed by the Magic Council and he broke out of jail by using his muscles only. This piece of metal was nothing compared to him. Though, that's what he thought.

Horizontally pulling against the chains and cuffs, Natsu felt his arms bulging and veins popping as he tried to accumulate all of his strength, but obviously, the multiple attempts weren't working, either on his hands or feet.

"Gah! What is this stuff made of! I know I've gotten stronger so this should be easy." Breathing heavily, he slumped his arms down to rest and leaned back more onto the wall for support with Happy still on top of his head.

"I don't know Natsu, the people who captured us must be strong. Maybe we should be careful." Happy forewarned his hot-headed partner, but his frustration seemed to be getting the better of his barely rational judgment.

"Nevermind being careful, Happy. These people here are mocking me with these chains," Natsu's hostile speech gave Happy shivers as he thought about what the future actions of his pyromantic friend and the consequences it bore, "If I can't break these chains, I'll just break the whole cage down!"

"Oh no..." Happy choked on his breath when he heard the last statement. As long as Natsu was this fired up, there's no telling what he would do the surrounding area. Not only was he worried about himself, but he was fearing for his own life as well! Really, the only thing that mattered right now was his own safety! "Listen Natsu, maybe there's another way to get through this. Maybe some people will find us and free us before you do anything rash. So please, I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid while I'm around!"

"Sorry Happy, no can do! I'm dead set on making our captors pay!" Suddenly jumping up from his seating position, Natsu let out his battle cry of 'I'm FIRED UP!' and gently placed Happy down on the floor where he was previously sleeping.

Walking towards one end of the wall, he crouched in the best position he could with the cuffs on and charged wholeheartedly at the other end of the rocky cage. Going as fast as he could, Natsu lowered his shoulders and tucked his head, bulldozing towards the intended. All Happy could do was close his eyes, not wanting to see the unrelenting destruction that was about to go down. However, the moment Natsu made contact with the wall, a loud _thump_ sound was heard but not the crumbling sound of destroyed rock he was so used to hearing.

None whatsoever.

Opening his eyes to view exactly what happened, Happy was baffled when he saw Natsu on his back a few feet away from the wall he was trying to crush. What surprised him, even more, was that the spot he "attacked" didn't even have a dent, the only thing were multiple cracks.

"Huh, I did not see that coming."

"Damn it! What the hell!" Natsu speedily launched himself upright and angrily walked towards the spot he hit. As if examining what he did wrong, Natsu placed his ear against the wall and knocked around a few places until a sigh was heard. Doing one last check, he took long sniffs of the metal shackles he was wearing and then did the same for the rocky wall, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

His hair shadowed his eyes for a moment while steam leaked from his mouth, showing the intensity of his anger and frustration.

"What's wrong Natsu? Why didn't the wall break?" Happy curiously asked. His interest was peaked at this rate. Not only did Natsu _not_ break the chains, but the wall as well? That must be a new record for the engineers who built this.

Natsu: 1000-and so on, Engineers:2

"This wall is made from the same material as the chains except that they're not coated in magic resistance. Least I don't think so. And along with that, it must be maybe twenty centimeters thick," Happy nodded acknowledging the facts, which basically meant, "We can't get out through normal means". Crossing his arms in thought, Natsu continued, "It is possible for me to break this down but it'll take a while- probably a few hours, but we don't have that time."

"Aye, sir… then, what are you planning to do?" Happy raised his cuffs to draw Natsu's attention.

"I'm planning… to burn a hole through the wall." As he nodded sagely at his reckless plan, Happy's face turned white and his soul practically left his body. He should have just died then if that's what he was planning.

"Are you crazy! If you do something like that, I'll get roasted alive!" Happy panicked, "We're in an enclosed space, you idiot!"

"Look Happy, I know this sounds crazy but I sorta know that it'll work."

"Sort of!"

"Just let me explain, okay. These cuffs just block out the activation of my fire, but one of the products of fire is pure heat which this doesn't block because it's not my prime magic. All this is banking on is that the wall also doesn't have magic protection." After his explanation, Happy was still against this stupid idea. Even if the wall wasn't protected, if Natsu didn't make it in time he'll suffocate from lack of air and die regardless.

But despite hearing the constant warnings his partner gave, Natsu didn't give his actions any more thought while he steadily began his new mission: Operation Roasting Bath.

' _Huh, that would make for a good spell.'_

Putting his chained hands on the cracked part of the wall, he closed his eyes in concentration, seeping his magic through the walls to find any resistance. After feeling it out, he found no repulsion meaning this was not coated with magic resistance. Perfect. This hopeful fact pushed Natsu's beliefs further; this stunt rides on everything, and if he fails, then he won't be the only one sharing the consequences. This was for Happy(even though he was highly against the notion).

Summoning his magic from his open hands, Natsu pressed them against the wall and as expected no fire came out. But the heat did. Like before, the hands started glowing red hot and after a few seconds, steam started to swirl around his arms. All the while, Natsu never stopped pumping more magic into his fingers and palms to make some sort of difference in the temperature of the rock, however, one simple problem openly glared at him.

Just like the cuffs, the wall didn't seem to heat up.

' _Shit! I thought the chains didn't heat up because of magic, but this material seems to be naturally resistant to heat_!' Turmoil flowed through his veins and his heart thumped heavily in his chest, ' _But how much can it take!? I've never gone past this temperature without_ _ **Dragon Force**_ _!_ '

By now, the wall started to glow bright, but obviously, it still wasn't enough to melt the substance in time. Natsu could hear the small coughs Happy made in the background of all the sizzling the steam made as it rushed upwards. Exhaustion already hit Natsu long before and sweat poured down his face while he gave it his all.

"Gah! Why won't you melt!?" Although frustrated and tired, Natsu never gave up on his mission. His lungs felt heavy from the lack of oxygen and his **Magic Reserves** were close to none, yet somehow he was still able to find the energy to stand. Surprisingly through all his efforts, slowly his fingers began to sink into the rock wall and make their way through. Digging deeper than before, Natsu used up the rest of his reserves and summoned the most powerful burst of magic he could muster while the heat wave blasted Happy back making the blue exceed collide with the wall.

Then, opening his eyes, Happy saw his friend screaming but not with determination as usual… but in pain. His teeth were bared and his eyes flared in anguish all while his arms sunk deep into the wall and the surrounding rock started to liquify from the suffocating heat.

"Natsu! What's happening to you!?" Happy yelled distraughtly, but his voice grew deaf to his ears by the surrounding hissing noise that originated from the now melting stone. And just as a big enough hole was made, Natsu's eyes went blank and his legs began to wobble until his knees met the floor, and soon after, his face.

"Men, take him now! Whatever he his take him away!"

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo lovely readers. I see you made it down here alas. Now, as I said at the top, moving on with my third point. I learned that recently, I've been slacking off on some stuff and it's not just this story. I'm a full-blown procrastinator with a doctorate in stalling and a Ph.D. in laziness. I know** **I've said this before but I really mean it. I need help. Please, someone please, I'm begging! Contact me to keep this story going! Junior year is starting and I seriously won't have time for this. I'm in track and field so my afternoons are basically taken over. I have weekly visits to the doctors on the weekend and my church is unrelentingly long. I was surprised to have a week off to finish this. And it was summer! Yeah, that's it.**

 **Forth! This summer I crammed in time during my vacation to binge Voltron: Legendary defender! That show is lit! And Y'all can probably guess who my favorite character is... it's not Shiro! Haha, got you there! He's like third, Lance is second, but my fav is MA BOI KEITH! (I call him Keef sometimes by accident) And my favorite pairing is... well... oh my God. I haven't even thought of that yet. The only way to settle this is by using the universal rule: take your favorite male character and favorite female character and mush them together. And right now the person that comes to mind is not Allura... but, Pidge. So, Keith and Pidge. Pidge and Keith. Pigeon and Keef. Kidge... huh, good enough for me- I gotta stick to my own rule so Keith and Pidge it is! And as rule 34 forth of the internet states "** There is porn of it, no exceptions. **rule 34 of the internet** **" and if there isn't, rule 35 "** If no porn is found of it, it will be made. **rule 35 of the internet** **" and then there's 35.35 "** If it is not on the internet it must be by midnight. **" Oh and this one specifically applies, rule 53.2 "** It is a delicious trap. You must hit it. **"**

 **Anywho,** **follow, review, share or do whatever the heck you want! And have a nice time reading!**

 **Tunis Out!**


	31. Onward! To Hell! Part III

**A/N: Nope, Nope, Nope. Not gonna do it. Not at all. No nonono, hell to tha nah nah nah. I refuse to watch the new Fairy Tail series, get canon facts and disturb the flow of my story. Listen, everything written here is now the truth- its canon in every universe and applies to everything. My book is your new Fairy Tail Wikia bible now, deal with it. With the joking aside, let's go to the comments!**

 **rufus264** : Awesome chapter. Natsu getting into a terrible situation was bound to happen.

 **Me: Honestly, yeah it was.**

 **MarshmallowPlant:** nice CHP

 **Me: Thanks. I'm glad I get a lot of these comments.**

 **Guest:** I hope you do not get offended in my opinion Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, (maybe Irina) Serafall, Kuroka and Rossweisse would be perfect for Natsu's harem

 **Me: Oh shoot, I forgot that was a thing. I did promise that didn't I...? It's really been too long.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami** : Interesting

 **Me: Hmm, yes.**

 **aslan333** : great chapter.

 **Me: Yes, that's what I'm told despite the flaws**

 **LycanBoy21** : Awesome chapter hope you update soon also please look at the book I made called natsu and tell me if you think there is something wrong with me once again great book one of the best I have seen

 **Me: Dude, I did read it... and it was pretty good. I loved how you really captured Natsu's essence, ya know?**

 **TheJSmooth:** Cliffhanger! Looking forward to Natsu and Happy's adventures in Hell continue lol

 **Me: Yeah, me too. But, things have to keep moving forward. This arc is actually taking longer than expected so... yeah?**

 **Guest** : grayfia en el harem de natsu

 **Me: For those of you who didn't take a foreign language, he said, "grayfia in Natsu's harem." and my answer will always be no. Just no, it's wrong on Grayfia's part. She's already married to Sirzechs! And I established that Natsu thinks of her like the mother he never had.**

 **bastion0904** : I hope you do not get offended in my opinion Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, (maybe Irina) Serafall, Kuroka and Rossweisse would be perfect for Natsu's harem

 **Me: Can't really get offended. I forgot who was gonna be in the in the first place. It's somewhere in my notes though...**

 **Thunas96** : you would add Grayfia, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Irina, Gabriel, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rosewisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Irina and Ophis to Natsu's harem

 **Me: Wow, two in a row.**

 **Guest** : Please update as soon as possible I'm really enjoying this book

 **Me: Already did! And On time for Halloween!**

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings

 _'Italics'=_ Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when **Bold** text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Onward! To Hell! Part ⅠⅠⅠ**

' _Why… do I feel so drained? What happened to me?'_ Natsu's mind was scattered, his thoughts weren't coherent and his brain felt dead. Surely, there must be an explanation for this.

' _I-I can't move… what's going on?_ ' His motor senses were currently close to none, only getting a few twitches of the muscle with each try.

"Men, take him now! Whatever he is take him away!"

' _Who are those people? I don't recognize their voices or their scents._ ' Natsu tried desperately to lift his head and figure what was going on around him, but the stiffness in his body prevented such actions.

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!"

' _Hmm, Happy… it doesn't sound like he's okay. His voice is trembling! Happy, just hold on!'_

"What are you doing standing there! I said, take him away!" The female voice sounded again, this time even more frustrated. The lackeys she seemed to be ordering around saluted quickly and began to walk around their leader from behind.

The others that were present were few in number, yet high in their ranking, making up only part of the general force. First, the man who originally, with his squad, brought in Natsu and Happy was positioned to the right from the center. Currently, unlike before, he wielded a lengthy Warhammer which sported a decently-sized spike on one face as he lunged the large object over his shoulder. The woman who bossed the others around stood to the left, supporting her weight on the lance she held which was strikingly taller than her. Then, there was one man clad in all black armor and brown leather, holding a short sheath for his sword. The black armor had a silver outline and covered his whole body, head to toes, and the Spartan-like helmet made his face obscured.

"What an interesting specimen you've brought me, Ougon." The armor-wearing man praised the troop leader, Ougon, for his actions.

"Thank you, boss. Scavenging through those desert plains were rough on me and my soldiers." Ougon put a fist to his chest and bowed towards his boss. His head then lifted when he heard a muffled chuckle come from the boss.

"Which is exactly why I sent you there, I knew only your group was suited for such a mission. Now, here you are, showing off your prize: a pink-haired man who melted through our cell walls. How do you suppose he did that?" The boss rhetorically asked, looking to his subordinates.

"Well, I know we'll soon find out once we capture him completely and interrogate him," The woman replied arrogantly, her smile tearing across her face, "I can't wait to use him."

"Now now, Meralda, you know the rules. Ougon found him, so he gets to keep him." Suddenly, the boss' tone dropped an octave and his voice took on a more serious note, "If these rules are not kept, our system falls apart."

"Yes boss, understood. I'm sorry for my rudeness." Doing the same action as Ougon from before, Meralda bowed to the leader and turned to face the men she tasked with taking the boy away, "Hey, what are you guys doing!? How hard is it to carry one person!"

Scared of their female leader, the lackeys tried to explain themselves, "I'm sorry ma'am, but this boy is untouchable! Getting close to him burns our skin!"

"What are you-" Before she could finish her statement, the pink haired boy spun off the ground, tripping the guards around him and smashing the face of the last one who opposed him. The general Meralda quickly assessed the situation and acted accordingly. Not giving the boy time to react, she readied her lance and lobbed the death stick toward his torso. Surprisingly, he managed to avoid deathly contact by backflipping in the air as the hardened object embedded itself deep into the ground. Although, his blood flew it the air soon afterward.

Following suit, Ougon chucked his formerly resting Warhammer at the still airborne teen. Apparently, he saw this and used his momentum to acquire a quick and sturdy foothold on the spinning hammer and jump away from its initial trajectory. This all happened within moments of a breath as the boy landed roughly on the ground but just as fast got back up, monstrously yelling into the air.

"HAPPY!" He shouted, glaring at the people around him when suddenly, a blue-furred cat ran up to him and jumped onto his shoulder. It was at this moment the boy sprinted off, passing the three generals and their subordinates.

"What happened…?"

 **Location with Natsu and Happy:**

"Natsu! I'm so glad you're okay! When you passed out I thought we were goners!" After Natsu and Happy narrowly escaped their captors, both of them found enough time to analyze their surroundings while bolting away from those shady people. Warily looking around, Happy established the area they were in. Comparable to their own, there were brick cages placed finely close to each other creating wide enough pathways for four people. Along with the cages came the groaning and moaning of many people who seemed to have gotten treatment worse than death.

This was a penitentiary. And the same thing could have happened to them if Natsu didn't break them out.

After discovering the horrid truth, Happy moved on: where were the cages being kept? As they traveled through the maze of jail cells and knocking out a few guards in the process, Happy realized he couldn't see the ashy sky or any lava for that matter. The air seemed cooler and fresher to breathe and the lights were up on the giant dome that prevented their escape. The rock wall that extended hundreds of meters looked rough and ragged as if it was dug through. Disclosing this information to Natsu, he used his keen senses to finalize their position, and to their disbelief, this whole place was underground.

A dome full of cages and slaves built underneath the surface of Hell shook them to the core. A person's reason for doing this was completely lost on them.

"I know that Happy, but right now we don't have time to be relaxed. Those three guys back there were strong- insanely strong for that matter and we don't have the luxury to slack off." Only nodding to his statement, Happy felt Natsu's muscles tighten up unconsciously and his hand move toward his bleeding wound; his body language contrasting with his calm voice. Although they've only been on the run for close to one minute, they have been able to cover a good enough ground to understand the layout of the cages. Unfortunately, this was also the time a horn went off echoing off the walls to signal their escape, "Damn, they already notified everyone. They might block off the exits and send the rest to search for us. And I can't do shit about the exits without my magic. Normally I would blast 'em all away."

"So what're you going to do? It's easy enough to hide from the guys chasing us but any exits would be like an opposing wall." Happy thoughtfully commented, scratching a paw on his head.

"If it's a wall I'll just tear it down," Natsu replied. Seemed like a good idea to him.

"No! They'll just blow you to bits with magic before you even get to them!" Frustrated and pressed on time, Happy tried to think more clearly. ' _Okay, so we both can't use our magic. We can't maneuver past these guys for much longer either. We don't even know where the exits are! Rushing them won't work since we're outnumbered and hiding out there isn't an option either… But, what if we hide with them...'_

"Wait, wait, Natsu! I got it!"

"Oh, please tell me it's something good. My body might give up on me again." Natsu's panting and deep breaths added weight to his statement, further punctured by the sluggishness of his movements.

"Well, you might not like it but I think it's the best shot we've got." Happy sheepishly rubbed his paws together, hoping to avoid Natsu's future outburst.

"Come on, stop holding back. I gotta know!" With Natsu's enthusiasm slowly building, Happy's anxiousness rose as well.

"To start with, We'll need to beat up a guard,"

"Easy,"

"Take His clothes,"

"Okay,"

"And blend in with the crowd to escape through the exits."

"Hell No!" See, Happy knew this was coming, "That's way too cowardly! We should be able to fight this trash head on!"

"Cool your jets! And shut up too; I don't want us to get caught!" Happy slapped the back of Natsu's head with his soft paw, successfully gaining Natsu's attention, "I know you want to beat these guys to a pulp, but we are at a tactical disadvantage, so, just think of this as I tactical retreat."

"But that's what Lucy always says. And you know how much she likes running away." Natsu grumpily pouted and started to slow his pace until he came to a complete stop. Quietly walking to one of the smaller alleys in between the blocks, he sat down and caught his breath.

"Fine, what was gonna be your plan?" Happy rolled his eyes in annoyance toward his partner's defiance of his own brilliant plan.

"I was thinking, the next guard I take down we can search his clothes for the keys to unlock these cuffs and once we escape, I can collapse this place under itself!" Natsu followed his explanation by depicting a small explosion with his hands, "Kaboom. And that's how we win."

At this moment, Happy wanted to congratulate Natsu and face-palm himself simultaneously. Although his plan was well thought out, Natsu still had much to learn. Happy explained to Natsu that not all the guards had keys on them, while those who possessed them all had distinct sets, presumably for their corresponding cuffs. So the possibility of stumbling onto their exact pair was close to none.

"Without finding our keys, there's no way your plan would work," Happy ended, watching Natsu's head slowly sink, "But look on the bright side, at least you'll be able to act like a ninja again. It has been a while." Startled by his sudden acceleration, Happy clung to his partner's glob of hair almost expecting to fall off.

"You're right, Happy. Your plan makes the most sense," Hearing Natsu's voice, he felt chills run down his spine. Happy never thought he would have responded in this way or with such an imposing tone, "I thought I was getting better at this sort of stuff but I'm still not as good as you or Erza. I guess we can wait here to ambush one of those punks while I gather my stamina and **Magic Energy**."

"Aye, sir." And so, the duo waited minutes for anyone to come across their revealing hiding spot. Apparently, they ran away fast enough to avoid the masses of guards that wanted to behead them. Of course, it should have been obvious when they didn't spot any of the lackeys for a significant amount of time. Currently, because of their lax situation, Natsu fell asleep to regain any lost energy while Happy stood on the lookout. Relieved the enemy hasn't located them yet, Happy decided to relax as well, reverting back to his sitting position on Natsu's head.

A long sigh could be heard from the blue cat as he jumped down from his pink-haired bed with the ring of the shackles accompanying him. His little legs paced back and forth in front of where Natsu was sleeping making small thump noises with each step. With the amount that he walked, he could have practically worn out the ground. Happy's thinking cap was on and the frequency of his distraught sighs could be categorized as agitating.

' _Now that we have a plan to infiltrate, what're we gonna do afterward? These cuffs hinder our options dramatically_!' With a raspy "Aye..." Happy's ear perked up when clanking footsteps were heard approaching them. ' _Oh shoot_!'

"Natsu!" Happy desperately whispered, frantically jumping up and down while occasionally slapping him across the face, "They're here! They're coming, Natsu!"

"Hmm… huh?" Fluttering his eyes open, Natsu adjusted back to the real world, his senses accumulating as well, "Geez, I can't even get a decent nap, ever." Standing up and shaking the drowsiness off him, Natsu prepared to execute the plan and get things rolling.

By the sound of the tracks, there appeared to be only six men closing in on their position, all of them carrying some type of weapon. Happy raised his arms to be carried by Natsu and put on his broad back as said man tread carefully toward the edge of the wall that provided their temporary safety. With his back against the edge, Natsu allowed Happy's much smaller body to peek around the corner.

Natsu's guess was correct, showing six troopers carrying a variety of weapons as they stood in formation while the leader shouted orders, "Four men take our flanks and we'll secure our forefront." After doing a plethora of hand signals, the troops who were a few cages behind them followed the orders and set off to Natsu and Happy's own position. Natsu heard the parts he needed (and was able) to hear, while Happy tucked his head behind the wall again. Knowing only two people were after him, Natsu grinned triumphantly at the easy task. The instant he heard them get within range, he jumped out and side kicked both men into each other, effectively knocking them out.

"Hell yeah, step one complete!" Natsu did the best fist pump he could while still restrained by the cuffs and lightly celebrated the first victory. Stripping the soldier who was closest to his size, Natsu put the armor over his own clothes, disguising his previous fighting clothes to blend in with the regimen, "Okay, what now Happy? They can still see the cuffs and no disguise is gonna work for you,"

"Don't worry about that. I've got a plan for it. Anyway, wake up one of those guys and get them to tell us where the exits are." Happy deviously smiled at the downed guards while Natsu just shrugged at his partner's actions. He was just letting off some steam, he guessed.

Slowing straddling the solider, as he was still getting used to the armor, Natsu proceeded to bitchslap him across the face, promptly waking him up, "Wha- Huh!? What's happening!?" The guard yelled terrified.

Seeing his chance, Natsu decided to take his fear to a new level, to break him down and force him to tell the necessary information. However, in order to do this, he would need to enter a new mode…

"Cower before my greatness, worm. As you live and breathe you are faced with treachery itself: The Demon King Dragneel- better known as Satan Salamander."

' _Oh boy..._ '

Natsu's forehead grew darker and furrowed brows to express his obvious displeasure with his hair falling over his eyes and casting a small shadow to let his irises glow slightly. His voice was comically deep as, to anybody else, he was seen trying too hard at interrogating the helpless man. But, thanks to the situation they were in, it somehow ended up scaring the foolish man. How pitiful.

"D-Demon! Pl-please, don't kill me! Have-" The man's plea was swiftly cut off by the fake-angry Natsu while the man just curled in a ball looking at his demise.

"I have no use for your tears, peasant, only what's in here," Natsu slightly tapped his noggin to show what he meant which was followed by the furious nodding of their captor.

"Yes, yes, great Demon Lord! I can tell you anything within my knowledge, Satan Salamander Dragneel sir." Inwardly, Natsu could only grin triumphantly at his genius.

' _So this is what Azazel feels like, huh? Pretty nice if I do say so._ ' Natsu thought smugly.

"Now, tell me where the exits are or I'll put an end to your misery, starting with your friend here." The frightened man looked to his side and found his partner out cold, helpless and at the mercy of this madman of a Demon Lord.

"Okay okay, I will, just please don't hurt William!"

' _William?_ ' Both Happy and Natsu thought.

"Listen, right now we are occupied near the edge of the dome and there are four entrances near each vertex. If you continue down this pathway and take a left where it ends, you'll get the closest one here."

"And if you lie to me, I'll come back to end you both, ya know that?" Natsu sternly pointed a finger at the man's face emphasizing his statement.

"Yeah, I get it! Now, please leave me alone!" The former soldier was practically weeping by himself now, clinging to his legs and hiding himself from his fear like a child. Having fun with his little game, Natsu kicked the guy's chin to knock him out again and nodded toward Happy.

"So, I guess that's it."

 **A few minutes Later:**

"Stay alert men. The escapees were reported to have entered this region and are regarded as dangerous beings. Supposedly, they are headed toward this exit so anyone who comes close, shoot them dead."

This was the NorthSide gate of the dome, only one of four entrances and exits of the dome. Presently, in total, there are 20 guards and soldiers stationed at the gate to defend against their malicious enemy: a teenage boy with pink hair and his blue-furred cat companion. The majority of people had melee weapons to allow them to fight while others had none, showcasing their proficiency and confidence in their magic and close-combat. The gate they were defending was at least ten meters tall and five meters lengthwise. There were no doors to shut or open and no barrier to deny entry or departure if only to allow a quick passageway for the goods being bought and left.

With their minds resolved, everyone had their eyes set on protecting the gate so nothing went through. But, that statement was soon tested for validity.

The spotter of the group saw a small dot rapidly approach their position and called to the troop leader, "Sir, there's somebody coming at us! He seems to be one of us, but, he's carrying another person with him."

The Spotter tossed the binoculars down to his troop leader while said man caught it and looked through the lens. The two figures spotted were people wearing the standard uniforms but he had no way to identify them. The one who was carrying the other soldier covered his face with a white scaly scarf and his head was encased in a thin helmet. He also had a very stuffed fanny pack on one side of his hip. The one being carried had his back turned as his body slouched over the other person's shoulder. Despite the extra weight, the anonymous soldier seemed to walk just fine with the body lounged over him.

The Troop leader frowned deeply at the sight of the two strangers. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Two men, one probably injured, arrived with no weapons or other accompanied soldiers to an exit he swore to protect. Both of them most likely came from an area nearby, exactly where the escapees were earlier spotted, and with a tangled branch of information, they could have been in contact with the convicts. Slowly declining the binoculars, he stroked his rough beard and gripped tightly to his open sword.

"Commander, what should we do? Shoot them down!?" The spotter hastily asked, the two foreign bodies closing in faster.

"No, leave them be. I have a gut feeling they might have something valuable to tell us." Still holding his chin hairs, the leader raised his hands and signaled the rest of the soldiers to stand guard but not to engage. The regiment obeyed as they stood ready for battle and watched the oncoming characters unsettled. The time it took to come in contact with the strangers wasn't long, seeing as the one carrying the injured man had no problem walking himself there. They stopped about ten meters ahead of the troop leader while the gatekeepers looked on with doubt.

The scarf-wearing man put the injured one down carefully and slowly raised his arms. Then, he pointed towards the downed man, as if asking for their attention to be on him. The leader would have no more of the enigma and stomped forward to meet his gaze, "State your division and leader and prove you aren't what I think you are. Or else, my soldiers will kill you where you stand. Got it?" The leader still had his frown which only intensified his scowling face, "And make it quick."

The scarf-wearing anomaly promptly dropped his arms and squinted his eyes slightly and adjusted his figure, "I'm part of the Northside division sent to this area to take down the escapees. But, when we faced them, most of us didn't make it out alive. The injured man right there was my leader, William. But, As far as I know, we're the only survivors." His attitude wasn't phased by his own tragic story of what happened to his crew, however, this is what the Troop leader expected.

"Hmm, I see," The intensity of his gaze lessen while his eyes scurried his form finding any clue to be used against him. Then within a second, the broader man slipped his sword out of the sheath and licked the stranger's throat with the tip of the blade, "Then why, may I ask, do you have cuffs strapped around your wrists and legs. By protocol, only prisoners have them. Explain."

The threated man never flinched from the leader's antics and simply backed away from the pointed object, "...I was interrogated by the prisoner after he found us hiding. I directed him the wrong way but, before he left, he tried to finish us. I manage to avoid getting critically hurt but William didn't have that luxury. That's why you have to heal his wounds now- including mine." Lifting the armor and clothing away from his side, the scarfed man showed a bleeding scratch on his top right torso extending down to his lower back. Taking a step back, the commander examined both men then sighed.

"Somebody, take the cuffs off those men, and make sure the wounds are treated!" Sheathing his sword back, the leader watched as multiple people ran by him while he walked back to his own post. That was until somebody else stood in his way.

"Uh, commander, we'll need to use your keys. You know, the universal ones." A soldier, much smaller he, timidly put out his hands, hoping and praying he wouldn't be reprimanded, because right now, his mood wasn't the best.

Surprisingly, the small boy felt metal hit his hands and wind brush his face, no physical pain whatsoever, "Whatever, just make sure not to lose them." With a relieved Sigh, the boy ran away to help with the others leaving the Commander to himself.

The Troop leader would have felt so much better if there wasn't one thing bugging him. When scanning that strange man's cuffs, he saw something: the numbers inscribed on them. ' _Ahh, what was it about those numbers that are irking me. 1657… weren't those…?_ ' Then it clicked.

"Everyone, away from him now!" The Commander swiftly shifted his feet and turned around to face the scarfed man. Instantly, the leader's magic spiked and a blue/gray aura enveloped around him. It didn't take more than once for the others to follow command and sprint away rapidly, but, unfortunately for the Commander, things were already in motion.

Right as they were unlocking the stranger's cuffs, they all tried to dash away, but the one small boy didn't move quick enough as the key was snatch from him at that moment, not even realizing it wasn't with him anymore, "Looks like the jig's up buddy," The masked man stated while pulling down his scarf to reveal a grinning face, "Your plan worked _really_ well."

"I know that! Now hurry up and uncuff yourself!" A high muffled voice sounded from- where it seemed to be coming from- the man's side pouch. Despite the hastily request, the grinning teen didn't have time to do as he was told. The man they currently faced didn't play games when it came to his work: destroying his enemies. With no time wasted, the Command gripped his sword and swung wide, sending a slash of sharp wind towards the now revealed escapees.

Being far enough to react to the attack, the man sloppily flipped over the slice of wind and landed harshly on his butt. No words were spoken as once again, another slash zoomed at the ground, aimed for the head. Rolling over and lunging backward, the scarf man manages to escape another ghastly blow of magic from his opponent, however, doing said action resulted in his helmet being blown away and showing his spiky salmon hair.

The troop leader grimaced at the sight of him and scowled at his own ignorance. He should have figured such a sketchy individual would be hiding such a secret. With his disguise fully blown and his pinky hair revealed, Natsu ruffled his head and tapped his hurt butt.

"Hot Damn! You sure are pretty strong, Big guy." Natsu exasperated, still grinning madly.

"Silence! You tricked me, and I don't take well to liers, scum," The Commander replied angrily, fixed the gri[ of his sword, "And how can you possibly fight me like that; with those cuffs on, it restricts both your movement and magic!"

"Okay, I see your point, asshole. But, counteraction, what if I can still fight?" Natsu got in a flimsy fighting stance, spreading legs as far as they could go, which wasn't much. In fact, it was amusing how silly he posed to fight.

"The name is Grenad, and if you can still fight, I'd be humored to watch." The Commander, now identified as Grenad, cheekily snorted his comment and dropped into his own stance as well.

' _Uhg, his sounds like Jellal's other name: Gerard. In fact, which one is it? I've always called him Jellal, but others call him Gerard so what's up with that_? _Anyway, all the reason to deck this guy_.'

"Hahaha! I would be too- if you could catch me!"

"What do you mean by that?" Grenad's puzzled face was for a valid reason. It made no sense as to why he would say such a thing. Obviously, he wasn't physically fast enough to outrank him, but if not, what could it be? Is speed some type of quirk to his magic? Can he teleport? Move through solid objects?

"Happy, this one's on you." Natsu called, getting a small "I know" to follow his statement. It was then that a small ball of blue entered Grenad's vision and confused him even more. He saw move out of his pack, crawl on his torso and onto his back. But he would let confusion be a barrier between him and his goal of capturing this escapee. Thrusting his foot against the solid ground, Grenad held tightly to his sword and prepared to behead the nuisance before his eyes. Just as he was sprinting, he heard a small voice yell " **Triple Max Speed**!" but that was no matter to him. Gernad was only meters away at this point and swung his sword at neck breaking speeds to slice his target in half, enveloping the metal in his **Wind Magic**. Still, though, something bugged him. The fugitive never once moved, even as he was about to get cut, and while the thought entered his mind as he was about to end his opponent, Grenad saw two small wings sprout from the man's back... then nothing.

Happy happened to activate his magic just in time to move past their opponent's blade while Natsu finished it off with a heavy accelerated punch that swiftly ended their nearest obstacle. None of the other guards were able to do anything and watched helplessly while a streak flew past them and passed through the gate entrance.

 **With The Dynamic Duo:**

"Aaarrggghhh!" Natsu's mouth flailed through the air wildly, exposing his teeth and gums in an ugly manner. Right now, Happy navigated their way through the twisting tunnels and winding halls, making amazing sharp turns even at the speed he was going. His teeth were bared tightly as he gripped onto Natsu's shirt the best he could while he sailed through enemy territory. Then, once he went up one more flight stairs, Happy finally saw a warm colored light and hurriedly approach it.

Blasting by the opening, Happy abruptly halted, expanding his wings horizontally to slow their insane speed. Despite his best efforts, he still only managed to stop about 100 meters away from his initial starting point. The Duo flew high into the sky panting loudly and furiously, scared shitless at how close they were to being ended, right there, right then. If it was just a millisecond too late, their bodies would have been sliced into pieces. How frightening.

Now, because of their high altitude, Natsu and Happy were able to get a decent view of where they were being detained, and to their shock, it seemed to be under a well-developed city. There were tall buildings at every turn and wide roads to allow people to walk through; farmlands and crops sat right outside the city walls and the citizens acted like normal people.

But there were five buildings that caught their attention the most. Four of the five stood separate from each other, each holding what seemed to be equal portions of land and buildings. However, each one along with their different sections, the designs of them were strikingly contrasting compared to each other, as if the owner wanted to express themselves individually. Then, the fifth one, which towered over the others was composed of a mostly black exterior and was made of the same brown and black stones they saw underground. What Natsu and Happy found most unappealing was the fact that this was building they were closest to. This also happened to be the same place the underground prison was held because they exited what looked like the castle's basement which led to the outside.

"Oh shit. Buddy, we are literally in the heart of the enemy." Natsu froze wide-eyed at the spectacle. Somehow, there was a thriving civilization here in Hell. How was that possible? This place is entirely uninhabitable, so why does such a thing exist?

"Natsu, you should really try to take off your cuffs now." Happy offered him the keys from behind Natsu's back as the fire mage gratefully took it away. Deeply sighing, Natsu unhooked each chain and cuff, dropping them and in the air and watching them fall to the ground. Eventually, once his legs were free, he felt his magic smoothly flow through his body, heat building up in various places of his body. Testing the waters(or fire in this case), he decided to reach out his hand and explode his palms in flames that lit the area around him, "Aye, you have your magic back now. What a relief."

Natsu grunted in response and looked beneath him toward the city, then looked forward at the walls. Just a few kilometers and they would be free. ' _Happy could clear that distance in minutes. We should head out now before more trouble comes._ ' "Happy, let's get out of here. This place is giving me bad vibes."

"Aye, I feel it too. That one guy in the black is really scary." Happy understood exactly what Natsu meant and started to fly toward the closest end of the wall. He didn't have the magic to go full speed, but could still fly fast enough to escape pretty quickly. Happy looked around at his surrounds and felt chills run up his spine. The city felt sketchy as if it was built by hands of the wretched- which it probably was seeing as they were in Hell. Then, his eyes fell upon his partner's hand clutching his side, the same place where that woman's lance struck. It was obvious the wound wasn't fatal, but if not tended to quickly could cause future problems for them, "Hey, Natsu, maybe we should stop and get some help. There has to be-"

A woosh flew by Natsu's ear and behind his back. Happy for some reason couldn't finish his sentence, generating curiosity for Natsu but soon Happy's pained voice caused Natsu's head to urgently turn and stare at the pierced and bleeding right wing of Happy. His blue companion felt striking pain rip through his wings causing him to lose control in the air and rapidly descend chaotically through the air.

Although Natsu couldn't see his face, he knew his best friend was in excruciating pain. Happy's claws hinged onto Natsu's back as he knew if he let go now, Natsu would get seriously injured from the fall. ' _All I have to do is give him enough time…!_ '

Shock and fury swelled within Natsu, crashing with his intellect and reason. His sanity was slowly being ripped away by the thought of vengeance and his face wrinkled with anger at the sight of blood running down his shoulder. With time passing and his eyes stuck on Happy's wing, rage exponentially fueled Natsu's fire and the people who did this were going to feel his wrath.

As they were right now, Happy soon wouldn't be able to keep them airborne, so, thinking on his feet, Natsu grasped Happy from his back and cradled him in his arm then blasted his feet full of fire to stay airborne, relieving Happy of his previous duty. Natsu looked down to find the origin of the projectile and saw a regiment of guards running through the city shooting magic and arrows to strike them down. Examining his opponents proved slightly difficult when evading highspeed projectile but Natsu concluded there were significantly more soldiers compared to the number back at the gate. News must have spread that he escaped into the city and the majority of available troops rushed into action.

Then, in the front of the attacking soldiers were the people who attacked him when he first got out the cell. The one broad man with the Warhammer and the Lady with the lance who gave him a stinging wound. Natsu clutched the area softly when looking down toward the two generals, but no fear entered his eyes, only burning fury. But his trance was interrupted when a strong beam of magic connected with his chest and blasted him toward the ground. Everything was moving so fast while Natsu recovered and dodged the projectiles in the air, now flying past multiple fatal blows and using his magic to safely guide him to the ground.

His attackers were relentless, never once letting Natsu get a break he rightly deserved. Furthermore, the lower he went, the less space he had to dodge, seeing as the buildings prevented any sort of wild movement in the air, but somehow made to the dirt ground with minimal damage. The people who were previously occupying the area quickly fled at the sight of action, so Natsu wasted no time to hide Happy behind one of the empty valleys. Once his first task was done, Natsu stepped out the alley and moved on to his next objective: destroying the nuisances who harmed Happy.

Although his determination was rock solid, Natsu still kept an eye on the attacks which bombarded him with magic and arrows. Once he entered the middle of the street, his calves constricted and his feet knocked the ground, exploding him forward with astonishing speed. His position was relatively close to the placement of the soldiers, so to anyone else but the generals, Natsu was just a blur in their vision. The distance was immediately closed by him as he was now approaching his next obstacle. The two generals who stood firmly in front of the rest gripped their weapons respectively and prepared to parry Natsu's attack.

Their own defense was impeccable, however, they did not think to account for the others under their authority. Just as the opportunity arrived, Ougon and Meralda slashed and crashed their weapons onto the supposed target, but their expectations were with air as they witnessed him jump out of the way once again, into the air and above the troops. They did not get the chance to assess what was happening while Natsu flew in from the air and collided with the ground with a firey boom.

" **Flame DragonGod's Implosion**!" The flames of both a Dragon and a god flushed out from Natsu's body and devastated the surrounding area, melting the ground and scorching the buildings with extreme heat. The attack went far enough to reach the Generals encompassing them in the flurry of black and orange fire. Gusts of wind rushed through creaks and alleys throughout the street and the attack lasted for dozens of seconds before finally subsiding in a flash of light.

Natsu emerged from a pile of ash and soldiers in a pit of slightly molten rock slowly walking out of the smoke that radiated off the entry hole. His eyes looked around at the destruction shortly before gazing upon the slightly burned and tattered Generals who placed their arms and weapons defensively in front of their bodies, crouching as well the reduce the amount of skin exposed.

Their light breathing was clearly heard by Natsu despite the hissing and crackling in the background while he examined their next move. The woman, Meralda, stood up from her crouching position and dusted her clothes before staring intently at the boy standing in the middle of multiple defeated guards. She knew how serious the situation was and the dire state she would be in if she didn't bring in the pink haired boy but despite all of that Meralda could help but chuckle. The innocent chuckle soon turned into a fit of laughter until she held her stomach to reduce her wild antics.

This came could only draw the attention of her companion, Ougon, "Seriously? Right now Meralda? This isn't a laughing matter. This boy is more than we expected." He looked down at the shorter woman as she finally got control of herself.

"I know, Ougon, and you're lucky he's yours to keep. This kid may be pretty powerful, but he still can't match up to us. It's just so amusing how pissed he is. I mean, look at his face!" Twirling her lance to point discretely toward Natsu, Meralda covered her mouth to stop the oncoming laughter while Ougon sighed and smiled as well.

"I guess you're right. He is acting tough, isn't he?" He began to walk forward in the pile of rubble and eventually stood toe to toe with Natsu. Now, that was directly in front of him Natsu got a good look at his stature. The guy stood well over two meters tall, way larger than Elfman or Laxus combined but he still wasn't a giant- he already met those(although, compared to Natsu's 5'7" he practically was. That's also how tall I am...). His broad shoulders cast a large shadow over Natsu's smaller, less muscular frame, and even though he was checking this man out up close, his prowess still seemed to escape Natsu's senses.

' _Usually, I'm able to gauge how strong somebody is by with magic and enhanced senses, but it's like he's purposely suppressing his magic for some reason.'_

The stare down quickly intensified in the steaming area as both men began to unleash their magic. Natsu's bright red aura directly contrasted with Ougon's dark green aura as the said man lifted his heavy hammer in the air and struck down hard on Natsu with the non-pointed tip while he remained still in his spot. A shockwave exploded from their position and blasted through the ground creating more cracks and openings in the dirt. Dust rose up and obscured the scenery while Meralda coughed and waved her hand to clear her air, squinting her eyes to see past the wall of powder.

The view was soon unveiled with a burst of magic from Natsu covered with fire from head to toe and Ougon's hammer clasped in his hand. His armor blew off his body with only his fireproof clothing remaining, allowing more of his skin to be observed. Ougon found it strange with the slight change in appearance Natsu went through as scale lines littered his body and covered his face along with his nails and teeth being sharpened and elongated. Natsu's pink hair became more wild and spikier and from what Ougon felt, a shift was happening in his Magic. Only now, it was visible with the red-orange flames that surrounded him before slowly turning pure gold.

"I'm not going to forgive you," Natsu muttered only for Ougon to hear, "I'll make you regret crossing me with **Dragon Force**."

"Huh, let's see if you can make that happen," Ougon tugged his Warhammer off from Natsu's hands and struck the ground with it, "Your **Dragon Force** is going to be interesting."

Before he could say another word, Natsu made the first move, " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fist!** "

 **A/N: And Cut! That's it, end of the chapter. Anyway, great news, I discovered sleeping finally, what a relief! Also, the Hell Arc will be scattered about the rest of the story to depict Natsu's training. I realized it will be like years until I finish with how slowly I update so I will move on to the third season while sprinkling Hell chapters here and there when I'm bored. That's it for today guys, Hope you had a religious Halloween and an agnostic Christmas. Remember TikTok is not cancer it's just Vine2 and this book is your Fairy Tail bible. Amen.**

 **JTunice OUT!**

 **PS: HEADING TO 700 FOLLOWERS!**


	32. So… Did You Hear the News?

**A/N: Welp, it is what is people. I wasn't able to get as much done as I wanted to but it's good enough, right? I was planning to finish the whole episode but I guess half is good enough. Oh yeah, this chapter takes place a few days after Natsu left so that means he literally just got there... kinda. Anyway, onward to the comments!**

 **MarshmallowPlant:** WAAAAAHHHH NEEEDD MORE! don't worry I won't be rushing you since you just updated and I know you still will UNLIKE other authors that just left their work to dust

 **Me: Thanks for not wanting to rush me, but I was rushing myself. I wanted to do the whole episode before New year's but that didn't happen. Also, I don't dislike authors who leave their stories. There are always valid reasons, like "I just got bored of it" or "It took too much time or effort" so it's basically not fun for them anymore.**

 **TheJSmooth:** Geez... those two are in it deep. And once again outnumbered and outgunned. But even in the end, Natsu is never outmanned.

 **Me: Yeah Boi! Natsu 'bouta surpass his limits!**

 **sonic:** I liked the chapter!

 **Me: Uhuh, that chapter was pretty dope.**

 **rufus264:** Great chapter. Liked Natsu's reason to beat grenad a very valid reason and props to happy with the plan.

 **Me: Exactly, but still, can you tell me why that's the case? Like, what is his real name? Serigrain, Jellal or Gerard? Mystogan?**

 **BlackDragonShinigami:** K

 **Me: K**

 **ChaoticEND:** great chapter man keep it up an keep em coming I love this story it's probably my 2nd favorite fairy tail fic

 **Me: Thanks a lot. Second place is always first to the losers right. Haha**

* * *

 **So… Did You Hear the News?**

"Issei, come, play with us!"

"Don't leave us alone!'"

"Come on; you're wasting time!" Opening his eyes, Issei witnessed a wondrous sight. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko were all wearing thinly strapped bathing suites and with only one catch: they were all topless. Their bountiful breasts were out for all to see while the girls splashed in the water. Issei wasted no time and sprinted gungho towards his paradise. The sand on the beach shifted beneath his feet as he ran for the waters which possessed his booty(double meaning). With his feet inches away from the salty fluid, Issei morbidly stopped at the sight of all his friends dissolving into the sea.

"Guys! What the hell happened!? Are you okay!?" Issei panicked at the thought of his friends dying in front of his eyes, hesitant to step in the water for fear of ending his life along with them. His frantic thoughts were finally silenced by his resolve to find out what happened and Issei prepared himself for entry, "Oh please don't be dead..."

Issei plunged into the ocean and held his breath, praying doom wasn't hovering over him. To his shock, he didn't feel anything inherently wrong with his body as he emerged from under the water. Glossing his eyes over his body, Issei found nothing out of place and resumed his previous objective of seeking his friends. His attention was soon drawn away as he noticed the water becoming thicker and harder to move through. With curiosity fueling him, he looked down at his waist and found a metallic red circling him.

This new liquid quickly spread and replaced the water, going on into the horizon. Realization harshly struck Issei causing him to relapse and jump back onto the beach outside of the red liquid.

His lower half was drenched in the new substance as he hastily pursued to wipe himself clean of it. Anxiety took over once more when a shadow appeared to encompass his body. He turned around, searching for the source of the shadow but found nothing on the ground. Issei then lifted his head and froze in place at the sight above him.

Raynare, his former treacherous backstabbing bitch of a fake girlfriend, slowly descended from the air and moved closer to Issei. His feet seemed to be stuck to the ground because any attempt he made to escape failed horribly. Raynare enveloped Issei in her wings and cupped his chin in her hand with her mouth slowly opening and closing, forming muted words. His eyes saw the movement, but his ears picked up nothing but air until the last few words.

"You're still so weak..."

"Aaah!" Issei woke with a fright, his head wet and damp with sweat and his heart racing, thumping against his chest. He tried to put a hand on his forehead to ease the slight headache, but something of significant weight stopped him from doing so, "Not again."

Issei sighed briefly and roughly laid back on his pillow. His voice raised when he spoke, "So, President, why is it that you've been sleeping on my bed again?"

The covers to his side ruffled a bit before unveiling messy crimson hair and creamy skin, then a voice came from the hairy monster, "I need someone to lay against. It's been hard to sleep when Natsu isn't here."

Issei raised his brow in thought. When she first started living here with his family, she did begin laying in bed with him not too long after she settled in, but when Natsu moved in as well, her regular visits to his bed stopped. _'I guess she's been sleeping with him.'_

Then a curious thought popped in existence, "Hold on if you've been sleeping with people your whole life, who was by your side before you met us?"

Rias flipped her hair back just as he asked, exposing her blushing face and bright green eyes, "That information is on a need-to-know basis." Her pretentious tone etched a smile on Issei's face with his morning already starting off pretty good. That was until another anomaly rose from beneath the sheets.

"Holy mackerel!" Issei jumped at the sudden sight of a lumpy squirming object appearing from his left side. A familiar giggle was then heard and his suspicions declined drastically. The perpetrator was none other than Akeno.

"Good morning Issei, Rias." Akeno sat up against the headboard and smiled giddily at her companions.

"Hmm, why are you here, Akeno?" Rias said with a bit of distaste.

"Fufufu, not this again Rias. Always so protective of her possessions," Akeno whipped her hair back and placed an arm under her bosom, "Just doesn't know when to let go."

"Ay, wait a second, I'm not a toy you know." Issei tried to butt in before things got ugly for these two had a rivalry like no other(there is, he just doesn't know it). Is it for fun? Is it unintentional? No matter the reason, things always resulted in him getting blown up… some way or another.

Rias responded promptly and stood on her knees, exposing her bare chest. Akeno did the same still having her confident smirk. Issei just noticed the fact that both of them just so happened to be topless and rightfully ogled at the masterpieces in front of him. _'I guess my dream wasn't too bad.'_

"Wait, you guys have been naked this whole time!?" Issei's sudden burst quickly drew attention to him while also awakening another person near his legs.

"Yes, why would I disturb my sleep with something as restricting as clothing," Rias answered nonchalantly.

"Right, the minute I get to bed I take off my nightgown. No need to cover yourself when you're not in public." Akeno concurred, touching her chin with a finger.

"Is it morning already?" A higher pitched voice caught their ears as another bundle of sheets crawled from out their hiding place. This time, it happened to be Asia.

"Ah, not you too, Asia," Issei pleaded, finally getting the feeling back in his arms, raising them to cover his face, "You're too pure for my sight to behold."

"And you're saying we aren't?" Rias dropped her previous gleeful tone and glared slightly toward Issei.

"Haha, that's not at all what I'm saying. What I mean is… uh..." Issei looked around his surrounds to find something, anything useful to draw inspiration from to get him out of his dire situation. To his surprise, he realized he wasn't in his regular bed- forget a bed, he wasn't even placed in the same room!

"What the hell happened here!? Where are we!?"

"Oh, you mean your house?" Rias asked.

"No, no, my whole house is gone!?" Issei panicked comically, swaying his arms around as he tried to make sense of this predicament.

"I guess you could say that. My family just renovated your house to accommodate the increase of bodies." Rias crossed her arms under her chest, answering his question to reduce the act of hysteria. _'Huh, does he think we kidnapped him?'_

"So you're saying that my whole house looks like it was tailored for a rapper?" His rhetorical question was nonetheless replied with a nod, causing him to jump out of bed in glee and flip onto the floor with his boxers, "Hell YEEAAHH, BOOIII!"

"Ah, Issei, you're being too loud," Asia complained.

 **Downstairs in the Kitchen:**

"Oh, this is just wonderful! I can't believe your family did this, Rias!"

"Yes, this is quite impressive. To think it could all be done overnight- and while we were sleeping too!"

The peerage of Devils did their morning routine and headed to the now enlarged and upgraded kitchen for some well-deserved breakfast. The dining table was now able to seat all eight of them with one seat empty, totaling the count to nine. Mrs. Hyoudou seemed to have woken up earlier than the rest for the meal on the table was more suited as a feast. Everyone gladly dug in and enjoyed their breakfast in their new "home", relishing in the open space the new house provided.

"Well, my dad is a CEO of a prestigious construction company, so, it's only natural." Rias flipped her hair back as she leaned forward to place the dumpling in her mouth.

"Oh yes, that's right, you did tell us that." Mr. Hyoudou remarked, rubbing the stubbles on his chin.

 _'No she didn't dad. Rias never told you that.'_ Issei marveled at his president's skills of manipulation, staring at her from across the table unbeknownst to her.

Deviating his eyes, Issei focused on his food and blatantly noticed how much was on his plate.

"Hey mom, why did you make so much? None of us can eat this." Issei pondered, raising his chopsticks to fill his mouth with savory goodness.

"Oh, well honey, I guess I still haven't gotten used to not cooking for Natsu since he left. He just eats so much I just got used to making excessive amounts." Mrs. Hyoudou giggled at her predicament while Issei nodded in agreement. Natsu did eat an ungodly amount of food, but it's just now that he's realizing how much, "By the way, Rias-san, can you tell us the reason why Natsu left again? My husband and I still don't quite understand."

"Of course, but it's simple, really. My brother left on a business trip with our father in order to get experience with formal excursions." Rias explained calmly, telling her cover story perfectly in character as if she stood in front of a mirror and practiced.

"Interesting, does that mean he's taking over the family business?" Mr. Hyoudou commented.

"No, Natsu plans on branching out and making his own corporation. That pleasure belongs to me." Rias smiled slightly as she pointed to herself in the explanation.

"How wonderful! To think, My wifey and I are housing future entrepreneurs and leaders!" Mr. Hyuodou praised, "Issei, you better not let me down." He glared at his son making Issei regret even asking his question.

"Come on dad, does it have to be something that ambitious?" Issei whined, slamming his plate down.

"Don't worry Mr. Hyoudou, I'm sure Issei-san will do you proud," Asia spoke up from her quiet spot, turning and facing Issei with a smile.

"Aww, Asia, you're so supportive!" Issei roughly got up and reached across the table, hugging his blonde little friend with glee.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Asia's muffled voice was able to get out despite being squished by Issei. The whole table laughed at the scene, drawing amusement from the interaction. Joy filled the air as the family entertained themselves with small talk and jokes. Eventually, it got to the time where the kids had to leave for school and so said their goodbyes.

Before they left, however, the parents explained that because of the sudden influx of money, they will be taking a vacation overseas to explore the world. Rias grinned when she heard the news, recognizing her plan coming together. She was the one who put the extra money into their account, as well as recently putting up ads on their morning newspapers to spur the idea. Now, once they left, she could commence their summer activities.

The slow walk to school continued as standard: Asia paired with Xenovia, Rias with Akeno(standing in the front of the pack of course), Koneko went lone-wolf style in the back, and Issei positioned himself in the middle. Gripping his bag over his shoulder, Issei continued to overhear their conversations. Asia and Xenovia were avidly talking about how excited they were about their first summer break, never experiencing one due to their past circumstances. Rias and Akeno chuckled to themselves whispering something about the difficulty of summer along with Issei's potential whining, or something like that. Then, of course, Koneko was silent eating her morning sweets.

Issei smiled with his comrades still having a successfully jolly morning. Despite his having a nightmare that scared the Devil out of him, Issei ignored the light problem not wanting it to spoil his day. He puffed his chest showing confidence until all of the air escaped his lungs in one long breath. For some reason, all the bravado that once entered his body escaped after witnessing what stood in of him.

The people who were previously surrounding him disappeared from his sight leaving him in an empty road with a familiar school girl. She faced him with a smile and walked slowly to his static position. Issei, resembling his dream, stood frozen in place while the smaller girl approached him, sweat beading across his face and dripping from his chin. He dropped his bag and managed to move his foot back to start his escape, but the minute her hand touched his shoulder, Issei's mind flashed vivid images of his past, specifically ones beginning with Asia and… Raynare.

Blinking away those horrid memories, Issei stared directly into the eyes of the girl he suspected. Her school outfit began shedding off like secondary skin, revealing black straps and belts as minimal cover for her breasts and lower body. With her hand riding up his neck, across his chin and to his cheek, the black haired girl sprouted even darker feathery wings from her exposed back, lifting off the ground. She began traveling higher in the sky leaving Issei to himself, but not before dropping off a parting gift. Bright flashes appeared in her right hand and cackling laughter exploded from her being, startling Issei to the ground.

Terrified of his fate, Issei threw his arms up in defense as a pole of light bared down upon him.

"Issei!" A cool breeze rushed passed his face and blew through his hair, making him aware of his own presence in the world. His muscles were stiff and his breath was labored. Realizing he was standing in the one place for who knows how long, Issei looked around and saw the girls staring at him curiously. Somehow he found the strength to bring his arm up to wipe his face and later began to walk rigidly.

"Issei-san, what happened? You were dazed like that for a few minutes." Asia blocked his path in order to have her impending worries satisfied. She was shocked when he yelped abruptly, dropping his bag and staring at the sky in fear. Rias tried her best to wake him nonaggressively, fearful he might react negatively toward such actions. However, his eyes were distant still, completely blank of anything but fear until he awoke from his delusions.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing really. Just remembered all the homework we'd have to do during our break." Issei tried laughed off his previous entranced state but no one was buying it- Akeno even glared at him for a split second before returning back to her normal self. Issei sighed at his predicament, leading his eyes to the ground to avoid any more aggressive looks from his peers, "Fine, I'm not really that okay...Okay. I've had some weird dreams the past few nights and sometimes… I see flashes of them during the day."

"Issei, you are my precious servant, if you need help just come and ask for it." Rias lowered her eyelids with worry and anxiety for her pawn. She wanted to desperately help him with his struggles, but without cooperation, such actions will not pursue.

"I don't need help alright. I just… I just need to process things for a bit..." Issei brought his head up to confirm his resolve and show how serious he was about solving his problems. He didn't want others to bare some silly weight that has long been dealt with. Next, he stared down the person who stood in front of him with earnest looks and bearhugged the life out of them, "I will always protect you, Asia. Never again… never will I let anyone hurt you."

Asia could only hold on to her spirit for so long before Heaven eventually took it away from her body, luckily Akeno was the savior at his moment, "Ah, Issei-kun, don't you think it's too early for a confession? We have all day don't we?"

With her sarcastic remark, Issei released Asia on Akeno's command, but not before blushing deeply, "It wasn't a confession! I was just telling Asia how much she means to me!"

"And yet, that's exactly what a confession is." Xenovia smugly put a hand on her hip as she stared directly at a fuming Issei.

"I rue the day you touch anyone like that again." Koneko, despite her coldness, laced malice in her tone, utterly striking Issei's feelings.

"Ah! It HURTS!"

 **At School During Break:**

"Aww Yeah! Just a few more hours then it's bikini time!"

"I hear ya brother!"

Hours past since their walk from home to school grounds, sitting in their seats, writing notes, and dreading the teacher's monotone voice. Everyone was working their hardest to endure the day before summer break: aka Summer's Eve. It was no one particular who caused such a dreary atmosphere, just the fact that the anticipation for school to be off drained their energy before the day even reached its peak.

Issei sat in a corner with his only two (mortal) friends, Matsuda and Motohama. As usual, they followed through with their designated trope, talking thoroughly about what perverted acts they were willing to commit in order to have a "fulfilling" summer. Matsuda was the enthusiastic one, always blurting out random indecent phrases pertaining to women's body whenever he felt "excited" about something. Motohama fancied himself with details and analyzation, already having a ten paged list of potential routes and outcomes/ activities he was most likely going to do. He wasn't as loud as Matsuda, but he sure was unrelenting with his "skills", having the habit of calling out a girl's size of breasts, waist, and bottom.

Now, our boy Issei didn't have a special quirk that made him stick out, however, his tenaciousness and obsession with breasts is what attracted attention toward himself. At any given time, relating to anything about everything, this man had the ability to associate and correlate those things to breasts. This guy doesn't discriminate; he only facilitates all Oppai that comes to taste.

Their fun was cut short when a messy-haired brunette interrupted the praise they were giving Motohama about his "Sexy Scouter". She denoted that his skills were insignificant to hers, saying his glasses "charm" still had a ways to go.

"That's impossible! My man Moto can read any woman's size- even with padding!" Issei patted Motohama's back while Matsuda grunted in response.

"His eyes are like Sexy MRIs!"

"Hmm, if you want to know the vast difference in our skill I'll let you take a gander." Aika promptly stuck out her chest full of pride while Motohama grinned accordingly. Walking closer to her figure, Motohama flips his glasses and cracked his fingers before getting to work. After a couple of seconds, his answer was 30B, 29, 32.

"That's pretty impressive for a toddler, but let me show you how it's really done." Aika pushed past Moto and headed for Issei, causing the said man to sweat exuberantly. She stopped a few feet to gaze at the lower part of his body and then leaned into his ear to speak words of terror.

"Just as I suspected. Issei, your penis is-" Aika began whispering detail after detail of private information to the adolescent while Issei could only gawk the super accurate stats.

"N-no way! That's way more detail than Moto could ever do!" Issei backed away from the superhuman in shock, eyes wide and hands sweaty.

"Motohama! You've gotta beat this chick right now! You can't let her out do you in your own profession!" Matsuda glared deeply into Aika's smug eyes before pervert Four-eyes took the stage and demanded a duel with her.

"Haha, like you could ever beat me, but I'll amuse you for now," She accepted, "But let me tell you this: I've already studied all of you months ago, and may I add… Natsu's is the best one yet."

"NNOOO!" Matsuda fell on his knees in defeat as the classroom tried their hardest but to no avail could they avoid hearing that conversation, most of them blushing madly at the last statement.

"Mhmm, just what I'd expect from the Dragon Prince." Xenovia nodded happily crossing her arms in approval.

The girl she was previously talking to wanted to diverge from the topic, so she began, "Hey Asia, what're you going to do for the summer?"

The blonde perked up at her name being called and responded, "I honestly don't know. I planned on finishing the assignment and hanging out with Issei and Xenovia. Oh, and I also wanted to plan a surprise party for when Natsu comes back from his training- uh, business training."

"That sounds great, but couldn't you leave Issei out of it, he's kind of a douche." The girl said with sass.

"There's no way we could do that," Asia and Xenovia answered with a shake of the head, "He's part of our family."

 **After School at the Research Club:**

Relief washed over Issei when he heard the signature chime of the closing bell. The tune felt like bathing freedom as if he wrapped himself in the American flag, dashing out being the first one to leave the classroom and the first to burst the doors down. He spent the first few seconds running like a madman across the school's field, even daring to peak at the girl's locker room. Of course, he got chase away vigorously before he even got there, but his sparkling demeanor still wasn't infringed upon.

Another bell signaled the start of club activities(only if you wanted to go seeing it is Summer's Eve) reminding Issei of his own and knocking him out of the trance he was in. With his enthusiasm decreased to normal levels, he walked into the main Office of the Occult Research Club, opening the wide door and entering the dimly lit domain. There he saw his fellow Devil companions sitting their respective places.

Gasper sat in his tiny cardboard box against the darkest corner he could find, attentively sticking his face on the portable game console. Kiba sat comfortably on the left side couch near the end, laying against the armrest with drowsy eyes. Koneko sat on the middle cushion next to him, eagerly munching on her ice cream sandwich, still imposing a distant demeanor to those close to her. Akeno sat crossed legged on the sofa across from them with her ever-present sly smile gracing all who looked upon it and, of course, she posed herself properly by sitting upright and straight. Xenovia and Asia stuck together like glue and honey, standing by the window conversating as the bright evening light basked them in brilliance.

The sudden swoosh of the door begged the attention of Akeno while the said girl greeted who came through the door, "Ah, Issei-kun, you made it! Please, come sit." She beckoned him to the cushion next to her as Issei readily accepted. Leaping to his destination, Issei sighed lying back in the soft velvet. His mind wondered to dirty things once he got comfortable until something struck him.

Rias wasn't here. She's never late.

"Hey, Akeno, you know where Rias is?" He asked with slight urgency, sitting up quickly and grasping his knees.

"No need to worry, Issei-kun. As you know, the president always has her reasons." Akeno lightly giggled to herself, waving a hand along his face. Issei needed no further testimony as he completely trusted his senior's words, especially considering she is best friends with the President.

"Anyway, I can't wait till she comes so I can ask what she's doing for the summer. Actually," Issei turned to Kiba, "What exactly do you do- since we're Devils and all."

"Oh yeah, forgot you turned into a Devil not too long ago." Kiba, now fully awake, faced Issei to answer his question, "I usually just follow the President."

"And where does she go?" At this, Asia and Xenovia's interests were peaked, calling for their full attention. Before the conversation could proceed, the Devil herself walked through the entrance.

"Hmm, I'm glad to see everyone is present- even Koneko joined this time." Koneko hummed to acknowledge her statement, briefly looking up to gaze at her master. Rias adopted a beautiful smile as she eyed her peerage, her family. She always loved being around them; experiencing all of their different bundles of personalities always gave her a sort of zen amongst all of the ruckus.

However, one member of her family was missing, and we all know who it is. Rias knows Natsu went off to train somewhere but doesn't know the exact location. Her brother always dismissed her when she brought it up, her parents went silent then walked right past her, and Azazel… well, he was Azazel, nothing more to say there. Everyone in her peerage wished him safety and luck on his journey even without him being there with them, but Rias knew something was amidst. When he left, Natsu gave a sorrowful look right before Issei slammed the door shut.

But now she had no time to worry about such matters. He only left a few days ago and Rias had business to conduct, so walking forward confidently, she began to speak, "Listen, everyone, because we have gathered more servants in my peerage- most of them just being reincarnated- I will explain what happens every year during Japan's summer break," At this, Issei, Xenovia and Asia's attention spiked with curiosity, receptive of each word about to come out of her mouth, "So, for each break like this one, I am required to return home to the Underworld with my family; however, for this occasion, another faction-wide summit is being held down there to discuss another alliance between the Norse mythology and to address the rouge Khaos Brigade."

"Why do I get the feeling we're being invited as well?" Issei mumbled to himself, unaware that Rias heard him.

"That's because you are, Issei. As part of my peerage, as well as being my protection, you are also required to come to the Underworld," Rias responded with a gleeful smile. Issei was clever enough to spot to an undertone to her statement, recognizing she had something else planned as well. Despite that, he still didn't bother to question her actions mostly out of disinterest, "Now, I planned for us to leave by tomorrow morning so I'll need each and every one of you to pack your bags and prepare for departure."

"Ooo, can't believe I'm going to the Underworld again! I never got a chance to sight-see the last time I went." Asia squealed delightfully, clasping her hands together with excitement.

That's when it hit, "Oh yes, that's right, Asia. You went to the Underworld with Natsu to heal Rias, correct?" Xenovia remarked back to the fight with Kokakiel, eyes wide with awareness.

"Ah, how could I forget such an important detail! Asia's already been to Hell!" Issei jumped from his seat in shock and amazement after hearing what's been discussed.

"First off, The Underworld and Hell are two separate places so don't get them confused, and second… I'm coming with you guys." A mysterious yet dreadful voice bounced off the walls of the room and reverberated through their ears.

Rias visibly shook in her shoes with her hands on her hips, trying to remain strong and collected for her peerage, but the voice never let her anger go. Its irritably cocky sounding tone drove her mad to the core almost to the point where her face was flushed with anger.

Then, before they knew it, the man they all had in mind lifted his legs onto the main desktop and laid back into the President's chair, "Don't think you can ever escape me, Rias."

Dismissing his confident attitude, Rias sassily responded, "Hmph, I never planned too. A Leach is a leach no matter what's it stuck to."

"Owch, stung my feelings right here Rias," Azazel played, rubbing his chest, "Anyway, since you all couldn't even sense me entering the room until I let myself be known, a lot of training has to be done with all of you."

"Fufufu, Azazel-sama sensei is irking you again, isn't he Rias?" Akeno rhetorically commented, covering her mouth to hide the bright smile under her hand.

"Hmm, this is why you're one of my favorites, Akeno-chan." Azazel nodded his head affirmingly, stroking his rough beard in the process.

"Hold on, let's take a step back. What's this you mean by "Training"?" Issei turned to his Fallen Angel mentor hoping he provided the answer.

"It's easy really," Azazel took his feet off the desk and spun slightly on his chair, "All of you need to get stronger. If not, you can simply choose the second option."

"And what's that?" Xenovia questioned, her eyebrow lifted.

"You'll be killed by a stronger opponent. In fact, if you don't want to train, I can kill you right here and now if you want." Azazel smiled grimly toward Issei while the boy shivered in fear. This ultimatum had only one right answer.

"Y-yeah, I see your point." Issei sat back down with his hands on his knees, looking down at his feet to avoid the dark Angel's sinister glare.

Chuckling at Issei's behavior he replied, "Don't worry so much Issei, the training won't kill you either. I mean, you might suffer from internal bleeding, some fractured bones, hallucinations, and head trauma, but nothing that can send you to death."

"All of those things can send me to death!" Issei shouted back traumatized at his statement.

"Eh, don't sweat the details," Azazel answered with a swipe of his hand.

"Disregarding your lack of empathy toward our wellbeing," Rias, who stood in the same position, announced her words a bit louder than usually to gain everyone's attention, "I would like to ask you a question Azazel, and if you answer it thoroughly and to my satisfaction, I will consent to whatever demands you have for me and my peerage during your training regimen."

"Hmm, I'm listening..." Azazel leaned forward, clutching his hands into balls and resting his elbows on the desk, "Elaborate."

"I want to know… where did Natsu depart to? Why did he decide to go so suddenly? When is he coming back- is it days, weeks, months? Is he safe- can you take me, or rather, can you take us to see him?"

Silence encapsulated the now dim room as the remaining light brushed against one side of Azazel's impartial face. With the deep sigh, he sat back and cracked his knuckles, keeping his neutral expression. Then, as he looked upon Rias' tense satire, he grinned, "That's no way for a princess to act, Rias."

"Just get on with the answers already." Rias' impatient tone made the rest of her peerage stare at her indefinitely. They all saw she was anxious to hear the news- they all were. For the few days that have past, they've been worrying of Natsu's whereabouts nonstop. Knowing him, he probably got himself into a plethora of trouble, and without telling them, they have no way of helping.

"Okay, since you really want to know, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. The pinky told me to keep quiet but he's not here right now," The people in the room sat at the edge of their seats, gawking and awaiting the news, "First off, where he is, well that's simple: he's in Hell as per his own decision. And why did he leave? Ha, that's a bit too personal for me to be sharing with you so you'll have to wait and ask him yourself. Hmm, to answer the next one, the boy should be arriving in about a month, give or take. That factor totally depends on him. Finally, because he's in Hell, you can bet your ass he isn't safe and there's no way I'm gonna take you, not even considering the fact of how large Hell is."

"Haha, I'm not sure I heard you right. You said he's in Hell right?" Akeno's smile dropped ever so slightly at the news while her foot slowly tapped the floor.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Azazel rudely replied.

"Then, how is he surviving? He doesn't have any healing magic." Asia asked mortified, as once again she felt completely helpless in this situation.

"It's not too bad. Natsu has latent regeneration that's even faster than a Devil's so there's not much to worry about." Azazel laughed off Asia's question while folding his hands behind his head.

"And what off his water supply? Surely there's not any water in Hell- I've heard rumors that the whole place is a fiery wasteland." Wide-eyed, Xenovia sweated at the thought of Natsu dying due to dehydration, or even dying at all. After just finding a person who provided such strong support for her, how can she let such a matter be left alone? How could she let Natsu be alone…

"Grayfia taught Happy some new magic and they packed enough water supply to last them their stay there."

"And what do you think of this? Don't you think this type of training is too extreme even for him!" Issei argued angrily, his fist clenched at hearing this news the whole way through.

"And what do you take me for- his father? I can't control what he does. Plus his actual Dragon daddy is the one who invited the idea." Issei grunted at the response he got and tried his best to calm down. Rash behavior won't help fix the situation. Although Natsu was a Jack ass, through and through, Issei loved him like a brother. They shared a bond that developed with all their hardships, and he is possibly the only person who can relate to possessing super powerful **Dragon Magic**.

"Are you sure he has a way back? Might there be something that'll compromise his return?" Kiba hurriedly asked almost jumping in his seat.

"Well, yeah, there is most certainly gonna be obstacles he'll have to face coming here. In fact, there's no guarantee." Azazel shrugged his shoulders, seeming as if he was apathetic to Natsu's predicament.

Everyone grimaced from his words; their hearts sinking weighed down by fear and frustration. From what Azazel told them, Natsu's return seemed utterly impractical and they can do nothing to help him. Their minds raced with horrid scenarios about his tribulations in Hell which only worsened the panic within the room. With only one foundation left to count on, the Devils turned to their leader, their President, for help and guidance. Maybe she could pick them up from the despair they were feeling.

As eyes drifted toward her position, the need for stability trumped any other feeling. One of their family members put himself into harm's way for reasons completely unknown to any of them. The hope that fueled their aspiration dwindled immediately once their eyes gazed on stature; Rias' usual elegant radiance was replaced by a fragile-looking doll. Although, after a while of analyzing, what else would they expect from their President. It's possible that out of all of them, Rias had the hardest time coping with the information rapidly supplied to her.

"Are you gonna be okay, Rias?" Issei timidly sat up and gripped his President's shoulders. He felt slight shaking throughout her body, gripping even tighter to calm her down. Rias' face was partially obscured by the shadow left by her bangs, dulling the bright glow of her emerald eyes. Despite that, a mild frown could clearly be distinguished in the semi-dark room, allowing for the others to work up there conviction and comfort their leader.

Akeno went first, not allowing her concern of Natsu to hinder her contagious smile which was at its fullest. Just as Issei did, Akeno held Rias' hand in hers, rubbing the backside lightly with her thumb. Surprisingly, Koneko put down her sweet treat and tugged at her skirt, looking up at her President with sad eyes.

"You're our President. Stay strong… for us." She whispered with solace, dropping her head and stepping closer to Rias. Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and a whimpering Gasper(in his box of course, what else?) approached the building circle around Rias and seemingly cuddled together, collectively consoling Rias and each other. Azazel only grinned at the sight and, being the asshole he is, interrupted the beautiful family moment.

"So are you guys done crying over nothing, huh? Come on, we've got work to do, isn't that right Rias?" He asked her crudely, throwing his arms in the air. Everyone shot him a petty glared, all except Rias. Her head was still facing the ground with her hair suspended from her forehead, still preventing any sort of definitive assertion of her current state of being. Then, to their shock, a glistening streak fell from her eyes and drifted toward her chin, dropping and hitting the floor silently.

But her tears ended there as she lifted her head and strongly beamed a look of confidence and resolution toward Azazel, nearly shocking him. Rias then stood tall and once again began radiating a feeling of superiority and kindness all around her, picking up the previously fallen spirits of her peerage.

"I don't have time to sulk about what "could be" and must focus on the things that will happen. Something troublesome _will_ occur during the summit and we must be ready; training is our main priority," Rias proclaimed boldly, clutching the seams around her chest, "And we don't have to worry about Natsu- he'll make it back, I'm sure of it."

"Hahahaha, yes! That's what I wanted to hear! Let's go you little shits!"

"And if he doesn't I'm gonna kill him myself! That insubordinate idiot!"

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo fellas! Got some news as usual. So, next chapter will probably be a mix between Natsu's time in Hell and time with Rias and Issei. I don't know exactly how that'll pan out but I'm hoping it'll be fine.**

 **Anywho, follow, review, share or do whatever the heck you want! And have a nice time reading!**

 **Tunis Out!**

 **Oh oh, wait, one more thing. Can you guys go out a share my other stories(if you read them). That'll be a really big help.**


End file.
